The Snitch Life
by StuckonPrivetDrive
Summary: Ginny gets a spot on the Holyhead Harpies reserve team, unsatisfied with her placement. She learns the unwritten rules of the business, attention equals success. Draco returns to London after a nineteen month hiatus and finds that society doesn't have open arms for him. After several accidental encounters with Ginny he hatches a plan... "Weasel will you marry me?"
1. Quidditch 101

Most characters and some mentioned events are the property of J.K. Rowling. Others are the creation and property of StuckOnPrivetDrive. This is an original story written by StuckOnPrivetDrive.

"People think this life is one big party. They don't understand the stress and strain that this world can have on you. They think you play hard, party harder, and look pretty but there is so much more. It takes hard work, skill, and street smarts in this business. If you're not on your toes those on the prowl will rip you to shreds. Because first and foremost this is a business and one day you can be on the top of your game and the next be in line for unemployment. That's Quidditch for you, a game on and off the field. It can last as long or as quick as it takes to catch the Snitch. It's kind of funny that way…. The Snitch Life"

Chapter One

Quidditch 101

Barry Ryan at Whore House!

Is the little lady not putting out anymore? The couple celebrated twelve years of marriage this year and sent their only child off to his first year at Hogwarts. Early this morning we caught the Krestal's keeper who appeared a bit strung out leaving a whore house in Manchester. What is the family man doing getting down and dirty…

The Daily Prophet

"SODDING FUCKING BASTARD"

"Oh come on babe!" A brown haired man yelled as he ducked out of the way of the spells and glass objects being thrown at him. He looked like the type of man that put too much gel in his hair and wore whatever the latest cut of men's denim is. At the moment he was still dressed from his morning drills, which was good so he could dodge whatever his wife through at him comfortably.

"Don't you fucking babe me!"

"It was only one time…"

She threw a glass sculpture at him, "yeah one time this week! You think I didn't know about those other tarts! Ha! And now you've bloody gone to a professional!"

"Babe"

"Look I don't care that your Barry fucking Ryan and how famous you are! I am your wife and I deserve respect! I've been with you from the start and these little hussies' don't want you, they want your money, they want to see their faces all over the papers!" Mary Ryan wife of Barry Ryan shouted. She's been with Barry since she was fifteen, she doesn't know why she sticks around. She runs her husband's career and she is the foreface of Quidditch wives. Women everywhere want to be her. She has a wealthy husband, a lovely home, adorable son but there's also the bad side. The bath robe clad blonde woman got the extreme displeasure of having her husband cheat on her.

"Ah excuse me Mrs. Ryan"

Mary rolled her eyes and turned around, "What is it Clarita?"

The housekeeper fidgeted uneasily, "there is a certified telegram for you to sign for." She quickly left the room.

"Fucking shit…" she stormed from the room and went to the foyer, there was a black owl with a gold badge hanging around its neck perching on the end of the table. She took the note from its beak, she signed the paper stuck to the top of the envelope and stuck it back in the birds beck then opened the door so it could fly out. She opened the envelope

_Mary,_

_I want you and that low life bastard of a husband of yours in my office NOW!_

_Wilford_

"SHIT! We've got to go see Wilford," she shouted storming up the stairs to get dressed.

(***)

The dimly lit office was round with a semi circle desk in the center, with two chairs positioned in front of the desk. There was a soft haze of smoke from the cigar the man had perched between his two barely existing lips as he scribbled something down on a piece of parchment, with his muscular hand.

The man was sitting in a high back chair that extended past his head and when he stood he was at least six foot four inches tall and overly worked out, he looked as if he could pop a human head with one hand. He was completely bald and you rarely saw him smile, he was wearing a black suit with a lavender shirt, a dark purple tie and coordinating pocket scarf. He had a silver wedding band on his left hand and a huge gold, chunky Quidditch league cup ring on his middle finger of his right hand. There was a soft knock on the extraordinary tall hand craved doors…

"Come in," the man grumbled without removing his cigar.

"You wanted to see me Wilford," said the young man who only half entered the room.

He took the cigar out of his mouth and placed it in the ash tray, "Ah yes Thomas, come in, come in, take a seat." Dean fully entered the office closing the door behind him and took a seat in one of the chairs. He had been working for the man for over a year and still he found it hard not to sweat in his presence. "You can stop sweating Thomas. This is the portion of the program where I promote you."

"A sir," he was incredibly pleased but this wasn't what he was expecting, "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, you've been my personal assistant for a bit more than a year and well although you have been invaluable to me it almost pains me to say you would be better suited elsewhere."

"That's um…"

"Tomorrow you will begin as the assistant manager of the Kenmare Krestals… That will be all," he picked up his cigar again and continued writing, before Dean fully made it out of the door, "Oh one more thing," Dean turned around, "find me a new assistant by five and I'm expecting the Ryan's send them in when they get here."

"Yes sir"

The Department of Games and Sports had fallen by the way waste side under the leadership of Ludo Bagman and with his untimely exit, Ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge appointed Wilford the department head. The department was completely reformed with all new rules, players were fined, warnings stressed, and morality causes added to contracts, you brought big bad publicity to the league that brought you big bad punishment.

All employees were expected to be in business attire during business hours including at offsite events. Everyone was in a suit, every tie in a single Windsor knot and all shoes polished impeccably. The litter that once filled the hall floors and the shabby state of the offices was no longer, polished marble, team photos, incased dueling league trophies, and framed jerseys on the wall. Games and sports was a money making venture and Wilford believed that they should start acting like it.

(***)

She had this big blonde curly afro, it was blowing in the wind, bright blue eyes and her full lips were coated in bright red lipstick. She was posing in stilettos, boy short underwear and lifting her Holyhead Harpies t-shirt up to her navel and twisting it nervously in a seductive way and she smirked ever so slightly.

Ginny huffed and turned the copy of _Quidditch Daily_ around on the News stand. She picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and headed into the market. Ginny was hot and sweaty from her morning workout she grabbed a bottle of water and went to the cashier to pay.

After she finished Hogwarts this pass June she tried out for the Holyhead Harpies, she believed she was good enough to play professionally but apparently the professionals only though she was good enough for the reserve team. So Miss. Weasley was the seeker for the reserves.

She supposed being a reserve had its perks she didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn for practice like first string. She got to mosey on down to the pitch at 9am. She didn't have to attend evening practices and she didn't have to travel... Oh, who was she kidding it sucked being a reserve, she didn't get to see the world, she got paid basically nothing w_hich is why I can't afford to go to Japan for the World Cup_, and she never saw playing time except when the team was away and the reserves had a scrimmage with another reserve team. Usually on Wednesday evenings in the heart of the Quidditch season tickets at half price.

Ginny sighed and paid for her things and headed back out into the boiling August afternoon sun and began walking back down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron.

It could be argued that she was just starting out and should be patient but she didn't want that, she wanted playing time and she wanted to be successful. She wanted money so she would never have to want again... she stopped walking as she noticed a young man, crouching down in front of three children signing autographs for them. It was Oliver Wood she would also like people to admire her work on the field.

The twenty three year old had an easy cool vibe about him, she didn't recall him having it at school but she supposed everyone had the right to grow up and change. He smiled at the kids before he stood. He pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes and began walking in the direction Ginny was coming from. He was originally a reserve for Puddlemere United, but only for a year. Now he was first-string keeper. Wood was always a great player but to play professionally is a lot harder than Hogwarts but he managed to do it seamlessly.

Ginny began walking again, as he got closer to her he let his shades slide to the end of his nose and looked over to her. He gave a curt nod and kept walking. Once Ginny got outside of the Leaky Cauldron she apparated to Harry's house. Ginny climbed the stairs of twelve Grimmauld place and unlocked the front door. "Kreacher it's me!" She shouted

"Alright Miss. Weasley" She heard him call from somewhere in the house.

Harry had been living at Grimmauld place ever since the battle of Hogwarts. He's slowly been fixing it up room by room over the past year. He gave Ginny a key and a standing invitation. She still lives at home with her parents and the fact that Harry had his own place (a lavish town house) made it a lot easier to do things that her parents would hex her for if they knew she was doing them.

Like right now for example as she climbed the stairs to Harry's bedroom, he was coming home for lunch to be with Ginny. She opened the door to the bedroom placed her newspaper and water on the dresser. She removed her tank as she crossed the room to the bathroom for a shower. She turned on the water and as steam filled the room, she stripped down bare and climbed in.

She loved Harry, more than she thought she'd ever love anything. She was so confident that she would spend the rest of her life with him and he has made it known that his feelings matched. He broke up with her because of the whole impending doom thing but neither one of them believed it over. It all ended alright… for the most part, the devastation was heartbreaking but at the least the world wasn't over taken by darkness. They picked up right where they left off. It was like they never broke up.

Harry climbed the stairs to his bedroom, outside the door he heard the shower running and knew Ginny was in there. He crossed the room and entered the bathroom.

Ginny turned in the shower and noticed a fuzzy shadow on the other side of the door. She wiped a circle in the fog and smiled at the sight of Harry she opened the door, "are you going to join me or are you looking for a show?" she smiled devilishly.

Harry grinned, "how about a bit of both," he pulled his shirt over his head...

(***)

"Just let me do the talking," Mary whispered to Barry in the back of the lift.

"It's alright babe…"

"Just keep your mouth shut. You've already got us into enough trouble," she whispered.

_Level seven Department of Magical Games and Sports_, a female voice rang through the lifts.

"Excuse us," smiled Mary politely as she and Barry squeezed pass the other people in the lift. "Good morning, we're here to see Wilford," she said to the receptionist.

"You can go right back," she smiled.

They made their way down the hall ignoring the stares of passing employees. All of the United Kingdom was talking about the story that was on the cover of every paper. At the end of the hall was Wilford's office they opened the door…

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Ryan," Dean stood, "Wilford is waiting for you," he walked to the office door and held it open for them.

Wilford stood, "Please come in take a seat, would you like anything, coffee or tea?"

"No thank you," smiled Mary.

"Fine, that will be all Thomas," Dean left the room and Wilford resumed his seat. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a stack of newspapers "The Skeeter report, _Barry Ryan's Got to Pay for It_, _Who's the Whore? Barry Ryan_, the Tattler, _Barry at a Whore Hous_e the Daily Prophet," Mary sighed and shut her eyes tight, "there's about twenty more papers here shall I keep going?"

"Please don't" answered Barry putting his head in his hands.

"Oh well why not, I mean you seemed to not care how this made you look when you were deciding to go out whoring. Or how it would make me look or your wife?"

"I was drunk…"

Mary kicked him in the shin, "Wilford what Barry did was completely indecent and if anyone should be hurt it's me."

"I understand but what bothers me is that Barry here doesn't seem to understand the terms of his contract. Yesterday was Thursday and today is Friday. They're both weekdays, all of my teams practice on weekdays. I know that you were at practice yesterday and drills this morning because I always receive attendance. I also know that you were shit at drills this morning because you were hung over that's why it's in your contract that you are not to consume alcoholic beverages during active season."

"I know but…" Barry began Wilford held up his hand to silence him

"You will pay the league fine for the poor publicity of 10,000 galleons. You will not get caught in another indiscretion and you will sit on the bench for the next two games and if I catch you drinking during my season again suspension will be the least of your worries," he said sternly. Wilford had this way of striking fear in people without breaking a sweat.

(***)

"This is absolutely ridiculous, that man is getting on my last nerve. These players are going to drive me mad, they can't follow the rules and think because a few measly million people know who they are they shouldn't have to." Wilford complained as he hastened through the corridors of Games and Sports.

"Your briefcase sir," Dean said holding it out for him.

"Thomas I'm having lunch with Hussan Mostafa, at one. I should be done about two so if you could owl over to the Cleansweep Company tell them I'll be stopping by the show room this afternoon to see the new model. I hope it's better than the last one, I would like for you to meet me there. We should be back no later than three and I expect that the first draft of the world cup team contracts to be drawn up by then, so if you could just pop over to the legal department and let them know" he took the hat from Dean's hands and placed it on his head. Dean then pressed the button for the lift. "I would also like you to owl my wife, tell her she must be packed and ready to go by seven our portkey leaves for Japan at 7:45 sharp."

"Right away sir," Dean answered. Wilford turned on his heel and stepped on the lift.

"Another world cup, at least we're not hosting it. Honestly it took me four years to clean up the mess Bagman made of this department… literally" he sighed as the lift door closed.

Dean turned around. Nancy the department receptionist was sitting behind her desk working diligently.

"You know the new Cleansweep 13 isn't ready," she said not looking up from her work.

"Yes"

"You know Wilford is going to have a conniption."

"Yes"

"So what are you going to do?"

"First," he began walking behind the desk and grabbing a piece of paper and a quill and beginning to scribble down a message, "I'm going to send this owl to Cleansweep and let them know Wilford is coming, then to his Mrs., run to legal then go over to the showroom early and help them finish the broom in any way possible." Nancy handed him an envelope, "where the hell is Carl when you need him…"

Carl was the sixteen-year old Department currier, "he's out on an errand."

"No bother, I'll take it down to the mailroom myself."

_Level Seven Department of Magical Games and Sports,_ the voice of the lift said as the elevator door opened and someone got out, "hold the lift," Dean shouted sprinting around the reception desk and diving into the lift before the doors closed.

(***)

Ginny was toweling off her hair, as Harry lay across his bed watching her. "I know this is so last minute but you don't have a match this weekend so do you want to go to Japan for the World Cup?"

Ginny turned to look at him, "yes, did you really think I'd say no?"

"Not really, we'll have to leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow so I was thinking of canceling with Ron and Hermione tonight."

"No don't do that, it will be nice to rub it in my brother's face," she went over to him and straddled him.

"That's so wicked of you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh you know you like it," she whispered in his ear.

"Uh huh"

"Too bad you have to get back to work," she said climbing off of him. "I have to be getting home to pack."

"Are you sure you don't want me to cancel?"

"Let's just go out earlier."

"Fine but I think you should stay here tonight because we're leaving from London and going to Tokyo. I got us a suite then we'll fly out to the stadium," he explained.

"I suppose I could climb out my window."

"Or just walk out the door you're an adult Ginny you don't have to tell your parents everything."

"That's easy for you to say," she said pulling on a pair of jeans she got out of her drawer and throwing on a t-shirt. "I'm going to go… I'll see you tonight," she picked up her bottle of water and paper from the dresser and left the room. She ran back in and kissed Harry quickly then left again.

(***)

Dean was running down Diagon Alley trying not to run over anyone as he hurried to the Cleansweep company showroom. After he dropped the letters off in the Ministry mailroom argued with legal about the importance of the contracts being completed by three there was about thirty minutes until Wilford would make an appearance at the showroom. Dean yanked the door to the building open…

"Good afternoon Mr. Thomas," smiled Owen Caldwell the showroom attendant as he approached Dean.

"Afternoon," Dean shook his hand.

"We have a bit of a problem regarding the broom..."

"I know it's not done," Dean interrupted.

"Actually they finished it in the wee hours of the morning. The problem is it's currently en route to Lyon to be photographed for _Which Broomstick_," he corrected.

"That can't be, look I know this is your first job out of school but all brooms manufactured in this country have always and must always be viewed by the head of Games and Sports before they are sold or photographed," Dean said loosening his tie at the thought of the mounting headache.

"And I know that it has been longer since you graduated and you're still running about doing other peoples errands," he smirked.

Dean chuckled, "That maybe so, but I also hold the ear of the person who decides who gets hired and fired in this world of Quidditch. It would be a shame to wake up in the morning and find yourself unemployed."

"Mr. Smithson okayed the broom to be sent out," Owen crossed his arms.

"That's very cute Owen and I'd like to see you take that tone with Wilford and we'll see who gets the last laugh. I'm _sure_ you at least got it certified by the broom regulatory control," Dean smirked.

Owen looked a bit nervous, "well no one's going to fly it."

"Mr. Smithson has been in this business along time and I'm sure that he explained that you cannot promote a broom that hasn't been certified. Why is that Owen? Because it's illegal!" Shouted Dean "now if you'll excuse me I have a portkey to catch and a photo shoot to stop," Dean said storming from the building. He stopped and stuck his head back in the door, "you might want to start cleaning out your desk."

(***)

_Level Six Department of Magical Transportation_

Dean waved to the receptionist when exiting the lift and walk ran to the Portkey Office, "Hello Darla," he said to the woman behind the desk. He put on his charm to make sure he got what he wanted.

"Hello Dean," she smiled completely eating it up.

"I need a portkey to Lyon, immediately. I know this isn't customary but I have to unscrew something a showroom attendant screwed up before my boss unscrews his head and unleashes his fury on the entire seventh floor and the whole Quidditch industry." He sighed as if he would be grateful if she could make this happen. The truth was he would.

"How long would you be gone?"

He looked at his watch, "ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"Excuse me a moment, I'll see what I can do," she stood and walked through a door in the back of the office.

Dean let out a deep breath and messaged his temples. He didn't know what he got himself into although he asked himself this every time he found himself in a scrap that was usually caused by someone else. Being Wilford's assistant was a hard job most people didn't last longer than a week. Although he was terrified of the man for some reason he trusted and respected Dean's opinion. This probably had something to do with the fact Wilford believes him to be the only competent person on the staff.

"Alright Dean, I'll draw up the papers straight away," Darla said returning into the outer office, "However it will take about five minutes."

"That's fine I need to run upstairs before I go. Could up send them up to Tim please?"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much Darla, you're a goddess," he smiled before he dashed out of the office.

(***)

_Level Seven Department of Magical Games and Sports_

"You are not going to believe what happened," Dean announced getting off the lift.

"I'm sure I won't, Carl watch the desk a minute please," Nancy said before hopping from the reception desk and following Dean down the Quidditch team poster lined corridor. "So what happened?"

"Apparently Mr. Smithson allowed the sparkling new Cleansweep 13 which was completed early this morning to be shipped off to Lyon to be photographed for _Which Broomstick_." Dean said opening the door to Wilford's outer office.

"Dean," Tim was the Head of the Dueling League's assistant who sometimes watched Wilford's desk when Dean stepped out. He jumped up from behind the desk. "Wilford owled said he's bringing Mr. Mostafa to the showroom and she's here to speak with you." He pointed to the chair in the corner.

Dean turned around, "hey Gin I can't talk now."

"What are you going to do about the broom?"

"Does it have anything to do with going to Lyon," Tim asked grabbing the paper that just appeared in his inbox.

"Yes, I just came down to check messages." He took the paper. He quickly read over it. It included the time and place of the portkey and some stuff about agreeing to not misuse it. He signed the bottom, "I'm going to France for a little while, then I'm heading over to the showroom and I shall be back about three for that contract meeting with the lawyers. Tim if you could go over to see that the conference room is set up and Ginny whatever it is, it will have to wait, I have to go." He left the office

"It's just I need to cancel tonight," Ginny said following him down the hall.

"That's fine"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes tell me later, gotta go, love you, bye," he said as the lift door closed .

Holyhead, Wales

Quidditch Pitch

Ginny was sitting in the stands with a couple of the other reserves watching the first string practice. It was late afternoon and the sun high in the sky. They liked to sit out and watch the evening practice and dream of the day when it was them with the sore thighs from sitting on the brooms for so long.

"The world cups this weekend it's going to be awesome, too bad I'm going to be listening from my wireless," Ann was a keeper. "You guys want to come over and listen, I'll make cocktails." She has a voice like a chainsaw, as if she had been smoking all her life. At the age of twenty two she has never had a cigarette. She's covered in tattoos and keeps her head shaved, allowing it to grow out into a pixie cut for winter.

"Is it wrong to want a first string contract so I can't drink," said Sara who was a reserve chaser, "but I'm in!" The woman was overly peppy. Cheerleader may have been a better career choice.

"What about you Gin," asked Ann

"Actually I'm going. Harry surprised me with tickets," she explained.

"That's so amazing I need a Harry," sighed Ann.

"You and me both sister," agreed Sara. "Shouldn't you guys have left already?"

Ginny shrugged, "we're taking a portkey at five in the morning so when we get there it will be 1pm just in time to check into the hotel."

"You guys aren't camping?"

"No I honestly don't think he wants to deal with the fuss of everyone, we're going to fly to the stadium for the snitch release at seven," Ginny smiled, "I'm kind of majorly excited, I've never been to Japan and they're playing Canada another place I've never been…"

"Okay we get it your super excited and we're jealous," Ann shook her head.

"What are you going to wear?" Chirped Sara, "I hope something not from your closet"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't think that's important, probably jeans and a tee."

"It is important you're arriving on the arm of Harry Potter and your sense of style is not that great," chuckled Ann.

"It's a Quidditch match," Ginny protested. "If anything I should be wearing the jersey of whatever team I'm supporting and waving a little flag."

"Yeah but a cute jersey, people are going to notice the guy your with and that's going to make them notice you. Why would you want to be noticed in something like this," Sara gestured to what she was wearing.

"Because it's comfortable," she retorted.

"Did that shirt belong to one of your brothers," Ann asked already knowing the answer.

(***)

"Out of the way," Dean shouted as he once again ran through Diagon Alley with a long object in a velvet bag hoisted over his head so no one accidently touched it. He pulled open the door to the Cleansweep Company. He carefully lay the broom down on one the empty display tables.

"You got it," said Owen coming over.

"Of course, go get the polishing kit," Dean instructed as he removed it from the velvet bag.

"Look," Owen began coming over with the polish, "please don't have me fired. So I screwed up, I'm still learning."

"Yes you are and you did screw up big time because when I arrived in Lyon apparently _Which Broomstick_ wasn't expecting the broom on location until tomorrow."

"Wait what, the memo specifically said the shoot was today," Owen huffed over to the desk in the back of the room which had absolutely nothing on it, he opened the center drawer. "It says August 15."

Dean looked up from what he was doing, "today's the 14th and neither yours nor my boss has to know about the confusion. Just fill out the certification papers and run them by the ministry to Judy in transportation. She assured me if you wait around you can have the broom certified tonight so it's ready for the correct time of the photo shoot tomorrow."

"Thank you so much… is this really what being Wilford's assistant is like?"

"So much more although at five o'clock today I will be the new assistant manager of the Kenmare Krestals," informed Dean.

"That's awesome but are you going to miss being in the heart of it all?"

Dean thought for a moment about all the running around he's been doing the last year, how today he took a fifteen minute trip to France. "Owen my friend I can absolutely say I will not miss it at all." The door opened and Dean turned around, "Wilford, Mr. Mostafa."

"It's nice to see you again," Mr. Mostafa's shook Dean's hand.

"You as well"

"Is that the new broom," Wilford asked getting closer to examine it.

"Yes it is and this is Owen Caldwell," Dean introduced, "he's going to show us how it works."

-Some Restaurant in Muggle London-

"You can't dig up another ticket," whined Ron.

"Sorry mate I could only get two and you know I have to take Ginny," Harry explained, "she's my girl."

"Yeah Ron I'm his girl," she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, he placed his on top of hers.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were having dinner at this restaurant in muggle London, it was recommended by Hermione who was running late. It was kind of like a double date but no one really knew if Ron and Hermione were actually together.

"So sorry I'm late," Hermione came in breathlessly. "Long day at work and then a long line at registration, it's just been hectic so what were you talking about?"

"They're going to the world cup," Ron took a sip of his beer.

"That's nice. I've always wanted to go to Japan," smiled Hermione.

"That's why we moved up dinner we have to leave really early tomorrow," explained Ginny.

"Please take me with you, Gin if you were a good little sister you'd give up your ticket to your brother whose struggled so much in life," Ron pouted.

"Struggled how?"

"You know slaving away every day," he shrugged.

"You're head of product placement at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and there's only one store. It's not that hard." Ginny pointed out

"Fine, I just really want to go."

"So Hermione what classes did you sign up for," Ginny said changing the subject.

"Law and Politics, the History of the Confederation and Wizarding Economics 101, I'm only taking three courses because they fit in with my work schedule," answered Hermione.

"Or you could quit that ridiculous job, house elf relocation honestly Hermione."

"You know what Ronald some of us want to make a difference in this world. So some of us unlike you went back to school for their final year so they could go onto higher education," smirked Hermione.

"Are you ever going to get off my case about not going back to Hogwarts?"

"You could at least take your school test at the ministry…"

"I don't understand why you won't let this go…"

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other. They had found themselves in the middle of one of Ron and Hermione's endless arguments that they never seem to realize they were having.

"So how was the rest of your day," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"So, so, Auror training is vigorous but worth it. Although the best parts of my day were when I got to see you," he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That's sweet"

"Are you staying tonight," he whispered.

"Yes and I didn't sneak out," she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Let's order I'm strived," said Ron opening his menu.

-Flying carriage somewhere over Japan-

Ginny was still getting over how amazing Tokyo was and mostly the fact that she was there. Poor Ginny from Ottery St. Catchpole never got to go anywhere. She and Harry were currently in the back of a carriage going out to the country. The Snitch was going to be released in about an hour they wanted to make sure they didn't miss it.

"Thank you, thank you," Ginny said clinging to Harry.

He laughed, "You're welcome but it's not like I did much, someone gave me the tickets."

"Who"

"Mr. Thickness"

"That was nice of him."

"Something came up last minute and he asked if I wanted them. After I finished jumping up and down in my mind, I then pictured you jumping up and down so it seemed like a good idea," he explained.

"I'll have to think of a way to thank you tonight."

"I know exactly how you can thank me," he leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

Ginny closed her eyes, "as good as this feels I think we're about there."

"Not quite," he said not relinquishing his kisses.

"We're slowing down," they wobbled a bit as the carriage hit the ground.

"I suppose we are there," he pulled away from her, "remember where we left off."

"Oh believe me I will."

Harry opened the door and climbed out and then he reached back and helped Ginny out. They made their way towards the stadium. People who had been camping out were on their way as well. It took a few minutes but one person pointed at him and shouted something in Japanese and that was it. His presence was known.

The stadium security was nice enough to help with the situation and made sure Harry and his guest made it inside. Harry pulled out their tickets and the man collecting them pointed them in the direction of the top box.

Security walked them all the way to the top, people calling Harry's name and things in a language he didn't understand. They were smiling and waving excitedly so he was sure they weren't going to attack him. Harry smiled nervously and waved back, he hated all the attention but he wasn't one to be rude either.

"Mr. Potter," a garishly dressed gentleman immediately captured Harry's hand when they entered the top box.

"I'll go find our seats," Ginny excused herself to allow Harry to make small talk with whoever that was. There were three rows of chairs by the front of the box. Each seat had a name on it. Given there wasn't one for Potter she assumed the one's that read Thicknesse were theirs, they were front row center. She sat down and waited for the match to begin.

"So you and Harry"

Ginny looked to her side, Oliver Wood had sat down next to her, "Yeah."

"I honestly never saw that coming."

Ginny smiled, "neither did he."

"So how long has this been going on?"

She looked at him curiously, "what's with all the questions, I haven't seen you in years and when we were in school together I think we've only shared like three words."

He smirked, "when I saw you yesterday I got the impression you want what I have."

"Excuse me"

"Playing time, you want to be first string," Wood said knowingly.

"I didn't get into Quidditch to sit on the bench."

"Well then a bit of advice, possess Harry."

She looked at him confused, "you want to take over his body."

He laughed, "I suppose in our world you can take it that way. I meant claim him, let the world know he's yours. I'll see you around Weasley," he stood up and left.

Ginny stared after him. She didn't know what he was talking about. Sure she and Oliver weren't chums but she never knew him to speak in riddles. As far as she was concerned her world knew Harry was hers.

"Sorry about that," Harry sat down next to her. "I talked to that guy for five minutes and I still don't know his name."

Ginny chuckled, "was he nice?"

"Very"

"Well then that's all that matters… it's about to start," the President was in the box across the field from theirs. He had just stood and pulled his wand out. He put it under his chin and began to speak. His voice echoed throughout the stadium, he announced the start of the game in both Japanese and English.

On the way out of the stadium the photographers seemed to congregate in order to get a shot of the boy who lived twice. It was an ambush of flashing light. It was making it hard to get out. He was getting a lot of attention and a couple things occurred to her. Sara and Ann were right about her attire and Wood told her to claim him. Ginny took hold of Harry's arm. She acted like she was trying not to lose him in the mass confusion. Harry maneuvered his arm to get Ginny's hand down into his.

Who's that Girl?

Harry Potter was in Japan for the World Cup this past weekend which was postponed a year due to the war against Lord Voldemort. Harry enjoyed the luxury of watching the game from the top box. The question on everyone's mind is… who's that girl? He left hand in hand with a red haired girl who looked as if she just rolled out of bed and went to the match. Who is she and will someone please help her.

The Skeeter Report

"Quidditch 101"


	2. Game On

Chapter Two

Game On

Harry's Mystery Girl

We've identified the Ginger Top

We've put a name to the face. The girl seen with Harry Potter at the world cup in Japan was none other than Ginevra Weasley reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. We confirmed this fact with the League.

"The Tattler"

Holyhead Island is the home of the Harpies, a beautiful landscape quiet and remote. In the middle nowhere, which was almost everywhere on the island, was the Harpies resident pitch. The stands were empty. Green flags with gold talons on them blowing in the breeze. It was so quiet you would never believe the place got so loud when the snitch was released. The only noise was the voice of the assistant coach counting as the team went through their morning workout.

"How was the match," Ann asked as they did pushups.

"It was amazing"

"I saw you and Harry in the papers," chuckled Sara, "_who's that girl_"

"I prefer woman," they all laughed.

"Let's stop with the chit chat ladies," Madame Dubuffet hissed. "Mount your brooms"

Madame Dubuffet was the head coach of the Holyhead Harpies, she was a tall slender woman who always wore her hair pulled back into a tight low ponytail, and she had black hair with strains of gray running through it. She was a retired ballet dancer turned renowned Quidditch player turned award winning coach. She was intimidating as hell and ran a tight ship.

"UP," Dubuffet shouted.

"I should have taken your advice," said Ginny as they began to hover. The players grabbed their brooms and swung their legs to the side so they were sitting side saddle. When the whistle went they let go of their brooms and hung by their legs. At the next whistle they pulled themselves up only using their legs.

"So all I have to do to get you to listen to me is have Rita Skeeter slam you," laughed Ann.

"She can say a lot of things about me but I'd rather she not talk about my appearance," Ginny huffed as she let herself fall back as the whistle went.

"Miss. Weasley," Madame Dubuffet walked over to where she was hovering, "I want to see you in my office after practice." She blew her whistle, "UP!"

(***)

Ginny sat in front of her coach's desk feeling like she was back in school and was going to be given detention. She was waiting rather impatiently staring at the team poster on the wall behind the desk, several of the players pointing and making faces at Ginny. She was probably going to scold her for talking. It was completely unfair seeing she wasn't the only one gabbing. The office door open and the coach came in and took a seat at her desk.

"Ginny you've shown some great improvement since you began training with us and for the rest of the week I would like you to join first string practice," she began bluntly.

Ginny's eyes lit up, she was not expecting this at all, "oh my god I'd be honored!"

"Great that means you're back here a 6am tomorrow until noon then back a 2pm."

"Yes of course"

"That's all."

Ginny ran from the office, she was trying to hold her happy dance until she was alone in the hall. She was so excited but then she remembered she'd just been photographed with Harry Potter. That's why she got this, that's why Oliver told her to claim him. She let her shoulders fall and dragged her feet back to the changing room.

_Kenmare, Ireland_

"I only got asked because of Harry."

"Well at least you got asked you have to start somewhere."

"I just want to play."

"Then do it by any means necessary," said Dean. Ginny came to bother him at the Krestals home in Kenmare, to update him on her life, she spends a lot of time with him. It all started last summer when she found out who really touched her and she apologized profusely. They began hanging out and just kept at it. He's also the one who got her into the try out for the Quidditch league. The rosters go through Wilford's office and he may have slipped her name in. "Please just don't pull a Barry Ryan. I spent the better part of my day scheduling charity events to boost the team's image although ticket sales are through the roof."

"So he cheats on his wife at a whore house and people buy tickets? That's the stupidest thing ever…" She watched him move around the manager's office. It was a junkie space filled with Krestals paraphernalia, charts on the wall of the team's progress within the league and another for the international tournament.

"It's because everyone's talking about him," Dean shrugged. "Remember it's all a game Gin. Now which one of these do you like better," he held up two team photos, "there for the children in the pediatric wing a St. Mungos."

"The one on the right," this was all ridiculous. She was getting to train harder because she was dating Harry Potter. The Krestals were selling out seats because their star player was on the cover of every paper in the UK for cheating on his wife and somehow sending photos to ill children would make it better. She wondered if she would ever understand.

(***)

The crowd was going wild it was such a rush and what made it even better was the fact that Ginny was the one rocketing higher and higher into the air racing the Seeker of the Ballycastle Bats. As the fans roared, at that moment she knew this was it, she loved the sensation… and with a hop from her seated position on her broom she whipped her arm through the air and closed her fingers around the snitch.

She hovered there for a moment watching the wings flittering between her fingers, she was astonished really, it wasn't the first time she caught a snitch but it was the first time it meant something.

When Ginny hit the ground she was immediately hoisted onto the shoulders of her teammates. She was so wrapped up in the exhilaration of her catch she completely forgot why she had gotten playing time to begin with. This was the best feeling in the world. When they finally put her down she joined in the celebration she couldn't contain her excitement. Not that they were anywhere near a league win but she made a contribution bringing them a step closer.

(***)

"Three cheers!" Madame Dubuffet shouted in the changing room, "hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip"

"Hooray!"

"Excellent season opener ladies let's keep it up!" For such an exciting moment Madame Dubuffet seemed to celebrate with a straight face.

"Awesome Gin"

"Great job," Ginny was congratulated by her teammates, well most of them anyway.

"Yes it was truly inspiring," a woman with curly blonde hair that was currently pulled to a knot at the top of her head approached Ginny.

"Thank you Comet," she said with as much disdain as Comet had for her. Her name was Comet Rae, not really, she was actually Constance Rae Whiner but she didn't publicize that. She was the starting Seeker for the Harpies but not today.

"I wouldn't let this stroke of luck go to your head," she said bumping pass her to the showers.

Comet was not an easy person to get along with, although most people found some way around it. She and Ginny however never got along. After open try outs she got a call back for the Harpies, Comet was helping with drills and Ginny beat her to the snitch four out of the six times during the exercise. They didn't get off to the best start and most likely they were going to stay there. She pushed that to the back of her mind and decided to focus on the joy of her first catch.

(***)

"I can't believe I missed it," Harry rushed to the door when he heard Ginny coming into the house.

Ginny beamed, "who knew I was actually going to get to play."

"I heard it, you were amazing," he hugged her and picked her up. "We have to celebrate. Champagne?"

"Alright"

"Go settle in, I'll be right back," he went down to the kitchen. You could hear him singing my girl caught the snitch all the way down.

Ginny went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked around the room. The once dingy space she spent three summers ago in was clean and looked like a home. Well sort of, Harry's space was void of odds and ends. There were only two photos on the mantle, one of her and another of him with Ron and Hermione.

He wasn't a man of many possessions so it seemed right. She assumed the space would fill up as he grows and probably as he gets more of the house done. She slipped her feet out of her shoes and tucked them under herself on the couch. His new couch was comfortable.

The door to the living room swung open and Harry came in with champagne and a couple glasses. He sat down next to her, "I'm so proud you," he said as he popped the cork on the champagne. Ginny giggled as she watched him catch the over following foam into one of the glasses. "You think you'll get to play again?"

"I have no idea," she said accepting the glass he handed to her. She took a sip and placed the glass down on the end table. Ginny doesn't drink, although the league set guidelines about alcohol consumption due to the number of drunken escapades of Quidditch players. The reserves were not bond to such rules however alcohol was unhealthy and she didn't want anything to ruin her game on the bench or not. But it was a special occasion so a sip wouldn't hurt.

"I'll be at your next match. I can't chance missing you again."

"I would love to have you there but ah… there's still the chance you'll just be watching me sit." Given what she had learned over the past week the truth was if he showed up she probably would get playing time. She kind of didn't want him to come. She would feel as if she was using him. She reached for her glass of champagne and took another sip.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm"

"You just seemed to get so sullen all of a sudden."

"Did I"

He reached out and ran his hand through her hair, "Yeah."

"It's been a long day," she shrugged. "And I'm hungry what are you going to burn for me?"

"Nothing but I'll buy you something. What do you want?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Something savory but also a bit sweet," she smirked.

(***)

Ginny was in the kitchen at the burrow waiting for her tea to be ready. There was a tap on the window she went over and pulled it open, an owl dropped a letter and immediately flew away. She opened up the red envelope with gold writing. She had been invited to a dinner party at Oliver Wood's house. She was surprised but mostly worried because it was black tie. She had nothing to wear and given the comments on what she wore to the World Cup she figured she'd need help. The only person she could think of to ask she really didn't want to.

Ginny sighed. She went to the stove and turned off the kettle. She went to the fireplace and tossed floo powder in. She stepped in and said, "Shell Cottage."

She stepped out of the fireplace into the living room, "hello!" Ginny shouted into the small house. The living room was covered with beige furniture, the walls with baby pictures, and there were random toys thrown about.

"Gin is that you," Bill said coming into the living room.

"Hey," she hugged him. "Is Fleur here?"

"No she just ran to the market, she should be back any minute," he said leading her into the kitchen. He had papers spread across the table where he was working.

"Where's Victoire?" She asked taking a seat.

"She's upstairs napping and awesome job on that snitch." He grinned, "I was pinned to the wireless."

"Thank you I'm feeling pretty good about it myself," her cheeks flushed and she smiled slightly. She wondered how her best big bro could make her so bashful.

"So what's going on," asked Bill.

"Um I got invited to this dinner party and I'm sort of having a fashion crisis," Ginny sighed. She really didn't want Fleur's help. She was all blonde and ethereal and could make men swoon with a look. It was annoying. Not that she was jealous, she had been told she was attractive but there was just something about the woman she didn't like. She seemed so vain which made this trip seem appropriate. She assumed her best big brother wouldn't fall for her shallow charms but apparently he too got stuck in her web. Now being married for two years and sometimes seeing them in private moments when they think no one is watching her brother may have been drawn into something else. "Apparently appearance matters."

"In your line of business"

"It's just Fleur has such lovely taste…"

The backdoor opened, "let me help you with those," Bill said getting up and taking the bags from Fleur.

"Merci, Bonjour Ginny," Fleur said politely.

"Hi, I need your help."

"Yes what's up?"

"I need help finding something to wear to a black tie dinner at Oliver Wood's house?"

"Oh he's so cute," smiled Fleur.

"I take no offense to that," said Bill unpacking the bags.

"Ginny grab your handbag," Fleur said. "Don't wait up Bill," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" She said following Fleur to the floo.

"The most fashionable place in the world," she said before they disappeared and reappeared in another living room.

"Where are we?"

"At my parent's house"

"We're in France!"

"Oui, they're not here it's just easier to apparate to Paris."

"Oh I don't think the dinner is that serious," said Ginny following her through the lovely house. "I was just thinking I could barrow something from you. A few tailoring charms…"

"Don't be silly," she opened the front door and allowed Ginny out first. "This is going to be fabulous," she pulled Ginny into her and apparated.

Fleur paraded Ginny through a bunch of stores she had never heard of. She had her in one extraordinary piece of art after another, Fleur always looked great but she was so simple. Ginny wondered how and why she knew where to find all of this. Ginny was also concerned with how much this was going to cost her. She was the one who was asking for help yet she found it necessary to argue with Fleur over everything she picked out. Too much sequin, too many feathers, to revealing, Ginny managed to find something wrong with everything.

"Come out Gin let me see," Fleur called from her seated position outside of the changing room where she was enjoying her complimentary champagne.

"I don't know," she was hesitant about coming out. She felt silly.

"I'm sure you look lovely."

Ginny sighed and pulled open the curtains and stepped out.

"Oh!" Fleur said standing, "you look absolutely perfect."

"Really," she fidgeted with the skirt nervously and stood in front of the full length mirror. She was wearing a long black gown with a plunging neck line. It had a skirt part that was flowy and she was showing cleavage but at least it wasn't covered in feathers.

"Oui, you should wear your hair up. You look absolutely gorgeous," Fleur stood behind her in the mirror and pulled her hair back so Ginny could see what she meant. "It's tres jolie."

Ginny looked at her reflection, she wasn't sure. "I think it's to revealing." She couldn't believe she was gown shopping to go to a fancy dinner party. She thought her collection of sundresses was as formal as she would ever get.

"No… it's understated sexy. You really look amazing Ginny," Fleur said sincerely.

Ginny turned around to look at the back of her dress. She could do this, she took a deep breath.

(***)

At eight o'clock on Saturday a man in a top hat and tails showed up at Ginny's front door to escort her to Oliver Wood's house via flying carriage. She was happy she listened to Fleur because when she arrived at Oliver's house not only was the paparazzi in frenzy at his gate but she had never seen so much glamour in one place. The women in gowns and formal dress robes, jeweled from head to toe and the men in tuxedos.

Oliver Wood had a very lovely home. His foyer receded into the sitting room which was filled with guest. A couple of people walking around serving _h'orderves _and a bar set up in the corner. His place was quite posh and he was so young, Ginny never thought he'd be this elegant. She didn't think he was sleeping on a futon or had a coffee table made of pizza boxes but she wasn't expecting this.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you could make it," Oliver said approaching in a flourish. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you but I don't think I belong here." She nervously pulled at her long black thing.

"Of course you do you're a gem, there is someone who is dying to meet you," he said leading her into the living room. "York," a man with dark curly hair turned around, he was wearing all black with a shiny green tuxedo jacket. "This is Ginny Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies."

"Yes I know," he kissed the back of her hand.

"Excuse me," Oliver said before walking away.

"Why would the lead singer of The Bent Broomsticks want to meet me," she asked trying to hide her excitement.

"You're a legend."

"Oh yeah, I ride that bench like no other."

York laughed, "You seem unimpressed with all this."

"I haven't been immersed in this enough for it to have an affect me," she explained.

"I think it's kind of cool."

She smiled, "well after I attend a few more of these parties you probably won't be saying that."

"I have strange feeling I will be, let's get you a drink," he said leading her over to a bar that was set up in the corner. "What's your poison?"

She didn't know, she didn't want to order something that was appropriate for a sporting event which is her general taste but she didn't want to order something she thinks is sophisticated but turns out not to be. She decided wine was the best choice because people say a bit of red wine is good for you. Then she thought red wine was better suited for dinner, _I can't believe I'm going through all this mental anguish for a drink_, "I'll have a very dry glass of white wine."

The bartender nodded, "and for you sir?"

"Scotch rocks… So Ms. Weasley where is Mr. Potter tonight," he asked.

"At home, the invite was for one," she explained, "however he doesn't like stuff like this anyway."

"That's a shame, he might want to always be around to keep his eye on someone as beautiful as you," the bartender put their drinks up on the bar. He handed her, her glass of wine.

Ginny felt her cheeks burning and she was slightly uncomfortable. She's been pursued before but he was a man. Technically Harry was too but she's known her nineteen year old other half for years. They grew up together and she doesn't feel like a grown woman and she has trouble picturing him as a grown man. "Thank you," is all she said before taking a sip of her wine. Which was totally disgusting but she wasn't going to let that show.

"So where are you from," York forged on with his questions.

"Ottery St. Catchpole"

"Really I'm from Devon too, my mum would like it if I visit more," he chuckled.

"I think my mother would like it if I visit less."

"Excuse me everyone," Oliver raised his voice over the crowd. "Dinner is served."

The doors to the dining room opened to reveal a long table set for all forty guest. There were a couple of porters helping them fine their assigned seats. Ginny was seated between a woman with a pointy nose in a huge cloud of nauseating perfume and a man whose cumberbun looked as if it was going to pop off.

"Ms. Weasley," the man turned to her, "Albert Cummings."

She shook his hand, "how do you do?"

"Wonderfully thanks, I was hoping I would get a chance to speak with you this evening."

"Oh really, how have I sparked your interest," she asked politely. Although given how hard he was trying to keep his eyes up she knew exactly what sparked his interest.

"I'm a _huge_ Harpies fan," he smiled.

"It's always nice to meet a fan," _of my chest_, she thought with a sneer.

"I'm also the head of sports programming for the Wizarding Wireless Network. You're definitely someone we should get on the radio."

She chuckled, "I don't know what I'd talk about."

"I'm sure you could come up with something."

"Perhaps where you got your lovely dress," the woman on the other side of her chimed in.

Ginny looked over to her, "thank you but I must admit I had some help picking it out."

"Who doesn't have a little help sometimes," she flourished her hand. "It's nice to have someone parade you through the best shops."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. She wasn't about to tell her the person who helped was her sister in law and she argued with her over every dress and settled on this one. "I was being escorted through Paris when I picked this up." She was beginning to get it, act like your hot stuff and you are hot stuff. She looked up and down the table as the first course appeared on their plates. York was sitting next to Oliver who was at the head of the table. He was leaned over speaking to Oliver quietly. They both looked down the table at her. She blushed and looked away.

(***)

After four courses, a bit of light dancing, and Ginny pretending as if she knew what she was doing she was ready to call it night. She was tired and her feet were killing her.

"Ginny thank you so much for coming," Oliver said walking her to the door.

"Thanks for having me it was wonderful."

"Glad you enjoyed it… you took my advice about Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"The photos of you with him are everywhere, pretty easy PR you didn't have to pay for. Quidditch is hard work both on and off the field."

"What's with the free advice?"

"You're innocent in all this, it's cute but you won't survive. I know that we don't really know each other but I liked your brothers. You Weasley's are good people so I thought I'd help you out." He opened the door for her and followed her into the night air, he signaled the valet to bring a carriage around. The photographers were still gathered at the gate.

"That's really nice of you but I don't think being pictured with Harry will get me to first string."

"People like to be nosey, always keep them guessing," with that Oliver pulled Ginny in and kissed her. Her eyes were wide. She was totally caught off guard. She knew she shouldn't be letting this happen but she closed her eyes and got into it because Oliver Wood was an amazing kisser. He pulled away and smirked, "have a goodnight."

The carriage pulled up and he opened the door for her, "goodnight," she said quietly, Oliver closed the door.

"Game On"


	3. Spiraling

Chapter Three

Spiraling

It was silent at the burrow. It was quite eerie. You would have thought someone died. Ginny and Harry sat across from each other at the kitchen table. They were the only ones there, everyone cleared out because they knew what this was about. The paper that was on the table between them, the one with the photo of her kissing Oliver Wood on the cover…

"Can you explain this to me again… because I don't understand how you accidentally kiss someone."

"It wasn't really an accident he purposely kissed me and I was surprised by it," explained Ginny.

"Uh huh"

"It was a publicity stunt"

"You kissed another man. What amount of publicity could make that ok?"

"None but you know how much my career means to me and I want it to grow. I'm going to have to do things that I don't want…"

"Like make out with Oliver Wood in front of photographers?"

"I honestly don't think this has to affect us."

"I do because have you only been using me for a publicity?"

"Of course not, you know I love you."

He looked her directly in the eye, "Do you?"

"Yeah, what the hell do you think I've been doing with you for all this time?"

"I thought you wanted to be with me but now I'm thinking you were holding your place until you needed something. I feel like I can't trust you."

"You can trust me"

"That's funny because you went out last night and made out with someone else. What else have you been up to when I'm not around," he felt his temper rising.

"Nothing…"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"NO!" She was offended by the implication, "How could you think that?"

"Because you are on the cover of _The Tattler_, _The Skeeter Report, _and a bunch of other rags kissing Oliver Wood," he slammed his fist against the table. "You're saying it's in the name of publicity so if you decide you need a raise or a ticket to some event, are you just going to jump in the sack with someone who can give you those things?"

"I was wrong to let this happen but how dare you talk to me like that! I love you more than anything and either you can forgive me or not! But you are not going to sit here and accuse me of bed hopping!"

"I think we should take a break."

"If that's what you think is best."

"I just need some time."

"Whatever," Ginny looked away from him.

He sighed and stood up and left.

Ginny just sat there. She wasn't one to cry although she was strongly considering it. They had been together for about two and a half years which apparently meant nothing if he just asked her if she shagged Oliver Wood. She didn't want to take a break but if that's how he felt about her then perhaps it was for the best.

There was a tap on the window, she looked up and recognized the owl, and she knew immediately who was trying to get in contact with her. She stood and opened the window, she took the note from the owl's beak and it immediately flew off…

_Want to go out tonight?_

_Oliver_

She was going to say no but then it occurred to her. That this was her life and she was an adult and she could do whatever the hell she wanted…

(***)

Ginny paid another visit to Fleur, this time to her closet. She had on a black tube dress and heels that we so high she could barely walk in but that didn't matter she was on the arm of Oliver Wood. People stared at them as they strutted towards knockturn Alley. All they needed was a wind machine and fabulous could have been her middle name, or at least she hoped. They were going to this club called The Underground you need a key to get in.

"So I just want to let you know that York is kind of into you."

"You mean he likes me, like, likes me, likes me?" She was surprised the man even remembered her, even if they did just meet last night.

Oliver laughed, "Yeah he passed me a note during study hall. Is she interested check yes, no, or maybe."

"Shut up," she hit him on the arm, "why?"

He shrugged, "you are quite the looker and may I say the attempts with the wardrobe are much better."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "so where is this place?"

"It's in Knockturn Alley and York is meeting us."

"So this is a set up," she didn't know why he was doing this. He knew she was with Harry, although as of this morning their relationship was in limbo. If he finds out about tonight, she can consider it over.

"No a causal meeting," he smirked as they turned down Knockturn Alley. Oliver seemed quite confident amongst the shady people ignoring the stares. They turned the corner at Borgin and Burkes. Oliver stopped at a big sore grate in the road. He bent down and stuck a gold key into the hole. Gold light came up through the holes in the grate. Oliver removed the key and stood.

"Wow," Ginny said as a door appeared with a big scary goon standing outside of it.

"Evening Mr. Wood," he said opening the door.

"After you," Ginny went in first and Oliver followed. The man closed the door and it disappeared.

Ginny headed down the stairs that seemed to go deeper and deeper beneath London. As they went deeper the music got louder and louder. At the bottom of the stairs there was a long hall which opened onto a balcony and when you looked down the place was packed.

"VIP's this way," Oliver said leaning in, they went the opposite way of the stairs down onto the floor and proceeded up another flight of stairs past another big goon. There was a private bar and couches and in the corner York was surrounded by a group of people. He excused himself when he noticed Oliver and Ginny came in.

"Hey man," he shook Oliver's hand. "Hello Ginny."

"Hi, I hear you wanted to see me," she smirked.

"Well look at you," he gestured to her body, "who wouldn't?"

She smiled slightly and looked down. She didn't want to be attracted to him but he was extremely sexy. She had a strange feeling tonight was going to be filled with drinks, dancing, and who knows what else. "You flatter so."

"I try, let's get you a drink."

They went over to the bar and Ginny was going to order a soda. But she didn't have anything to do tomorrow, her love left her, and her career was at a standstill. "I'll have a firewhisky," she told the bartender.

"Make that two," said York, "I whisky drinking girl, my favorite."

She laughed, "So what if I was to get a white wine spritzer?"

"Spritzer drinking girls are my favorite," he grinned.

"So anything to get a woman drunk"

"Exactly"

"I should probably stay away from you."

He lowered his voice so it was deep and scratchy sounding, "Oh you really should but some people find me hard to resist."

He sounded so good and Ginny was having terrible thoughts. Thoughts that were making her quite warm, she needed her drink now.

The bartender placed their bottles on the bar in front of them, she was getting ready to pay but York stopped her. "Don't worry about it love. Put it on my tab," he told the bartender.

"Thanks," she took a long drag of her whiskey. It's been awhile since she had one, she missed it. "Do you want to dance?"

"Ah…" he began nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes," she took his hand pulled him towards the door. She was going to take him down into the mob of people. She just needed a couple more cocktails and she wouldn't even remember who Harry Potter was.

(***)

"You look like shit," Dean said letting Ginny into his flat

"I know, I'm still drunk," she said stumbling inside, "do you mind if I crash," she kicked off her shoes and curled up on his couch not waiting for a response. "Can you make some coffee please?" She didn't want to go home and hear her mum's mouth about getting drunk and staying out all night. Two things she hasn't done since she began playing Quidditch.

"Yes your highness"

"You know I love you."

"Where on earth did you get that dress," he asked heading into the kitchen. His sitting room and kitchen were connected in his one bedroom flat. It was a small space that was cluttered in an organized way.

"It's Fleur's. You like it?"

"No you look like a prostitute. Who were you entertaining in that attire?"

"I was hanging out with Oliver."

"The same Oliver you were on the cover of the paper kissing yesterday morning?"

"Uh huh and apparently York Grant likes me."

"How is Harry taking all this," he asked as he made her instant coffee.

"He said he needed time to think"

"So you broke up?"

"I suppose but why should I wait around while he thinks. I'm eighteen I'm young and I should start having some fun."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you began dating Harry two and half years ago," he said bringing her a cup of coffee in the sitting area. He took a seat on the table near where her head was on the couch. "Sit up."

She sat up and took the cup, she had a sip. "I miss him," she said softly. "It was only yesterday but it feels like it was so much longer."

"Is that why you're drunk because you don't do this?" His voice filled with concern.

She nodded and then drank some more coffee. "I don't know what's gotten in to me. When that man put his lips on me, I should have pushed him away. I shouldn't have gone out with him tonight… but what am I supposed to do. Sit on the bench. Find a part time job waiting tables. I want to be with him but I want the things I want too."

Dean sighed, "That's what makes this so hard. You two are so young, it could be said you shouldn't be tied down to anyone."

"But I love him."

"Who's to say you won't love him later. That perhaps if you grow up, get to have your fun, establish yourself you'll find your why back to each other."

"Why didn't we work out?" She wondered. She was always so comforted by his wisdom. She couldn't really understand why they didn't work.

"Because you dumped me," he chuckled. "Besides I think we were just passing ships."

"What?"

"We were attracted to each other, we dived in and worked it until it burned out," he explained.

"Oh," she had more coffee, she handed him the cup and lay back down. Dean placed the cup on the table and got up and went to his room. He got a blanket from the closet and went back and covered Ginny.

"The Krestals have a game today and I have to head over to the stadium early. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thanks, I just can't let my parents see me like this," she said as her eyes closed.

(***)

"Every seat must get one of these little cards," Dean told the blank faced interns.

"Can't we just hand them out at the door," a pimply faced boy complained.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not," the other boy asked.

"Because Quality Quidditch Supplies wants to make sure everyone sees these," he explained as he handed the box of fliers to the guy with pimples and another to the other guy, "and if we hand them out, it gives people the chance to say no. Pick a side of the stadium and put one on every seat." _Damn kids today_, he rolled his eyes and stocked off. He didn't have time for this, the snitch was to be released in ninety minutes and his damn interns couldn't take orders. Half the team had yet to make it to the pitch and the manager was nowhere in sight and left him to do everything.

"Dean," he stopped and turned around to look at who was talking to him.

"Yes Mick," Mick Rice was the team trainer. He liked to wear really short shorts.

"The ice machine is broken again, just a heads up. It should be fine as long as no one injures themselves. I filled out the forms complete with the other supplies needed," he handed it to him. "Management said to report all problems to you."

"Of course they did," he sighed, "it will be settled by practice on Monday."

"Great," he began to walk away.

This is just what he needed. It was going to be a big day. It was Barry Ryan's first suspended match and it was sold out. Next the concessions manger was going to tell him they were out of snacks. He didn't know why he chose this career. He should have found something less tiring. The only thing that was better about this job than being Wilford's assistant, other than the raise, was no one here intimidated him.

He had no life, he was always working. The only person he ever saw was Ginny, _she better not throw up on my couch._

He went into the manager's office and pushed the stacks of boxes away from the fireplace. He was going to hunt down the missing team members. He tossed some floo powder into the fireplace, "Lynch residence." He said close to the fire as he read of the paper the trainer had given him.

"Yes," a female voice came out of the fireplace. "Who's calling? You're head seems to be missing from the fireplace."

"Dean Thomas assistant manager of the krestals," he answered distracted. "I'm trying to find out why Aidan is not here?"

"He just left, he got a bit of sleepy start," explained the woman. "He should be there shortly."

"Thanks."

The door to the office opened, "Dean there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Said a man absentmindedly flipping through a book as he closed the door behind him, he didn't appear to have searched too hard. Toby Flannery was the team Manager. He had a full head of fluffy blonde hair and freckled cover nose and liked to delegate. Which for him meant make someone else do it and take the credit.

"What do you need?" Dean asked politely.

"I need to know where my team is." He said looking up. "I'm missing a chaser, a keeper, the Seeker and two beaters."

Dean looked at his watch, "I'd love to tell you they're en route but I don't know. I was just sorting that."

"Well get them here, I want them warmed up and ready to go. We need this win, these plays are pathetic," he closed the book and tossed it on the desk. "I don't know how we're going to win this without Ryan, I need you to tell coach I'll be needing to meet with him after the game, the buffet in the top box better be from the good caters not that crap from the season opener and also the printer delivered the new posters. I wanted glossy they're matte, send them back. Also Mick mentioned something about ice, get that sorted and make sure the announcer keeps the swearing to the minimum and make sure the band is in tune. I'll be in my office," he ordered before disappearing through the door on the back wall with his name on it.

Dean rolled his eyes.

(***)

Ginny tried to sneak into the house as quietly as possible. She didn't want to be bothered and she was still a bit hung over.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted rushing into the living room when she heard the front door. So much for Ginny's attempt to sneak in, she had her shoes in her hand, she was wearing Dean's clothes, Fleur's dress was draped over her hand bag reeking. She looked like the poster for walk of shame. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"I was out," she sighed walking around her mother and heading for the stairs.

"How did things go with Harry yesterday," she began following her. "Did he understand? Did you apologize?"

Ginny stopped climbing the stairs and turned to her mother, "mum everything is fine."

"It's just Ron mentioned he was a bit upset…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "mother it's none of your business."

"I just want to make sure you're being smart about things." She said sincerely. "You and Harry have been through so much together. It's as if you were made for each other and I don't want to see you ruin this."

The truth was her mother thought she found a good one to marry and she wanted to make sure Ginny kept her claws in him. Her mother was all about marriage and family. She wanted Ginny to have one of her own.

Ginny sighed, "Mum, will you please just leave it alone," she didn't wait for an answer and climbed the rest of the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't want to go through this with her. If it was up to her mother she would have been married as soon as she was done with school and would currently be pregnant.

She just wanted to be alone to think about the deterioration of her relationship and take a long hot shower. She really didn't need her mother to pry for answers and then tell her what she did wrong. Ginny stripped down and put on her bathrobe and wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

**Potter's Girl Getting Down**

Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter's flame spent the night getting down at Population in Dublin. According to patrons she and fellow reserve team mates were drinking and bumping and grinding into the wee hours of the morning.

Wizarding Star

**Grant and Potter Have a Red Head in Common**

York Grant the leader singer of the Bent Broomsticks was seen canoodling with Potter's girl. The two were caught in heavy conversation outside of the record shop in Diagon Alley yesterday. The Weasley seemed truly captivated. Is she cheating on Potter or are the two just friends? Should Potter be worried?

"The Skeeter Report"

**Wood and Weasley in Edinburgh**

The Puddlemere golden boy was out and about in the city he calls home this weekend. He was running some errands about town and was kept company by the lovely Harpies reserve seeker Ginevra Weasley. It's been almost a month since the two shared the soon to be infamous kiss. There has been question as to the Weasley's faithfulness to Mr. Potter. She's been lip locked with Wood and about town with the Bent Broomstick's front man. The only person we seem to never see her with is Mr. Potter himself.

"The Tattler"

It was almost five in the morning when York Grant's posse stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. He requested the private dining room. They all sat around the table having breakfast. Half drunk, smelling of smoke and the night they had partying. Ginny was having the time of her life. She was hanging out with people who were considered cool.

She had champagne filled nights and the star of the hot new mystery show on the wireless was sitting at the opposite end of the table. Life was great. She got photographed almost every night. The problem was that these long nights affected her game, she wasn't asked to train with first string again. However Madame Dubuffet gave her game day rotation. She knew it was because she was all over the papers. _Harry Potter's Girl gets Wild at the Underground_. _Did Potter and the Weasley separate, she's going around with York Grant._

"Do you want to go upstairs," York whispered in her ear.

She wasn't sure if she liked him, they hadn't had a moment alone to talk or do anything else. She nodded. They got up and left the table. No one seemed to notice them slip out. "Wait right here," he said leaving her at the foot of the steps that go up to the guest rooms.

She saw him go up to the woman that was standing behind a small desk, she handled the room reservations. She watched him sign for a room. He looked over to Ginny and winked. She smiled. She was going upstairs with the lead singer of the Bent Broomsticks. She couldn't believe this, could she really be this lucky. She supposed she could be coined a groupie but since she had a career and did not spend every moment with him or attend his gigs she thought she was safe.

"We're all set," he said waving a key through the air. "We're going to 313." She climbed the stairs first and he followed her.

She entered the room and looked around. She was nervous. York came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wasn't one to just jump in the sack with a guy she barely knew but that made it seem like an alright idea.

She turned around in his arms, "what did you think was going to happen when you invited me up here," she asked him.

He smirked, "I thought it was about time you and I had some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"You want me to spell it out?"

"Yeah"

He leaned down and kissed her. Ginny wrapped her arm around his neck and allowed him into her mouth. She liked this kind of fun. He walked them back towards the bed and they fell onto it. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chest. He moved kisses down her neck, she was wearing a strapless top and he began to pull it down when there was a knock on the door.

"One moment," he said climbing off of her. He went and opened the door only a crack.

"You moved the party up here," a voice from the other side said. The person pushed the door open to York's protest, Ginny quickly pulled her top back up and got off the bed as the room filled with his entourage. They seemed unfazed as they settled in, "I've got the OJ and the champagne. Who wants a mimosa?"

She was certain they didn't even notice her but at the same time she was a bit embarrassed, "Sorry about this love," York whispered in her ear, he kissed her on the cheek. He put his shirt back on and joined in the festivities.

(***)

"Hello Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley when she came in through the back door in the late afternoon.

"Hi mum," she said putting down her bag and getting a snack.

"You didn't come home last night…"

"No I stayed with a friend and then went right to practice," she somewhat lied. She partied to the sun came up, tried to get laid but was out of luck, went to practice, and then hung out with Dean.

"Will you be joining us for dinner? Hermione and Harry are coming," she said watching Ginny out of the corner of her eye as she peeled potatoes.

"No I have plans," she lied. The truth was she didn't want to be stuck at an awkward dinner. She would find something better to do.

Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing and looked at her, "Harry's coming to see you."

"I highly doubt that since I didn't know he was coming until you just told me."

"What has gotten into you?" She asked seriously, "I raised you better than this, you're staying out all night partying. You're in the papers with strange men. You sabotaged your relationship with a good man."

"Mother stop!"

"Harry will be heartbroken."

"If you care so much about his heart why don't you be with him?"

"Ginny," she snapped, "I don't care how grown up you think you are. If you are going to be here then you have to handle yourself with decorum. When you don't, you lose the affections of wonderful people."

Ginny chuckled, "it's funny that you're so worried about Harry's feelings but you have yet to say a thing about mine, I'm the one who's your child. He left me mother, I didn't leave him. Yet everyone wants to know how he feels or how I could have done that to him. The papers ask and my family asks. I explained what happened and he decided that we were through. So forgive me for taking control of my life and doing something where Harry isn't a factor," she picked up her bag and stormed from the room.

(***)

Ginny was lying in her bed flipping through a magazine ignoring the chatter downstairs. Her mother had not yet come to bother her but she dare not leave the room. She knew if she stepped out the door the pestering of her to come down would begin. It was a shame to because she was hungry. The box of biscuits she kept in her room was doing nothing to make the grumbling in her stomach stop. There was a tap on her window. She looked over to the brown owl outside. She'd never seen it before. She climbed out of bed and went over.

When she opened the window, it came inside and sat on the ledge. She took the folded piece of paper out of its mouth and unfolded it. It was from York, hastily written asking her to meet the band for dinner in an hour when their show finished. She supposed he was waiting for a response because the owl was still there. She went to her desk wrote that she would be there. She didn't have any owl treats but she offered the bird a chocolate cover biscuit and he took it. He nibbled it down before he flew off.

This was great, now she really had other plans. She could eat and, "I have somewhere to wear my new dress," she went over to the closet and pulled it out. She hoped it was alright, she relied heavily on the salesperson for advice. It was a pretty blue color. It went all the way to her knees and had thin straps. It wasn't revealing but it was extremely tight. Ginny thought she could handle tight, it was low and short she had problems with.

By the time she was finished getting dress, she was sure dinner was just about over. She left her room and tip toed down the hall, with her shoes in hand. She quietly crept down the stairs.

"Oh Ginny you've decided to join us," beamed Mrs. Weasley when Ginny hit the bottom step. "We were just getting ready to have dessert."

_I should have climbed out my window_. "No mum, I told you I have plans."

"They can wait," she lowered her voice, "Harry wants to see you." She firmly took hold of Ginny's arm and pulled her into the kitchen, "look who decided to join us for dessert."

Harry was sitting with his back to her. He looked over his shoulder to glance at her. But what he saw made him do a double take. According to his face he liked her new dress. "Hello, I hope you all have a good night. I must be going." She tried to get her arm free but her mother held on tighter.

"You have time for a quick bite. We're having tarts and ice cream," Mrs. Weasley pulled out the chair next to Harry and forced Ginny down into it.

"Ginny where on earth did you get that dress," Ron asked accusingly. "You look like a tramp, OW!" Hermione kicked him under the table.

"I think you look festive," said Hermione ignoring Ron's glare, "it's a great color." Truthfully she agreed with Ron but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Thank you Hermione," Ginny pushed her chair away from the table so she could put her shoes on. As she slipped her feet into the heels that belonged to Fleur that she had yet to return, she noticed Harry watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"So where are you off to this evening love," asked Mr. Weasley just out curiosity rather than judgment.

"Just having a late dinner with some friends," she responded as she sat up.

"That sounds nice," he smiled at her.

"What kind of dinner is it? If you must be dressed like that," Ron didn't want his sister parading around town with men ogling her.

Ginny stood up she had enough she was leaving, her mother appeared along side of her placed a bowl in front of her and pushed her back down into her seat. "That's enough of that Ronald, she looks lovely." Mrs. Weasley served dessert all around and then resumed her seat.

"So Harry how's auror training going," Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to get him to say something.

"It's going really good," he played with his ice cream nervously. He didn't really want to come to dinner tonight. He wasn't ready to see Ginny. But Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley ganged up on him. She was now sitting next to him looking better than he's ever seen her, smelling wonderfully, and all he could do was think that it was for another man. It was kind of pissing him off.

"Doesn't that sound so wonderful Ginny," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Yes."

"So Ginny, did you tell Harry about your training?" Mrs. Weasley forged on trying to get a conversation started.

She looked up at her mother, "you already know that I didn't. This has been great. The tarts were delicious as always…"

"You didn't taste them yet," pointed out Mrs. Weasley.

"I remember quite well but I should get going. Have goodnight everyone," she got up and left the room. Mrs. Weasley got up and followed her.

"Ginny stop," she said before she could make it out the front door.

She turned to her, "what?"

"You can make amends if you try," she said sincerely.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"I'm not going to believe that, you care about him so much. You're throwing you life away."

Ginny knew her mother wanted her to be Mrs. Potter just like so many others assumed she would. She assumed she would be to but the more people told her to go back and beg forgiveness the more she didn't want to do it. She also didn't see how breaking up with someone was throwing her life away. Without an attachment it almost seemed like her life was starting. "I'm going out, I know you don't approve so when you wake up tomorrow I will no longer be here."

(***)

"Welcome to the Seymour Inn, how may I help you," the desk clerk asked when Ginny stepped up.

She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, "I'll be a needing a room, a single." This place was overpriced and would eat away at her savings but she couldn't be at home right now and she was feeling like a rockstar. This hotel was where a rockstar would stay granted in a suite but she figured being in the building was close enough.

She looked around the decant lobby, plush antique couches, the ornate moldings, the grand goblin made chandelier hanging above. She also noticed people whispering and a woman pointed at her. She turned back to the desk, she was a rockstar alright and she wanted to get up to her room fast.

"Would you like a river view?"

"It really doesn't matter," she answered quickly.

"How long will you be staying with us?"

"One week with the potential for longer," she wished he would hurry, she brought this upon herself but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"You're going to be in room 720 south. The south lifts are just pass the grand ballroom," he explained, "please sign here, payment is due at checkout."

Ginny signed where he indicated and took the keys. She grabbed her trunk handled and hurried across the lobby. She rode the lift up to the seventh floor and found her room.

For just a bed, bathroom, and fireplace it was lovely. It was probably the most beautiful room she'd ever been in. She left her belongs near the door and plopped down on the bed, "home sweet, home."

**Potter's Ex**

Harry Potter's ex, Ginevra Weasley was spotted leaving Bewitched last night with the Bent Broomsticks. They played a private show and then went to the restaurant for a late dinner where Ginevra meant them. It's no surprise seeing as the reserve Harpies seeker has been spotted around town with York Grant.

"The Skeeter Report"

**The Bent Broomsticks in Wales!**

York Grant lead singer, John Lindley first guitar and backup singer of the Bent Broomsticks were in the stands at the Holyhead Harpies match against the Falmouth Falcons. The surprise came when Harpies coach, Madame Dubuffet, pulled Comet Rae from the match and put in Weasley. The spirited red head didn't let the potentially body damaging moves of the Falcon's seeker deter her. She caught the snitch and left with the bruises to remember the fight.

"Quidditch Today"

"Spiraling"


	4. Realism Revisited

Chapter Four

Realism Revisited

The music was blaring and the house was packed. Ginny was in the center of a lovely lady sandwich. As she, Sara and Ann danced the night away. It was Halloween and they were at some party that Ann knew about. There were so many people, it didn't matter that the windows were open and cooling charms in the air it was hot. Ginny's hair was sticking to her back.

"Gin," Sara whispered in her ear, "York's here," she pointed towards the door.

Ginny looked where she was pointing as she pulled her hair back for a few moments to give her neck some air, "so," she tried to act causal.

"Don't pull that casual bullshit with us," laughed Ann, "we know you're shagging him."

"I am not," she said letting her hair fall back down. She wanted to but he comes with an entourage and having sex with others watching isn't her thing.

"Well then you want to," Ann corrected, "so go make it happen so you can tell us all about it."

"That's a bit personal, yeah? I never asked you how your night with that lawyer was," Ginny tried to act as if she never discusses her personal life but with them there was no untouched subject.

"There was nothing to share, he couldn't get it up."

Ginny and Sara laughed, "I'm so sorry darling," Sara put her arm around her, "he's coming this way, we're going to get drinks."

"What, no…"

"Hey"

Ginny turned around and nearly ran into York, "hello, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I didn't either, I don't even know whose house this is," he laughed. "John knows them."

"Oh well, it's nice to see you."

"You too… you look nice."

Ginny laughed nervously, "yeah covered in sweat with a light up pumpkin around my neck," she played with her jack-o-lantern necklace, its eyes lit up. It was a children's toy, she and the girls thought it would be fun and ridiculous. If she knew he was going to be there, she wouldn't have worn it.

"It's festive," he ran a finger over the pendant and then over the hand she was holding it with.

"Happy Halloween"

He smirked, "Happy Halloween," he leaned down and kissed her.

Ginny wrapped herself around him, she felt wrong for what she was doing but at the same time it felt so good. She pulled away from him, "do you always go everywhere with your entourage?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh," she looked away from him for a moment in thought and then looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "Well you need to ditch them tonight."

There was something so sexy about the way she said that, "Fine."

"Let's go," she took his hand and led him through the party.

"Oi, York where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not!"

When they were outside they wrapped themselves around each other again and Ginny apparated them to the alley where the entrance to the Seymour Inn is located, although right know it was better known as her home address. She had been living there for almost a month.

She had to pry York off of her so they could go inside. She may have been up for some fun but she was not about to be seen crossing the lobby in that manner. She held both of his hands as they crossed the lobby to keep them from exploring her body. She kept hold of them in the lift. The bell boy was watching them out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't about to give some teenage boy a dream show.

"Goodnight," she said to the boy as they got off on her floor. His face turned bright red. He thought he was being inconspicuous.

"That kid was checking you out hard," York snickered as Ginny unlocked the door to her room.

"How do you know he wasn't looking at you?" She said entering her room, she took her cross body bag off and her pumpkin and tossed them in the chair in the corner.

"You never know, I am pretty hard to resist," he said enclosing the space between them.

"That and you're the lead singer of a band known for selling out arenas," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh huh," he captured her lips.

(***)

There was a knock on Ginny's door, she rolled over and pulled the sheet off the bed with her and wrapped it around herself. York was lying on the other side of the bed fast asleep. Ginny was a bit hung over and dragged herself across the room to the door, she pulled it open a bit so whoever was at the door couldn't see inside, "yes," she said trying to focus her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"Hermione what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I'm worried about you. You seem to be going through some sort of public downward spiral."

"Now's not a good time I'll talk to you later," she tried to close the door but Hermione put her hand in the way.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Hermione, I said I would speak to you later…" she heard York stirring, "just go away!"

"Ginny"

"Brunch, I'll meet you in an hour."

"One hour Martin's Café," she eyed Ginny sternly, she removed her hand and Ginny closed the door.

She turned around and York sat up in bed, "who was that?"

"Just a nosey friend," Ginny said discarding the sheet for her robe. She plopped down on the foot of the bed and York scooted over to her and put a leg on each side of her. He wrapped his arms around her middle. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her on the neck.

"I had fun last night."

Ginny giggled, "me too," she turned and kissed him. "I'd say lets order breakfast but I have some stuff to take care of."

"Well then, let me get out of your hair," he went back to devouring her neck.

She closed her eyes, she knew she was going to be late to meet Hermione but given the time she had with York last night she was willing to be late. She stood up, turned around, and straddled him. She kissed him as he undid the tie on her robe and pushed it open…

(***)

Ginny sat down across from Hermione at the table she had chosen at Martin's Café, it was entirely outdoors. It was in a wide alley between two buildings in Diagon Alley, all the tables covered with colored umbrellas and a small building that housed the kitchen in the back. Fall was upon them but it hadn't gotten too cold just yet for the place to be filled with warming charms and the fire pit in the middle of the restaurant lit.

"You're twenty minutes late," Hermione said giving the sunglass clad Ginny a stern look.

"You really should learn to loosen up Hermione."

The waitress came over to the table, "what can I get you?"

"Can I just get a cup of coffee black," Ginny said looking up at her. She nodded and walked away.

"You really should get some food."

"You're only having tea," she pointed out.

"I was waiting for you plus I'm not the one who's drunk."

"I just don't feel like food right now. So why did you feel the need to come bother me?"

"There's been all this stuff in the papers about you and Harry…"

"Let me stop you there, Harry and I aren't together."

"See that's what I don't get, you two love each other."

"Well perhaps you should have this conversation with him because he's the one who broke up with me." The waitress delivered her cup of coffee, "thank you," she said reaching for the cream and sugar in the center of the table.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?"

"I'll have the fruit plate," said Hermione.

"I'll have some toast whole grain with nothing on it."

"Ginny this isn't like you," she continued on when the waitress left, "late nights, living in a hotel."

"I am not living in a hotel, I'm staying there while things settle down at home," Ginny ran her hands through her hair. This was ridiculous she shouldn't be wishing she had a family who didn't care about her. But they were putting their noses where they don't belong.

"They wouldn't have to settle down if you weren't acting like a…" she stopped herself before she said something she would regret.

"If I wasn't acting like a what, Hermione," Ginny snapped. "A bitch, a slut well let me tell you what this slut did last night. She banged the lead singer of the Bent Broomsticks a lot and enjoyed every moment of it. I can do that because I am an adult, a single adult and whatever spiral you think I'm going through is in your mind. I'm having fun, finally." The waitress brought their food over. Ginny took a large gulp of her coffee. "If you'll excuse me I have some stuff to take care of," she tossed some money on the table took her two slices of toast and left.

**Party in the North!**

The Halloween Bash to end all bashes took place in Northern England last night. No photographers or news people allowed but an unnamed source dished about some of the things that went on. Who went upstairs with whom, who aired their dirty laundry in public, and most importantly who didn't arrive together yet left together. A major topic of conversation is that York Grant left with Ginevra Weasley. The two have been chummy around town and apparently shared a kiss before exiting the party. Although it has been assumed she and Harry Potter are no longer together, why she let him go we'll never know. Neither Miss. Weasley nor Mr. Potter were willing to comment on the matter. I think it's safe to say there done and Grant is in. The new beau suspicions have been confirmed.

The Skeeter Report

Wilford slammed the paper down his desk, "PENNY!" he bellowed. His assistant came running into his office. The small brown haired spectacle clad young woman looked horrified. "I want Ginevra Weasley in my office now!"

"Yes sir," she answered in terror before running out of the room.

(***)

Ginny was in the lift at the Ministry, going to her meeting with the head of Games and Sports. She had no idea why he asked to see her but she was certain it most likely had something to do with Harry Potter. He probably wanted her to coerce him into going to some charity event or attending every league match for a guaranteed sell out. The lift doors open and her brother Percy got on not bothering to look up from the stack of papers he was reading.

"Hi Percy"

He looked, "Ginny what are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Wilford."

He looked her up and down, "dressed like that?" She was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What's wrong with this, it's not as if it's a formal affair."

"You clearly haven't meant Wilford," he pushed the button for the floor his office was on, "I have an extra suit in my office, I don't know any tailoring charms but a few binder clips and a staple or two and you should be good," he pulled her off the lift to her protest.

(***)

Ginny sat nervously in front of Wilford's desk, Percy's pinstripe suit tailored with binder clips and staples. She felt silly walking down the hall in this ensemble but given the look of Wilford, Percy was right. Yet another person who has more fashion sense then her.

"So Miss. Weasley this is where I would say it's nice to put a face to the name. But I already did that because your face has been all over the papers the last couple of months."

She smiled nervously, "I know… what can you do? I'm surprised you knew who I was."

"I know every athlete that falls into the jurisdiction of this department. Regardless if they're a reserve or not, as a reserve you are not penalized for you philandering but I want to make it clear. If you make the league look bad we will be forced to take action."

She gulped. Apparently her mother wasn't the only one who didn't like her behavior. The difference was this one could decide the fate of her career and from the looks of him murder her without flinching.

"Do I make myself clear Miss. Weasley?" He eyed her.

"Crystal."

(***)

Ginny opened the back door at the burrow. She had checked out of the hotel, it was getting too costly anyway. She figured if Wilford took notice then it was time to cool it with the escapades.

"Ginny your home, I've been so worried," Mrs. Weasley said as she dried her hands and rushed over to her daughter. She pulled her into a hug.

"I wasn't gone that long, there was nothing for you to worry about," she let her mother hug her.

She pulled away, "you've changed so much, I don't know where my little girl went."

"See there's the first problem. I'm not a little girl, I haven't been for years and I'm allowed to change, I've grown up."

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

"You've got five other children you could be worrying over," reasoned Ginny.

"It's just you're…" Molly Weasley didn't have any favorites when it came to her children but there was a reason she had seven of them. Molly refused to stop until she got a girl, she didn't care that they couldn't afford them. She wanted a girl. Her little girl seemed to be more like a boy then her sons. But she was special to her, "I can't help but worry, dinners just about ready. You should go wash up and drop your stuff."

"I think Charlie's obsession with dragons is a more appropriate place for you to be concerned," she said as she left the room.

As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, she felt an extreme sense of dread. She was going to her childhood room, in her childhood home, where she would have to reframe from having any fun or mouthing off so she wouldn't feel the need to split again.

She opened the door and stared in at all the things she's collected over the years. She sighed, _new plan, recover from money spent living in hotel and move out._

_Ireland_

Kenmare Krestals vs. Puddlemere United

The field was covered with bright lights as the Krestals tried hard to slaughter Puddlemere. It was a clear cold night and the crowd was in frenzy. Oliver Wood was on fire, he managed to block ever goal except one, and the Krestals only chance of redemption would be to catch the snitch.

"Oh come on guys," Dean sighed, "if they don't pull it together Toby is going to blow a gasket and take it out on me."

"Where is he this evening anyway," asked Ginny. They were sitting in the top box on the visiting team's side.

"He had an event," Dean cringed as Wood blocked a Krestal's attempt at the goal. "Well I must say kudos to our fellow Gryffindor alum, he does bring results."

"Yeah," is all Ginny said as she watched Oliver defending the goal as if it was life or death. She admired him so, although she shouldn't because he encouraged her antics. Because of that she lost her love and was threaten by the head of games and sports. But he was so passionate about the sport. He could fill seats and bring wins. She wanted to be him.

"Don't swoon too hard there Gin," Dean noticed how hard she was focusing on Wood. She ignored him and he tapped her on the arm.

"I'm sorry did you say something."

He chuckled, "just about your love for Oliver Wood."

"Who wouldn't love him, he's a genius."

"I don't because of the talented git, Toby's going to act like I coached the team to this loss," Dean adjusted his tie.

"Oh my god," Ginny hopped out of her seat just as everyone else did. The race was on. Aidan Lynch seeker of the Krestals spotted the snitch and was pushing hard to get to it as, Kirk McDougal, Puddlemere seeker, swerved around and took off after him. Not that catching the snitch would allow the Krestal a win but it would allow them some dignity in this pathetic display for athletics. The fans began to cheer on the racing seekers.

"Goal, that's fifty points for the Krestals," the announcer cheered. Ginny looked back to Oliver who didn't appear pleased, he missed the block as he was busy dodging a bludger. "McDougal has caught up with Lynch. They're shoulder to shoulder…"

"Come on Aidan," Dean said through clinched teeth. He closed one eye as both men had their hands out stretched to grab the snitch.

"It looks like it's going to be a close one," the announcer's voice filled with excitement, "and the snitch is caught... I think." A mass of confusion flooded the stadium. Lynch and McDougal were hovering and pulling back and forth at the snitch. They were arguing over whom exactly caught it first, "there seems to be confusion as to whom actually caught the snitch, but it's _oh_!" Lynch's fist collided with McDougal's face and the fight was on.

The two began trying to strangle each other as they're brooms plummeted rapidly towards the ground. Their fellow teammates flew down to meet them and there was a mass brawl of emerald green and navy blue. Coaches, trainers, and the referee charged out onto the field trying to put an end to the fight.

"Shit this is just what I need," Dean huffed angrily.

They were so wrapped up in their fight. They didn't notice the small glint of gold rise above the mob. It didn't matter who caught the snitch, it was released again and began speeding away. It shot high in the air and whipped around the field in a circle. Ginny watched as if flew level with the top boxes. It was getting close to her and Dean. She didn't know what she was thinking but she stuck her hand out and caught the snitch.

"Oh my god Gin," Dean beamed, "that was awesome!"

"And the snitch has been caught!" The announced bellow, "By a young woman in the top box," the fight on the field suddenly stopped. They all looked up at the monitor where Ginny's astonished face was shown big for all to see.

"Oh shit," she laughed. "I can't believe I just did that."

"I suppose this qualifies as interference, I'll just take that and go sort this mess out," Ginny handed Dean the snitch. He left the box to find out what they were going to do about ending the game.

Ginny plopped down in her seat. Her face was still on the screen and the crowd applauded her. The people in the box congratulated her on her gutsy impressive move. Her face eventually left the screen and it went to the people huddled in center field. The team mangers, the ref, and the coaches were meeting to discuss the problem.

"I just want to say that the display of both teams was absolutely appalling," a league representative shouted. "I'm tempted to lobby for disqualification for both teams!"

"Let's not be hasty," chimed in Dean. "Yes they all got carried away but do we have replay of the snitch catch?"

"We can't really make out who caught it," informed the representative.

"How about we release the snitch again, seekers only and let them race for it," offered the ref.

"That sounds reasonable," Philbert Deverill manger of Puddlemere said.

"I agree," nodded Dean.

"Coaches what do you think?" The referee looked from one coach to the other.

"I think it's pointless," began the Puddlemere coach, "Lynch was just sore because no matter who caught the snitch we've beaten you guys good!"

"Why don't you take a flying leap," the Krestals coach lunged forward and Dean grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"That's enough," he was the youngest person in this huddle and he felt like the parent. "The rules are the game cannot end until the snitch is caught. So let's release it and end the game fairly. Now will the league accept it?"

"There's only one way to find out. I say do it and Wilford will either wipe the game from the league cup qualifiers or let it go," explained the rep.

"Coaches shake on it," the team coaches shook hands more forcibly than necessary and the referee blew his whistle. "SEEKER'S ON THE FIELD!"

Dean handed the referee the snitch, "by the way who's that girl," Philbert asked before they dispersed.

Dean smiled, "that's Ginevra Weasley reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies," he answered before he walked off.

"Alright face each other," the ref told Lynch and McDougal. They both looked like they wanted to see the other dead. "First to the snitch ends the game for 150 points, I want a clean race. If either of you attacks the other, it's an automatic disqualification. Mount your brooms," the two seekers did as they were told, the ref opened his hand the snitch flew away. He blew his whistle and they took off.

(***)

"Had to steal my thunder didn't you."

Ginny turned around to see who was talking to her. Oliver Wood was hovering on his broom by the railing. "I couldn't resist."

He smiled, "that's quite alright. I must admit that was pretty good."

"Not as good as you. You were killing it out there."

"I try," he tried to sound humble but it wasn't believable, "we should train together. I may be rich and more famous than needed but I'm still the overzealous Quidditch obsessed guy from Hogwarts."

"I might just take you up on that."

"So you want a ride," he asked indicating to his broom.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? We could create quite a stir."

She sighed, "Which is the problem. A couple weeks ago I had a rather worrisome meeting with Wilford."

Wood laughed, "So you meant the big bad. He's not so bad, he just likes to seem that way."

"Could have fooled me," she looked scared at the thought of just thinking about him. "I think it's best if I cool it for awhile."

"Ok, but you're on the wrong side. You should be in the Puddlemere seats. After all we just slaughtered the team you're cheering."

"I'm not cheering anyone, my mates the assistant manager. I'm in support of him." She looked over her shoulder for Dean and pointed, "You remember Dean Thomas from school?"

"Vaguely," he said looking in his direction. "Did he do those drawings for the Gryffindor matches?"

"Yes… we're actually going to go get a bite if you want to join us," offered Ginny.

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to go change." He flew off.

_Diagon Alley_

Oh god it's Christmas already…

"Do you think my mother would like this," Dean asked Ginny as he pointed to a necklace in the glass case at a jewelry store.

"No," said Ginny, "I think it's too simple, she always wears those ornate unique looking pieces."

Neither of them knew where the time went, it seemed like only yesterday it was summer. But it was December, Christmas less than a week away. Diagon Alley was packed with people trying to find the perfect gift for their loved ones and the ones they have to pretend to like.

Dean sighed, "I hate holiday shopping. I should just give my entire holiday fund to charity and then hand out cards. It's thoughtful and takes the stress off of me."

"That's not a bad idea. Do you mind if I use it. My families so big, the holidays always put me in the poor house."

"Just think when all your siblings start having offspring's. They'll be like a million people in your family," laughed Dean.

"I shudder at the thought."

"Oh my god, I didn't tell you want happened last week," Dean began as they left the jewelry store and went back out into the frost covered Diagon Alley. "Upper management hates me."

"Why, you're so lovely."

"Because Wilford came to the match last weekend and made positive comments about me and no one else."

"But they had to know he likes you."

"They do it's just, I think they're scared for their jobs," he chuckled.

"Do you want to be team manger?"

"No I want to be head of the league," he looked over to her and smirked.

"Not of games and sports."

"I'm not sure yet because it includes other sports as well," he explained. "I'm kind of a Quidditch junkie. Speaking of Wilford, he gave me his dueling championship tickets for New Year's Day if you want to go."

"It's not as if I have anything better to do, the harpies will be in Austria increasing their standing in the European tournament and I'll be here. I'm always ready to catch a miss fired hex."

"So how is it being back home?"

"I haven't been partying and I keep my mouth shut and all is great."

"That sounds terrible."

"It is but the Seymour Inn was costly."

"Why don't you get your own place," Dean said, "Do you want to go to the café?"

"Yes, I don't know that's a big leap but I'm thinking of looking into it. How do you like single living?" They wandered into the alley that was Martin's outdoor café. It was considerably warmer there although they were outside and it felt like snow was in the air. There was a roaring fire in the pit in the center of the restaurant. In the winter they had pit side seating, for those who wanted to order the fireside s'mores. It was a service for multiple people and gave you all the fixing to make your on warm chocolaty treats. She and Dean choose a couple of seats near the fire.

"It's excellent, I have four maddening sisters," he gave a sigh of relief. "The oldest has her first boyfriend. I kind of want to kill him."

"How old is she?"

"15"

"Well she's at that age, leave her alone."

"I will leave her alone. It's him I'm going to kill."

Ginny laughed, "I'm sure he's not so bad."

"Any teenage boy who's trying to get up my sisters skirt is worth killing."

"You don't know if that's what he wants."

"All boys want that."

She rolled her eyes, "is that all you wanted from me?"

"Yes."

She laughed as the waitress came over to take their orders. They got the s'mores and topped off the sugar with more sugar and got hot chocolate as well. "So you pursed me for all those months, impatiently waited for Michael Corner and me to come to an end, just so you could try to sleep with me?"

"I know it seems like a difficult process but I'm a guy. Most of the things men do for women is to have sex," he shrugged.

"I hate men."

He laughed, "That's not what you were saying after you shagged York Grant." He watched as she went red.

"I needed that."

"So basically you let him pursue you and go through the motions, already knowing you were going to let him in your bed. The tactics are a bit different but it seems a bit man like to me," he had a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"I suppose it's only natural to want to get laid." She tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, so whatever happened to Mr. Grant anyway?"

"Ah, I don't know. I suppose we had the same agenda. Which is fine with me, I could never deal with his band of merry followers anyway. I like one on one action."

"I remember"

She rolled her eyes, "shut up."

Merry Christmas

The Weasley house was filled with Christmas music. George had taken over the record player so it was the Bent Broomsticks Christmas record on repeat. That would only be until Bill arrived, it was going to be York Grant out and Myron Wagtail's raspy voice in and the Weird Sister's all the way. The house smelled of treats as Mrs. Weasley was baking up a storm.

Ginny and Charlie were taking care of the tree, he and their father had gotten. The house was bustling in excitement, it was Christmas Eve. The kick off the Weasley two day extravaganza…

"Here are the ornaments from the attic," Ron said as he came downstairs. "The trolls in a right mood, he didn't want me to take them."

"Thanks," Ginny said taking the box and sitting down on the couch to go through them. This Christmas wasn't going to be so bad, not yet has anyone brought up the fact that two months ago she was running around town with the man currently singing. They had not mentioned her and Harry getting back together…

The front door opened, "Happy Christmas!"

"Hey Harry"

"Happy Christmas," everyone traded in pleasantries as Harry came into the house. She was not surprised to see him. They were the only family he had. It's just that she thought about him and he appeared. She pretended to be super involved in the ornaments so she wouldn't have to make awkward small talk.

"Do you put tinsel on before or after the ornaments," asked Charlie sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Ginny didn't respond she didn't even hear him. She just kept at what she was doing, "Gin."

"Huh," she looked up at her brother.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Harry wasn't around before he spoke, "no one's going to pressure you," he said quietly. Last night when he arrived Ginny had overheard Ron giving him the rundown of events. A much distorted rundown that made it seem like she's been spending her nights on the corners of Diagon Alley showing some leg. Given Charlie hadn't threatened her. She knew he realized Ron was overreacting.

"They already have, you're just different," she said softly.

"Sometimes these things just don't work out," He shrugged, "so tinsel on before or after the ornaments?"

"After," she said before getting up and beginning to place ornaments on the tree. All of their ornaments had some sort of story. They were either gifts or homemade. She wasn't going for order because they didn't have two identical ornaments. If she just kept busying herself then…

"Hello"

She looked up at Harry, "Hi."

"Do you need any help?"

_No_, she thought, "Yeah, grab some ornaments and put them on." She turned her attention back to the tree.

"So ah… how's everything," Harry asked nervously trying to begin a conversation with her.

"Great," she lied. Ever since they split she's been forced to figure her life out and growing up was annoying as hell. She looked over to Charlie as he stood up and left the room. He clearly thought he was about to be imposing on a private conversation.

"Cool, I heard you caught a snitch at a match you weren't playing in," he said casually as he played with the ornament in his hand.

She smiled slightly, "it was a lucky catch."

"You're quite skilled I'm sure it was more than that," he stopped fiddling with the ornament and put it on the tree. He didn't know what he was doing. He was not trying to get back with her but he was trying to like her again. He missed her, he loved her and before they dated and everything got messed up they were friends. It would be nice if they could at least try and make that happen again.

"It was more to put a stop to the brawl the teams were having center field," she chuckled.

"It was the Krestals, right? I'm sure it made Dean's life easier."

"It did until he remembered that his team still lost." Ginny went back over to the couch and sat down in front of the box again. She began to pull out the rest of the ornaments. She watched Harry nervously play with one of the branches out of the corner of her eye. "So how's everything with you?"

He turned from the tree, "same, can't complain. I think I'm mastering concealment and disguise." She smiled. She wondered if that was true because he wasn't concealing his anxiety about this conversation with her. "What," he asked to the face she made.

"Nothing… it's just that you aren't masking your feelings about talking to me."

"What did you expect Gin," he shrugged. "You're someone I have trouble hiding lots of things from… It's just I love you…"

"Harry," she cut him off, "we can't do this right now."

"Then when's good for you?"

"Never"

"That doesn't work for me."

She sighed, "Let's step outside." She knew her mother was in the kitchen ease dropping and she didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She grabbed her coat from the hook near the door and Harry followed her out into the cold. She walked away from the house a bit to make sure no one heard anything they said. "So what do you want to say to me?"

"These last few months I've been going over what happened and for the life of me I can't figure out why you thought kissing Oliver Wood would be okay. Then supposedly you've been hanging around him."

"It's not okay and I am so sorry that it hurt you. But kissing Oliver meant absolutely nothing and it still does. He's been a friend, it's something we can laugh about and not take seriously. I honestly didn't think you would react the way you did."

"So how am I supposed to act when the woman I love and is suppose to love me back is all over someone else? On top of that it was all to get attention."

She shrugged and slipped her hands in her pockets. "I don't know what to tell you. I apologized and you wanted time and now you've had all the time in the world. So you can forgive me or not."

"I'm so angry with you I don't know how to do it."

"Well you need to figure that out."

"And while I'm doing that, what the hell are you going to be doing? What Skeeter favorite is your next target?"

"You can be as angry as you want with me," she snapped heatedly, "but you don't get to comment on what I do with my personal life! You removed yourself from it and with that your opinion as well!"

"So I'm just supposed to say nothing while you go whoring about?"

"I cannot believe you. Harry just stay the fuck away from me," she furiously marched back towards the house, she slammed the door behind her immediately went up to her room. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. She hurt him but that was just too harsh.

(***)

Harry silently made it through the rest of the day. No one asked him what happened between him and Ginny for which he was grateful. He was so rude to her. He wished he could take it back. It didn't matter what she did to him, he should have never said anything so crude to her. He barely touched his food and it was a shame because Mrs. Weasley's food was mouth watering.

When he was sure Ron was asleep he crept out of his room and down the stair. He hoped Ginny was awake so he could apologize. He wanted to speak with her but he had no intention of letting things get carried away as they did.

It was after midnight and Ginny was lying in her bed wide awake. No one heard a peep out of her since she went outside to talk to Harry. She missed the rest of her family's arrival, the completion of the tree and dinner. She stayed in her room, in her bed…

There was a light knock on her door and then in creaked open. She rolled over, "Harry," She said sitting up.

"Sorry to wake you," he said coming into the room closing the door behind him.

"You didn't."

"I um," he sat on the edge of the bed and faced her. The only light in the room was coming from the window. The moon cast a stream of light across the room and across Ginny's face. She looked beautiful, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"No you're not."

He looked at his hands, "I am… no matter how upset I am I didn't have the right to say those things to you."

"You most certainly didn't."

"I know I'm angry but I could never truly think of you that way."

"Well given some of the things we've done that may be the impression I've given you."

He smirked, "Not at all, what happened between us was because I love you and I think you love me."

"I do love you… probably a little too much."

They stared at each other for a few moments and then crushed their lips together. They were going to have to be quiet because Arthur and Molly Weasley made it so their children couldn't put silencing charms on their rooms. They wanted to be able to hear everything that happened in their house. Hearing Harry Potter penetrating their little girl was something they didn't want to know but if it happened they would put a stop to it immediately.

"Realism Revisited"


	5. You Again

Chapter Five

You Again

"Next up we have James Whittenham from Manchester dueling Lars Collins from right here in London," the announcer's voice rang through the hall as the British Dueling League Championships were taking place. Ginny and Dean sat in the back row. They were considered the best seats in the house. They were hopefully far enough away to not catch a miss fired spell.

"I can't believe you slept with him… actually I can believe it," Ginny elbowed Dean, "well you shouldn't have screwed it up. Can you think of anything that Harry wouldn't have done for you if you would have just asked?"

Ginny sighed, "No, he would have gone out and made a spectacle in public to get me playing time. But that's over now…" she sighed again. This time it was truly over, there was no more thinking they were done.

Dean wrapped his arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder, "there, there Gin."

Whispers erupted through the hall and Ginny removed her head from Dean's shoulder to see the commotion, "what's going on?" Dean pointed towards the entrance. Ginny turned around, there was a tall skinny figure standing in the doorway his back was to the room, he was talking to someone. The man stepped out of the shadow and Ginny would have known that tall skinny figure anywhere as he turned around, "it's been a long time since I've seen Draco Malfoy."

"Rumor has it he's been abroad somewhere riding out the scandal," Dean whispered.

"Since when is treason considered scandal," she whispered back.

"Yeah we should have cut off his head," Dean laughed as Ginny turned her attention back to him grinning.

Draco fully entered the hall with this gorgeous black woman that was far too beautiful to ever be with someone that ugly. She seemed like a normal person her nose wasn't up in the air, she looked pleasant and excited to watch the match as she and Draco settled into their seats in the top of the stands on the opposite side of the room from Ginny.

(***)

Ginny was waiting in the entry hall while Dean went to get their coats. She was leaning against the wall minding her own business when, "Weasel."

Ginny sighed and let her head slump, "what do you want Malfoy?"

He smirked, "I can't say hi to an old school mate."

She looked up at him, "You can never _just_ do anything."

"Ah Malfoy," Dean said coming over wearing his coat with Ginny's draped over his arm, "I see you've come out of hiding."

"I don't hide"

"That's interesting because no one has seen hide nor hair of you since," he pretended to be thinking real hard, "Since you helped Voldemort stage his attack on Hogwarts."

"Well I suppose my plans failed since your still here, mudblood."

Dean lunged forward and Ginny quickly stepped in front of him, "it's time to go," she said pushing Dean away. "Malfoy it hasn't been a pleasure I hope to never see you again."

**British Dueling League Championships**

Lars Collins of London took home the gold yesterday at the British League Championship. The dueling match brought out its normal upper class audience but what surprised us all was the appearance of Draco Malfoy, heir to one of the largest wizarding fortunes in Britain. No one has seen Draco since 1998 after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Daily Prophet"

Draco was leaning over the sink topless as he shaved. He returned to England this New Year's and not that he was expecting a parade but his sudden reappearance was quiet. He liked it.

"Darling, what do you want for breakfast," the woman he attended the dueling match asked leaning into the bathroom.

"Nothing, just some juice thanks."

She nodded and left the room to order breakfast. The problem with his return to town was it was too hard for him to get tickets to the Dueling match. He had a feeling it was going to be hard to get to do a lot of things. Being associated with Voldemort came back to bite him on the ass. He was ready to get back into the swing of things, his way.

He was admitted to University which is why he came back, classes began next week. He was seeing a woman he actually liked, which was odd because he never thought he'd like anyone. He finished shaving and rinsed his face off. He dried it and then took his shirt off the back of the door and put it on.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do today," asked Draco heading out into the sitting room as he buttoned his shirt. He had suite at the Seymour Inn. He wasn't quite ready to go to the manor.

"Not really," she shrugged. Her name was Binata. She was a waitress at this café he frequented.

There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it. "Room service," a young man pushed in a cart with food on it. She tipped him.

"Thank you enjoy," he gave a curt nod and left the room.

Draco lifted the lid to the tray to see what she got, "I thought you only wanted juice?"

"I may have changed my mind," she got a fruit plate. He popped a piece of pineapple in his mouth and then picked up his glass of juice. "Want to wander through Diagon Alley? It's the main wizarding drag in these parts."

"Yeah okay," she said digging into her food. "So when are you going to show me where you grew up?"

Draco busied himself with his juice. He didn't know how to explain to her his parental situation. "I'm not sure yet. The house is all closed up. My parents don't get back from Provence for a couple weeks." It wasn't a complete lie. They were in France and wouldn't be back for two weeks but he wasn't ready to talk to them, to explain, to try and get roped into his old way of life.

"Do they always spend the holidays out of town?"

"Pretty much, they like to able to say they're holidaying somewhere."

It had been nineteen months since he had set foot in England. He had been to Asia, South America, and Africa. He thought wandering would be good for him and it was. He immersed himself in different cultures and explored the gritty side of life. He enjoyed himself however there were parts of him that weren't going anywhere. After he spent his days hiking through jungles and hanging around the locals rather than tourist he retired to very Malfoy standard accommodations. He didn't think he would be able to live without room service, a massaging shower head, and plush bed.

Binata is from Chad, he meant her in Morocco where she currently lives. He saw her one day, though she was cute so made it a point to get his tea every day at the coffee shop she was working at. It wasn't that he hadn't been on dates before but he was nervous about asking her out. Normally women knew of him so they would jump at the chance but to her, he was just the blonde pale guy who just kept showing up at four every day. Apparently she caught on because she asked him when he was going to asking her out. He laughed and said, "I suppose right now."

(***)

"If I have to sit on the bench one more time I'm quitting," declared Ann.

"You always say that," laughed Sara

"Yeah well this time I mean it," Ann slurred over her firwhisky. They were in a seedy pub on the mainland of Wales. The joint was jumping which was to be expected since it was Friday night. It was a new year, in the heart of the season and time for the reserves to drown their sorrows.

"Slow down girl," Ginny watched Ann chug. She really shouldn't be saying anything because a few months ago she spent her nights in a drunken stupor. Granted it was all in the name of her career but since she decided to calm down she hasn't left her favorite spot on the bench.

"At least you made it off the bench a few time," Ann pointed out, "Won a couple games."

"Yeah but she hasn't seen that first string contract," Sara spun her glass around the table. "That's all that matters, is that contract."

It would be a dream but Ginny was beginning to give up on it. Comet Rae the team's first string seeker was good, real good. She might even be better than Ginny but she could give her a run for her money. Comet knew it too which why the bitch took every chance possible to torment her.

The thought was agonizing, "Okay it's time for another round on me" Ginny said hopping off her bar stool.

"Make sure you put some alcohol in yours this time," Ann laughed.

"One of us has to be the designated apparator." She headed over to the bar. It was crowded but she shoved her way in to wait for service. If anyone protested she'd smile slightly an act coy. She tried to flag down the bartender but he had a million people shouting at him at once. She was pushed over as someone slid in next to her, "watch it," she hissed as she looked over to the man, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink and yourself?"

She chuckled, "I'm just thrown. I didn't think Draco Malfoy would ever be caught dead in a place like this."

"Their house brew is amazing but I'm sure you don't know anything about fineries."

"You're words don't hurt Malfoy."

"I recall a time when a single twist of my tongue would make you cry," he smirked.

"When have you ever seen me cry?"

"Perhaps I've never seen you swell up."

The bartender made it in their direction, Ginny was getting ready to give him her order but he said, "Club soda with lime and two firwhisky's."

"You remembered," she smiled.

"Yup," he smiled back at her.

"Someone's got a crush on you," Draco whispered.

Ginny went red an elbowed him, "thank you," she said as the bartender placed her bottles and her soda on the bar. She tried to pay for them but…

"It's on me"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," he said before walking away.

"Ah excuse me," Draco called after the bartender. He didn't even bother to take his order and now was purposely ignoring him.

"I suppose he doesn't like you."

"There's a club he could join."

Ginny clutched the three beverages in her hands, "you enjoy your night," she said to him insincerely and pushed her way out of the crowd at the bar.

(***)

"You have to sit up faster," Oliver told Ginny as they trained in the field behind the burrow. They were doing sit ups with a quaffle, you had to go all the way back. Then come up to a seated position then back down and up in time to catch the ball as the other threw it.

"This is ridiculous, how is this going to help," she said as she chased the quaffle she just missed.

"Speed and reflex," is all Oliver said. "When I suggested we train together you didn't think I just meant a light flying lesson and a cup of tea did you?"

"No it's just I didn't think we would be doing a Madame Dubuffet esque workout. Besides you made the suggestion a couple months ago." she sat back down in her position.

"Sorry I got busy, we had to play in Germany, France, and Portugal," he explained, "it was tiring."

"Lucky you… it's really cold."

"This is nothing. I had to guard the goal during a blizzard. I'm sure you can manage tossing me a quaffle under frost covered trees. Now toss me the ball again."

"Do I have to," she whined.

"Oh my god," Ginny and Oliver turned to look at who had just made that exclamation. "Oliver Wood," Ron said rushing over to them. "Such an honor," he extended his hand when Oliver accepted it, he shook it over zealously.

Oliver looked at him as if he lost his mind, "it's nice to see you again Ron. May I have my hand back?"

"Sorry," he let go of his hand. "I can't believe you're here."

"Ron he's been here before," granted it was for a repast after a funeral but she couldn't figure out why her brother was acting as if he never meant him. "You've meant him, you were in his house."

"I know, it's just so exciting," he beamed.

"Gin I think I'm going to be going," Oliver said climbing to his feet. Ron was making him uncomfortable.

"Alright, thanks for the lesson."

"No problem," he kissed her on the cheek. He stayed close to her, "next time at my place."

She laughed, "alright, bye."

"Bye, it was nice seeing you Ron," he collected his broom and headed towards the back gate so he could apparate.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Ginny asked as she gathered her belongings and headed towards the house. "You know Oliver."

"But he's like a real Quidditch player now."

"And what am I."

"A reserve," he shrugged. "What was with that kissing bit," Ron asked accusingly as he opened the back door.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "that's none of your business."

"What kissing," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing mum," Ginny said leaning her broom in the corner.

"Oliver Wood was just all over her."

"He kissed me on the cheek, he's my friend. Not that I have to explain myself to you."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, what was she going to do with that girl, "anyway, all that came for you while you were out."

The basket in the center of the table was overflowing, she sighed, "thanks," she gathered up the letters then headed upstairs. She went into her room and lay down on her bed and started in on the envelopes…

_Ms. Weasley_

_H.K Hawkins would love to represent you…_

_Ms. Ginevra Weasley_

_Smithson would love to have you as a client…_

She sat up and quickly tore through more of the envelopes. They were all from agencies, she didn't know which one to choose or if she even needed all this. She only played in a couple matches this was a bit premature. It was all kind of exciting, they knew who she was and they wanted her.

(***)

"If I talk to any more weirdos today I think I'll turn into the world's next serial killer," Ginny said to the guy behind the counter at the coffee shop. She had been there meeting with various management firms. Her head was spinning with promises of stardom and money but not a one mention Quidditch.

"You know you just said that out loud," he laughed

"Yeah, your word will be the only lead. Can I get another coffee please?"

"You want to spice it up, we have a nice cinnamon or peppermint blend still in the holiday spirit… although it's February," he offered preparing her coffee.

"Surprise me"

"That's my kind of woman just jump in eyes closed."

She laughed, "What can I say I like adventure," she liked this guy, she felt like she should be trying to pick him up. He wasn't bad looking, he had chestnut colored hair, bright blue eyes, and gorgeous smiled that showed off to die for dimples. She hadn't really been in this situation before. All she had were silly school relationships, her first real commitment with Dean, and that whole love long drawn out thing with Harry. Then that fling with York Grant. Flirting and picking up men like normal people her age wasn't something she knew how to do.

"Alright drink up," he said sliding the mug across the counter towards her.

Ginny picked up the mug and took a sip, "hazel nut and caramel... that's wicked."

"I still got it"

She hoped she wasn't blushing. At that moment she had an idea, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did love but you can ask me something else, as soon as I help the woman behind you," he smiled. Ginny stepped aside and watched him take her order, "so what's up," he asked preparing the woman's drink.

"I apologize for prying and you don't have to share anything with me but is coffee your life ambition?"

"Well as long as I don't quit my other job as bartender at The Dirty Boot it pays the rent," he shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about management?"

"What?"

"Like being the manager of an athlete or something"

"Can't say that I have… 1.50," he said to the customer whose drink order he just filled.

"Would you be interested because I'm looking for a manager?"

"You're an athlete? What do you play Quidditch or something," he chuckled as if this was a joke.

"Yeah, I'm the reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Yeah right"

"You don't believe me? I have this pass thing to get into the Quidditch Pitch," she said digging in her bag and dropping it on the counter. "I also have these offers from management firms," she said allowing the letters to fall out of her handbag, "I can't deal with people who are just trying to fluff their contact sheets."

"Ok Ginevra Weasley," he said reading one of the letters, "let's say I do believe you, how much would I get paid?"

"I was thinking 150 galleons per week but if I make it to first string there's room for a raise. So what do you say?"

"Frank I quit!" He shouted so his manager would hear. He took off his apron and jumped over the counter, "Ginevra I'm Palmer," he said wrapping his arm around her, "how can I be of service?"

"First don't call me Ginevra it's Ginny."

(***)

"You did what!" Arthur shouted, "You hired some guy who makes coffee to be your manager!"

"He's a barista Dad"

"I don't care what fancy name you give it, he doesn't have any experience and you're trying to make this your career." Arthur paced in front of the couch where his daughter was sitting. He didn't understand how she could be so foolish and then seem so nonchalant about it.

"Its fine," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No it's really not. I'm having a lawyer draw up contracts."

"That's so not necessary"

"It's extremely necessary and I'm doing it!"

There was a knock at the door and Ginny got off the couch to answer it, "Palmer, what a surprise we were just talking about you," she said stepping aside to let him in.

"I'm sure it was all negative."

"Yes it was I'm Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father," he extended his hand. Palmer shook it and Mr. Weasley gripped it extremely hard.

"Ow," he shook his hand trying to alleviate the pain, "it's not as if I'm her date to the prom."

"What," Ginny was confused.

"Sorry muggle born here, it's a school dance," he explained.

"Anyway," Arthur carried on in his threatening tone, "I'm the one who's going to be doing the background check on you because my stupid child decided hiring random people was a good idea," he crossed his arms.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too," he smiled awkwardly. "Anyway Ginny I have some news."

"News?"

"I have snagged you an invite to the Rutherford Charity Ball and your date will be Adrian McGuddle."

Her eyes went wide "I just hired you yesterday."

"There's no time to waste my little starlet, the benefits Saturday night, a gentleman will be stopping by tomorrow after practice with some lovely wardrobe options."

"How did you manage this, do you have some connections I don't know about?" Ginny thought hiring a rookie was turning out to be a good choice.

"I'm really good at pestering people," he grinned, "who knew it would come in handy."

(***)

The next afternoon, when Ginny arrive home from practice she hopped in the shower right away. Palmer had told her, someone was bringing her clothes and she wanted to be ready for his arrival. There was a knock at the front door and Ginny hurried to answer it.

There was a loud red and orange striped blazer standing there. Well it wasn't all by itself, there was a man wearing it. He turned around and removed his sunglasses. "Hello," he smiled, "Miss. Weasley I presume."

"You must be Jeffery"

"Jeff," he extended his hand.

"Come in," she said stepping aside to let him. He grabbed the handle of his rolling suitcase and pulled it inside. He looked around the house at all the shabby things. The family photos in miss matched frames, the stacks of books, the hand knitted pillow covers. Ginny was a bit nervous at the way he was looking around at things. She thought perhaps her home was a bit too humble for his taste.

"Does your mum knit too?"

Ginny smiled nervously, "yes she does. It's her favorite pass time."

"Mine too, every Christmas she makes me lumpy patterned sweaters."

She laughed, "Oh my god mine too."

"So where do you want to do this?"

"Let's go upstairs," she said leading the way, "So Jeff how long have you been doing the styling thing?"

"Eight years," he said following her into her bedroom. "I use to work for someone else but I've been on my own for five years."

"You're so nice to make a house call."

"Generally I like to have clients come to my office the first time out and then my assistants generally will make home runs. But Palmer is incredibly persistent."

"He is," she agreed, "he's only been in my employ for a week and I love him."

"So I've got some beautiful pieces," he said lifting his suitcase and opening it on her bed. He pulled out a folded clothing rack and set it up. He began pulling dresses out of the seemingly endless space, "so tell me about your style, what do you normally wear?"

"Um pretty much this," she said gesturing to herself. She was wearing a t-shirt and ill-fitting jeans.

"So you weren't just having a bad day at the world cup?"

"You've done your homework"

"There wasn't much to do which is part of the problem we need to create buzz," he had moved on to pulling out shoes. He also pulled out a folding screen for Ginny to change behind. "That gown you wore to Oliver Wood's home was stunning. It gave me a lot of ideas."

"Oh…"

"What you didn't like it?"

"It was alright, my sister-in-law had to fight to get me in it."

"That's not a good sign. I'm letting you know now people find it hard to resist me when it comes to style."

"I suppose then I should let you know I'm really stubborn."

"We'll see about that, let's get started."

Ginny felt like a princess as she slipped in and out of all the things that Jeff l had brought for her to borrow. She never thought she would get to wear such things but she was having a wonderful time. He really was hard to resist.

"Knock. Knock," Mrs. Weasley said instead of knocking coming into Ginny's room with a tray of tea and treats, "Just in case anyone's hungry." She placed the tray on the night table.

"That's so nice of you," smiled Jeff as he stood at her presence. "I'm Jeff," he shook her hand.

"Molly, Ginny's mother"

"I see where she gets her lovely smile from."

Mrs. Weasley giggled, "You flatter so. I'll just let you two get back to it."

Jeff picked up one of the cookies and took a bite, "oh my god."

"What?" Ginny said from behind the changing screen.

"These are heaven. You're mothers going to put me off my diet."

"She certainly knows her way around a kitchen," she came out from behind the screen. "So what do you think?"

"That's the dress," he said definitively.

"But…"

"No, that's the dress you're wearing," he stated daring her to challenge him.

(***)

"So the carriage is going to pick you up first then stop and get Adrian," Palmer told Ginny as he watched her get her hair and makeup done.

She was sitting in her desk chair surrounded by people who were going to make it look like she stepped out of a fashion ad. If it weren't for the fact they were sitting in her childhood bedroom she would have felt so glamorous. All the prep work made her feel more confident about the dress Jeff was making her wear. It was white, long sleeve, with a high neckline and backless. It was form fitting and hit a ways below her knees. She was going to wear red strappy beaded shoes.

"God I can't believe this is happening."

"You're telling me. Last week my life was about earl gray and café mochas and now I'm watching the soon to be starting seeker of the Holyhead Harpies get her makeup done."

"I don't know how close I am to starting."

"We're only thinking positively," encouraged Palmer.

The woman doing her makeup stepped back, "perfect," she held up a hand held mirror for her to check.

"Oh my god is that me."

"Yes it is darling and you look fabulous," the woman beamed.

When the finishing touches were put on her hair, she was left alone in her room to slip into her dress. She was nervous about the whole thing but this is what she wanted. So she was going to put her best fancy shoe clad foot forward and go for it. "Wait until you see her," Ginny heard Palmer telling her parents on the way downstairs. "She looks..." he trailed off when Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes went wide, she looked even better than he imagined.

"Ginny you look very pretty," Mrs. Weasley said sincerely.

"Thank you"

"God you're too beautiful," Mr. Weasley sighed, "you must be home by eleven!"

Ginny laughed, "That's very funny Dad."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I," she said.

Palmer shook himself from his admiration, "um… Jeff sent an evening coat," he went over to where the garment bag was hanging by the door. "He said he had nightmares of you tossing on something that belonged to one of your brothers." Palmer held it open for her.

"It's as if everyone has absolutely no faith in me," she tried to sound hurt as she put on the coat.

(***)

Ginny was sitting in the back of her rented carriage trying to stay neat. It tossed her a bit when it landed and she tried to pull herself together before the door opened. But no such luck, Adrian McGuddle climbed in just in time to see her straightening herself. The man notorious for slow jams caught her in an awkward moment. Now not only would she have to suppress her urge to squeal but hide her embarrassment as well. Half the wizarding population had got it on in the back of carriages to his music.

"Hello, I'm Adrian," he extended his hand from across the carriage.

"Hi, Ginny," she was glad he didn't say a thing about the state he caught her in.

He smirked as he watched how nervous she was, "this is your first publicity set up?" She nodded, "relax just act like it's a first date."

"It's a pretty glamorous first date"

"You look wonderful"

Ginny blushed profusely and nervously ran her hand along her hair. It was waved in a lovely forties style. "Thank you"

(***)

The grand ballroom at the Seymour Inn was the backdrop for the Rutherford Charity Ball. Adrian and Ginny we're doing their job as the evening's entertainment. Basically they allowed in the celebs to attract press. The lobby was quite in an excitement at their entrance. Adrian was acting as if he knew her for ages so she played along and cozied up to him for photos.

Inside the ballroom, it was all about pleasantries and small talk. Acting as if you were the toast of the town, it was like Wood's dinner party all over again on a large scale. Ginny's head was spinning at how many people were making efforts to talk to her and Adrian. The thing about the talk was that it was about absolutely nothing. Which was great because Ginny didn't even know what the Rutherford Charity was all about, it could have been for the rights to behead house elves for all she knew?

When the mob of people thinned from around them, it gave them the opportunity to find their table. They couldn't have made it more than three steps before…

"Oh my Weasel," Draco smirked, "look at you all cleaned up and stuff."

"Evening Malfoy," she sighed heavily.

"Who's this?" He indicated to Adrian.

"This is Adrian," she introduced, "that's Draco Malfoy you don't need to know him."

Malfoy shook his hand, "seems the wild one has reeled in another."

"I feel as if I'm intruding on something personal so I'm just going to find our seats," Adrian excused himself.

"What the hell are you doing here," whispered Ginny, "Are you following me?"

"_Um_ this is my territory. Weasley's don't get invites to two hundred galleon plate dinners. Like I would ever make it a point to be where you are."

"It's sort of funny how you just seem to keep showing up," she crossed her arms.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. Go enjoy your borrowed dress with your rent a date," he said before walking away.

**Potter's Ex is Moving On**

Ginevra Weasley made an appearance at the Rutherford Charity Ball on the arm of Adrian McGuddle. The ginger top beauty stunned in her white backless number and clearly isn't missing Potter at all

"The Skeeter Report"

Draco was in the lobby at the gift shop at the Seymour Inn where he's been living. Last night he ventured down to the lobby for the Rutherford Charity Ball. It was the kind of thing his name was always on the list for however not this time. He had to pull strings to get in.

He picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and flipped through as he got in line to pay for it. He turned to the society page which had photos from the event. There was one of him, the caption read… The bad boys back in town, Draco Malfoy pictured talking to writer Sandra Lafolle, granddaughter of the late author Fifi Lafolle.

"Next," the woman behind the counter called. Draco hadn't even realized the person in front of him was gone. He placed the paper on the counter, "Its four sickles, seven knuts," said the woman.

Draco yet again found himself distracted. This time by a copy of the _Skeeter Report_ in the stand near the register, Ginny and her rented date were on the cover. He smirked, he had an idea. The most ingenious plan, he picked up the tabloid and tossed it on top of his Prophet, "this too."

"You Again"


	6. The Plan

Chapter Six

The Plan

Ginny stood in front of the Hoffman Inn, in the middle of nowhere in the English country side being photographed at a _Witch Weekly_ event. She had slowly spent the last few months getting pushed into the spotlight and although she had no idea what she was doing she was kind of into it. Designers sent her pretty things to wear and what girl doesn't like feeling like the bell of the ball, she smiled and waved as she continued inside.

The Hoffman Inn was a social club that had closed down for the night to host this elaborate party for all the glitterati. Ginny checked her jacket and was on her way to the bar for a club soda when someone stood in her path.

"You really can't expect me to believe you're not following me," Ginny asked the blonde man that seemed to be in her presences for the third time that month.

He smirked, "why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know because every place I've been you seem to show up" A floating tray passed by with Champagne and Ginny took a glass. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

"All unintentional, like I would crash a _Witch Weekly_ release party hoping you would make an appearance."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I will never hope to see you," Ginny was going to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm.

Ginny pulled away, "shit, you made me spill my champagne"

"You weren't going to drink it…"

"Oh piss off!" She stormed away towards the ladies room.

"Ginny"

"You cannot follow me in here," she whirled on him before he followed her into the ladies room.

"Ginny I need to talk to you."

"Look!" she stopped talking when a couple of witches came out of the bathroom. "I don't care what you have to... wait," she just realized something, "did you just call me Ginny?"

"Yes and I have a proposition for you… "

"I don't want to hear whatever inappropriate blurb you've got up your sleeve."

"How would you like to be first string and stay there?"

She crossed her arms, "and how are you going to do that?"

"Weasel, will you marry me?"

Ginny laughed, "That's funny did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"I'm serious."

"Okay I have to go," she disappeared into the ladies room.

Ginny had finished cleaning the champagne from her shoes the best she could and she was on her way to the cloakroom to get her jacket and go. She had enough of putting on appearances for the night and trying to keep clothes that don't belong to her clean. She knew she would have to buy the shoes and didn't want to contemplate how much they cost. It would probably be an entire weeks pay plus a small loan from her parents, including a lecture about wearing shoes that cost more than a down payment on an efficiency flat.

She was waiting in line and sorting through her clutch for her coat check ticket. She looked around at all the beautiful people in the room in their sequin with their cigarettes and champagne. She wondered who on earth let her in, she still lived with her parents and their top floor was an old train car. She caught a glimpse of Draco talking to some man in a Turban, he glanced at her and she diverted her eyes.

She wondered if he really was serious and why would he want to marry her, he doesn't even know her and to top it off he was always so mean to her… she was always so mean to him. She handed the woman her ticket and got her jacket.

"Thank you," she smiled at the witch behind the counter and dropped a few sickles into her tip jar. She turned around and almost ran into someone. She looked up "excuse me." She tried to walk around Draco

"Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Yes and it confuses me and I wish to not think of it anymore," Ginny said beginning to pull on her jacket but Draco took it and held it open for her. "Thank you" she said putting it on rather than causing a scene.

"Look I didn't mean to freak you out but… perhaps if I could see you home, I could explain, my carriage is right outside," Draco said.

Ginny thought about it, she thought it was a terrible idea but it was chilly and she knew there were warming charms in his carriage, "I can't be photographed leaving with you."

"I'll have it brought around back."

"Alright," she stuck her nose in the air led the way back through the party. Draco shook his head and chuckled. He tucked his hands in his pockets and followed her across the room and out the patio doors to the terrace. They walked to the path on the side of the building.

They stood there in complete silence until the carriage appeared being pulled by two black winged horses. The man sitting on top in the driver's seat hopped down and pulled open the door Ginny climbed in and Draco got in behind her.

"Alright explain," she said settling into the plush seat.

"First where are we dropping you?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole"

"Got that Borden," Draco turned to the driver that was still standing at the door.

"Yes sir," he nodded and closed the door.

He turned his attention to Ginny as the carriage began to move, "I understand Quidditch is a business and players must generate wins as well as profits…"

"How will the completely insane idea of you and I being married help the Quidditch business or mine considering you're a raging lunatic and Harry Potter's arch enemy?"

"Lunatic or not the Malfoy's are still prominent and being a Malfoy will not only radiate press because like you said I'm Harry Potter's arch enemy but it will also give you status outside of celebrity."

"I don't want status or celebrity. I want to play Quidditch."

"You'll get that too…"

"What's in it for you?"

"You'll look good on my arm," he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow. She knew she looked amazing in her knee length silk ivory backless dress. Her now ruined eleven centimeter pink satin strappy sandals and her red brocade jacket that fell a bit pass her dress but that most certainly couldn't be what he was referring to. "Excuse me?"

"People think you're innocent. You may come from a _humble_ family but admirable to some. Not to mention your Potter's true love…"

Ginny turned her attention to the window and watched England moving pass below. All it was were lots of tiny lights. It all seemed so far away. She decided to ignore Draco's last comment she didn't know if she was Harry's true love, she sort of hoped she wasn't because of what she did to him. She didn't like to think about it much. She was still hurt too.

Draco caught on that he struck a nerve with Harry he really didn't know what he was talking about he only assumed. He thought perhaps they grew out of each other with no real urgency at the present and had gone their separate ways. Since he wanted her to agree to this he didn't push it, "look I'm none of the kind words that could possibly be used to describe you but just the idea of someone like you, that's thought of so highly would consider someone like me is the kind of PR I need."

Ginny turned back to him, "why do you need PR?"

"Well I don't know if I should share that with you considering I barely know you."

"You just asked me to marry you and if you want me to consider this you might want to start sharing all pertinent information."

"Oh you'll consider because I know how badly you want to play. Because why on earth would someone like you show up to this event tonight or those other silly events you've been to. And you with Oliver Wood and York Grant, I don't even know you and I know that was a load of bull. But then again I heard you got off the bench during a few games so mission accomplished. Marry me because I will radiate more gossip then you could possibly handle."

"I know but I don't like you, I don't know you, and I'm about 98% sure you'll try to kill me in my sleep."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't like you either, I'm okay with not knowing you and I think we should keep it that way, and I'm not going to kill you. It will be great we'll have an open marriage and all."

"Yeah, I'm sure that girl you've been hanging around with would love that."

"She wouldn't care we broke up."

"Oh and you decided to propose to me on the rebound. And you might want to inform _Borden_ that he won't be able to land on the property."

Draco climbed to the opposite side of the carriage and slid open the little door, "we're going to have to land somewhere near the location you can't land on her property," he closed the door and turned around, staying seated on the opposite side.

"Would I really have to marry you?"

"Well I think we should pretend to date first."

"Fine we'll give it a try, I'll be in Sweden at the end of the month for the broom races meet me there," she said as the carriage descended and came to a halt.

Borden came around and opened the door, "a try?"

"If I don't get a desired reaction than I'm calling it off." Ginny climbed out of the carriage, "oh and as your dutiful girlfriend my first order business is going to be to send you the bill for my shoes," she closed the door.

(***)

"Gin their ruined," Jeff said looking over the shoes, "you're going to have to pay for them. You can barely afford us."

"I know," Ginny's manger and stylist were over having a meeting in her office, which oddly looked just like her parents living room. They were going over her schedule and prepping for upcoming events around a tray of Mrs. Weasley's homemade pastries and tea. "Don't tell me how much they are just have the bill sent to Draco Malfoy, he'll take care of it."

Jeff and Palmer looked at her, "I'm just curious Gin but why would Draco Malfoy pay for these," asked Jeff.

"Well it's only proper seeing as he spilled the champagne on them to begin with."

"I thought you didn't drink," Palmer was confused.

"I don't, I looked good holding it. That was until it was on my shoes. Besides we've started seeing each other," she informed.

"Why would you do that?" Jeff couldn't understand why anyone would willingly associate themselves with Draco Malfoy. He had a reputation of being rude and obnoxious and then there was that minor death eater detail.

"Who care's this is great," Jeff put down his teacup. "Do you know how much press this could radiate? When's your next date, I'll drop a hint"

Of course she knew how much press she could get, that's why she was doing this to begin with. "I'm not telling you that," she tried to act as if it was private she wasn't about to say they don't have a date, they're going to ronde vous in Sweden when the press are already a foot.

"Oh come on you know you want to."

She rolled her eyes, "I really don't. What I want to know is what the hell I'm supposed to discuss on Tilden Toot, the great affects of riding a bench?"

"Your outlook on the future of your Quidditch career," explained Palmer.

"While wearing this," Jeff held up a day dress.

"Why, it's on the wireless?"

"Prying eyes are everywhere, you know the drill behind the screen," Jeff hurried her along.

Palmer and Jeff were proving to be worth the money. She's never been so busy in her life. Invites to this and that and appearances on the wireless. She liked it, she also liked that they were cool. It made this feel less like business and more like fun. She had yet to meet any of Jeff's supposed assistants; he always worked with her personally.

"Will you boys stay for dinner," Mrs. Weasley asked coming into the sitting room.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," they answered in unison. It was fun, they were always around, and it was like getting new friends. It didn't surprise her people always gravitated towards her. After all it was Ron who said she was too popular for her own good.

"I actually kind of like this dress," Ginny said coming from behind the screen.

"And you'd look lovely in it if you stopped slouching," Mrs. Weasley went over and pulled her shoulders back.

"Ow, mum"

"You're such a lovely girl. You should start acting like it."

"Shouldn't you be getting dinner started," Ginny shrugged her mother off.

"If you wanted me to leave then you should have just asked," Mrs. Weasley stuck her nose in the air and headed back to the kitchen.

"Now back to the task at hand, Tilden."

"Your future with the team and know your favorite types of plants." Tilden Toot was a herbologist with a wireless show. He always had two guests within his hour. One from his field of expertise and one for entertainment, Palmer managed to snag her a guest spot. "It'll be great besides they're willing to pay your standard appearance fee."

"I don't have a standard appearance fee," she said as Jeff pulled at her dress.

"You do now, 500 galleons. I made it up."

"Sweet"

An hour with Tilden Toot

Today's special guest

Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies and Author Gregor Olympus

"_I'm here with reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies Ginevra Weasley. So Miss. Weasley as your first year with the team comes to an end how do you feel?"_

"_Shocked and excited, I still think this is all a dream getting the opportunity to be part of this team yet I'm excited to have the first year end and move to new and exciting things next season."_

"_Do you know something about next season yet?"_

"_Yes I know that I'll be sitting on the other end of the bench during games," she laughed._

_Tilden laughed as well, "You've had several opportunities to leave the bench during the season and showed some truly amazing progress?"_

"_Thank you, I have to attribute it to Harpies training. They're quite good about making sure all their players are up for playing at a moment's notice."_

"_You were certainly ready, including when you caught that snitch at a Puddlemere match back in November."_

"_Yeah, I was helping my fellow league members end their testosterone based display. It was an excellent match and I must admit the brawl added to the fun."_

"_It was quite exciting. Are you hoping to have a few pitch fights of your own?"  
_

"_No," she smiled, "but I'm quite confident if it happens I can hold my own. I grew up with six brothers."_

"_You had to protect yourself."_

"_Exactly, I suppose they thought their little sister was going to be an easy target but I turned out not to be."_

"_So how did you get interested in Quidditch?"_

"_Through those same brothers I was talking about. It's something that has always been a steady in my house almost all of my brothers played in school some better than others. Naturally I wanted to play as well, but they would never let me. So when the sun went down and the moon was bright enough, I use to grab one of their brooms and take flight among the apple trees."_

"_Apple trees!" Tilden got excited._

"_Yup, my family has an apple orchard. It's really beautiful in the springtime."_

"_This is a perfect segue into the talk of plants."_

"_Let me warn you now I my thumb isn't particularly green."_

"_Really, with an orchard and all"_

"_Yeah I'm pathetic, we've got a large garden and chickens and everything. But I must say if de-gnomings the game than I'm your girl."_

"_That's really important in home gardening. They like to burrow and hinder the progress of roots."_

"_I totally believe you but you're completely loosing me."_

_Tilden laughed, "It's been a dream talking to you."_

"_Thank you"_

"_So let's close with your favorite plant."_

"_Cacti, cactuses whatever the plural for cactus"_

"_Thanks so much, we just chatted with Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies and when we return we'll have Gregor Olympus, writer of the new book. Growing in the Dark, How to Keep Your Plants Healthy at Night." Tilden said before they rolled into commercial._

(***)

"Thanks for meeting me," Ginny said coming out of the studio where she just recorded her interview with Tilden Toot.

"No problem, I love dashing all the way to London from Ireland on my lunch break," said Dean sarcastically.

"You're management it's always your lunch break."

"I resent that."

"You should."

"So how did it go?" Dean asked as the walked through Diagon Alley.

"Better than expected."

"I suppose that's better than terrible."

"Yes it is. Can you get an extra ticket for the broomstick races," inquired Ginny.

"Yes I can. I was going to get one anyway, which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Would you mind not sharing a room with me?"

"Do you have a girl coming over or something?" She smirked

"Actually yes, I'm bringing the woman I've been seeing."

Ginny stopped walking abruptly and narrowed her eyes at him. "Who is she and how long has this been going on?" She pretended to be offended for not being told sooner.

"It's Padma"

"Patil, where on earth did you find her?"

Dean laughed, "At the ministry. You act like it's been ten years since school."

"She works at the Ministry."

"No she was paying a fine for something she refused to tell me about," he laughed.

"That cheeky minx," she joked. Padma was a quiet nerdy girl who wasn't aware of how good she actually looked.

"I'm excited about this. It's new and blossoming…"

"Apparently blossoming enough to take her out of the country"

"What can I say, I'm just that charming," he smirked.

"You really are," she agreed.

"I can't remember the last time I had a steady girlfriend. This could be good."

Ginny laughed, "You're just trying to get her into bed."

He went quiet, he couldn't believe it but that wasn't the first thing on his mind. It was the second but he was willing to ignore it for now. "No I'm not."

"_Aw_ Dean"

"Oh stop that," he began walking again.

"I'm happy for you," she followed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now let's get food I'm starved. Let's hit the café."

"Of course… So this weekend I was thinking flat hunting."

"You're going to make the jump?"

"Uh huh and I need your expertise to make sure I'm not living in a slum."

_Gällivare, Sweden_

Hotel Restaurant

"So what are you studying for," Ginny asked Padma as she had dinner with her and Dean. They were in their hotel restaurant. It was a dim space, with a man playing piano in the corner, it was nice and cozy.

"Journalism," she answered.

"You're going to be the next Skeeter?"

Padma laughed, "No, Skeeter doesn't have a degree in anything other than how to be a bitch 101. I want to be hard-hitting journalist. I want to discuss Ministers, world trade, and civil uprisings. Where you had lunch isn't really my forte."

"Well we always eat at Martins Café" joked Ginny, "you know, just in case Minister Shacklebolt's new policies don't increase your circulation count."

"It's a shame the news has come to that," said Dean. "The muggle markets are declining and it's affecting the wizarding world do to the lack of pure race because so many people merge their finances."

"They'll start talking about it as soon as Gringotts folds."

Ginny listened to Padma and Dean go back and forth about politics and the looming financial crisis. She had an opinion on the situation but she was going to keep it to herself. She was more worried about the fact that Draco Malfoy was supposed to show up tomorrow and pretend to be dating her.

This had disaster written all over it. She hadn't spoken to him since the _Witch Weekly_ party so there was a chance he was just joking and wouldn't show up. God she hoped he wouldn't show up.

"So Ginny"

"Huh," she said shaking herself from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry did I startle you," Padma watched Ginny settle the look of surprise on her face.

"No," she lied as she reached for her glass of water. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to ask you where you got your lovely blouse."

"I have no idea," Jeff had planned out everything she was to wear that weekend and threatened her if she defied him and wore something else. She was going to be a good Ginny and do as she was told, plus Jeff met her at the portkey and inspected her suitcase to make sure she hadn't snuck in any unapproved clothing. "Someone picked it out for me."

"It's lovely."

"Which is how you know Ginny didn't pick it," laughed Dean.

"Thank you Dean," she narrowed her eyes at him. She turned her attention back to Padma, "Jeffery Ramble takes care of my wardrobe he's wonderful. He doesn't tell me too much about it because he knows I don't really care."

Padma laughed as the waiter can and over to clear the table. "Would anyone care for dessert?"

"Want to split something," Padma asked Dean.

"Yeah sounds good. Gin do you want something?"

"I'm good thanks," answered Ginny. "I'm actually quite tired, time change and all. So you two should stay and enjoy your dessert." She was getting out of there so they could be alone. There was only an hour time difference, "you two have a goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Ginny got up and crossed the restaurant. Before she exited the room she looked back at the table. She watched Dean smiling at Padma, she was happy for him. She hoped it worked out. One of them should get to have a happy healthy relationship why not him because now she was getting ready to pretend to be on a date with Draco Malfoy.

"God," she huffed.

"Are you alright," the host asked at her sudden outburst.

"I'm really not," she answered then stocked off.

(***)

Dean, Padma, and Ginny were riding the lift down to the lobby to head out to the races. "Gin I meant to ask you, who's the extra ticket for," Dean said handing her two tickets.

"Um it's sort of for…" the lift opened on the lobby and Draco turned around as the doors opened. _Oh god he showed up_.

"What's Malfoy doing here," Dean asked as they got off the lift.

Malfoy walked up to them, "good morning," he smirked from behind his sunglasses.

"The extra ticket is sort of for him"

"WHAT!" Dean shouted people in the lobby began to look in their direction.

"Shh!" Ginny hissed and pulled Dean to the side, "sorry I didn't tell you but I thought you'd freak out."

"Oh you mean like I'm doing right now," Dean looked as if steam was going to come out of his ears, "it's Malfoy!"

"I know but we're trying something," she shrugged.

"Are you trying to tell me in code you're dating him?"

"No we're just hanging out."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Padma said coming over, "but we're going to miss the start."

"You're absolutely right let's go," Ginny said walking away. "Come Draco."

"Did you tell him," Draco whispered to her as they left the hotel.

"Of course not, that would mess up the whole plan… thank you," she said the doorman who held the door open for them. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the poor rich boy look?" She said looked him up and down.

Draco's hair was disheveled it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. He was hiding behind sunglasses, was wearing a plain white tee, and a beat up leather jacket.

"You don't like my clothes?"

"I'm not use to seeing you _unpolished_"

He shrugged, "these sunglasses set me back 150 quid," he pushed them to the top of his head.

"This is us," Dean said coming up behind them as a carriage pulled up. He held open the door for Ginny and Padma. He stopped Draco before he climbed in, "I'm watching you," he warned.

"Don't bother you're not my type," Draco smirked then climbed into the back of the carriage.

It was a bright beautiful, sunny, chilly day in Sweden and the streets were filled with people making their way to the start line for the broomstick races. People from all over the world were congregating for this event like they do every year. The four of them rode in the back of the carriage completely silent, Dean glaring at Draco, Ginny nervous, Padma uncomfortable, and Draco unfazed. They were going straight to the starting line passing the crowds.

They climbed out at the starting line where the official's box was. Draco was immediately photographed and questioned about his red haired friend. He ignored them as they made their way through the crowd. They flashed their tickets to climb the stairs to join the dignitaries in the box complete with warming charms and Mimosas.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go thank Hussan Mostafa for the tickets," Dean said excusing himself

"So how exactly did you two meet," questioned Padma.

"In school, I believe you were there," answered Draco.

Padma rolled her eyes, "I meant again because I don't recall you two ever really talking and now you're dating?"

"We're not dating," they said in unison, Padma wondered why they were so defensive.

"We're just hanging out," Ginny explained. When a floating try of mimosas' came by Ginny grabbed two and quickly downed the first one. "I'm going to hit the buffet table."

Draco and Padma stood there just staring at each other not really knowing what to say…

"So how does it feel to be off for the Voldemort thing?" Asked Padma breaking the silence

"I'm going to go find Weasley," he said turning and walking away.

"This isn't going to work," Ginny whispered to Draco when he joined her by the fruit platter.

"It's going to be fine, just stop acting weird."

"How do you expect me to do that, I'm supposed to be enjoying your company," she used a tooth pick to pick up a piece of cantaloupe.

"First wipe that worried look off your face and second… let's go stand by the front and just act like we're waiting for the race to start." He didn't have any good ideas.

"That's all you've got"

"Just come on"

She smiled and followed him over to the edge. They stood close to the wall. Draco leaned on the railing and stared out at all the people lined up along the street. The competitors had begun to assemble at the starting line, some doing leg stretches, other practicing starting on their brooms, some just gripping their brooms at their side for dear life looking pale in the face.

"Can I ask you something," Ginny broke the silence.

"Depends on the question," he said not bothering to look away from what was happening below.

"Did you crash that _Witch Weekly_ party?"

He snorted, "Yes, I would never be invited to a thing like that. I thought you might be there and well who would turn me away."

International Broomstick Races

Who cares who won, what we care about is this gorgeous photo of Draco Malfoy looking all grown up and a bit scruffy arriving for the start of the race. The scruff works, we think it's sexy but the question that's on our minds is the petit red head that he was with. Their interaction seemed innocent and they were accompanied by friends but it was Ginevra Weasley reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and Harry Potter's ex-flame. Aren't he and Draco Arch enemies?

The Skeeter Report

Ginny opened up the large envelope addressed to her and dumped its contents onto her bed. There was a copy of the _Skeeter Report_ with a note sticking out. She flipped to the page, there was a picture of her and Draco arriving at the broomstick races, she smiled. The note read…

_Did we achieve the desired effect? Want to go to an opening?_

"You know asking me to come to this thing with you was much better than your proposal of marriage," said Ginny as she and Draco strolled through the new show by experimental artist Dale Collins. The Gallery was a dimly lit square room. There was a stone garden courtyard in the center of the room. There were quite a few people there. The art world was out in full force witches and wizards dressed more outrageous than the last. They were discussing the art with so much passion over free champagne and cheese. It was being covered exclusively by the art section of the Daily Prophet. No one even seemed fazed by the two photographers that weaved seamlessly through the crowd snapping candids.

"Perhaps because this is less scary"

"I suppose art is a less challenging subject except when you're trying to understand it," she said as they stopped in front of a sculpture entitled _Stool_, which was simply a large cauldron turned upside down.

"I think it's kind of interesting," he shrugged

"_Really_ because I've got an old one of these in my kitchen you could have for free."

"The fact that it's a cauldron isn't interesting. What makes it intriguing is the thought behind it and the way it sparks so many questions," Draco explained

Ginny looked around, people did seem to gravitate towards the piece and they were all engrossed in excited conversation. She supposed there was something beautiful about the musty old pot, it brought people together. She wasn't going to call it art but she would call it a conversation piece. "I suppose that is kind of interesting… are you going to purchase anything?"

"I already did," he took a sip of his champagne.

"Which one"

"It's over here," he said leading Ginny back towards the door. There was this painting that was just a big splotch of paint. It was currently blue when they appeared in front of it, it then turned red.

"Ah Draco," a mature woman with cherry red curly hair approached them and kissed Draco on each cheek. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"You as well," he smiled. _He can smile_, Ginny noted. "This is my friend Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is Dale the artist."

Ginny shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you. Everything is so lovely."

"Thank you, _Weasley_ you wouldn't by any chance be related to Arthur would you," she asked curiously.

"My father's name is Arthur," responded Ginny.

"Married Molly…"

"Yes"

Dale smiled, "I dated your father before Molly, you sort of look like her. It was pure ecstasy or that could have been the fact that we were high the whole time," she went on as if this wasn't grossing Ginny out. "You two should try having a shag when you're completely shit faced it's amazing but then you probably don't need to since you turned the painting red."

Ginny knew the only way she would ever have sex with Malfoy was if she was under the influence of something but she was positive that was never going to happen.

"We're not together like that," Draco explained feeling uncomfortable and little as if he was going to throw up at the thought of shagging Weasel.

"Could have fooled me, you're so passionate."

"Mutual disdain, so it's a mood painting," Ginny said not wanting to talk to a complete stranger about her sex life.

"It's more than that darling," she began sensually, "it detects those feelings you want no one to know, your deepest darkest desires... oh and look it's purchased," she noticed the red dot next to the description.

"I bought it," Draco said.

"You've become quite the collector of my work. And you're so young. People your age never know who I am."

"I think it's brilliant…"

"Now all you need is a place to hang it," she said

"That's true my father would flip if I hung this in his house," chuckled Draco

Ginny stood there watching as he and Dale traded pleasantries and thought this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Of course she hated his guts and there was still that looming question of whether she was going to marry him or not but as long as they were around other people he wasn't all that bad.

"The Plan"


	7. Action

Chapter Seven

**"Action"**

Draco and Ginny were sitting at an outdoor table a Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor enjoying frozen treats in the summer sun. That's about all they were enjoying because they weren't speaking but having one of their planned outings.

"I think it's about time we set some rules," Ginny said breaking the silence. They've been out a few times so far, just standing or sitting, not speaking. It's been awkward and absolutely no fun and Ginny thought they should talk about where their faux relationship was going.

"I completely agree."

"Number one, we have absolutely no physical contact unless necessary for a photo opt. It's restricted to hand holding, kisses on the cheek, and pecks on the lips absolutely no tongue."

"How about we just stand close together and never touched," suggested Draco.

She rolled her eyes, "we want this to be believable."

"I also want to control my upchuck reflex."

"This was your idea"

"And you're reaping the benefits."

"Yes ice cream and on lookers."

He smirked, "You've got ice cream on your chin," he handed her a napkin.

"Thanks," she went red accepting the napkin and wiped the chocolate from her chin.

He chuckled, "one week advanced notice on all events and there are certain things that I can't attend."

"Like what"

"Like another _Witch Weekly_ event and anything that the likes of the Wizards Boys would attend. I do have an image I'm trying to maintain."

"That cleared my social calendar."

"You go and have grand old time, just don't expect me to be there. When you find something better to attend than I'll be your escort... standing a shoulders length away."

"This isn't going to work if you don't give a little."

"I have more to lose"

"This was your idea. I'll try to keep the starlet parades to a minimum but if you don't agree to some of the things I want to do then I will walk away from this. Do you understand Mr. Ex Death Eater can't get an invite to the ball," she leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at him.

He leaned back in his chair and met her glare. It was amusing watching her trying to be tough but she had a point. "Fine but you're paying for the ice cream."

"Deal," she extended her hand. Malfoy reached across the table and shook it.

(***)

"How did your contract negotiations go?" Dean and Ginny were in her brand new flat making dinner. At least they were trying to. So far she only owned one pan. She was out on her own and loving it. Sure it was a studio, she only had an arm chair and hadn't gotten a mattress yet for her new bed frame but it was great. It was a large-ish room, combined kitchen and living/sleeping area. There was a small alcove with a closet and entry to the bathroom.

"Still a reserve but I did get a small raise which is much needed."

"You have to pay for your people."

"I love my people, they haven't been so overbearing about money so that's cool. But the real question on the table is what are we doing this summer? Ann thinks she may be able to get Ruckus tickets."

"As amazing as that sounds I'll be prepping for the new season. You should probably find a part time job." He removed the pan from the heat, "please tell me you at least have plates."

"Yes," she ran across the room to a shopping bag resting on top of a couple of boxes. "I just bought them today, set of four. I felt like such a grown up," she laughed taking them out of the box.

"Wash a couple and let's eat this crap."

"I'm sure it's not that bad but what kind of part time job do you expect me to get? I can't be seen waiting tables, it would ruin my reputation." She began to wash their dishes.

"What reputation?"

"The one I'm trying to build."

"Perhaps you can get a publicist so you can endorse perfume or something. You're quite the looker I'm sure someone will bite."

"I don't want to endorse perfume… that much." She really didn't but being asked would be nice, it would stroke her ego, make her feel good and most importantly she would get paid.

"Seamus is in need of another client. Right now he's only representing a snake dancer."

Ginny laughed, "Way to give your boy a plug."

"I do what I can. How about an agent, someone to get you on the panels of things, more wireless shows and shit like that. So then you can charge your appearance fee. "

"That's not a bad idea," she handed Dean a squeaky-clean plate.

"Since you brought it up, let's talk about bad ideas. You and Malfoy…"

"Let's not talk about that."

"I think we should because you appear to be dating him."

"He's not so bad," she lied. He was terrible, gave her nightmares, standing with him in silence made her want to pull all her hair out.

"Have you gone insane," he asked as they gathered around the box they were using as a table.

"Yes I have… so how are things with Padma?"

"Great but don't change the subject. You're dating Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes I am, I did not see this coming and I have absolutely no clue where it's going."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"NO!" She didn't know if she was going to be able to eat after that question.

"So then what's going on, why are you with him?"

"I like him, he's fun to verbally spar with," she shoved food in her mouth so she would no longer have to talk.

"When you swallow I'm just going to keep badgering you," Dean knew exactly what she was doing.

Ginny sighed and swallowed her food. "The truth is I like him. I don't know why and I have every reason not to but I do." She wanted to tell him the truth but she figured there was no point, it may not even work out and it's not as if it was real. She didn't need him to understand.

"Couldn't you like someone else? I can fix you up with some great guys."

"Who and don't say Seamus."

"Mick, from work," he said the first person who came to mind other than Seamus because that's exactly where he was heading.

"That guy in the really small shorts," she scrunched up her face.

"Women like strong thighs," he defended. He really just wanted her with anyone who wasn't Draco Malfoy. "What about Harry, how about giving him another try? I'm sure he's over that whole kiss ordeal by now."

"Perhaps"

"Perhaps you'll go back to Harry or perhaps he's over the kiss?"

"I meant over the kiss," she clarified. "He asked me to have dinner with him."

"Are you going?"

She shrugged, "I may have other plans… like mattress shopping."

"You can do that anytime or I can call Ikea?"

"What's Ikea?"

"Furniture store"

"I should be present for that phone call," Ginny didn't want to have dinner with Harry. The last conversation they had was bad and then they randomly slept together and all these months later he wants to have dinner. She was nervous to hear what he had to say. It may or may not be a coincidence that she has been recently spotted around with Draco Malfoy. She really didn't want to sit through a lecture.

Then there was the other side. It was Harry Potter, her love. Although he was upset with her, she believed him when he said he loved her too.

"We can get you a mattress anytime. You know you're going to have dinner with him."

"I don't know…"

"Why not"

"Because he asked for tonight and I have yet to give him an answer."

_Some restaurant in muggle London_

Ginny was sitting across from Harry in a dimly lit restaurant. It was all kind of romantic and she was beyond nervous. She didn't know what to say, so she just focused on her menu.

"You look pretty," Harry said breaking the silence.

"Thank you," she blushed as she looked up at him. "I've had some help getting dressed lately."

"Even for our little get together?"

"Not exactly, it's just my stylist has been helping me out with personal shopping as well."

"So things have been going really good for you?"

She shrugged, "I suppose, I got a raise that was nice." She couldn't believe she was this nervous. She was having dinner with Harry. They were together for about two and half years this should have been so simple.

"And you're living on your own now."

"Yeah, so a lot has changed on my end. What's new with you?"

"I finished the main level of my house."

"Great, when you get it done you should throw a house warming," she smiled.

"That's what Ron said."

"My brother with a good idea, who would have thought," she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He's been known to have one…" he said staring at Ginny. It was making her uncomfortable the way he was just staring at her. She looked away from him, "sorry for staring, it's just so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," it was, mostly because they weren't fighting.

"So are you seeing anyone special," he asked.

_There goes the pleasantries_, she thought. "Not at the moment." She wasn't lying. There was nothing special about Malfoy except they hadn't killed each other yet.

"So the whole Malfoy thing…"

"Oh that's nothing. You really shouldn't believe what you read."

"So you're not seeing him"

"No," she knew it was probably the wrong thing to say. She could have at least told him so he wouldn't have to hear it from someone else or half truth through tabloids. She couldn't do it, he invited her here tonight and it was the first time they had really hung out since they broke up not counting when they slept together at Christmas.

"Would you tell me if you were?"

"Of course… but surely you didn't ask me here to talk about Draco Malfoy" and why they broke up seemed to make sense because she should have said no, she wouldn't tell him. Here she was sitting across from him not telling him. There was a bit more bitch in her then she cared to have. She closed her menu, "um…it was so sweet of you to ask me to dinner but I'm not feeling well so I think I'm just going to go."

"Let me just get the bill, I'll take you."

"No it's fine I'm just going to go," she got up and hurried from the restaurant. She walked quickly. She was trying to find anyplace that wasn't over run with muggles so she could apparate. She slipped down an alley and disappeared.

(***)

Ginny knocked on Dean's door, she hoped he was home. She hoped if he was, he was alone. The door opened.

"Ginny what are you doing here," he asked. He was all dressed up.

"I needed to talk, if it's a bad time I can come back later."

"Its fine, come in," he closed the door behind her. "I was just getting ready to go out, I'm meeting Padma. I thought you were having dinner with Harry?"

"I was but I didn't even make it to the bread basket."

"Why not," he waved her to follow him. He went into his bedroom to finish getting ready.

Ginny sat on his bed, "he asked me about Draco and I told him I wasn't seeing him. I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't have given me the same courtesy?" He joked. He wished he didn't know about them.

"I don't feel like joking right now. I love him so much. I shouldn't because he was rude to me. Yet I was rude to him. We haven't been together for quite some time yet I cannot bring myself to say I'm with someone else…" or it could have been the fact that she was being selfish. Harry left because he felt like he was being used and couldn't trust her yet she was purposely using Malfoy for that reason. "I'm such a bad person."

"No you're not."

"I am…"

There was a knock at Dean's door, "excuse me," he said leaving the room putting on his tie. He didn't know who was coming to see him. Padma was meeting him at the restaurant because she had a late class. He opened the door and there stood, "Harry, what a not so surprising surprise."

"Sorry to just show up like this but Ginny and I were out tonight and she left suddenly. I don't have her new address and I figured you'd know where to find her."

"As a matter of fact I do, come in."

Harry entered the apartment, "thanks for helping…" he trailed off as Ginny appeared from the bedroom, "why did you run off?"

"I'm just going to be in the other room," he left them alone to talk.

"Harry, I'm seeing Malfoy," she began honestly. "I didn't know how to tell you because you don't like him. Plus you invited me out on this very romantic evening and I assumed you had expectations."

Harry sighed, "I don't think I will ever be able to understand the Malfoy thing and quite frankly I don't want to. I did invite you out tonight with romantic intentions…"

"We can't go back"

"Of course not, you're dating Draco Malfoy," he shrugged as if it was nothing but he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"That's not what I meant. We're not even that serious," that wasn't a complete lie. "It's just I don't think you and I can be a couple right now. We may have been too serious too fast. We've got this big grand love story. We're so passionate about each other. Yet we're so young, I wouldn't call us kids but to be a young adult is not that far off. We need to make mistakes, fall pointlessly for other people, and get our kicks. If we're together we'll do nothing but consume ourselves with each other and I don't think we're ready."

"I'm ready. I've known what I want for quite some time. I am young but I've got my head on straight and my life together. I would love more than anything to have you be part of it."

"I can be… as your friend."

"Friend… that's the death sentence"

"No it's not. It's the best of all. You can care for someone and hopefully they'll stick by you through anything."

"Ginny I…"

"I'm sorry guys I have to go meet my girl," Dean interrupted coming into the sitting room. "Ginny, lock up before you leave. Bye," he didn't wait for a response and just left.

"See friends not so bad," Ginny offered, "they leave you alone in their apartment."

"I don't think friends are bad," he explained, "it's just you and I have come so far."

"We've also come so far in our break up," she countered. "I'm trying to be a professional Quidditch player and I'm going to have to do a lot of things I don't want to. They're going to gain a lot of attention. You are a very private person, can you deal with that?"

"I can deal with anything for you?"

She smiled slightly, "as sweet as that sounds, when I explained to you what happened with Oliver Wood you decided to not talk to me for months. If I tell you I have plans with him tomorrow what do you have to say?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. He didn't like the idea of her anywhere near Wood. "Ok," he lied.

"You've always been a terrible liar."

"Do you really have plans with him?"

"Yes I do, we're friends."

"You seem to have so many of those… you always had so many of those."

She shrugged, "people like me, I can't help it. Right now I can only promise you friendship."

"Well I'll take it," he didn't want to but she was bound to come to her senses sooner or later

(***)

"Oh god it's packed," said Ann she was looking out at the crowd from the bench. They were beneath the stands and level with the pitch like a dugout.

"They all came to see if the Weasley really is dating a Malfoy," Sara answered.

"That's ridiculous," Ginny tried to appear unfazed as she faked focus on the match. But on the inside she was dancing because she knew they came see if he was there to see her. He wasn't but it was still about her and she was anxious to see what would happen. It was a great way to end the season.

"So do we want Ruckus tickets or not," Ann turned her attention away from the field. "Robbie says I can have as many as I want."

"I want to go. I love it when you date people who can get us things," Sara stretched.

"Dating a producer does have its advantages. So what about you Gin and are you bringing Mr. Malfoy?" Ann picked up her broom and began to twirl it around as she paced up and down the dugout.

"I'm in, he's not invited but I'll most likely have Dean with me."

"When don't you have Dean with you," laughed Sara, "you should probably just marry him and put an end to the search."

"I'm not on a search besides I love him too much to marry him."

"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard," Sara shook her head.

"I don't know if I want to be married," explained Ginny, "especially to someone I want to have around forever. Marriage ruins things."

"Here I am hoping to one day to be married with a family. Have me hubby and children in the stands cheering me on when I'm first string," sighed Sara.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with that but some of us just want to date," Ann put her broom down.

"Which for you means shag," a blonde woman on the opposite end of the bench laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Leigh," Ann sneered at her. "I don't recall you being a part of this conversation."

"Chill Ann," Ginny didn't want her to start a fight. "Let's talk about something more important, like my room warming."

"Room warming," She asked curiously.

"Well that's about the size of my flat but I've acquired a mattress and some room décor. Granted I only have one chair but with cocktails and music it will be great," Ginny was trying to hype the experience.

_GINNY'S FLAT_

The music was blaring, drinks were in hand and everyone was having a good time in Ginny's one room flat. It was packed and you could barely move but it only seemed to add to the excitement.

"Great party Ginny," Padma said coming up alongside her.

"Thanks," Ginny was dancing as she added more alcohol to the punch. "Does this taste alright to you," she ladled her out a glass.

She took a sip and her face contorted, "super strong, it's excellent… so do you even know all these people?"

"Yup, well except for those who are peoples plus one," she tossed the alcohol bottles in the recycling.

"You're not having any punch?"

"No I've sworn off alcohol."

"Since when"

_Since I agreed to date Draco Malfoy_, "recently, it's been affected my game," she explained. "So where's Dean," she changed the subject. "He told me he was coming."

"He is he just got tied up," Padma had another sip of her punch.

"Gin my love," Palmer came over and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Come dance with me."

"Where are we going to find room to dance," she laughed.

"On the bed!" He took her hand pulled her through the crowd.

"Take off your shoes first," she said as he pushed through the people sitting on the edge, pulled her up with him.

"Your drunk," she cheered as he began dancing.

"I'm off the clock," he began to jump up and down.

"You're never off the clock," she jumped with him.

"Ginny"

She stopped jumping and turned around to see who was calling her, "hey Oliver get up here."

"How about you come down here," he took her by the hand and helped her down.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"I thought I was going to have trouble finding the place but the noise lead me right to it," he laughed. "How does your landlord feel about this?"

"Fine," she looked around the room, when she spotted who she was looking for she pointed, "that's him right there," the balding man was slurring over his cocktail as he tried to pick up a couple of girls who looked like they were only listening to him to be polite.

"Right on"

(***)

Harry arrived at Ginny's apartment with a bottle of wine in hand ready to help her celebrate her new digs. He could hear the music blaring in the he hall. He knocked on the door, he stood there a few moments but no one answered. He tried the knob, it was unlocked so he opened the door and hit someone.

"I'm so sorry," he said to the disgruntled man he's never seen before in his life.

"It's alright."

The place was crowded and he pushed his way in, he wondered where on earth Ginny meant all these people. He looked around the room for her and finally spotted her near her bed which people were currently dancing on. He stopped walking. She was talking to Oliver Wood. She was smiling at him, he was smiling at her. They seemed so into each other, she stood on her tip toes and he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. He placed his hand on her waist. Harry needed to put the bottle of wine he brought down before he broke it over someone's head.

"Hi Harry," He turned to look at who was talking to him, "Seamus, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I hear there was some pretty ugly action between you and Gin," he took a sip of his whiskey.

"We're working through it."

Seamus nodded. He looked as if he wasn't buying it. "Well I'm now representing her."

"What's that mean?"

He shrugged, "its sketchy territory but I got her an invite to Merlin's birthday party."

"Who's that?"

He chuckled, "sometimes I forget you're still a bit newish to all this. He's a rapper he's really good, I'll send you some albums."

"Cool"

"Harry, I'm glad you could make," Ginny came up to them.

"Yeah, this is some shindig… I brought you this," he handed her the wine bottle.

"It's my favorite."

"I know"

"I'm going to go hid this," she excused herself and disappeared into the crowd.

"Working through it eh," Harry glared at Seamus. He tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Hi Harry, long time no see," Oliver approached him.

"Not long enough," he said unwillingly, he placed his hands in his pockets to avoid making fist that would come in contact with Oliver's face.

"Ginny certainly has a lot of friends."

"Yes she does… kinds I never thought she'd make."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "if you want to say something to me then just say it."

"Ok…"

"Harry," Seamus warned, "this isn't the place."

"Why not we're all here, why did you decide that it was alright to kiss my girl?"

"Beautiful woman, I saw an opening and I went for it," he shrugged and allowed a smirk to creeo on his lips. "She didn't seem to have any complaints."

"If I were you Wood I would wipe that smirk off your face," he warned.

"I don't think so Potter, I quite like it there."

"Harry, keep calm," Seamus whispered to him.

Harry laughed and then lunged at Oliver. They landed on top of the people already sitting on Ginny's bed. They knocked the ones dancing into the wall, the force of all the people causing the bed to clasp. Everyone was trying to get out of dodge as Harry and Oliver punched at each other and went rolling off the bed.

"HEY," Shouted Ginny pushing through guest, "Stop it! Harry stop it!" They ignored her and continued to brawl. Oliver had managed to get on top of Harry. It wasn't surprising only one of them worked out on a regular basis.

"Gin, hold this," Seamus handed her his whiskey. He went over and grabbed Wood from behind and pulled him off, "that's enough!"

"Don't think Potter quite gets it yet," Oliver shrugged him off.

"Let's find out what I don't get," he tried to lung at him again but Ginny got in his way.

"What the hell are you doing," she hissed.

"I'm not doing a thing."

"Oh yeah right, you expect me to believe you didn't start this?"

"I didn't… you did."

Her eyes widened, "You should probably go."

"Ginny…"

"Just go"

Merlin Hits the big 30

Merlin hosted his thirtieth birthday party at Population in Dublin last night and it was a star studded affair. Ginevra Weasley showed up solo to our disappointment but she didn't leave alone. We caught a glimpse of her leaving with heir Draco Malfoy, who wasn't even invited. Was he her plus one? Ms. Weasley's people have not confirmed whether she is in fact seeing Draco Malfoy, they said "no comment".

"The Tattler"

"Just do it" Ginny whispered.

"I can't what if I throw up" Draco whispered back.

She hit him on the arm, "I'm not looking forward to this myself but they are going to find us and we need to stop bickering before they do." Ginny and Draco were on a side street in Diagon Alley, they had been spending their afternoon hanging about stirring up attention. They pretended to be annoyed with the paparazzi and managed to secure a spot where they had yet to find them.

"I know this was my idea but…"

Ginny rolled her eyes stood on her tip toes and crushed her lips against Draco's. Just like most women since the dawn of time she had to do everything herself. It was awkward, painful, and of course absolutely no tongue!

Draco had his eyes closed tight. He looked as if he was in complete agony. He tried hard to soften his expression. She was supposed to be his girlfriend he should look like he's enjoying himself.

Relief flooded them both when they heard the clicks of the camera and pulled apart. Draco was seamlessly able to turn his face of disgust into one of annoyance as he stared down the photographer. Ginny tenderly rubbed Draco's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. When his back was to the man he said, "Ew, I can feel my flesh crawling."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It wasn't fun for me either"

Smooch Alert!

Oh yah! We caught Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley locking lips on a side street in Diagon Alley yesterday. Mr. Malfoy did not look too pleased to have his precious moment with his girl interrupted. Although neither has commented on the status of their relationship we think it's safe to say Potter's ex is now with a Malfoy.

"The Skeeter Report"

"Action"

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	8. Going Through the Motions

Chapter Eight

"Going Through the Motions"

"So why is it now alright to see me?"

"It was always alright… I've just been busy."

"You haven't been out to the house," Narcissa readjusted the napkin in her lap. The pristine pinnacle of high society was having lunch with her son in the dining room at the Seymour Inn.

"I know mum…"

"I've been worried sick…."

"I write to you all the time…"

"It's not the same."

"I know," he looked her directly in the eye. "I should have made it a point to see you, especially since I've been back in the country since the New Year."

She sighed, "I know you had a hard time. I'm so happy that you're getting yourself together. I've never been so thrilled to pay your tuition in my life. So how did you first term go?"

"Really well," he smiled, "I'm happy with it, my criminology professor Winthrop Firth has agreed to be my mentor. I couldn't be more thrilled, he's written all these intriguing books and he's very respected. I enjoyed his class. I was so surprised when he agreed."

"Wow… I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I got into this summer program that starts in July, I can't wait."

"That's wonderful… I miss my school days. Studying in Paris, spending my afternoons with my head in a book by the Seine," she said dreamily.

"Why don't you go back?"

"To Paris or school?"

"Both"

She chuckled, "I thought about taking some art classes. I ran into Dale on the high street and she mentioned you bought something."

Draco hoped that's all she mentioned and not that he was accompanied by a certain young woman. His parents didn't read tabloids or any sort of society page where they might be mentioned. They were above that, "yeah, I went to her event a couple months ago. It was really good. The general idea was about absurd intimates. I have no idea how she comes up with this stuff. The exhibit closed three weeks ago and the paintings now in my storage unit if you want to see it."

"Some other time, that way I can make sure to see you again," she picked up her tea cup.

"You will see me again."

"So how are they treating you here," she looked around the restaurant. Draco wasn't the only one who felt a cold shoulder after the attacks of Voldemort. There were still some who agreed but to be associated with the Malfoy's didn't look as good as it once did.

"Fine," he wasn't lying, the hotel seemed to value his patronage. It was the rest of the world that was the problem. "Room service arrives within a reasonable amount of time and someone makes my bed every day."

"Sounds like home."

"It really does"

"You should think about getting your own place."

"I'll look into it," he was lying. He was not in the market for his own home.

"Good, also the Roiser's are having brunch next Sunday. They would love to see you and so would your father."

"I bet he would"

"He was wrong Draco… but he's still your father."

"I understand that but I'm not ready to see him just yet." The last conversation Draco had with his father was about how if he just did what Voldemort asked everything would be alright. Well as everyone found out that wasn't the case. He ignored his father for weeks while he awaited trial for his involvement with Lord Voldemort which was easy considering his father had to wait for his own trial in a cell in Azkaban.

"When do you think you'll be ready?" Draco just shrugged, "could you at least try to make it happen by next Sunday?"

(***)

"Oh my god this is going to be amazing!" Sara squealed in delight as she, Ginny, Ann, Dean and Seamus waited backstage for the Ruckus music festival to start. "Ann I love you."

"You say that now," her current beau Robbie produced the event.

"Yeah this was so nice of you and to let us tag along," Dean said gesturing to himself and Seamus.

"You're welcome," Dean and Ginny were a packaged deal and Sara had meant Seamus at Ginny's house warming. She thought he was cute and asked Gin to hook her up, she said she'd invite him to this and that was the end of her involvement in their romance. She hated playing match maker.

"Do you know who's up first," Seamus asked Sara. He was aware of the fact that he was there because she was interested.

She smiled, "yeah," she allowed him to look on her program. "My Hairy Feet Don't Smell… oh Gin, the Bent Broomstick are here."

"So," she shrugged. She wasn't anxious to see them, she just wanted to dance, sing off key and totally rock out. This is the first festival she's ever been to and the Weird Sister's were closing the main stage tomorrow night. This was going to be awesome. She wasn't worried about running into York Grant.

The drummer for My Hairy Feet don't smell went out onto the stage and the crowd went wild. He began playing taking the time to have a killer drum solo. They moved up closer in the wings to get a better look as the rest of the band joined him on stage. They were jamming, playing an instrument version of their current hit song.

"Weasley"

Ginny turned around. There he was with his beautiful curly hair pulled back. York Grant came striding up to her. "Hello"

"It's been awhile"

"Yes it has," she smiled coyly.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a second," Dean didn't wait for an answer and pulled her away from York. "So let's think about this for a moment."

"Think about what?"

"That coy seductive smile you were giving him. I know that look…"

"You don't"

"I do and don't you have a certain man in your life. I don't know him that well but he probably won't like what's running through your mind right now," Dean eyed her.

There was nothing going through her mind. Sure he looked good, ok so he looked amazing. Ginny was aware of his extremely enjoyable attributes in the sack. Not that Dean knew this but her relationship with Malfoy was open. "It's just a natural flirting thing. Nothing is going to happen and Draco need not here about any of this," she walked away from Dean.

"So are you here for both days," York asked her upon her return.

"Yeah, there is no way in hell I'm missing the Weird Sisters," she explained.

"Here I thought you came to see me."

She smirked, "sorry, the Bent Broomsticks just don't do it for me."

York moved closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, "that's funny because I remember doing it for you over and _over_ again."

His warm breath by her ear made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She pushed him back, "uh huh."

He laughed, "Fine, be like that. I'll be here tomorrow. I'm filling in on guitar with the Screaming Banshees, if that bit of info is of interest to you."

"It's not," she was sort of lying. It wasn't of interest until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Oi, Grant come tune up your guitar," one of the Broomsticks roadies called to him.

"It was great seeing you Weasley," he said before walking away.

"You too"

"You need to shag him," Ann whispered into her ear.

"No"

"_Yes_," she stressed.

"I'm seeing someone," she tried to sound as if she was proud to be attached.

"He's not here and what he doesn't know what hurt him," reasoned Ann.

"Only you would use that logic."

"Yes but I'm getting laid tonight are you? Think about," she walked away.

(***)

As usual Ruckus came to town and tore it up. The festival took place in central England over the weekend. Not only did some of the top magical acts take to the stage and the event closed with a smashing performance by the Weird Sisters. As usual it also brought out a score of famed faces to see their favorite groups jam. A new favorite Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies made and appearance. She was with teammates and friends. The only face missing was bad boy boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Treble"

The Farrow Group held their annual fundraiser on Thursday night. Draco Malfoy made an appearance with the lovely Ginevra Weasley on his arm. Ms. Weasley was the toast of the party.

"Wizard World"

Bad Boy Gets and Education

Draco Malfoy was spotted on the campus of the Wizarding Academy for Political Science and Economic yesterday. Apparently the young man is spending his summer in the books rather than on the beach.

"The Skeeter Report"

"_Let's talk about what caught my eye this week," the radio host cheered into the microphone._

"_What caught your eye," said the co-host._

"_Ginevra Weasley"_

"_She's definitely someone to catch your eye, especially in the bust and the posterior."_

"_That most certainly caught my eye," the host agreed. "But she's Harry Potter's ex and has been getting really cozy with Draco Malfoy. They were at the Flying Horse races the other day and the two were all over each other."_

"_I wish she was all over me."_

"_They way she goes through men you may get your chance," he laughed. "So first it was Potter, then it was Oliver Wood, followed by York Grant, Adrian McGuddle, and now Draco Malfoy. Next she'll be dating Minister Shacklebolt and the deal will be sealed."_

"_I wouldn't put it pass her and actually we have the latest single from the Bent Broomsticks coming up now. Under Her Spell…"_

"_They're under the Weasley's spell. You're listening to WWN the Beat…"_

(***)

Draco was holding Ginny's drink as she examined the new Firebolt 3. They were at a _Which Broomstick_ event. They were showing off all the latest in flying.

"God that's amazing," she said in awe as she stepped away from the broom.

"It's really nice," he gave her back her drink.

"I thought you liked Quidditch?" She looked up at him, he didn't seem more miserable then usual but she thought he might actually like this event. He just shrugged, "Oh," she disappeared into her cup.

"Gin, I didn't think you were coming."

Ginny's eyes widened as Ann approached her. She never encountered anyone she knew when she was out with Draco before. "Last minute," she traded kisses with her. They all sort of stood there quietly for a moment. Ginny was sort of hoping she'd just go away. "Oh! This is my friend Draco," she tried to act like she forgot he was standing there. "Draco this is Ann, she's the reserve keeper."

"Hello," he shook her hand.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you," said Ann politely.

"All bad I'm sure," he went on with the customary pleasantries.

"Yes actually it was, that's why we were all so surprised when she said she was seeing you," she laughed.

"So is Robbie here," Ginny changed the subject.

"Yeah he's around here somewhere," she answered.

"Wait, let's back it up. What has my lovely girl said about me," Draco slung his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Ginny wished her cranberry juice was laced with Vodka, "oh babe, it was just a bit of girl talk."

"What kind of girl talk," he pressed.

"Oh well…"

"OK," Ginny cut Ann off because she knew if given the chance she would give too much information. "Ann it was lovely to see you. I'll see you at drills in a couple weeks but we were just heading out," she removed Draco's arm from her and pulled him away.

"It was nice meeting you," he said over his shoulder to Ann, "Easy there love," he smirked as Ginny pulled him through the crowd.

"GINVERA, DRACO OVER HERE," the press outside called when they exited the building.

Ginny smiled and waved but kept moving as she pulled Draco on. He lessened his resistance to make it look like he didn't mind being assaulted by a Weasley. They walked for a bit, she looked around to make sure they weren't followed before she let go of him.

"What's with the love bit," she asked.

"What's with the babe bit," he countered.

"It seemed appropriate at the moment."

He raised an eyebrow, "whatever, so your mates a little… _saucy_."

"She can be yes"

"What have you said about me," he crossed his arms.

"That you were annoying and I don't know why I like you. It was a response that I could fool myself into believing, since I don't like you the slightest bit. The bad things are the reasons they give me as to why I shouldn't be with you."

"It's a good thing we're not together than."

"I know right, have good night."

"Night," he watched her turn and disappear.

About This Time Last Year

If you can recall which I know you can because I take every chance to bring it up. Kenmare Krestals Keeper Barry Ryan was caught with his pants down as he took part in all a whore house has to offer. Well apparently his wife was very forgiving because there was no word of a split. The family man was spotted in Mexico City last night having dinning with his wife and son who will be returning to Hogwarts for his second year in September. Ryan is currently in Mexico with first string players from around the global participating in the International Association of Quidditch's training camp.

"The Skeeter Report"

It's that time of year again. All of Great Britain's Quidditch teams are back on the pitch. Training began this morning. Yesterday Wilford hosted the annual start of season brunch for all the players and officials at Freemont House in Arbury, Cambridge. The entire industry was on their best behavior in the presence of the notoriously strict man.

"Quidditch Daily"

Ginevra Weasley is certainly becoming an _it girl_. She looked lovely at the Quidditch start of season brunch on Sunday in a pale blue silk mini dress. Her greatest accessory was probably her arm candy. Puddlemere United Keeper Oliver Wood, the two arrived together and left together. Isn't she with Draco Malfoy? We love this girl she always keeps us guessing.

"The Skeeter Report"

Draco Malfoy was in the stands at the Holyhead Harpies opening day cheering his girl on. Well morally anyway, he was hidden behind sunglasses and didn't smile once. Given he's generally not captured with a smile on his face so this was no surprise. It could also be because he was watching his girl sit on the bench rather than play.

"Wizard Star"

"You do have an office and assistants," Ginny announced when she entered Jeff's office on the third floor of an office building in Diagon Alley. Well it wasn't really an office. It was like a huge walk in closet with hip music and a coffee bar.

"What can I say, I just want you all to myself," Jeff greeted her. They hugged and traded kisses. "Thanks for consenting to coming to me, things have just been hectic its fashion month and all."

"No problem," she looked around, the walls were a beautiful shade of royal blue. The floors were white marble with gold flecks, beautiful dark wood furniture and built in closets with gold fixtures. There was a wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked out into Diagon Alley.

"I got some great pieces for you. Trevor will you bring the rack please," he said to the young man who was sitting behind a desk. "The one I want you to wear tonight. I brought back from New York with me, it's brand new."

"Is it something I would like?"

"Probably not but whatever is," he said as the rack arrived. He pulled a dress as blue as the walls out.

"Well at least it's not all beaded and crazy like you generally pick."

"They're not crazy, they're fun! Go try it on. You can go behind the screen in the corner."

Ginny took the dress and disappeared behind the screen to slip into it. This was an emergency stop. She wasn't having a clothing meeting with him for a couple weeks. But Draco got invited to this black tie dinner last minute and she said she would go. What are fake girlfriends for anyway? "You're going have to help me with the back of this," she came from behind the screen. She picked up the back of the dress so she wouldn't trip. It was simple. It hung straight and flowed a bit at the bottom into a train. The back was open with multiple crisscrossing strings.

"It looks better than I ever imagined," gushed Jeff as he moved behind her to tie her in.

"I actually like this."

"Good"

She looked out the window and noticed a man pacing in his office across the way. "Can people see in here?"

"No, it's one way. The other side's a mirror."

"Oh"

"So what's this thing for anyway?" When he finished getting her in she went to look in the full length mirror.

"I'm not that sure, I think someone's being honored. Draco just asked me if I wanted to go and I just said yes," she turned to look at her back, "I need smaller knickers."

Jeff laughed, "Do you want to try on some of the other things or are you good?"

"No I think this is perfect for tonight. You can save the rest for next time. I'm just going right home now to change," she went back over to him so he could undo her.

"I'm only loosening this so you can do it yourself."

"Great, so how long are you in town for?"

"I'm leaving for Milan tomorrow. You literally just caught me."

"Lucky me," she skipped back behind the screen. "What a coincidence you just happened to get this dress."

"It's not. Palmer sent me a list of the things you have planned for the next few weeks so I was prepping. I saw this dress and you were the client I immediately thought of. Now I'm short one gown but it won't be a problem." She came back from behind the screen in her street clothes. "Trevor, will you bag this for her please. Thanks."

"So how was New York? Is it as amazing as everyone says?"

"You've never been," he was surprised, "it's magical. I don't mean the actual magic areas."

"Wow," Ginny wished she could travel. She wished she actually got to see how big the world actually was. "Do you go often?"

"So, so… this guy that I'm casual with lives there so it's a shuffle thing."

"Do you like that?" He grunted and shook his head, "is this a cocktail conversation?"

"You don't know the half of it?"

She laughed, "We'll do that when things calm down for you."

"Yes let's"

"Here you go," the young man came over and handed her a garment bag.

"Thank you," she said accepting it. "I'm Ginny by the way."

"Trevor," he shook her hand, "I love you."

She didn't know what to say, "thank you." He squealed in delight on his way back to his desk.

"You have a fan," laughed Jeff.

"I suppose I do, it's an odd feeling. Thanks for doing this I'll speak to you later darling," they traded kisses.

"Have fun tonight"

"Have fun in Milan, bye"

"Bye"

(***)

Ginny was hurrying to finish getting ready. Draco was going to be there to pick her up any moment. She was putting the finishing touches on her simple make up when there was a knock on her door. "Just a minute," she shouted. She closed her lip gloss as she left the bathroom. She picked up her clutch from her bed and dropped it in. She took her apartment keys from the bowl by the door and dropped them in before she opened the door. Borden, Draco's driver was standing there.

"Good evening Ms. Weasley," he nodded politely.

"Hi, no Draco?"

"He's waiting with the carriage on the roof."

"Oh," she closed her door and locked up. She then followed Borden up the hall. They went into the stairwell and went up. He opened the door for her at the top of the stairs. The sun was setting over Holyhead Island, it was absolutely beautiful. Draco was leaning against the carriage, his hands tucked causally in his pockets. He looked up at her…

(***)

Draco was pretending to be patiently waiting for Ginny, Borden only went in to get her a minute ago but he was frustrated with the whole situation. He was pretending to date Weasley and it wasn't the most desirable situation. But it was working, granted he only got an invite for tonight yesterday, at least he got it. He was slowly but surely able to show his face. He heard the door to the roof open, he sighed and looked up.

It was so good that Draco was able to hide what he was thinking because as Ginny walked towards him, he couldn't but help think she looked good. He didn't want her to know that tonight she looked like someone he would be honored to have on his arm.

"You sent Borden to do the dirty work," she said stopping in front of him.

"Yup," he stood up straight and opened the door to the carriage. "Hop in Weasel we're going to be late."

(***)

The roof top was equipped with warming charms, there was a string trio in the corner, it was dim lighting candles everywhere and Manchester was lit below them.

"What's this for anyway," Ginny asked Draco quietly as they were shown to their table.

"Awards Dinner for the dueling league"

"Why were you invited?"

"I have no idea," he said honestly.

"Here you are," the man pulled out Ginny's chair for her. Draco took the seat next to her.

"Thank you."

Draco and Ginny sat there not speaking as usual as guest still filed in and were seated.

"Oh my god," whispered Ginny.

Draco turned to look at her, "what." When she didn't answer he looked to where she was staring, Potter and Granger were making their way towards them. When they noticed them, he watched as their faces grew with a mixture of shock and horror. They stopped in front of their table, "Potter, Granger what a surprise," smirked Malfoy, "I always thought mud…" Ginny kicked him under the table to stop him from saying mudblood, "_Granger _was forever attached to Gin's git of a brother. So imagine my surprise when I see you two together."

"It probably rivals my surprise of when she told me she was seeing you," spat Harry. "But Hermione and I aren't together."

"So where are you guys seated?" Asked Ginny politely

Harry sighed heavily, "Right here."

"Oh," she watched as he and Hermione sat down. She wondered if it would be too obvious if she faked a head ache and left. They all sat their quietly for a few moments awkwardly, Harry was busy giving Malfoy his best glare.

Draco was amused by the whole situation but Potter staring at him was creepy, "I'm going to the bar love, would you like a drink," Draco asked Ginny.

"Yeah the usual"

"I'll be right back," he left the table.

"_Love_ was it," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So ah Ginny," Hermione didn't want this evening to turn into a fight. "I love you dress, it's a beautiful color."

"Thank you, you guys look nice as well. What brings you out for the dueling league awards?"

"One of the honorees was my lab partner last term and he invited me," Hermione explained with a slight blush. The look on her face almost explained completely why Ron wasn't with her, he was probably jealous.

"Wow, that's nice."

"So he knows you're usual," Harry interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, you told him to bring you the usual," Harry pressed.

"Well I've order a drink around him before I'm sure he noticed but I think we should stop talking about this."

"Why, you never seem to want to talk about it. I think now is as good a time as any," he sounded as if he was ready for a fight.

"It's really not because we're about to no longer be alone at the table," she hissed in a whisper as an older couple approached. As they got closer she recognized them as someone Draco had introduced her to.

"Good evening…" the man said as he pulled out the chair for his wife.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Farrow," Ginny said politely.

They took a good look at her, their eyes danced with delight. "Ms. Weasley it's lovely to see you again," beamed Mrs. Farrow, "you look beautiful dear."

"Thank you, I love you brooch," she indicated to the sparkly cluster near her shoulder.

"Thank you it was my Grandmothers," she touched it fondly.

"Is Mr. Malfoy with you?"

"Yes, he's at the bar. He should be back any moment," she turned around to look for him. He was coming back towards the table. "Here he is now."

"Was I missed," he said noticing her watching him. He placed her drink in front of her before resuming his seat.

"Always babe but look who joined us."

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Farrow lovely, what brings you out tonight," Draco asked politely before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Todd Hayley, one of the honorees is my partner's boy so we came out to support," Explained Mr. Farrow.

Harry sat there watching the exchange between Ginny and Draco and this couple. It bothered him, he didn't like that he called her love. He didn't like that she called him babe and that there were people that they knew as a couple, that their relationship seemed so grown up. He also didn't like how Ginny appeared to be having a grand time as she and Draco made plans to have tea with them during the week.

He looked over to Hermione when he felt someone touch his hand. She leaned over and whispered, "It's going to be alright."

We Were Hoping for Fireworks

The dueling league held their awards dinner in Manchester last night. Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley were there but the big interest of the evening was that Harry Potter was there as well. Apparently they were all seated at the same table to our extreme disappointment a brawl didn't break out between our Hometown Hero and his Nemesis.

"The Skeeter Report"

York Grant and his crew were reportedly kicked out of a night club in South London last night after destroying the VIP room. Supposedly they were smashing glasses and letting fireworks off. The lead singer was detained by the LES for questioning about the allegations of destroying private property.

"The Tattler"

Transfer?

Oliver Wood was caught having lunch with Guillaume Chevalier, head of the French Quidditch Association. We tried to get information on the reason for the lunch but neither gentleman nor Wood's people would comment on the meeting. Wood has a sparkling record for his home team Puddlemere United and is almost guaranteed a spot on Ireland's next world cup team.

"Quidditch Daily"

"Going Through the Motions"

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	9. Jumping Jack Flash

Chapter Nine

"Jumping Jack Flash"

Ministry of Magic

Department of Games and Sports

Quidditch Team Managers Meeting

"So the first thing on today's agenda is attendance." Clark B. Gaines was a short stout man. He's the head of the British and Irish Quidditch league. He seemed like a real go getter but actually he just did what he had to, to keep Wilford off his back. The conference room table was surrounded by team managers and the perimeter with the assistants. "Quidditch is the wizarding worlds favorite pass time… so tell me why Britain has had a poor season opener? We've been in active season for a month and a half and we have yet to have a sold out match."

"Well if I may," the timid man who managed the Montrose Magpies began adjusting his glasses. "We weren't blessed with a Barry Ryan at a whore house scandal like at the beginning of last season." There were a few chuckles throughout the room.

"And that's a good thing. We aren't encouraging our players to run around town whoring about. Wilford has been tirelessly working to change the image of this department. So we have to find away to get people in the seats that isn't based on gossip."

"Gaines that's what the population feeds on. They don't care that our players train from six in the morning until five in the afternoon every day, that they go to the other side of the world to train with some of the most well regarded people in the industry. No one cares that right now all over the country our players are sweating their asses off and honing their craft. What they care about is sex. Who's dating who but they really don't even want to know who you're dating. They want to know who you're sleeping with. So as embarrassing as Barry Ryan's actions were for his family, his team, and me being his team manager, they guaranteed us two months of sold out matches. You may not want that image but this time last year attendance wasn't at the top of the agenda," Toby the Krestal's manager pointed out. "The league is trying to take this we're above it all attitude but they're enjoying the benefits. You want to get attendance up great but we're going to have to be real about it. People don't want quality they want entertainment."

"Try taking that attitude with Wilford"

"It's not an attitude, it's a fact. A bet you anything Wilford has been working tirelessly on purpose."

"That aside, get the numbers up by next meeting or Wilford will be having the same conversation with you, just louder and angrier. Next up budgets…"

Dean sat behind Toby near the wall doodling in his notebook, he hated these meetings. There was really no reason for assistant managers to be there but since he did all the Krestals work anyway, it was best he be there to get info first hand. Toby for once in his life had a point. He knew first hand since his best friend broke up with her long time love over a _sexy_ publicity stunt in order to get playing time.

Wilford wasn't a stupid man. He knew no matter how much he outlawed it his athletes would get into trouble. He also knew being told no made trouble more delicious. Wilford knew how to pack events, create revenue, and look morally pompous. Dean smirked, he admired the man.

(***)

Ginny had herself pushed low against her broom. They were doing the flying course around the Island. Madam Dubuffet set a flying course around the Holyhead Island they had to do every so often. It was sixteen kilometers and you had to finish within fifteen minutes. She always made time and today would have been like any other but… she suddenly dropped altitude to not get hit in the face by a tree branch. Comet was in a mood and seemed to be taking it out on Ginny.

Comet smirked down at Ginny, "alright there Weasley?"

Ginny shot upward, "I'm just fine _Constance_, and it's a pity you have to resort to such tactics since you can't keep up." Ginny willed herself faster and went speeding pass her.

(***)

Madame Dubuffet stood in the middle of the pitch with the assistant coaches waiting for the return of the team. She looked at her watch, not pleased with the fact that none of her ladies had yet to make an appearance. She looked up when she heard something, Comet and Ginny flew into the pitch. They were neck and neck, Ginny pulled forward a bit. She was going to make it to the ground before Comet. Comet pushed into Ginny trying to knock her off course, it didn't work. She jumped from her broom at Ginny and they both went hurdling to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Ginny shouted as she slammed into the ground she pushed Comet off of her. At least she tried, the woman began hitting her. "At least fight like real woman," Ginny sneered, she kicked the woman in the crotch and when she jerked up in pain Ginny back handed her. She went falling off of her.

"HEY!" Dubuffet shouted coming over to them, "what the hell was that?"

"Comet here can't handle the competition!"

Comet climbed to her feet, "Weasley here doesn't know her place!"

"Well Comet I'll tell you where you place will be," snapped Dubuffet, "On the bench!"

"Excuse me."

"You're benched Rae! We don't push our own team mates out of the air! Weasley you start at the weekend. Now both of you off my field," neither one of them moved, instead they stood there and glared at each other, "NOW!"

Ginny picked up her broom and stormed from the field.

"I suppose going down on famous men wasn't enough," hissed Comet following her.

"Jealous, I know how hard it is for you to give it away," Ginny smirked.

"Take cheap shots Weasley, remember only one of us is first string and it's not you."

"Well Comet, this team hasn't seen a league cup in four years and I wonder who the starting seeker was then? I would stop getting so comfortable in your role."

(***)

Ginny was enjoying the warmth of the water as she soaked in her tub. Her back was killing her thanks to good ol' Comet Rae. There was a knock on her door, she pushed herself under the water and wished the person would go away. Apparently they didn't get the hint because the knocking persisted. She came from under the water and got out of the tub. She did a terrible job of drying off and threw her robe on before going to answer the door. She looked through the peep hole, her eyes widened. _Oh shit_, she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry," she said to the disgruntled Oliver. "I was supposed to meet you."

"Well at least I know you're not dead," he pushed passed her into the flat. "What the hell have you been doing that you forgot all about me?"

"Taking a bath"

"Am I not as enjoyable as a bath," he tried to sound hurt.

"Of course you are but I got kicked out of practice early and there was this incident that's going to cause this huge black and blue bruise on my back and Jeff's going kill me because he picked out a backless dress for me to wear at Halloween."

"What happened to your back?"

"Comet knocked me off my broom," she smirked, "she couldn't take that I was going to beat her during flying drills."

"That would be our Ms. Rae. You should have someone look at your back. Even if it's just the trainer, back injuries are the worst," he said seriously.

"It's fine but if you give me a moment to change we can go train."

"No that's alright you smell like…" he sniffed, "vanilla. We could eat instead."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She went over to her closet to get some clothes. "Do you have a match Saturday?"

"No why?"

"I'm starting if you want to come," she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Wow, what brought upon this honor?"

"Well," she spoke loudly so he could hear. "Dubuffet was ticked after the tussle between Comet and me, so she benched her. Granted I have to be on the pitch a six in the morning for the rest of the week but it will be worth it," she returned to the main room.

"I'm there… will I be seated next to your beau Malfoy?"

"Perhaps, I haven't told him yet. I haven't spoken to him today," she explained as she pulled on her shoes.

"How often do you speak to him?"

"All the time, after all we are seeing each other." She lied, they hadn't spoke in awhile. She began to put her hair.

"Are you really?"

Ginny stopped fiddling with her hair and turned to him. He was smiling. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I couldn't help but notice you've been in this relationship for so long yet you seem to still always have time for me."

"What are you getting at Wood?"

"Are you really dating him?"

She thought about telling him. Would it really hurt if someone knew the truth because he sounded like he already did? "Yes, let's eat."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked following her out of her apartment.

"Just around the corner," she said locking up.

"Not some place more public?"

"No, I don't want to go be glamorous. I want to eat." She explained, "You can't be glamorous while stuffing your face. I'm hungry."

Oliver laughed, "Fine but this is on you."

"You're the one with the big fabulous house."

"Which is why I need the money, I've got a mortgage to pay," he laughed as he followed her down the stairs.

"Whatever… so in all the things you've gotten up to why have you never used dating someone?"

"It's different for men," he said as they went out into the autumn air. "I can be a bachelor. You'll be an old maid."

She laughed as she hit him, "that's so unfair."

"What can I say, life's a bitch."

"It certainly is"

- The Holyhead Harpies vs. Kenmare Krestals-

Ginny and Aidan were shoulder to shoulder trying to get the snitch both with arms out stretched in front of them. The small winged ball suddenly began to plummet. Aidan and Ginny both seamlessly fell into nose dives following it lower and lower to the ground. Aidan's arms were longer than Ginny's she could see it was just out of reach for her. She was getting ready to try something she hadn't done in years. When she did it she was younger and it was an accident not on purpose. She let her whole body slip to the end of the broom causing the end to go straight up in the air. She held on with all her might with her left hand as she dangled from the broom and wrapped her right hand around the snitch.

She heard Aidan swear heavily as the crowd began to roar and the announcer shouted, "HARPIES WIN! Weasley caught the snitch in a truly remarkable display!"

(***)

Darren Wilkes had pep in his step as he headed to Coach Dubuffet's office. He was on a mission and he was happy he had a way to solve it. He entered the room without knocking, "I want Weasley to start next match," he dropped the Prophet already open to the sports section on her desk. There was a photo of Ginny swinging from her broom to catch the snitch. The title read "The Swinging Kid!"

Dubuffet pushed the paper aside, "that's lovely Darren but she's not as polished as Comet. Comet was only benched in punishment."

"Comet doesn't dazzle like Weasley did yesterday. Wednesday's match is almost sold out. I want her in the lineup," he said sternly.

"Wednesday's an away match. The reserves have scrimmage against the reserves of the Falmouth Falcons, she'll be in the starting lineup for that," Dubuffet crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She and Darren never got along. He was a business man and she understood the game.

"Dubuffet you are in this job because you're good at what you do. But it's about time you realized that Quidditch is not just about its players but the fans. We have to give the fans a reason to fill the seats."

"If they're true fans a well prepared, impeccably skilled team will bring them to matches."

"And a wonderfully caught snitch will bring them there as well. This is a hot moment for the team."

"That's right it's always about the_ hot _moment."

"No it's about the fact that our team has the lowest attendance in the league. You and I both know why that is, I hate to say it but a team full of women just isn't a draw. Wilford is coming down on the league because of the numbers and the league is coming down on management which in turn means I'm going to come down on you. So you better put Weasley in the line or you and I going to be having a very different conversation," he left the office.

A Thursday Night in Scotland

- The Holyhead Harpies vs. Montrose Magpies-

Ginny climbed into a squatted position on her broom and steadied herself as she got closer to the snitch. She played last match because Comet was benched, she knew she got this match because their manager Darren Wilkes was a slime ball but she liked it so she was doing what she had to. Granted she may just break her neck, as Ginny got closer to the snitch she stood up on her broom, and closed her fingers around the small golden ball. "HARPIES WIN," Ginny stayed standing on her broom for a partial lap around the field with her fist hoisted in the air in triumphant. She couldn't make it all the way because she was having trouble keeping her balance.

Queen of the Snatch!

The Holyhead Harpies reserve seeker is definitely bringing the action on the field. Ginevra Weasley has been pulling one trick after another on her broom bringing the Harpies closer to the league cup finals. Ms. Weasley has been spinning, swinging, and jumping her way to victory.

"The Daily Prophet"

-The Holyhead Harpies vs. Pride of Portree -

Ginny was hovering above the field looking for the snitch. She spotted the gleam of gold near the Portree goal. She began moving in that direction quickly but not fast enough for the other seeker to notice. Or at least that's what she thought but the guy was on top of his game and she sped up. He was closer than she was and it was going to be an awkward motion to get to it.

She saw Heidi, one of their chasers and resident Swede was closer. She had an idea if the woman would go for it she sped to towards her, "HEIDI," the blonde turned to look at her, "switch brooms with me what."

"What," she was confused.

Ginny didn't bother to explain, "Just jump towards me NOW!" The woman took a leap of faith and they switched brooms mid air to the delight of the crowd. Ginny gripped the broom and forced her and it forward into a somersault and grabbed the snitch.

"OH YEAH, Gin that's the way do it!" Heidi cheered.

(***)

"I can't believe you got this for me," Ginny chirped merrily as she walked the halls of the _Quidditch Daily_ building with Palmer.

"You got this for yourself darling, I just sealed the deal. Keep up the good work."

"I will admit I have no idea what I'm doing." She said honestly, "I sort of stumbled into it, sometimes literally and hope for the best."

"Tell that to no one. Own it, you look great," he opened the door at the end of the hall for her. The room was an open space where they were doing the shoot for the rookies of Quidditch.

"Oh my god it's Todd Rowley," she squealed to Palmer.

"I have no idea who that is."

"He's a beater for Appleby Arrows. It's his first year. The Arrows are the favorite for the league cup."

"Thanks Todd," said the photographer. "We'll get your cover story shots later in the week."

"Great thanks," he said hopping off the stool.

"Who do we have next," asked the photographer looking around.

"Weasley," Grinned Todd.

"You know who I am," she blushed as the man approached her, she's such a fan.

"Oh yeah… can't wait to play you next week," he smirked.

"I'm not playing next week. You'll be up against Comet Rae."

He looked her up and down, "that's a shame. See you around Weasley."

"There's another one with the eyes for the Weasley," whispered Palmer. She elbowed him.

"Ms. Weasley we are so happy you agreed to do this for us," a tall thin man came up to her. "I'm Roland Associate Editor and I'll be doing your interview."

"It's nice to meet you," she shook his hand, "this is Palmer my manager."

"Hi," they shook hands.

"If you could just take a seat on the stool, Lyle here is going to photograph you," explained Roland.

"Great," Ginny went over and took a seat. This was her first photo shoot for anything. She was so excited, she didn't know if she would be able to control herself. It was for the Rookie of the Year issue. They picked their favorite Rookie for the cover. This year it was Todd Rowley and then they choose players to watch from around the globe. She was representing Wales. The point was to be caught in their natural state granted her natural state was chosen by Jeff. Fitted jeans, Harpies tee, a tailored blazer, and he made her get her hair professionally blown out. Ginny jumped when the camera flashed.

"Loosen up love," said Lyle just snapping away.

"I'm not use to this so I really don't know how that's going to happen," she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Just like that, the anxious nervousness," he explained.

"I can do that," she smiled.

"Beautiful"

"So Ms. Weasley, how's it been kicking butt for the Harpies," asked Roland.

"It's been amazing," she grinned. It really was a dream come true and the added bonus was that it pissed Comet off. "I can't believe that I got the opportunity. I'm honored to able to contribute to the team record."

"Did you always want to play for the Holyhead Harpies?"

"I really had no idea what I wanted to do but I wasn't completely terrible at Quidditch so I figured why not," she shrugged. "Am I ruining the pictures by talking?"

"Not at all love," smirked Lyle.

"Can you stop calling me love… it's weird," she was uncomfortable with the camera she didn't want to feel like the guy was ogling her through the lens.

"Of course"

"Speaking of _love_," Roland smiled, "how does Draco Malfoy feel about your recent success. We noticed that he hasn't been in attendance."

She pretended to be excited about the subject of Malfoy, "he's been wonderful, he's probably more excited than I am. He's studying so getting to games can be a challenge. But he's been really supportive." She was actually so excited and busy with training she forgot to invite him. It didn't matter she really didn't care if he was there anyway.

"That's so surprising considering his history."

She laughed, "That's what I said. But you know… he's my sweetie."

"This is an exclusive moment, you've never calmed him in print before," Roland went on.

"That's true, we're trying to keep as much of our relationship as private as possible."

"You spent all this time on the bench and when you got off you came out strong. How do you go from nothing to wins?"

"I wish I could say it was my natural abilities but Madam Dubuffet is a brilliant woman. She makes sure every single last woman on the team can get up and go at a moment's notice. She's very strict about our training."

"Look at me love," Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly and looked over to Lyle. "Sorry," he laughed and took her photo.

"So she encourages flipping and jumping about," inquired Roland.

"No, she does make us practice maneuvers on our brooms so if we ever got knocked or had to flip around for some reason we could pull out of it safely. However I took the basic idea to a whole other level," she laughed.

_The Holyhead Harpies vs. The Appleby Arrows_

"Dubuffet… Dubuffet," Madam Dubuffet was standing on the side of the pitch pretending not to hear Darren yelling to her. It was a packed stadium, the stars were out, the field was brightly lit and there was a frost in the air. Darren Wilkes was ticked because Comet was in the game and Ginny was in her usual spot on the bench.

Darren pulled himself up over the railing, he excused himself pass the people in the row and headed down the stairs. That woman was going to be the death of him. He flashed his stadium pass as he stormed pass security and onto the field. He ducked as a player went shooting pass him. You had to have nerve to stand on the field during a professional game. You could lose your head out there. He marched right up to Madame Dubuffet, "what the hell is going on? Why isn't Weasley in the game?"

Dubuffet looked at him out of the corner of her eye, as he flinched when someone flew pass. "Scared Darren?" The assistant coach at her side snickered.

"No," he glared. "These people came to see that girl, now get her out there!"

"The deal was to fill the seats and they're filled," she turned to him. "You seem to think that's all Ginny is good for, filling seats. So mission accomplished."

"And Comet and Powell are neck and neck! It's going to be a fight for the snitch," the announcer cheered into the microphone.

Dubuffet directed her attention upward, "if I were you Darren, I'd find a seat. You know if you can," she walked to the other end of the dugout.

"OH! Comet catches the snitch and the Harpies beat the Arrows 1650 to 1500." Informed the announcer, "Great game for the Harpies but they still didn't knock the Arrows out of the tournament but they are one step closer to the semi finals. It's been a cut throat game, everyone get home safely and remember don't drink and apparate and if you're gonna love use the glove! Have a great night!"

(***)

"You're not the only one who can catch a snitch Weasley," Comet bumped passed her. The team was on their trek back to the changing rooms. Ginny rolled her eyes and just let it go. The woman caught the snitch and they won, it wasn't a first for Comet. Ginny just preferred to be the one doing it.

"Weasley!"

Ginny turned around to see who was calling her. Todd was outside of the visitors changing room. She sighed and walked over to him, "it's a pity I didn't get to see you on the pitch."

She shrugged, "I told you, you wouldn't."

"Well a bunch of us are going to get a drink, if you'd like to join us."

She smiled and looked down, so the key to getting picked up was tie yourself down with someone you don't like so much. She looked back up at him, "thanks but perhaps some other time. I'm…"

"Attached," he finished.

"Exactly"

"Well he's not here, is he?"

"No he's not but that doesn't make it alright." The truth was she wasn't really that interested. He was alright looking, not drop dead gorgeous or anything. It's just he seemed self absorbed as if his starting status and being named rookie of the year had gone to his head.

"So there's supposed to be this big bash at the underground for Halloween. Are you going?"

She was going but now since she knew he was going to be there, she was thinking about changing her plans. Although Sara and Ann would never let her hear the end of it, "Yes I am."

"Save me a dance"

"You dance," she was surprised.

"Badly but yes"

"Ok," she said apprehensively.

(***)

The underground was bumping. People were decked out for Halloween. The club was shut down for this exclusive event. Ginny was downstairs in the main area sitting on the bar. She wasn't having a good time. Todd had been bothering her all night. Dean wasn't able to attend and she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever. So she sat there and listened to Todd do a bad job at chatting her up, it was mildly amusing. He placed his hand on her knee, she looked down at it.

"Ahem," They both looked over to who cleared their throat. Ginny pushed Todd's hand away as Draco glared at him. "What's going on here?"

She hopped down from the bar, "nothing," she took his hand pulled him away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to ask you the same thing. Imagine my surprise when I see some guy trying to put his hand up your _very_ short skirt."

"It's not like you care babe," she crossed her arms.

He smirked, "I really don't but given we're in public it's my duty to pretend that I do." He looked her up and down, "what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a Harpy," She was wearing a white pleated flowy short dress and had multi-colored metallic wings strapped to her back, they conveniently covered her bruise. She had on gold pumps that had straps that wrapped up her legs and had wings on the back. It was a Jeffery Ramble original.

He chuckled, "I was going to guess angel on acid."

"And what are you supposed to be, man in suit." Draco was wearing a black suit with a white button down, it wasn't tucked in. He wasn't wearing a tie and the top couple of buttons were undone.

"Yeah but at least I'm not wearing wings," he poked them.

"Stop that," she pulled away.

"I wasn't really prepared for this."

"You think I was expecting you?"

"No it's just now…"

"You can't pick anyone up," she finished knowingly.

"Exactly… are we still on for dinner next week?"

"Yes we are, let me know when you're going to leave. We can just go together so it doesn't look like we didn't know the other was going to be here," she reasoned.

"Fine… so I hear you've been pulling tricks on your broom."

"Have you been reading up on me," she smiled.

"I have to know what I'm talking about when my fellow classmates compliment me on my girl's skills," he shrugged. "You've become quite the legend."

"I wouldn't say that, I think the excitements dying down. But I'm going to be featured in _Quidditch Daily_ next month," she did a little jump.

Draco couldn't help but smile, she was so thrilled it was cute, "that's great love. Before I allow you to go back to your partying I'm going to do one more thing," He went over to Todd who had been watching them, "if you put your hands on my girl again I will break everyone of your fingers, got it," he sneered.

Todd went pale, "be cool man."

"Don't tell me to be cool! Keep your fucking hands to yourself." He turned back to Ginny, "let me know when you want to go love," he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "See you later."

"Bye."

"I think I'm just going to go find my mate," Todd said inching away from her. This one time Draco's known Death Eater status came in handy.

"You do that," she went to find Sara and Ann. They were seated at a booth in the corner, well sort of. Sara looked as if she was trying to not lose her lunch as Ann was all over some guy right next to her. "God Ann, get a room."

Ann pulled away from him, "you're one to talk weren't you just sitting on the bar? And wasn't that Todd Rowley with his hand up your skirt?"

"It was on the knee and I removed it. I'm happily spoken for."

"Speaking of which," Ann pointed behind her. She turned around. Draco was heading back towards her.

"Do you mind if we go now," he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ann. She had this look of satisfaction on her face as the guy sitting next to her was squirming. "Hello Ann… it's lovely to see you again."

"God Ann, that's disgusting," Ginny knew where that woman's hand was. "Yeah we can leave."

"Take me with you," begged Sara.

"Draco this is Sara, she's a chaser," Ginny introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," he shook her hand. "Do you need a lift? I've got a carriage," he offered.

"Do you mind Ginny?" She looked over to her, "I don't want to intrude."

"Not at all, let's just go before they get undressed," Ginny rolled her eyes and began towards the door.

(***)

Sara sat across from Ginny and Draco in the carriage. "You guys make such a cute couple," she smiled.

Ginny and Draco traded looks, it was a laughable comment, Ginny placed her head on his shoulder and said, "thank you."

"She is a cutie… so Sara was the Holyhead Harpies your life goal?"

"Yes," she chirped merrily. "I've wanted to play for them longer than I can remember."

"Have you gotten off the bench?"

"Yeah, but not as much as Ginny here," she explained, "but I must admit, she's a master with a broom."

"I heard I'm a bit upset that I missed it."

"Well if Darren has his way she'll be back on the field," laughed Sara.

"I want to play but Dubuffet's right," Ginny lifted her head from Draco's shoulder. "Comet's better, she's more polished."

"She's got all that first string training."

"I feel if I could fully get into it then I could do it but there's…" Ginny sighed. "There's already someone in the spot. I've been working so hard, I've never trained so hard outside of practice in my life. I've been working out with Oliver Wood…"

Sara looked at Draco to see if he would react to Oliver. He didn't seem the least bit interested.

"It's just… what the hell is it going to take?"

Sara shrugged, "if hanging upside down on your broom doesn't do it then I don't know what will." The carriage began to slow down, "well kids, this is me." The carriage hit the ground and a moment later the back door opened. Borden held it open for her, "you guys have a good night."

"Good night."

When the door closed Ginny climbed to the other side of the carriage. She began to undo the straps on her shoes. She relieved her feet. She lifted her leg up and began to massage her foot.

"She's sweet"

Ginny looked up at him, he was staring at her bare foot. "She really is… do my feet fascinate you?"

He looked up at her, "no but the idea you're so comfortable does."

"Sorry but those shoes are murder," she moved on to the other foot. "I don't know why I allow myself to be talked into such things."

"I don't know either."

"… so about earlier with Todd Rowley"

"That's who that was?"

"Yeah… thanks for scaring him off. He's a bit… _sketchy_."

Draco snorted, "Weasley I'm fully confident you can scare off unwanted suitors on your own. Just show them your feet but as your faux boyfriend or _babe_ as you so prefer to call me. It was my pleasure."

"So why did you want to leave?"

He shrugged, "it's not really my scene. I didn't want to go anyway."

"Then why were you there."

"I was talked into it."

"By who"

"No one you know"

The carriage slowed down again. There was a light thud as it landed on the roof of Ginny's building. "Well Malfoy, it's been real. Thanks for the lift." She grabbed her shoes and climbed out when Borden opened the door for her.

"Don't forget your wings," Draco picked them up off the seat and handed them to her.

"Thanks, I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, night"

"Night"

_Next Week_

"So I have some very important business I'd like to discuss with you tonight," Draco whispered in Ginny's ear

She smiled, "oh yeah, have the terms of our agreement changed." They were at Chow, this expensive restaurant that hovered somewhere over London, the place was so exclusive you had to make reservations two months in advance. However Draco made theirs last week. They were standing very close to each other by the bar, Draco was having a scotch and she was having a club soda. Every eye was on them as they waited for their table to be ready. There were questions as to why they were together and it had been pointed out and although she didn't want to admit it they looked good together. They were getting quite good at appearing to be enjoying each other's company.

Tonight Draco wasn't having too many problems acting as if he was into her. She was wearing this olive green shirt dress that she had belted with this gold belt that looked like a talon, the dress was super short and her heels high. Her flaming red hair was slicked back into a long ponytail and she smelled great.

"No I just have some events for you."

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley," the hostess came over to them, they separated a bit, "your table's ready if you'll follow me," she smiled.

Ginny took Draco's drink less hand and led them through the restaurant behind the hostess to their corner booth. Draco stayed standing until Ginny was seated. The gentlemanly action confused her because he'd never done it before. The hostess placed a menu down in front of each of them.

"Thank you," Ginny said politely.

"Your waiter will be right with you, enjoy your dinner."

When she walked away, "so what are these events?"

"First I have tickets to the ballet…"

"Ooo that could be fun…"

"With my parents…"

"Well it was fun for a moment," she took a sip of her drink

He smirked, "they don't know about you, they don't read tabloids."

"You know babe this is the time when the little woman is supposed to get upset that you haven't told your parents about her, after all we've been together for nine months… aren't you glad I'm not that girl?"

Draco had an odd feeling he couldn't explain and didn't want to, "of course love," he sipped his scotch, "but there's more, the Rosier's holiday party."

"I can't do that one"

"Why not"

"Because I can't be in a room with a bunch of death eaters, you might as well lynch me!"

"This isn't the muggle south no one's going to lynch you."

"Fine but you're coming to the Burrow for Christmas, this is a two day event and my entire family will be there and you're going to wear a hand knitted monogrammed sweater made by my mum," she finished.

"Can I take your order?" An older man asked approaching them.

"Yes, I'll have the soft shell crab." She smiled up at the waiter

"I'll have the dorado," he said scowling across the table at Ginny. He could get by spending two days with the Weasley's but wearing one of those horrid sweaters. That was something he just couldn't deal with.

"Jumping Jack Flash"

The Rolling Stones


	10. Parents and Siblings and Gifts, Oh My

Chapter Ten

"Parents and Siblings and Gifts, Oh My"

Draco took hold of the bars of the gate. He leaned into them debating whether to go in or not. He hadn't been there in over two years. The place hadn't changed. It was still cold and uninviting. There was soft music in the air and the albino peacocks were prancing about in the November afternoon air. It was just lunch. It seemed so simple but in the name of Malfoy it always had more to it.

He really didn't want to go in. There were a lot of reasons why, too many to go over at that exact second. However he could take this time to think about how he was brought up in that house. Anything less than human is vermin, anything less than pure blood is vermin, and anything less than rich is vermin.

They discounted family history they didn't like. They disowned people for their circumstance and ability to view the world openly. They praised the necessity for a pure race and took part in the chaos to create it. Draco was staring at the headquarters of the most famed lunatic of the age, which coincidentally happened to be his childhood home. At that very moment his parents were hosting lunch on the back patio for a group of people who believe in medieval thought. They would never admit their prejudices in public, especially not during these close times following the downfall of Lord Voldemort but they were there. The thought was as prevalent as ever.

Draco wasn't a saint and he wasn't really trying to be. It's just he was trying to be different. He had intolerance for many things but they were his and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be put within a group. He didn't want to show any sort of camaraderie. He tried that once and now he has a glowing criminal record.

Draco sighed and pushed open the gate to Malfoy Manor and began the walk up the long drive.

(***)

The backdoors were opened and Draco stepped onto the patio. He barely made it two steps before, "Darling," Narcissa rushed to him. The raised patio looked out over the grounds. It was a couple steps down into the topiary maze before the property extended into flat lawns. The patio was crawling with people he never wanted to see again, evil society folk. They were enjoying pre-meal cocktails, in the magically warmed area.

"Hi mum," he kissed her.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us. You're just in time, we were just getting ready to serve lunch."

"Draco"

Draco looked away from his mother, "hello father."

Lucius looked his usual frigid self as he stared at Draco. "Sorry," he turned to walk away.

Draco's eyes widened a bit, "sorry?" Lucius stopped walking, "After everything that happened all you have to say is sorry, my dear old dad who has a wordy opinion on everything?"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside," Narcissa looped her arm through Draco's and pulled him towards the house. She gestured with her head for Lucius to follow. When they were all inside the house away from the prying ears of their guest Narcissa said, "Let's keep things civil."

"Yeah let's not let criminal records and attempted murder get uncivil," spat Draco sarcastically.

Lucius looked as if he was biting his tongue, "I don't know what else to tell you… I was wrong… sorry."

"Mum put you up to this."

"Yes," he admitted.

Narcissa hit him on the arm, "you weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"Sorry, you want me to lie to the boy?" He defended, "Look Draco, I really am sorry. You're my child and I should have never let you get involved in my dealings. I will publicly renounce the Dark Lord and everything he stood for but privately I still believe he was right. Sure your mother put me up to this apology shit but I do care about you. I'm glad you're back and that you decided to join us today. I'm still your father so get outside because we're being rude," he turned and went back out onto the patio.

Draco turned to look at his mother, "and people wonder why we aren't a loving family."

"So his apology wasn't all that heartfelt but he made the effort that should count for something."

"You threatened to divorce him didn't you?"

Narcissa chuckled, "no, your father is a very cold man. I know that better than you ever will but he does love you… believe it or not he loves me too. I think he's just a bit scared to show it. He's quite accustomed to his Victorian upbringing. But he missed you and he's happy you're here, so let's go outside and mingle and when everyone goes home you two can yell and get frustrations out."

"I was thinking of leaving early."

"You'll do no such thing," she took him by the arm and escorted him back outside. "Don't forget about the ballet."

"I haven't and I'm bringing a friend."

"That's wonderful. You're seated right next to me."

"Lunch is served," Lucius announced. Everyone began to crowd around the long table to find their place cards. Lucius sat at the head with Narcissa to his right and Draco on the other side of her.

"Ah Draco, it's so lovely to see you," said the woman who was seated across from him. She was wearing a herringbone hat with a large pheasant feather sticking out of it.

"You as well Mrs. Rookwood," he said politely. These were his parent's party guest. Rosa Rookwood Wife of the late Augusta Rookwood who was sent to Azkaban in 1981 after being ratted out by Igor Karkaroff, escaped in 1996 before he meant his maker in the final show down at Hogwarts. It was a lovely lunch.

"I'd like you to meet my niece Claudia," she indicated to the young woman sitting next to her. "She's spending the season with me."

"How lovely," he didn't want to meet anyone's niece or granddaughter. He was considering saying he was seeing someone but that was a mess he didn't want to bring into this party at the moment.

The girl in the purple overcoat smiled at him. She wasn't terrible looking. She was just a simple girl. You would never pick her out of a crowd, he couldn't really tell because she was seated but it looked like she had a curvy figure. She wouldn't quite be described as full figured but she wasn't slim either. "This is Lucius and Narcissa's boy Draco."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too… so what brings you to town for the season?"

"I'm studying, I'm having some private tutelage," she explained.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Beauxbatons, I'm in my final year."

"And you're spending it not in school. Last years the best," or so he was told, he spent his trapped in this house with Voldemort. But a few equivalency tests, an amazing essay, and a couple letters of recommendations later here he was in his second term at University. Although she was only three years younger, he thought this attempted set up felt like robbing the cradle.

"Only the first term, I needed some extra course work for university. The person I wanted to study with is in London and my aunt was gracious enough to host me."

"That's so lovely of her."

Lucius was watching the exchange between his son and this girl. Sure she was of the right station and had child baring hips but he didn't want anyone who looked like that with his boy. He was back and he had other plans for him. It was a tossup whether he was going to show up this afternoon. If he had known he was going to make an appearance he would have made sure his plan for Draco was present. He just knew he'd like her.

(***)

"I just talked to Seamus," Palmer began entering Ginny's flat without knocking, "you've got a spread in _Witch Weekly_."

"Really," Ginny got excited she couldn't believe it.

"Yup, it's all arranged. They're going to shoot you in the New Year," he grinned.

"I can't believe this! This is beyond amazing."

"Nothing's too good for my little starlet," he tossed her clothes off the only chair she owned so he could sit down. "You really should tidy up around here from time to time."

"That's what I have you for _mum_," she picked up the clothes he just tossed on the floor. She went over to her closet opened the door and threw them in.

"That's _so_ much better."

"You should stick around Jeff's coming. I'm going to the ballet tonight. He's bringing me something to wear."

"He knows he's not getting paid for this, right? It's not part of your job."

"Yes he knows. I may have mentioned something about a floral sundress and he said he'd be right over."

"Yes he feels that way about clothes doesn't he," he Palmer rolled his eyes. "This is so posh of you going to the ballet."

She shrugged, "I'm meeting my mans parents." Palmer laughed, "What's so funny?"

"It's just you're so casual about this. Meeting the parents is a big deal."

"Really, I've never met a boyfriends parent's before."

"Not even Dean's?"

"I have met his parents but years after we split," she explained.

"Yeah it's kind of a big deal. It's like bringing you into the family," he explained. "It totally ruins everything. I dated this girl for a three months, she sprung her family on me. Way too soon in my opinion and it took me a year and a half to shake her. It was always like my parents said this or did that. It was like having to break up with them too."

"I'll have no problem breaking up with his parents."

"You say that now… but if I'm staying, I'll be needing food. I skipped breakfast," he got up to poke around her kitchen.

"I don't have any"

He sighed, "What kind of woman are you," he ducked as she through a pillow at him. "I'll order something what do you want?"

"Indian," she said there was a knock on the door. She got off her bed to go answer it, "hey," she stepped aside to let Jeff in. They traded kisses, "we're getting Indian, would you like something?"

"Yes, hey Palmer," he came in and made himself comfortable.

"Hi"

"You're going to love this," he pulled the dress out of the garment bag.

"Why do you do these things to me?" She looked at the mass of fabric skeptically.

"Because I love you," he smiled. "This dress will create a wow moment for you."

"It's not worth it. I'm just meeting the Malfoy's."

(***)

Draco willingly held Ginny's hand when they walked into the decant lobby of the theatre where they were going to see the Russian Wizard Ballet. He wanted to bother his parents and he knew the way. Ginny was alright with the hand holding because she was trying hard to trip over the huge train on the dress Jeff talked her into. He only brought the one choice on purpose.

"Oh look he's here," Narcissa tapped Lucius on the arm. "Oh my god"

"What," Lucius turned around.

"Hello mum," Draco kissed her.

"Hello darling"

"Father," he shook his hand. "This is my friend Ginevra," he introduced.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy it's lovely to meet you formally," she lied.

"I'm sorry but aren't you a Weasley," Lucius was looking from his son to Ginny in utter disbelief.

"Yes," she answered proudly.

"Well this is going to be quite rude but what the hell are you doing with my son!" He hissed.

"Father," Draco snapped, "I like her and this is not the time or the place. We're going to go check our coats and meet you in the box," he pulled Ginny away.

"You like me," she laughed

"Shut up"

She laughed harder, "It's funny to hear you say. So you brought me here to piss off your parents?"

"Yes…problem?"

"I wish you would have told me. I would have helped out. You know like worn something that didn't require uncomfortable underwear." One corner of his lips turned upward, "are you getting ready to smile?"

"No"

"Yes you were," she poked him in the arm.

"I was not," he distracted himself by taking off his coat.

"Fine but if this place we're going to dinner after this serves those overpriced mini meals, you're buying me pizza."

"Yeah whatever, let me take your coat," she turned around so he could help her out of it. Her pale pink gown was strapless and the back of the bodice was low. He found himself noticing the arch in her back. He shook himself and took their coats to the woman who was standing behind the door to the cloak room.

"Good evening."

"Hello," he handed her their coats and she handed him a number, "thanks."

Ginny followed Draco across the room and up the stairs. She lagged back a moment to deal with her train. Draco noticed she wasn't with him and turn around. He sighed and went to help, "honestly Weasley, why would you wear something this ridiculous," he picked up her train.

"It wasn't my idea."

"Hurry up. We're going to miss the curtain."

"God Malfoy, I don't know why I put up with you."

Draco pulled back the curtain to the box. His parents were sitting there and they weren't alone. There was an older couple and a young woman with them. There was one empty seat between his mother and the young woman. They all turned around to look at them. "Hello," he said nervously.

His mother stood, "Draco, this is Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and their daughter Astoria."

"How do you do," he said politely. "This is my friend Ginevra."

"Hello," she said.

"So you can sit here," she indicated to the open seat, "and Ginevra dear can…" she looked around, "it seems we're short a seat, I'm terribly sorry about the mix up."

"I can see that mother. Seeing as I told you I was bringing someone but no worries, we'll see you afterwards. Come on love."

When they were out in the hall, Ginny asked, "Where are we going?"

"Best seats in the house, we're going to have to climb more stairs." She sighed, "I'll help you."

Draco helped her up another set of stairs, through a narrow corridor, and then up another set of stairs to the rafters. Draco knocked on the door at the top.

A man opened the door and smiled, "Hey man."

"Hey, do you mind if we watch the show from up here?"

"Only if you don't mind sitting in folding chairs," he laughed.

"No that's cool. This is Ginny," he pointed to her, "she's ah… my _girlfriend_."

"So this is who you ditched us for at Halloween," he stepped aside to let them in.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "She wanted to go home."

"Bollocks you didn't want to go out," he went over and began to messing with some lights. "By the way I'm Matt," he addressed Ginny.

"It's nice to meet you," she said looking around the small room. It was open and looking over the stage. "I hope you don't get offended by this but um how do you know Draco? I'm not sure what you do but ah, you don't seem like someone Draco would know."

"Alright _love,_ take a seat," Draco unfolded a chair for her with too much excitement. He was trying to keep her separate from certain parts of his life.

"Well he has yet to say anything rude or snide, why should he be a friend of yours," she took the seat as Draco narrowed his eyes are her.

He laughed, "Yes our friend Malfoy is a prick but we go way back. You get use to it. I just need you guys to keep it down so I can hear my cues."

"I promise to keep her quiet," Draco said as he placed a chair for himself next to her.

"Making out counts as making noise," smirked Matt.

"That's not actually what I had in mind, now pay attention to your lights," he waved him off.

The curtain went up and a spotlight hit center stage. It stayed empty for a few moments. There was a loud boom of thunder. The sound caused Ginny to jump. Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. A dancer appeared.

(***)

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was okay"

"Just okay, the way you were leaning on the banister you almost seemed entranced by it." Draco and Ginny were standing outside of the theatre waiting for his parents to come out.

"So it was mesmerizing," she smiled slightly.

"So why didn't you just say that?"

"I don't know, I suppose I didn't want you to think I liked something you made me do."

"That's fair"

"So how do you know that Matt guy? He's a better side of you."

He chuckled, "we go to school together."

"That's considered way back?"

"He was being silly, we meant during my first term."

"Oh"

"Draco," he turned to look at who was calling him. His parents and their guest had come out of the theatre. His parents approached them, "we're going to have dinner at the club, you should say good night to your… _friend_," Lucius sounded as if he was trying hard not to sound rude. He failed.

"I had absolutely no intention of saying goodnight to her."

Lucius looked around to make sure no one was listening, he lowered his voice, "I don't know what's going on here but this is completely inappropriate."

"It's inappropriate for me to like someone," Draco snapped.

"No, it's inappropriate for you to like _her_," he corrected. "She does not come from a reputable family and I was just told by our friend's daughter that she's a Quidditch player."

"I'm standing right here," Ginny wasn't the least bit surprised he was saying such things about her in her presence.

"I've notice Miss. Weasley…."

"It's _Ms_."

"Whatever, you are not of station to be with my son and I want this ended now. That lovely young lady over there," he pointed over his shoulder, "would love to meet you and she is someone who is appropriate."

"I didn't ask you to play match maker"

"I am not playing match maker. I saw her and thought of you, she's very interesting you two have a lot in common," explained Lucius.

"Sounds like match maker," he rolled his eyes.

"Lucius I think perhaps we should have Ms. Weasley join us," suggested Narcissa. "After all it was _our_ mix up about Draco bringing a guest this evening." She figured if they at least get him in the same room as Astoria he would realize his mistake. Or at least the Weasley girl would feel uncomfortable and realize she doesn't fit in their world.

Draco could stand there and on the street and have a tongue lashing with his father or he could just go meet the girl they want him to. He had a feeling that was Daphne's little sister, she mentioned she had one but he never met her. Or he could go get his fake girlfriend pizza and go back to his hotel suite and be alone and at peace. He looked over to Ginny, she looked like she was debating whether to stand there and continue to listen to this or turn and leave. "We'll have to do this some other time. We actually made other arrangements, good night."

"Draco…" Narcissa began.

"Mother, have a good night," he said sharply.

"It was nice meeting you," Ginny lied before she walked off with Draco.

"So let's go get your pizza and then I'll drop you at home," Draco said tucking his hands in his coat pockets.

"We could have stayed"

"I didn't want to."

"Don't want to meet Astoria Greengrass," he shook his head, "are you sure, I heard she was easy."

"How do you know who she is and I don't?"

"You seem like the type of guy who ignored underclassmen."

"I did"

"That explains that."

(***)

"May I take your coats?" The butler asked in the foyer of the immaculate Brighton home of the Rosier's.

"I don't know if I can do this," Ginny whispered to Draco as he helped her out of her coat. He didn't say anything, she turned to look at him, "what?" He had this look of aw on his face.

"You look um…"

"Ah, Draco darling," he was cut off by the entrance of his mother.

"Mother," he kissed her on the cheek.

"I see you brought Ginevra," she said looking Ginny up and down.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy Happy Christmas," she smiled falsely.

"Same to you… come darling let's get you a glass of punch," she said leading Draco away.

Ginny turned to the butler and handed him her coat, she sighed and she and her emerald green beaded vintage dress circa 1947 followed in the direction of Draco and his mother. Ginny stood in the doorway of the parlor and thought_, so this is what real rich people look like_.

Narcissa Malfoy had her son engrossed in conversation and she knew absolutely no one there and was quite sure she would be confused as wait staff. She had kept her promise to herself about no alcohol but tonight she may need some to make it through.

"Monique Collard"

"Excuse me," Ginny turned to the woman who just stepped up next to him

"The dress"

"Oh, yes," she nervously looked down.

"Didn't she die in the sixties?" the woman rolled her eyes before walking away.

"I'll take one of those," Ginny said stepping down into the parlor and taking a flute of champagne from the waiter's tray and finished it in two gulps and reached for another glass

(***)

"If you'll excuse me a moment," Draco said leaving the conversation he wasn't sure what it was about. "I'll take that," he said taking the second glass of champagne from Ginny. "What are you doing?"

"Please give that back?"

"You never drink."

"I know but that's the only way I'll make it through this night especially when my date has more important things to do."

Draco downed the glass of champagne, "I promise not to leave your side for the rest of the evening. Which shouldn't be too hard because you look absolutely gorgeous," he tucked her hair behind her shoulder.

"You just complemented me," she wanted to smiled but she was a bit frightened.

"Yeah"

"It was weird"

"Let's just forget it and move on"

"Agreed"

"Come on, there are some people you don't want to meet." Draco led her over to the people he was talking to before, "Mr. and Mrs. Rosier, this is my friend Ginevra."

"How do you do," Ginny extended her hand and shook both Mr. and Mrs. Rosier's, "you have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Rosier said then hid her face in her brandy glass.

"You're a Weasley aren't you," Mr. Rosier asked boldly.

"Last time I checked."

"Yes this Weasley," Lucius chuckled, "is a professional Quidditch player."

"Ah," Mr. Rosier raised an eyebrow, "so you're a pass time."

"Excuse me," Ginny wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"Mr. Rosier I think it would be best if you hold your tongue," Draco said seriously, Ginny looked up at him. She felt his grip tighten on her hand.

"Oh calm down Draco," his father smirked, "the man was just simply stating that you couldn't possibly be involved with someone like her for more than a bit of _fun_. A Quidditch player she might as well be an actress or work at brothel."

"You would know something about brothels now wouldn't you," he retorted.

"Watch yourself son"

"Same to you father."

"Draco," his mother tried to settle them, "the Rosier's were talking about going on holiday in the Caribbean this summer…"

Ginny stood there holding Draco's hand completely uncomfortable. She shouldn't have agreed to this, especially when the whispers she knew were about her caught her ear. She knew they were whispering loudly on purpose.

"Oh my god, look at her."

"I know in that garish old Collard dress"

"When we sit down to dinner she probably won't know what fork to use."

"Her families poor, she'll probably lick the plate."

"Her hips look like she eats well…"

"I can't believe he was so distasteful to bring his mistress here," a group of women whispered back and forth.

"That sounds wonderful," Draco said, "excuse us a moment, we're just going to get a canapé. Come on love." He pulled Ginny away and over to the corner where there was a small spread of Hors d'oeuvre.

"Such inviting people," she said quietly.

"Ignore them."

"I'm certainly trying," she watched Draco partake in the food. She wasn't going to join him because she beginning to feel disgusted with herself. She heard someone on the other side of the room say hello to a Rookwood. She swallowed hard and turned around.

"What," Draco noticed her looking uneasy.

She turned back to him, "I thought I heard someone say Rookwood."

"Oh that's Rosa Rookwood," he pointed at the woman across the room. He noticed how pale Ginny went, "she's the widow of Augusta Rookwood."

Ginny felt sick, "I have to go."

"Dinner hasn't even been served yet"

"I don't care I'm leaving," she turned and hurried from the parlor.

Draco disposed of his glass and went after her, "Ginny," he said to her retreating back as she disappeared out the front door. He didn't bother to get his coat and went out into the winter air, "WEASLEY!" She stopped walking and turned to him, "what the hell is your problem?"

"I've been a fool."

"I'm with you there but what does that have to do with this moment?"

"I'm using you to get what I want and I know that's wrong but it was you and I figured so what. I don't care about your feelings. What I forgot was what you stand for. I always thought of you as someone who got in above his head because you're not very threatening. So it seemed as if it didn't matter. But I just got hurled into reality… my families different. They've been that way for over two years now. And this time of year it's hard with the empty place at the holiday table and all… This is not a joyous occasion but I could brush it off to get what I want. I didn't consider the fact that I was standing in a room of people who wouldn't blink if I were to drop dead, I was standing in a room with a woman who was married to the man that murdered my brother."

Draco's face fell, he didn't know, "Ginny I…"

"I want a lot of things but I don't know if this is worth it."

"I know those people are responsible for a lot of despicable things but I didn't know that Augusta Rookwood had…." He paused, "I'm sorry… I won't ask you to be around them anymore."

"But…"

"I don't need them to get what I want. I don't like them myself, it's just my mum… she likes to have me at these things and it's hard to say no to her. And you… having you here makes me feel better. Just the idea of you makes me feel like I can be better."

Her eyes went wide, "That's more frightening then the compliment."

He just shrugged, "I'm going to go get my coat and then I'll take you home."

_Oh god it's Christmas_

Christmas music was wafting through the Weasley home. The smell of food in the air, Mrs. Weasley was cooking a mega feast. There was dinner tonight and tomorrow night as well and Molly was not a slacker when it came to Christmas dinner.

There was a knock on the front door of the burrow, "I've got it," Ginny shouted dashing for the door, she pulled it open. Draco was standing there was his overnight bag on his shoulder, a rectangular gift bag and a large bouquet of red roses in hand. Ginny smiled at him, "hey come in, come in," she hugged him.

"You seem very excited," Draco whispered.

"I'm an amazing actress," she whispered back. "Come meet everybody," Ginny said pulling him into the kitchen. "Mum, Dad this is Draco Malfoy," Ginny introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Draco said shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Happy holidays dear," Mrs. Weasley said watching Draco carefully.

"These are for you," Draco handed her the bouquet and the gift bag

"Oh they're beautiful you shouldn't have," Mrs. Weasley smiled. She pulled a bottle of wine out of the bag, "this is lovely."

He shrugged, "I thought it would be nice."

"Yes how wonderful," Mr. Weasley began not into the pleasantries, "Arthur Weasley," he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," he shook his hand.

"Gin dear you take care of this," he took Draco's bag and handed it to his daughter, "I'd like to show you my plug collection."

"_Um _okay," he said as Mr. Weasley pushed him out the backdoor.

"Well I've never quite heard it flung that way," Ginny said putting Draco's bag on her shoulder.

"Heard what flung what way," Mrs. Weasley said fixing the flowers in a vase in the center of the table.

"The threatening of a boyfriend as showing a plug collection"

"Oh well, I suppose that's the easiest way to lure him out to the shed. But how did you come about dating him again?"

"Oh well, we ran into each other once and then kept running into each other and decided to plan a meeting and one thing led to another," she looked down at her sock covered feet and shrugged, "I like him." Ginny had never said these words before. Although her relationship was a sham she was actually quite certain that she liked Draco. Sure not romantically but she liked spending time with him… sitting quietly and not speaking.

"Well I didn't raise you to make poor choices so perhaps there's something there," Mrs. Weasley went back to finishing dinner. "Then again, you did break up with Harry Potter and began staying out all night with rockstars."

Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room. This was going to be a long two days. She took Draco's things upstairs. As she climbed the stairs to her bedroom she felt a bit terrible about this game she was playing and dragging her family into it. Her father was out back threatening a man that has never even touched her or had any plans to. Who knows how the next couple of days would go as her siblings begin to file into the house today from all over the country for Christmas, including Harry.

She dropped Draco's bag on the floor and went over to the window. She looked out over the yard…

There was a knock on the door, "come in."

"Hey," Draco said coming inside and closing the door behind him, "your house is really confusing and so is your father. He really collects plugs? I thought he was just trying to lure me out to the shed."

Ginny laughed, "And here I thought he was threatening you."

"Oh he was but I was sort of distracted by the absurdity of the plugs."

"Well sorry about that."

He shrugged, "it's nice that he cares about his little girl…"

"No one's father has ever threatened you?"

"Well I've never actually had a real girlfriend before and that includes you considering our arrangement, and if having girls fathers putting their daughters in front of me and telling me to enjoy is a threat this was the first…"

"_Ew_, why would someone do that?"

"I'm a catch remember"

"Yes I've heard"

"So what's the sleeping arrangement?"

"Oh it's quite exciting either you can sleep on the floor or in this chair," Ginny said leaning on the wooden desk chair.

Draco laughed, "You're joking right?"

There was a knock on the door then it opened, "Draco how about helping me bring in the Christmas tree."

"Dad I don't think that's such a good idea," Ginny couldn't imagine Draco carrying his own grocery bags let along a tree.

"Why," both Mr. Weasley and Draco said at the same time.

"Well, when was the last time you dragged a tree," Ginny defended

"Never, that doesn't mean I can't start now," Draco turned to Mr. Weasley, "let's go get the tree."

"Wait," Ginny said following them from her room, "please don't hurt yourself."

"I won't," Draco said as he followed Mr. Weasley down the winding stairs.

"Just please be careful," she said as they pulled on their coats and went out the backdoor.

"Quit worrying Gin"

"Happy Christmas," Bill shouted coming through the front door.

"Hi," Ginny said going into the living room, "Happy Christmas," she said hugging her brother. "Oh there she is," she said taking the pink cheeked blonde baby from Fleur. "How are you?"

"Joyce Noel," Fleur smiled at Ginny

"She's adorable," Ginny said taking Victoire's coat off. "How are you sweetie?"

"Good," Victoire giggled.

"Where's my baby!" Mrs. Weasley shouted coming down the stairs.

"Ginny's got her," said Bill

"I meant you," she grabbed hold of Bill and pulled him into a hug.

"Happy Christmas mum."

"Hello Fleur, happy holidays," Mrs. Weasley said as they exchanged kisses.

"Victoire come to Grandma," she took the baby away from Ginny.

"Watch the table," Mr. Weasley instructed as he and Draco came in through the back door. "Got it?"

"Yes"

"It's a step up to the living room"

Draco appeared in the living room first, he was walking backwards holding the trunk end of the tree. Bill's eyes widened at the sight of him…

"Happy Christmas everyone," Mr. Weasley cheered when he entered the room at the sight of more of his family.

"Same to you Dad but is this really Draco Malfoy," he thought his eyes were fooling him.

"Yes I am," Draco answered as he and Mr. Weasley positioned the tree in the stand.

"I'm sorry let me introduce you," Ginny said standing from the couch. "Draco this is my oldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur and their daughter Victoire."

"It's nice to meet you," Draco shook Bill's hand, then Fleur's, "I remember you from the tournament, nice work on your dragon."

"Merci Beaucoup"

"Derene"

Fleur smile, "_Ah_, parle vous francais?"

"Oui, J'ai parle francais parce ma mere etudier a Paris," he answered. Ginny looked at him she had no idea that he was bilingual.

"That's enough with the language barrier, I thought you two were just bad tabloid gossip," Bill cut into the charming conversation.

"It's not," Ginny shrugged, "now where are the ornaments for the tree?"

The door opened, "hey everyone," said George entering the house, he hung up his coat not even taking notice of the awkward moment, he turned around, "Why are you all just standing around," Bill stepped aside putting Malfoy in plain view, "oh because Draco Malfoy is standing in our living room."

"We're going to need some drinks," Bill said pulling off his coat.

(***)

Draco sat watching Ginny with her family. He was sitting on the floor near the fireplace untangling lights. He knew he could just use magic but if he did it this way he could avoid having to be a part of the conversation. He was watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was enjoying watching her brother get tipsy over his rum laced egg nog.

"Happy Christmas, Ron shouted entering the house with Harry right behind him.

"Happy Christmas"

"Darling," Mrs. Weasley came rushing into the room and immediately embracing Ron, "I've missed you," she pulled away and hit him, "get an owl and use it, I don't hear from you enough… Harry so good to see you too," she hugged him, pulled away and hit him, "get and owl and use it!"

"Sorry mum," Ron said rubbing his arm, "I hadn't realized it's been that long."

"Yeah sorry Molly," Harry said hanging up his coat, while going for the coat rack he noticed something on the floor near the fireplace or more like someone.

Ron turned to see what he was looking at, "who invited the ferret?"

"Shut it Ron," Ginny said standing. "I know you both know my friend Draco."

"_Friend_" Ron scrunched up his face.

"There's rum in the Egg Nog," offered Bill.

"There better not be," Molly scolded.

"Well there can be," Bill reached over the back of the couch and pulled out the bottle of Rum they were using to spike their drinks. It seemed like the only way to make it through the Malfoy invasion.

"Ginny do you mind me asking what was going through your mind when you decided to start seeing Malfoy," Ron had an accusing tone and looked as if at any moment he would be going red.

"I like him Ron and I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else," Ginny crossed her arms.

"Don't you have some evil parents to spend the holidays with," Ron sneered at Draco.

"Yeah but my girl asked me to spend the holidays with her," he smirked at Ron.

"I'm going to go help Arthur," Harry said going back out the front door.

Ginny sighed she grabbed Harry's coat from the rack and hers and followed him out the door. "Harry!" she ran to catch up with him. He stopped walking and turned around, "its freezing," she handed him his coat.

"Shouldn't you be inside entertaining your guest?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"What makes you think something is wrong."

"I don't know you said you were going to help my father and he's in the house… Look I'm not trying to hurt you."

"You got a funny way of showing it… I recall you saying you two weren't that serious?"

"That was awhile ago."

"So how serious is it?"

She shrugged, "it's not that serious."

"You brought him to meet your family."

"It's kind of serious," she lied it was very serious technically she was engaged. "I just need you to be okay."

"Well I'm not, I love you and your dating that good for nothing bastard."

"I know you don't like him but please refrain from talking about him like that around me," she turned and stormed back to the house. She slammed the front door behind her and ran up the stairs.

"If you'll excuse me," Draco untangled himself from the lights and followed Ginny up the stairs taking two at a time. He was going to go pretend to be a caring boyfriend. He knocked before opening the door, "are you alright?"

Ginny was sitting on the window sill, "when we began this I had intentions but hurting Harry was not one of them."

"You had to know he wouldn't take this well."

"I know but…" her door opened again and Harry came in.

"Ginny… what are you doing in here?" He glared at Draco.

"What does it look like?" Spat Draco.

Ginny stood up, "please don't start anything."

"Don't talk to me like that," Harry ignored Ginny and pushed Draco.

"Don't touch me," Draco pushed him back

"Cut it out!" Ginny shouted

Harry shoved Draco into the wall he knocked over the shelf, its contents crashing to the floor. He ducked before Harry could punch him. He charged at his middle and knocked Harry off his feet. Harry tripped him bringing him down to the floor as well. He scrambled to his knees and yanked Draco up by his shirt and punch him in the face.

"Stop it right now!"

Draco pushed Harry off him and climbed to his feet. He tried to walk away from it but Harry got up and rammed him. They went crashing through Ginny's bedroom door. It splintered and fell off the hinges.

Mr. Weasley came out of his room when he heard the disturbance just in time to see them tumble down the stairs onto the landing of the next floor…

"Hey cut it out!" Arthur shouted running down the stairs, everyone downstairs gathering at the foot of the stairs to look up at the commotion.

"Happy Christmas," Percy said coming into the house, he noticed everyone gathered by the stairs. "What's everyone looking at," he looked up at Draco and Harry fighting. "Who invited Draco Malfoy," he asked pushing his way through his siblings and up the stairs to help his father pull them apart.

"Come on break it up!" Mr. Weasley said grabbing Harry around the middle, who wouldn't stop swinging and kicking.

"Out of my way," Mrs. Weasley began up the stairs, "SEPARATE NOW!" she bellowed as all four men magically flew apart. "Ginny clean up your boyfriends face, Harry kitchen now!" she stared at them sternly no one dared to argue they just did what they were told. She smiled, "Percy dear it's lovely to have you home for the holidays."

(***)

Draco sat on the edge of the tub while Ginny pulled out the first aid kit.

"Fighting with Potter wasn't part of the deal"

"Neither was me being verbally attacked by your families friends," she said turning to Draco, she began applying antiseptic to the cut on his head.

"Ow," he pushed her hand away.

"Stop being such a baby," she went back to what she was doing.

Draco looked up at her as she tended to his face. He never really noticed before but she was pretty, she looked great all dressed up with her glamorous face on. But makeup less and in her natural state she had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He was somewhat proud that he sort of had dibs on her… well publicly anyway.

She put a plaster on her on his forehead, "all better. No more fights, try taking the high road."

"I don't like the high road, it requires me to ask for directions," he said standing. He examined his face in the mirror.

"I know how you men hate asking for directions," she pushed him aside to put the antiseptic back in the medicine cabinet. "Your reflection hasn't changed you're still ugly."

Draco glared at her, "that's not Weasley, karmas a bitch."

"I know, I must have done something in my former life to be stuck in this situation with you," she shrugged.

"But seriously are you okay?"

She sighed, "Thank you for asking but we agreed not to get personal so I think we should just leave the topic of Harry alone," she left him alone in the bathroom.

(***)

"Do you need any help," Draco asked coming into the kitchen

Molly looked up, "can you cook?"

"A little"

"Really," she was surprised.

"Yeah, I took some cooking classes while on holiday," he shrugged.

"You can chop."

"Great," he took a seat at the table and pulled the cutting board towards him. Mrs. Weasley pointed out all the vegetable she needed cut.

"You don't want to hang out with the others," Mrs. Weasley asked as she resumed cooking.

"I think everyone appreciates it if I just keep out of it," Draco answered as he chopped carrots. Mrs. Weasley watched how quickly he moved the knife along and pushed the carrot slices to the edge of the cutting board. He looked as if he knew what he was doing.

"I can understand that, her father and I were extremely surprised to hear she was dating you. She went through a bad girl stage last year so I figured you were just another part of the phase. Then she said you were spending the holidays with her… so either this is something or she's completely off her rocker."

"She's completely off her rocker. Do you peel your cucumbers?" He asked as he finished up with the carrots.

"Yes what makes you think she's off her rocker?"

He shrugged, "well she agreed to date me. I'm not that easy to get along with but she seems to manage alright."

"I think she may like you though, she seems nervous. She's never nervous…"

Draco kept his smile to himself. He believed she was nervous but not for the reasons her mother thought but because he was there. He and Harry already had a fight and she probably didn't want anyone to suspect this was a sham.

"Wow babe you're cooking," Ginny entered the kitchen. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Nope, just chopping"

"I'm impressed," she shank into the chair next to him.

"Then mission accomplished love… Do you have a peeler," he asked Mrs. Weasley. She got it out of the drawer and handed it to Draco.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Ginny said watching him skin cucumbers.

"Believe it and if you do this, I can go back to chopping," he looked over to her. She just stared at him. She tried very hard not to do domestic things. "Come on love, _for me_," he smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "oh, alright."

(***)

Harry leaned to the side a bit on the couch so he could get a view into the kitchen. Ginny and Malfoy's backs were to him. He watched her put her arm around him and then sit next to him. He's known about them for awhile but it just never seemed real. Now Malfoy was in the house he considered a home with the woman of his dreams.

She didn't seem like she was that into him. Not that she was an extremely touchy feely person in public but you could tell when she was interested. She seemed more interested in Oliver Wood than she does in Draco Malfoy.

"She's not that into him mate," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry looked at him funny. It came out all garbled because his mouth was currently filled with a pastry. "Don't whisper with your mouth full."

"Sorry," he swallow, "this is a phase. I think she's just trying to get back at our mum for how intrusive she is in her life. So she's dating someone our mum would think to be a catch under different circumstances. That way she won't push her to be with anyone ever again," he reasoned.

That seemed like a logical explanation, he went back to watching them. Mrs. Weasley handed Draco a bowl, which he filled with whatever he was doing.

(***)

"If you keep eating the ingredients they'll be none left for dinner," Mrs. Weasley told Ginny when she noticed her eating the things Draco had chopped.

"I'm hungry."

"Dinner will be ready soon and you don't want to put on any extra weight," Mrs. Weasley warned and turned to the stove.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mother was one to talk about packing on the weight. She wasn't exactly a swimsuit model. The woman just had to be so judgmental. She works out she gets hungry she eats. "That would be a terrible crime, at the rate I'm consuming these raw vegetables I won't fit through the kitchen door."

"You don't want to lose your figure. It's one of the things you have going for you."

"And what are some of the others mother? Hair… my cup size"

Draco felt like he shouldn't be in the room while they discussed figures and cup sizes. He also couldn't believe Molly Weasley cared about such things but then again he supposed people without status want their children married off as well. She probably wanted Ginny to look right to capture the attention of a suitor.

"Ginny all I'm saying is…"

"Is there anything else that needs to be chopped?" Draco wanted them to stop talking about this with him there. He was sure she looked just fine. Otherwise he wouldn't have to pretend to get mad when other men had their hands on her leg. And when they go out he wouldn't have to pretend to not notice them noticing her.

"No you got through all that quite quickly. That's going to save me a lot of time," answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Glad to help," he said wiping his hands.

The backdoor opened. "It's so fucking cold out there," another red head to join the pack announced entering the house, "at least it's not snowing like in Romania." He said as he hung his coat near the back door.

"Charlie," Mrs. Weasley hissed, "what have I told you about that language?"

"Sorry mum," he smiled innocently. "Good, I didn't miss dinner," he was going to go over and hug her but he noticed Ginny and some guy at the table. "Who's this?"

"Charlie this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy this is my brother Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you," Draco stood up and reached across the table to shake his hand.

Charlie studied him, "you're _the_, Draco Malfoy."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "There's bound to be another."

"He's the one you're thinking of," Ginny stood up. "And now we're going for a walk so you can go ask everyone else what I was thinking when I took up with him."

"I wasn't going to do that. Ron likes to distort events… but what happened to your face?"

"Potter"

Charlie snorted, "Really, I didn't think he had it in him. I know he had that big show down and all but hand to hand doesn't seem like it would be his thing."

Draco smirked, "I'm not in any pain so I suppose he's not that good."

"It was a silly display," said Ginny pulling on Draco's arm. "Come on."

"It was nice meeting you," he said before following her into the other room. They went over to the door and began to pull their coats on.

"Where are you two going," asked Bill, his eyes were crossing he had too much rum laced egg nog.

"None of your business, Charlie's here so why don't you guys welcome him home," Ginny finished buttoning up her coat.

"Because we'd rather know where the ex-death eater is going with our little sister," pressed George.

"He's going to go down on me in the shed," she smirked. Draco's eyes went wide as she pulled him out the door. He couldn't believe she just said that. He heard them grumbling as they walked away from the house.

"What the hell was that Weasley?" Draco was outraged, the idea of him and Weasley in the…_yuck_.

"It will give them nightmares perhaps they'll stop bothering me."

"Where are we going?"

She shrugged, "nowhere really, I just wanted to get out of there. We could walk into town."

"You wanted to get away and you brought me with you?"

"Well I would have left you but I feared that when I got back I'd find you strung up from the rafters or something," she lead him through the gates at the end of the drive. They began to walk along the road to the town.

"I can hold my own Weasley."

"I believe you but I was thinking of my own mental anguish. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I brought someone to meet their maker."

"That's very considerate of you," he said sarcastically.

"I thought so... sometimes I just can't stand them."

Draco stopped walking, "then what the hell are we doing here. If you don't even want to be around your family then why are we here?"

"Because they're family, you do things for them even if you don't want to. They're entitled to the _just because_ response… you should know what I'm talking about. You just told me last week you have trouble saying no to your mother."

He understood completely but he put that aside seeing as his parents were in Bermuda. They asked him to come but he told them he had plans with Ginny. It was easier because he liked the idea of rubbing her in their face. Although this could back fire on him and he could be disinherited any moment. "I said no to her about this holiday so there's a vast improvement."

"What did she want you want you to do?"

"She and my Dad rented a house in Bermuda."

"They don't own," she said as if she couldn't believe the Malfoy's would ever rent anything.

"Not in Bermuda, they have a several homes. They have houses in Provence, Nairobi, San Francisco, and a flat in Sydney."

"That seems a bit extravagant."

"It is but it's the life style they're accustomed to."

"Well I'm accustomed to beer nuts and cheap whisky."

"Well you hide it nicely or it could just be the world is captivated by your charm."

She looked over to him, "you think I'm charming?"

"No but I think everyone else does. I think you can be a bit bitchy at times." She punched him in the arm, "ow! It was a complement."

"No it's not," she defended. "How the hell could someone being bitchy be a compliment?"

"Well… you say what's on your mind, that's cool. And um… I've never seen you do it but I'm sure you'll fight with the ref during matches. That's always entertaining…"

"Watch it Malfoy or I'll be forced to kick your ass," she hissed.

Malfoy looked at her. He had a strange feeling she could. "Well I'll try and keep cool so I won't be a victim of your rage."

"Good," as they entered the town you could hear people in the local pubs singing merrily celebrating the holiday. It was decorated for Christmas.

"Is this a muggle town," asked Draco.

"Yes it is problem? I don't want you to run amuck terrorizing people."

He sighed, "You have nothing to worry about Weasley. Let's get a drink." He walked towards the pub not waiting for her response. It was cold, he was thirsty, and he was going to have to go have dinner with the Weasley's in a bit. Ginny followed him inside, "there's a table over there," he pointed to a spot in the corner.

"Do you have any muggle money," she asked as she took off her coat.

"Yup, what do you want? I'll go up to the bar."

"Just ginger beer," she shrugged.

He got up and went to the bar. She looked over and watched him lean against bar. She didn't know what she was doing. She shouldn't have invited him here. She should have left her entire family out of the charade. She may not mind being around him and although she doesn't really know a thing about him. She liked him alright. Mostly she was confused, _what the hell is Malfoy doing with muggle money._

"Here you go," he placed a glass down in front of her. "I got you crisps as well."

"Thanks," she accepted the bag. She took a sip of her drink, "where did you get muggle money?"

"Gringotts"

"I suppose a better question would have been why?"

"I like to keep a bit handy and given this moment I was right to do so," he dug into his own bag of crisps.

"So why do you know how to cook?"

"Took lessons, what's your mum making with all those vegetables anyway?"

"I'm not sure but she always using fresh vegetables in everything, nothing canned, frozen, or instant. I'm so not her daughter," she chuckled.

"Yes you are, you look like her and have her attitude," he countered.

"That I do, she generally makes a ham for Christmas."

"Well I hope whatever she does with the veggies is good."

"You don't like ham?"

"I don't eat red meat," he had a sip of his drink.

She thought for a moment, now that she was actually thinking about it. All the times they had dinner he had never ordered red meat. He knew she didn't like carrots because he commented on her always picking them out of her food, "Shit, I wish I would have known that. I would have told her."

"You think it would have made a difference?"

"She probably would have made something else. She doesn't like you but she hates being inhospitable."

"Oh."

Ginny opened her bag of crisp and began to chow down. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. They watched the patrons in the bar, they seemed so happy to be there. Chatting and having fun, they were sitting quietly in the corner. There were muggle Christmas specials on the televisions. One had some person singing, they were in some square in London. The other had some sort of animated film on it. There was a deer with a red nose and a white growling fuzzy thing.

Draco turned in his chair so he could put his back against the wall. It gave him a better view of the room. He caught the eye of the bartender, she smiled at him. He allowed the corners of his lips to turn up slightly. He watched her divert his eyes to Ginny and then look back at him, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

He glanced over to Ginny. She was entranced by what was on the TV. He shook his head no, he wasn't with her. He didn't think she'd care but it just seemed rude to pick someone up with her right there.

He picked up his glass and down the rest of his drink, "did you want another?" He asked Ginny.

"Yeah sure"

"I'll be right back," he got up and went to the bar.

Ginny went back to watching the TV, she liked it. She rarely got to watch television which was a good thing because if she did, she would never leave her flat again. Although right now was alright because she was just trying to stay out of the house for as long as possible. She turned her attention back to her crisp bag. She should have told him she wanted more crisps instead. She was hungry. She pulled his bag to her. She looked over to the bar. Draco was talking to the bartender. He already got their drinks. She slid something across the bar to him. He put it in his pocket before he picked up their glasses.

She turned her attention away before he turned to her. "Thank you," she told him as he placed the glass down in front of her. She took a sip, "so the bartender's pretty, what's her name?" He just stared at her, "are you going to answer me?" He just continued to stare at her, "I'm not going to get mad."

"You have no reason to get mad, we aren't together."

"Alright then, so what's her name?"

"Sharon," he answered.

"I suppose you showed her a softer side of yourself since she willingly gave you her number."

He smirked, "I've never had a problem when it comes to the ladies."

"Yeah, they're fathers willingly putting them in front of you."

"That's a certain type of girl."

"Woman," she corrected.

"You're so progressive."

"You're so chauvinistic."

He smirked, "I am not, I'm all for the woman's movement. I don't want to take care of anyone. Plus I would categories the _women_ whose parent's try to set them up with me as girls."

"Well _boy_, when we finish these," she held up her glass, "we should probably head back."

"Alright," he reached into his crisp bag, it was empty. "Did you eat my crisps?"

Ginny grinned, "No."

"Yes you did. No wonder your mother's worried about you gaining weight."

(***)

Ginny and Draco walked back to her parent's house in silence. They went in through the front door, the living room was empty everyone was in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley came marching into the living room. He immediately grabbed Draco around the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Where did you take my little girl?"

"Dad, stop," Ginny grabbed her father's arm.

"Back up Ginny or you'll be next. You let him touch you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she pulled on her father's arm with all her might and got him to let go of Draco. "What I do with my personal life is none of your business!"

"You made it my business when you announced it to your brothers," he hissed.

"I just said that to get them to shut up. It clearly wasn't true because I'm sure you checked the shed for us!"

"I sure as hell did. Where do you get off letting men, especially this one touch you?" He was going red in the face.

"I get to decide who does what to me and if I decide to let Draco or any other man touch me that is my choice," she said sternly. "I am not a little girl and not that it's any of your business we just went into town."

Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyes at Draco and then looked back to Ginny, "I'm too understanding with you. Just know I don't like this… dinners on the table," he went back into the kitchen.

Ginny looked over to Draco, he was massaging his neck, "you alright?"

"Fine but from now on leave the sexually explicit jokes to me."

They hung up their coats and then headed into the kitchen. Everyone was gathering around the table, they got quiet when they entered. There were two seats open for them between Charlie and Fleur. Ginny hit Ron on the back of the head on her way to her seat.

"What was that for?" He protested.

"Because you've got a big mouth," she hissed through clinched teeth.

"Well you shouldn't have started up with Malfoy."

"Don't test me Ronald or I will beat the shit out you!" She glared at him.

"Language," Mrs. Weasley warned. Everyone went quiet.

Ginny couldn't stand this, she didn't comment on the social lives of her brothers why should they get to comment on hers. She never said a thing about all the women Bill use to date, how Charlie may not be interested in a long time companion but is the king of hit it and quit it, how Percy may be a nerd but successfully gets women to drop her knickers, George is sleeping with Fred's ex, and Ron is still a virgin because the only woman who ever gave him the time of day refuses to have sex until she's married. Then there's Harry, whom actually has gone down on her in the tool shed. This was ridiculous but her threat kept Ron's mouth shut, he was probably having flashbacks because she's done it before.

"Will you pass the um," Fleur broke the silence and couldn't remember the English word, "the um…poivre."

"What," Bill has been actively trying to learn French but he wasn't really that far along. He was also still drunk and having trouble concentrating.

"She's asking for the pepper," said Draco. It was passed down from the opposite end of the table for her.

"Merci"

Ginny helped herself to food and then offered it to Draco. Everyone at the table was watching them. They watched Draco pick the carrots out of her food and put them on his plate.

"What," Ginny said noticing them.

"Nothing dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Draco would you like some ham?"

"No thank you, I don't eat red meat."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide, "I am so sorry, Ginny why didn't you tell me?"

"It just slipped my mind," she shrugged.

"Its fine this looks great," said Draco politely.

"So what's your family doing for the Holidays," Charlie asked from Draco's side.

"They're in Bermuda… they always like to go somewhere."

"They left without you, what a shame," said Harry under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well," he put his arm around the back of Ginny's chair, "this beautiful woman wanted me to come home with her. How could I have possibly said no?"

Harry forcefully stabbed his potato.

"Well Bermuda is beautiful this time of year," Charlie was trying to keep the talk off of Draco and Ginny's relationship. "A couple years ago I did a pick up there."

"Of a dragon," Draco was amazed, he didn't think there would be one on the island.

He laughed, "I was just as surprised as you but there's this kooky old guy with a farm who breeds them."

"And it's legal?" Draco and Charlie went back and forth.

"Yup, it's a government certified farm."

"That's cool"

"Perhaps your parents will get eaten while they're there," suggest Harry.

"Harry," he looked over to Ginny. She looked extremely upset with him, "_please_."

Girl still had it, she was irresistible. She could make him give her what she wanted with a look. He turned his attention to his plate. He wasn't going to say anything else. He wasn't even going to question her later about the sincerity of their relationship.

(***)

"How's your face," Ginny asked joining Draco in her bedroom at the end of the night. It was a long day and they had another one tomorrow.

"It'll heal," Ginny went over to him. He was sitting in her desk chair. She lifted his chin up to examine his face. "You know, you really are short."

"You're really tall," she let go of his face. "What are those," she pointed to the stack of small boxes sitting on her desk.

"They're for your family."

"You bought my family Christmas presents," she was beyond stunned.

"I didn't think I should show up empty handed. I've never really formally meant any ones family before but I heard it's nice to bring something."

"It is but after tonight they don't deserve it."

"It's nice though… that they care so much," he said seriously.

She stepped away from him, "I'm sorry about all of this it wasn't a good idea."

"It would have never been a good idea."

"I'm going to make it up to you"

"How"

"You can sleep at the opposite end of my bed."

He smirked, "I hope your feet don't smell."

"Same to you"

"They don't," he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to fix the door right quick" he went into the hall where Ginny's door that he and Harry had knocked off the hinges was leaning against the wall. He placed the door back into the frame and placed his hand over the top hinge when he removed it, it was repaired. He moved on to the lower one then opened and closed the door a couple of times to make sure it was secure.

"You're quite handy without your wand," Ginny said pulling back the covers and climbing into bed.

"Not really I can do a few simple things." Ginny tossed him a pillow as he climbed in at the other end.

"Like turn off the lights," asked Ginny hopefully.

He snapped his fingers and the lights went out, "how are my feet," Ginny let out a shriek of laughter.

(***)

The smell of sweet savory food filled the Weasley house on Christmas morning, Draco rolled over and expected to run into Ginny's feet but he was in bed alone. He pulled the quilt from over his face, sat up and yarned. The sun was coming through the window and he covered his face to block it. He climbed out of bed and left the room for the bathroom.

"Morning sleepy head," Molly smiled walking past Draco in the hall.

"Morning"

"Breakfast is on the table"

"Great," he disappeared into the bathroom.

(***)

All the Weasley's and the Potter were downstairs in the kitchen. They all had knitted monogrammed sweaters over their PJ's.

"Morning babe," Ginny smiled as she approached him, she had a cup of coffee in one hand and something behind her back. She kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you"

"I believe this one has your name on it," she smiled mischievously and pulled the box from behind her back. She disappeared into her cup of coffee as she excitedly watched Draco open the gift.

The tag read to Draco from Arthur and Molly, Draco untied the ribbon and took the top off the box. He removed the tissue paper there was a hunter green knit sweater, he pulled it out of the box and there was a white D stitched on the front. "It's lovely," he lied

"Slip it on see how it fits," giggled Ginny.

He sighed and pulled it over his head, it was a little big around the middle and he felt ridiculous even though everyone else in the room had one on. "I'll take that," he took the coffee from Ginny and took a sip. She pulled him into the kitchen, "good morning," he said to everyone

He received grunts from everyone other than Charlie, "Morning Malfoy I see you got a classic Weasley uniform."

"Yes it's warm," he said not knowing a nice way to describe it.

"Oh it looks wonderful!" screeched Mrs. Weasley joining her children in the kitchen and making a fuss over Draco in his sweater. "Sit eat."

"No thank you the coffees fine," he said holding up the mug. "I never eat breakfast."

"That explains why you're so skinny. We'll have to fatten you up," Mrs. Weasley said pulling at the sweater.

"Perhaps but I don't like food when I first wake up"

"We'll see about that grab another cup of coffee," she smiled, "everyone in the living room for presents."

Draco put down his cup, "I'll go get the presents."

"Will you bring mine down too," Ginny asked.

"No," he smirked. She hit him on the arm, "I was kidding. Where are they?"

"Top shelf of my closet"

"I'll be right back," he went upstairs as everyone settled into the living room.

"Where's Draco going," wondered Mrs. Weasley.

"He went to get our gifts, he'll be right down," Ginny sat on the floor near the fireplace.

"Did someone get me the titanium watch I asked for," hinted Percy allowed.

"You can pretty much guarantee no one spent that much money you," laughed George.

"I think I'm worth it," Percy picked up a medium sized box from under the tree and red the tag, "to Percy, with love Percy."

"You bought yourself the watch didn't you," George looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Well as you so wittily pointed out, no one would spend the money so I figure why not," he shrugged and took a seat on the couch to open his gift to himself.

Draco came back down with a large stack of presents, "where do you want these?"

"Put them by the tree," said Ginny.

He placed them down, not bothering to take them out of the stack and then took a seat next to Ginny on the floor.

Mrs. Weasley brought in a tray of breakfast pastries, tea, and coffee and put them on the coffee table. "Who's going to pass out the presents?"

"I vote Ron," George said as he reached for the food.

"Use a napkin," she handed one to her son.

"I don't want to," Ron was still half asleep.

"I'll do it," Charlie got up and went over to the tree. "What have we got," he began with the stack Draco had brought down. Charlie handed the packages to the people they were labeled for.

"Draco you didn't have to get us anything," Arthur said reading the tag. They all began to unwrap the small boxes and pulled out clear glass ornaments.

"It's just a little something," shrugged Draco.

"Wow a Christmas ornament," Ron rolled his eyes.

"They're beautiful Draco," Molly smiled

"They're memory ornaments," Draco explained. "It's so you can hang your memories on your tree like their photographs. Ginny told me that Christmas was a hard time for the family so I thought maybe you'd like to preserve some of your memories."

Molly's eyes glazed over, "That's so sweet dear."

"I know exactly what I'm going to put in mine," smirked Ron. "It was fourth year Hogwarts and a certain blonde was transformed into a ferret."

"How about I smash yours over your head Ron," Ginny smirked.

"Do it Gin," laughed Charlie, "that's the memory I'll use."

"This was an extremely nice gesture," Mr. Weasley said honestly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

(***)

There was a knock on Ginny's bedroom door, "come in," said Draco. "Why did you knock on your own door," he looked up at Ginny.

"I wasn't sure if you were done getting dressed," she closed the door behind her.

"I changed in the bathroom," he was packing up his bag, "anyway… here's your real present," he pulled a square black box with a red bow out of his bag.

"You got me something?"

"Yup," he walked around to the other side of the bed by her and sat down.

She sat down next to him, "The ornament was plenty. They truly were a beautiful sentiment." She opened the box, "it's pretty," she pulled out a charm bracelet, "look it has a snitch, a broom, and a little Weasel. Thank you," she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

He was surprised she hugged him. There was no one around. It was because she wanted to. Not because of a photo opt or to prove something. He nervously wrapped one arm around her. "You're welcome."

"I feel bad, I didn't get you anything but those stupid cufflinks," she had given him Edwin Phyfe Cufflinks, he was this hot shot menswear designer. They appeared to be the most she spent on anyone. Little did they know they were a gift from the designer for Jeff. He didn't quite like them so he allowed her to take them for Draco. She wasn't planning on getting him anything, what was the point but it would have looked weird if she didn't get her supposed boyfriend a Christmas present.

"No they're great, they're Phyfe right?" She nodded, "I love his stuff. I wear him all the time."

She shrugged, "like I could tell, I've been told time and time again I know nothing of fashion."

"It might be because your pajamas are covered in snitches," he looked her up and down. She was wearing light blue PJs covered in golden snitches. It was a set although she was currently wearing the sweater her mother made for her over top.

"They're comfortable."

"I bet they are. This has been fun but I think I'm going to head out now."

"Okay," she nodded in understanding.

"It's just we've learned _us_ doesn't work in family situations."

"That's true"

Draco felt suddenly close to her, this was the most time they have ever spent together. In the last three weeks were the most they ever spoke in the nine months they've been pretending to date. "Also if you don't have any plans for New Years. A friend of mine is having this huge party."

"Friend or lackey, what is Goyle up to these days?"

Draco looked at his hands, "Friends, they didn't go to school with us and last I heard Goyle works in transportation. I believe he drives the Hogwarts express."

"He wouldn't do what he was told anymore?"

He looked Ginny in the eye, "he blames me… for Crabbe."

Ginny felt like a monster it didn't even occur to her that this could possibly be a touchy subject for Draco. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No it's alright I mean I am partially to blame but anyway if you want to go just let me know. I suppose you should meet my friends eventually keep the lie well rounded," he stood and grabbed his bag from the other side of the bed. "Thank your parents for me."

She stood up, "I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to… I'll go with you on New Year's"

"Great, Happy Christmas"

She smiled, "Happy Christmas."

"Parents and Siblings and Gifts, Oh My"

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. It's a New Year Sigh

Note: In this chapter (and chapter ten) there is a poor use of french. I want to apologize if I offend anyone but butchering their native tongue. I do not know the language all translation was done via google.

Also I want to thank everyone for reading. Thank all of you who comment, I may not always respond but I always read them. So here's the next chapter...

Chapter Eleven

"It's a New Year… _Sigh_"

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Ginny said breathlessly running into the dining room at the Leaky Cauldron. Her hair was windblown and her cheeks rose colored from the cold, she plopped down in a chair at the table in the center of the room.

"It's quite alright, you're a superstar now," Dean smiled, "I ordered us tea."

"Thank you," Ginny said pouring some into her cup, "its freezing." The dining room at the Leaky Cauldron which was for guest only and apparently Quidditch league employees and their friends who wanted to avoid crowds was empty except for them and the staff that was setting up for lunch. "I'm not a superstar, I've just been busy."

"Look at you, you look wonderful."

"God no, I look tired. I'm worn out."

"No you really look fantastic."

It looked like her wind attacked hair was once done nicely. She was in a beautiful sweater, tailored pants, gorgeous boots, and the most luxurious coat she ever owned. "So I did a little shopping… with assistance."

"Of course"

She smiled. "I was featured in Wizard's Style on the street style page they don't need to know, that it's all thanks to Jeff."

"I'm happy for you Gin but it's been too long."

"It has, I'll never let it happen again."

"You say that now," smirked Dean. "A certain arrogant bastard has taken you away from me."

Ginny disappeared behind her cup of tea, "don't call him that and I rarely see him."

"We were all thrown for a loop when you were in Sweden with him and then you two are all over the papers," Dean pressed, "what's going on?"

"I can't just like him?"

"No!"

Ginny sighed, "So perhaps we've began pretending to date to strengthen his public face and so I could become first string."

"I knew it! Well I didn't know it but I knew it wasn't what it seemed. You couldn't have possibly lost all your marbles like everyone's suggesting," laughed Dean.

"You can't tell anyone, now besides me and Malfoy you're the only one who knows."

"So how does this work exactly?"

"If I have to make an appearance he comes and if he has to I come. We go out on our own sometimes to mix things up, in fact last week I ended up at the Rosier's Christmas party," Ginny rolled her eyes

"Rosier why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because Evan Rosier was a death eater that was killed two years ago"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "And you went?"

"It was great I was called a whore over champagne… he spent Christmas with me and my family brought my mother flowers and got into a fist fight with Harry." She shrugged, "so all and all I very happy Christmas."

"I can't believe you're going through all this," he picked up his tea.

"Well you're about to be even more perplexed… we're getting married."

Dean spit his beverage back in his cup before he choked. "When… why… how"

She shrugged, "don't know yet but that was the initial agreement"

"Do you want to?"

"I'm more concerned with the fact I'm only nineteen then actually marrying him."

"What has become of you?"

"I don't know you're the only one who still talks to me"

"Well I've seen you naked it's my duty"

"Please don't ever bring that up again. I haven't talked to Neville in years, haven't seen Luna. You brought Seamus back into my life but I think he's only around because he's getting paid."

"Well he is your publicist Gin," he said has be poured himself a new cup of tea. "You should come out with us for New Years. Seamus planned this big bash for everyone, even Lavender and Parvati will be there."

"I wish I could but I'm meeting Draco's friends, it's been nine months it's about time don't you think?"

"What's the point if this is fake and didn't you meet them at school?"

"I wouldn't call his cronies friends…"

"Didn't one of them die or something?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment, "Yeah Crabbe did and he's quite touchy about that subject…"

"Don't tell me he has a heart?"

"Actually he does. I kind of want to go, he's looking forward to it…"

"You sound like you like him"

She stared at him a moment before she said anything, "I will admit I do like spending time with him."

"We have to end this immediately."

"Shut up," she laughed. "So how's Padma…"

(***)

"So this is Etienne's house," Draco said as Borden opened the door to the carriage to reveal a mansion. They were in the French countryside on New Year's Eve, reeling in the New Year with Draco's friends

"Wow," Ginny said looking up at the house, "how come every time I go somewhere with you the next person has more money than the last?"

"The difference is these people will talk to you," he said ringing the bell, "they're not like my parents friends."

"Quite frankly I didn't think you had any friends."

"Good, I like to remain a mystery."

"Bonne année!" A young man cheered when he opened the door. "Ah, Draco ca va?"

"Ca va bien! C'est ma copine, Ginny," Draco said pointing at her.

"Enchante mademoiselle," he shook Ginny's hand.

"Bonjour"

The boy smiled as if he knew she had never spoken a word of French in her life, "Hello, come in," he stepped aside to let them in, "drinks in the kitchen, my bedrooms off limits, and massive balloon drop in the disco also known as my living room at midnight, enjoy!" He said walking off

"It amazes me and scares me that you're bilingual."

Draco smirked, "I speak Spanish and Italian too."

"Of course you do," she took off her coat and tossed it into the pile with the others by the door. These people were definitely not like his parents friends there would have been someone checking coats. "Let's go find the drinks."

"You're going to drink tonight," he said as he took off his own coat and tossed it in the pile.

"Of course, it's New Years."

"You're not a mean drunk are you? Because I don't want to spend the night breaking up a fist fight you started."

"Oh yeah because we Weasley are only good for starting drunken riots at sporting events and parties," she said sarcastically.

"Well now that I've meant your family I wouldn't put it pass them," he smirked.

She hit him on the chest, "stop being such as prat and let's get a drink."

"Stop hitting me," he said walking off. She followed him through the house. There were people dancing in the living room as if this was the hottest night spot. Other's getting friendly in corners. She knew everyone there probably came from some sort of prominent family but it looked just like the parties the people she knew threw except that they were in a mansion.

"Hey!" A black girl with a big curly afro jumped in Draco's arms as soon as they entered the kitchen.

Ginny watched mortified as he picked her up and spun her around. He was smiling as if he was exactly excited. He put her down and greeted the other people in the room in French. "Oh this is my girlfriend Ginny," he introduced. He had completely forgotten she was there.

"Bonjour," she said nervously. "That's all the French I know."

"It's nice to meet, I'm Sophie," the girl with the afro, traded kisses with her. "This is a Perry et a Gunter," she pointed to the guy with the shaved head and the boy a blue streak in his hair.

"It's nice to meet you"

"I see you've swept our Malfoy off his feet," chuckled Gunter.

"Why do you say that?" Wondered Ginny

"You're the only woman he ever introduced with a smile," Perry informed

"Is this true babe," Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist.

"No," he lied. He hadn't even realized that was the case. He hadn't hung out with his friends in awhile he supposed some of the joy of seeing them was transferred to Ginny's introduction.

"He's so lying," laughed Sophie. "But anyway where have you been? You disappeared and then Etienne said you were coming, we were all taken by surprise."

"I'm back at school, I've been swamped," he explained. "But I plan on getting back in the swing of things."

"Great because I'm going to be in London in a couple weeks and we need to tear it up," Perry handed Draco a whisky and then one to Ginny.

"Yeah I'm in just owl me."

(***)

"So how did ah, you et Draco meet," Sophie asked Ginny. They were sitting on the end of the couch watching people dance.

"School," answered Ginny.

"You go to the university too?"

"No, we met at Hogwarts," she smiled. "We couldn't stand each other, in fact we still can't."

"Passion," she laughed. "It must make the, ah sex tres bon."

Ginny brought her whisky bottle to her lips and chugged half of it. That was something she was grateful not to know about Malfoy. "I wouldn't know."

Sophie's eyes went wide, "really, you and Draco _never_. God that's so hard to believe, I meant him when he was eight years old. He tried to pick me up on the beach in San Tropez. I was fifteen at the time."

"Have you two ever been together?"

Sophie laughed, "No, we're just very good friends."

"I've never actually seen him happy before so seeing him with you guys is a bit surreal," she explained.

"Draco's an odd sort, he can be cold but if you've ever meant his parents you'd understand why. You have to get use to him, when you truly get to know him you'll realize he cares too much… that can be a weakness or strength," she shrugged. "I'm going to get another drink you want?"

"Yeah thanks."

Sophie got up and left her alone, she looked around at all the people she didn't know. Half of which didn't speak English. She spotted Draco on the other side of the room in heated conversation with Etienne and Gunter. He noticed her staring and excused himself.

"What's going on," he asked plopping down where Sophie was.

"Nothing"

"Not having fun?"

"No it's great, I've had two and half whiskys my face is going numb," she chuckled.

"Perhaps you should slow down then," he said reaching for the bottle. She pulled it out of his reach.

"I'm a big girl Malfoy. I'll decide when I've had enough." Sophie came back and handed her a drink. She left them alone. "So you tried to pick her up?"

Malfoy snorted, "She told you about that… what can I say, she's got a nice ass."

"That's a good reason to like someone."

"I like her because she's brilliant and funny. I like to look at her because she has a nice ass," he explained. "I was with my parents I had to entertain myself somehow. It worked out for the best. She's been one of my best friends since."

"So Draco, why should you get to have this lovely lady all to yourself all night," Etienne wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Because she's mine," he shrugged.

"Well I'm going to barrow her, if she'll do me the honor of a dance," he grinned at her hopefully.

"Of course," she downed the rest of her drink and took the new one Sophie had brought with her out to the dance floor.

Draco watched her swing her hips. She was wearing these low rider jeans that were kind of making him love her ass. That and she had on this silver top that seemed to only cover the front of her. The back was just a series of strings. He found himself being captivated by her back, every time she moved he liked watching the way the top wiggled. He was completely mesmerized by it until a hand appeared on her back. Etienne pulled her in close to him, she rubbed up against him. Draco got up and went to get another drink, he needed to cool down. For various reasons…

(***)

"You're a great dancer," Etienne told her.

"I'm really not, you must have had some very bad dance partners in your day," she laughed.

"I did know someone who looked as if they were having a fit on the dance floor."

"I think I've managed to appear as if I know what I'm doing," she smiled as he spun her around.

"You're beautiful don't hurt my boy okay," he said serious.

"Huh"

"He's… _sensitive_ in an overly aggressive, anger management needed type way." He explained, "You just seem so… perfect. Granted this is all perception since we've never spoken. You're too good for him, just don't realize it. Thanks for the dance red," he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Ginny wished people would stop telling her stuff about Malfoy or about her and Malfoy. She was raised to think lying was bad but this was giving it a whole different meaning. She didn't think it possible to hurt Malfoy, this was his idea. She was bumped out of her thought when a hip collided with hers. Sophie came over to dance with her. Ginny pushed her mounting thoughts of her fake relationship away and decided to boogie instead.

(***)

"So Gunter's dad said we can take the yoat to Italy in April, we're just going to dock off the Amalfi Coast. Are you in," asked Perry.

"Sounds good, as long as we do it during my spring break," Draco agreed.

"Cool man, are you going to bring the red head?"

"No…"

Perry laughed, "You want to be bad, don't you?"

"Always," he smirked. Someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind. "What's up love," he said not bothering to turn away.

"I'm going to go be somewhere else," Perry disappeared.

Draco turned around, she kept holding onto him. "What do you want?"

She stared up at him, her eyes glazed over she was drunk, "dance with me."

"Sorry love I don't dance"

"But you seem like the type to dance." Ginny had no idea what she was talking about but given she was five and a half whiskys in, it didn't matter.

"I can do a mean waltz but other than that nope."

She laughed, "What, did you go to finishing school or something?"

"Yes"

Ginny took his drink out of his hands and placed it on the nearby table, "come on I'll show you," she took his hands and pulled him out to the dance floor.

He didn't know why he let her do it, or what he was doing. It could be because he was feeling the buzz or the fact that she was completely loaded and was making googliy eyes at him. Or it could be because she was now swinging her hips in front of him. The song wasn't exactly slow but it wasn't fast either. Draco bobbed his head to the beat as he watched her dance. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into her, "get into it."

"This is me into it."

"You're so stiff."

"I can't argue with that"

She stood on her tip toes so she was closer to his ear and whispered, "I kind of like it." Her warm breath made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "You're friends keep asking me not to hurt you."

He snorted, "you can't be hurt by someone you're not with and don't like very much."

"I completely agree," she wrapped her arm around his neck. "It's weird that people care about you."

"Everyone needs someone to love them."

"I know," she rubbed up against him, "Let's get out of here."

"Um…" he was going to protest, they're relationship did not entail them getting out of anywhere. He was going to put a stop to it any moment. Ginny was pulling him towards the door, any moment he was going to tell her no. She bent down near the door and dug their coats out of the pile. She stared at him as she pulled on her coat. She looked like she wanted him. That was it, he was going to drop her at her flat and then go back to his.

They clamored drunkenly into the back of the carriage, "I just want to tell you one thing, I'm terribly drunk and tomorrow I'll go back to loathing you."

"I'm fine with that" Since she made that declaration the situation was okay.

"Ok," Ginny said as she crushed her lips against his, she straddled him in the back of the carriage, he undid the buttons of her coat and pushed it down her shoulders, he ran his hands over her almost bare back. She sighed into Draco's mouth, he began to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder, she let her head fall back and her eyes roll into her head. Draco smirked and found his way back to her mouth. She pushed his already open jacket down his shoulders and pulled his tee shirt over his head. When there was a knock on the window separating them from the driver.

"Shit," Draco said lifting Ginny off of him. He pulled his tee shirt back over his head and crawled to the other side of the carriage and pushed open the door. "Yes Borden," he said sternly

"Sorry sir but, I can't land at Ms. Weasley's flat, there are people on the roof," he explained.

Draco looked back at Ginny, "Building New Year's party I forgot… let's just go back to your place."

"The Seymour Inn please"

"Right away sir," Draco closed the door and turned around. He watched Ginny sitting there patiently, her eyes almost crossing. She pushed the hair out of her face.

"So all it took was five and half firewhisky's to get me to cozy up to you," Ginny laughed.

"Believe me I'm flattered," Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh come on babe you knew I wouldn't touch you when I agreed to marry you."

"Yeah because you're scared"

"Scared of what"

"Of a man's touch"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "what makes you think I've never felt a man's touch?"

"Is my little Weasel worldlier than she appears?"

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin, then no I'm not."

"How many guys have you been with?"

"That's a bit personal don't you think?"

"We're a couple we might as well bring the personal in."

"How many women have you been with?" Draco just stared at her, "I'm waiting."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she said quickly.

"12"

"You're 20 how could you have possibly had the time to have had sex with 12 women."

"I get around."

"When was the last time?"

"April"

Ginny looked up at him, "that's about the time we made this ridiculous arrangement. You mean to tell me that you've been faithful to your faux girlfriend?"

"Yes love, now don't let it go to your head."

Ginny smirked she crawled across the carriage and curled up next to Draco, she got close to his ear, she felt him shiver from her warm breath on his neck. "I'm very much so going to let it go to my head," she nibbled on his ear, "I've been with three men and I'm not scared of whatever you throw at me." Draco raised an eyebrow Ginny smirked. "Now get your coat babe, its cold outside," she grabbed her coat as the carriage slowed. She didn't wait for Borden to open the door as she climbed out, and walked up the alley towards the brick wall and into the revolving door. Draco was on her heels as they crossed the empty lobby towards the lift, they road up to the twelfth floor in complete silence. Ginny followed Draco down the hall to his room, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, they both stood there staring into the dark room. Ginny went in first, she grabbed Draco's collar and pulled him inside.

Ginny brought her lips to Draco's, he ran his hands through her hair, Ginny dropped her coat and pushed Draco's off, and she lifted his shirt over his head. Draco backed Ginny into the wall, "sorry I thought that was the hall," he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, this time he made it successfully down the hall and kicked open the bedroom door with his foot, he lightly placed Ginny on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He finally got to do what he's wanted all night, he ran his hands along her sides and she arched her back. He stared into her eyes as he moved his hand to her back to untie the knot on the back of her shirt. But he stopped, he couldn't figure it out but something told him that this wasn't the best idea. He didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings and tried to think of how he was going to explain this but he got a miracle…

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ginny rolled from underneath him and ran to the bathroom.

Draco scrunched up his face as he heard her hurling. He got up and went into the bathroom. Ginny was hanging over the toilet bowl. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

(***)

Ginny swatted at the sand paper in her mouth, she stopped when she realized it was her tongue. She felt queasy, dizzy, and as if she spent the entire night tossing her cookies. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, she rolled over and looked around. She sat up, "oh shit," she nearly scared herself to death when she saw her reflection in the mirror hanging across from the bed. Her hair was sticking out in all different directions and her makeup was smeared across her face.

She climbed out of bed and noticed she was wearing a man's shirt. She was going to the bathroom but instead kept walking out into the living area. The only light was a small glimmer coming from the fireplace. She could bearably make out the clock which sat on the mantle. It read something to eight. Draco was curled up on the couch under a blanket. She wasn't exactly sure what happened last night, she knew she didn't sleep with him because she wasn't tingly either that or it was really bad. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Sophie.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face and put her hair up. She went back into the bedroom and pulled on her jeans, she stuffed her top into her bag which was easy given there wasn't much of it, slipped her feet in her shoes and headed out once again. She grabbed her coat off the living room chair and quietly slipped out of the hotel door to the hall. She pulled on her coat as she walked to the lift.

_What was I thinking letting myself get carried away like that_, she thought as she crossed the lobby. She hoped no one would recognize her. It was dinner time on New Year's Day she was taking what would definitely be mistaken as a walk of shame. This was the Seymour Inn for Christ sake there were dignitaries everywhere and the dining room was black tie. She held her head low and walked as quickly as possible for the door.

(***)

Ginny was all comfy in her pajamas, she had her bowl of ice cream and she was ready to settle into bed. She was tired, she was sore and all she wanted to do was fall into a sugar induced sleep coma. So of course that's not what she got, there was a knock on her door. She sighed as she answered it, "hey."

"Hi," Draco stared at her in her yellow pajamas with monkeys on them. She stared back as she partook in her ice cream. "Isn't it a bit cold for ice cream?"

"It's never too cold for ice cream. What are you doing here? Did we have something planned for tonight? I've been so tired I may have forgotten."

"No are you going to invite me in?"

She rolled her eyes and left the door. Draco let himself in and closed the door behind him. He looked around the small studio, he wondered how she lived this way and if she ever tidied up.

"So what's going on," she asked climbing onto her bed.

"I could ask you the same thing. A bloke wakes up finds his girl gone doesn't hear from her for a couple weeks…" Draco said sitting in the armchair. "Or I was bored."

"Sorry, you try waking up not knowing where you are," she explained.

"I thought you dashed out for other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

He looked her directly in the eye, so he could study her. She looked like she didn't know what he was talking about. "After the party…"

"Did I throw up all over your room? Did the cleaning cost extra, I got so carried away," she chuckled, "last I remember I was dancing with Sophie and then I woke up in a strange room."

Draco looked away from her, he was glad nothing happened between them but he was a bit disappointed she didn't remember. I was kind of insulting, "no you're cookies were tossed in a contained manner." He answered not bothering to look at her, "in the future perhaps you should lay off the whisky."

"Yeah I think I put on five kilos that night alone."

"I'm sure that ice cream isn't helping the situation."

She rolled her eyes, "_Anyway_ why don't you go bother your friends?"

"I wish I could but I'm not in the mood to swing by St. Petersburg where they're having the time of their lives," he sighed.

"And the only option was to come see me?"

"Well you're the only one I talk to, sort of. This whole school thing is sucking up my time. If I'm not putting on faces with you then I'm studying for something."

Ginny placed her bowl on the night table and curled up under her covers, "so whatever happened to the girl you were with at the dueling league?"

"Oh that was so long ago."

"Well"

"She went home."

Ginny sat up, "If you haven't caught on yet, I'm trying to get you to open up."

"I caught on but I'm going in the other direction."

She rolled her eyes, "you came over here."

"Fine, she went back to Senegal."

"Senegal? Is that where you were?"

"No, I was in Morocco for a bit. That's where she lives. I wandered around southern Africa. I went to Asia and South America."

"Wow must have been beautiful," Ginny sound wishful as if she hoped to one day to be able to travel like that.

"Most amazing time of my life," he looked down and smiled.

"Were you really riding out the scandal?"

"No, I was not trying to get over the scandal… suppose they call it finding yourself, I stayed away until I was ready to come home, apparently it only took a year and a half."

"And admittance to university."

"That too"

"What exactly are you studying?"

"Political Science, I'm pre-law."

"Seriously"

"Yes seriously"

"So you're going to spend your life getting crooks off for dirty deeds," she laughed.

"If there are crooks in Environmental law than sure."

Ginny thought she was hearing things, "I feel as if I just walked into a parallel universe. That seems so philanthropic. I would have never thought that of you."

"Travel changes a man," he shrugged.

"You're no man, you're Draco."

"Trust me love I'm all man," he smirked as she scrunched up her face. "So tell me Weasel is Quidditch what you always wanted?"

She shrugged, "I haven't found anything that I like better. I never really thought about what I would do with my life."

"So this could be a phase?"

"Yup"

"That's interesting."

"Well I never really know what I want and I have this knack for screwing things up."

"Like Potter"

"We're not talking about that."

"Why not I told you about my girl?"

"Barely, I don't even know her name or how you met or anything"

"She worked at café I frequented her name is Binata, our relationship consisted of a six weeks in Morocco and three in and a half weeks in London. She thought I was hiding her because we never went out to Wiltshire."

"So where did you stay?"

"I got my suite at the Seymour upon arrival back in the city"

"Of course you did, it's not surprising that you're living in a decant hotel."

"I don't want to be at home and schools in London."

"Dorm"

"Don't like roommates"

"Flat"

"Commitment issues"

"Harry didn't like being a pawn in my game"

"Couldn't handle it?"

"Didn't like that I wasn't honest with him and that I used him as a stepping stone, he already has so many people wanting a piece of him and I was his girlfriend of almost three years and did it as well. How would you feel?"

"I don't know…"

"That's right you never had a girlfriend," she finished. "It's weird saying it out loud… that it was my fault."

"Well sure it was your fault but Potter's still into you. The punches I took for you at Christmas confirm it. The problem is he can't let it go," said Draco.

Ginny rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling. "I can't even describe how much I love him. I wish he would just let it go. I wish he would let me go, it would be so much easier."

"The best things unfortunately aren't easy… I really liked Binata and it's weird because I've never truly liked anyone before. The thing about her is she knew nothing about me. She was just a simple woman who took the time to notice me… after I basically stocked her but the point is I couldn't believe someone with such integrity could be into me. When she found out about me her actions didn't change, she was still my girl. I understand where she was coming from about me taking her home but it was hard to explain to her why I couldn't."

"Yet you gave me the _lovely _pleasure of meeting your parents," she went back to lying on her side so she could see him.

He chuckled, "but I don't like you so it doesn't matter but I haven't taken you to Wiltshire. I've only been back once and it took eleven months to do it. The thing is with you I don't have to explain about my family you get it, granted your perspective of my parents is based on judgment without knowing but it's more or least accurate."

"Well the little time I've spent around them I've found it to be correct."

"I didn't want her to know," he readjusted himself in the chair nervously. "I can be one thing to her and then in that environment she'll get an idea of who I really am."

"But that's good. You can't really be with someone unless you know them."

"Of course you can."

"No you can't because relationships are about trust and it hurts when you feel like your partner didn't trust you enough to tell you about themselves," defended Ginny.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you," Ginny threw a pillow at him, he laughed.

"You brought it up."

"It doesn't matter now anyway," She sighed, "I've intertwined my soul with yours to get off the bench."

"Well its doing wonders for you."

"It is, slowly however…"

"What did you think would happen? They'd stop the season just to modify your contract? You've got to be smarter than that Weasley. You got noticed, now just work it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you may not play during first string matches but at those reserve team scrimmages… show off and show out."

(***)

"This is really pathetic," Perry looked out over the stands at the Harpies home pitch. There were very few people in attendance for the reserve team match against Caerphilly Catapults reserve team. It wasn't as if the turnout was so small they could have formed an organized conga line but trying to start the wave with this crowd would have been useless. Then again that was something to be thankful for. Perry put his feet up on the rail in front of them. He and Draco were sitting in the lowest row closest to the ground on the Harpies side.

"Well they are only the reserves."

"That's no excuse at least tickets are half price."

Draco turned to look at him, "yours was free. In fact other than your portkey fair this trip has been rather reasonable for you, since you're sleeping on my couch and all."

Perry smiled innocently, "you picked the wrong time to resurface. If you hadn't I would have to get my own suite but my dear old pal had a vacant couch so I figured why not."

"I should have turned you away."

"You know you love me... when is this thing going to start?"

Draco looked at his watch, "any minute now, I hope."

"Is she coming with us tonight?"

"No"

"Is she coming with us anywhere?"

"No"

Perry smirked, "that's the kind of girlfriend I need."

"Well hands off of this one, she's taken."

The music began to play and the catapults began processing out onto the field. Normally both teams walk out at the same time and meet center field but the Harpies didn't make an appearance.

"There seems to be some confusion as to where the Harpies WHOA!" The announcer got excited as the Holyhead Harpies jetted out onto the pitch. They came flying in from different points whirled around the other team already waiting center field and then landed. "Spectacular entrance, I don't know about all of you but I have high hopes for this match!"

"Was that really necessary ladies," the referee said looking at the Harpies standing in a circle around the visiting team. They were standing so straight. Everyone had their brooms in their right hands at their sides and their left behind their backs. They looked threatening. He gulped, "I suppose it was. I want a clean match, first to the snitch. Mount your brooms," every player did. The referee blew his whistle and released the balls. Everyone went shooting up into the air.

"And they're off, the Catapults have the quaffle… pass intercepted by the Harpies _and it's_… GOAL fifty points Harpies…"

"This may get interesting," Perry watched the game in excitement.

"Perhaps," Draco was certain it was going to get interesting. He told Ginny to work with what she has but he didn't think she would rouse her team into some sort of Quidditch army. But as Chasers switched brooms, the keeper kicked the quaffle all the way across the pitch through the opposing goal, beaters hanging from their broom, it was clear she had taken his advice and then some.

"This is awesome, check out your girl," Perry pointed up at Ginny in excitement just like everyone else as she pulled a trick on her broom. "You're a lucky man. Who knew she was so… _limber_."

(***)

"WEASLEY," Ginny stopped walking on her way to the changing room. She knew who was calling for her and they weren't happy. She slowly turned around. "Get over here now!" The woman's face was as red as cherry.

"Yes Coach Krassman," Matilda Krassman was one of the assistant coaches, technically she was the chasing coach but today she was overseeing the reserve team as a whole.

"I've been informed that today's multiple stunts were encouraged by you," she had her lips pressed so thin they disappeared.

"Perhaps…"

"This team is not about entertaining. We run a well oiled polished machine for a reason and when Madame Dubuffet returns from European Tournament she is not going to take today's stunts very well. I don't like them either. So you better not do this again or you'll be benched at reserve games as well. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh huh," Ginny turned away from her and rolled her eyes. They won and had a good time she didn't see the problem.

"That was amazing," Perry exclaimed running up the hall. Draco was behind him not moving quickly in excitement. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, "Draco never mentioned how good you are."

She blushed as he put her down, "he has a tendency to not be forth coming… unlike you whom I barely know and invaded my personal bubble."

"Sorry but you're wicked," he had a huge toothy grin.

"Unfortunately not everyone agrees with you," she sighed, "I've just had the riot act read to me."

"Fucking sods," he waved a dismissing hand, "I say keep it up."

Draco finally reached them, "good match."

Perry hit him on the arm, "It was better than good!"

"It's alright," Ginny smiled, "I understand what he means."

"Perry if you'll excuse us a moment," Draco said before stepping away with Ginny. "I know I told you to show off but damn."

"You had nothing to do with what happened on the field today," she crossed her arms and smirked. She was not going to admit she took his advice.

"Yeah alright, be that way. Anyway it was really amazing…"

"I'm glad you approve."

He chuckled, "no you're not… anyway Perry and I are going to head out besides I'm sure you want to celebrate with your teammates. He's only here for a few days so don't make any plans that involve me."

"Ok"

"I'm going to kiss you now so make…"

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Weasley," Draco was interrupted as a bunch of children ran up to them. "Can we have your autograph?"

"You're the best seeker in the world!"

"How do you not fall off your broom?"

Ginny blushed profusely she had never been in this situation before. They were waving Harpies paraphernalia at her, "alright."

"I'll see you later love."

"Ok," she said distractedly signing the things for the children.

Draco went back to Perry. They began walking up the hall towards the exit. Draco glanced back over his shoulder at Ginny. More people had come up to her, he smiled to himself. For some reason he couldn't help but be proud.

(***)

The Holyhead Harpies are busy competing for the European cup increasing their standing but the real champs are back at home keeping the pitch warm. The Holyhead Harpies reserve team had a truly spectacular scrimmage against the Caerphilly Catapults yesterday afternoon. Either reserve seeker Ginevra Weasley is inspiring her team mates with tricks or it's just a reserve team thing. Because every single Harpy showed what they can truly do on their brooms.

"The Daily Prophet"

"It's a New Year… _Sigh_"

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	12. Not That into You

Chapter Twelve

"Not That into You"

"Why are we here," Perry asked as he and Draco walked down the long corridor of Malfoy Manor towards the open patio doors.

"Because my mother would never speak to you again if I didn't bring you by while you were in town. You're leaving tomorrow I couldn't put it off much longer," he didn't want to be back in this house himself and he reluctantly agreed to bring Perry to tea at his parents' home. He suggested they get together at the hotel but they insisted. And of course being the aristocratic people they are, they put a whole soiree together.

They exited out onto the sun filled patio.

"Why do they always insist on doing these things outside in cold weather," commented Perry. Although it didn't matter the patio was sealed with heating charms.

"Draco," Narcissa beamed when she noticed his entrance and rushed over. She grabbed him and kissed him, "hello darling and Perry," she turned to him, grabbed and kissed him as well.

"Hello Narcissa," he smiled.

"It's so lovely to see you again, it's been too long."

"It has been a few years hasn't it," he like many others didn't set foot in the country during the Voldemort scandal.

"How is your mother?"

"She's wonderful, my father just bought her a ten karat diamond," he chuckled, "I suppose to make up for his latest infidelity." Draco elbowed him, "or perhaps for it was for her birthday, it is coming up in a few weeks."

"It sounds lovely, come say hello," she looped her arm through his and pulled him away ignoring his comment.

Draco stood there alone, not believing he was back yet again. He made his way over to the bar, "scotch rocks please," he told the bartender. He looked out over the frozen lawns, they were perfectly green and crisp, bits of frost glistening in the sunlight.

"Ah, Draco," he turned around as Mrs. Rookwood approached, "you are such a handsome young man," she looped her arm through his and pulled him away from the bar. "I'm so glad you joined us this afternoon, I hope you remember my niece Claudia. She extended her stay with me."

"How lovely," he didn't want to meet anyone's niece, he just wanted his scotch. He considered bringing up the fact that he is seeing someone. But he really didn't feel like opening up that can of worms again.

"Claudia," a young woman in a plaid coat turned around. She was the simple woman he met in the fall. "You remember Lucius and Narcissa's boy Draco?"

"Hello again," she extended her hand.

"Hi," Draco shook her hand.

"I'll just leave you two to talk," Mrs. Rookwood walked away.

"So your Aunt tells me you've extended your stay."

"Yes, I've been having such a wonderful time."

"Really," he couldn't believe anyone would have a wonderful time shut in studying.

She chuckled, "yes, my aunt can be quite entertaining… when she passes out I go out and have some real fun. She apparently also thought it was her duty to play matchmaker. But your reputation precedes you… and from what I've read you're seeing a Harpy."

Draco looked around make sure no one was listening to him before he spoke, "could you not say anything about that. That's already been a problem and I don't feel like having a headache today."

"Your parents don't approve?"

"Of course not would yours," she shook her head, "but we're not really that serious." He really couldn't keep saying that so much longer, they were getting closer to the one year mark. He really didn't want to include Ginny in this circle of people. He was using her to entice a certain type of person. Like the high society types that had absolutely nothing to do with anything under handed and he needed in his corner for future endeavors. He wouldn't submit her fully to things like this until things get serious. Like when they get hitched for instance.

"Your secret is safe with me. Plus I'm seeing someone myself and it is quite serious and you're not exactly my type."

"I'm everyone's type," he defended.

She laughed, "I like my men double XL and not arrogant."

He smirked, "most people find my arrogance charming."

"They probably don't"

"And most people would never be this bold with me."

"They're pansies," she shrugged.

"Your mystery man is quite lucky," he smiled slightly.

She went red, "I think so too… want to go for a walk? Get away from these stuffy people."

"Yeah let's go," he allowed her to walk in front of him. They walked down the steps from the patio off onto the grounds.

(***)

"Who's that Draco is going off with," Lucius whispered to his wife.

"I think that's Rosa's niece," she answered quietly.

"Hm"

"What is _hm_ supposed to mean?" She turned to him.

"I may have told Mr. Greengrass that Draco would be by this afternoon and perhaps he should bring Astoria."

"You didn't?" Lucius shrugged and went back to his drink. "We're going to share some words about this later."

"Well at least a Rookwood is better than a Weasley."

"Just because she's not here darling doesn't mean he's stopped seeing her," Narcissa walked away.

(***)

"I can't believe people still play swivenhodge," Claudia commented as they walked pass where people were playing. "It's completely archaic."

"You don't like swatting an inflated pig's bladder over a hedge?"

"No," she cringed, "the things people do with their time is absolutely silly."

"So what do you do with your time?"

"Nothing… drink champagne, smoke, listen to French records. My parents think I'm a flake."

"I wish my parents thought I was a flake."

"They don't," she sounded surprised, "not even after running off for two years."

"It was a year and eight months and I didn't really run off. They knew where I was… well my mother did. They still have high hopes for me. Although the champagne and records doesn't sound like a bad idea, I can't get with the cigarettes I don't like lingering odors."

"It's hard when they have expectations for you. My goal is not to disappoint my parents, I'm not that rebellious but I still want to do my own thing."

"So this double XL guy, do they approve?"

"They don't know about him…he's older. They would consider him inappropriate he's not of station. However they would say at least he's not a Quidditch player," she chuckled.

"That is something to frown upon but Ginny's not so bad."

"I thought her name was Genève or something."

"It's Ginevra but she can't stand it."

"So you call her Ginny"

"Everyone who knows her calls her that. I generally call her Weasley… or love."

"In the casual sense or the loving way"

"Casual, I'm not in love with her." He didn't even really like her… that much. She was less of a pain than he thought she would be but she was still Weasley.

"Are you promised to someone else?"

He laughed, "I'm not promised to anyone, now that's archaic. In this modern day and age it's still the women who are sold off."

"That's true… my Aunt has her eye on you for me. She's been mentioning it ever since I got to town. She's been trying to get me to diet and get highlights," she sighed. "Being a girl can really suck."

"It's not so hot on this side of things either… shit," he jumped as a house elf appeared in front of them.

"I apologize for frightening you young master Malfoy," the house elf bowed. "But your father has asked to have you return to the house. There's someone here he'd like you to meet."

"I'll be right there."

"Very good sir," he disappeared again.

"There is nothing more antiquated then a house elve," he turned to Claudia, "are you going to mention that?"

"No," she smiled, "I like to be waited on."

"Let's head back towards the house," he began walking in the direction they came from, "Even by wrinkly creatures?"

"When you put it like that… I suppose you've never been too fond."

He shook his head, "I think I'd prefer a staff and not even a live in. I like to be left alone."

"Wow, there's someone breed to wed," Claudia noticed the young blonde woman on the patio that people were swarming.

"She's looks oddly familiar."

"I bet she's the one your parents picked for you."

As they got closer to the patio he recognized her. It was the one his parents chose for him. _I should have brought Weasley_, he thought.

"Ah here's Draco now," Lucius said as Draco climbed the steps. "Draco come here. This is Astoria," he introduced. "I thought perhaps you may remember her from school. She just graduated last spring."

"He probably doesn't remember me," Astoria smiled innocently. "I'm sure he never gave the underclassmen a second thought."

"You're absolutely correct," he informed her. He supposed they were going to pretend the unfortunate events at the ballet didn't happen.

"Well Astoria's parents Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass are right over there, I think I'll go join them for a drink," Lucius excused himself.

"You're Daphne's little sister," stated Draco.

"I thought I was finally out of her shadow."

"Sorry but she was a mate of mine. I haven't spoken to her sense school, how is she?"

"She's alright, she's studying in California. She wants to be a writer," Astoria explained nervously.

"That's cool, where are my manners. This is Claudia," he introduced. "I would tell you her last name but I'm not too sure we just met. Is it Rookwood?"

"Yes it is Rosa is an Aunt by marriage."

"Isn't she widowed?"

Draco and Claudia both gave Astoria a look. It was crass to bring up such things and not because of death but because of circumstance. You didn't mention that Rosa Rookwood's husband was killed during the battle of Hogwarts.

"I apologize if it's a touchy subject," she said in regards to their looks.

"It's not," Claudia explained, "I just wouldn't say anything about it too loud. Or anything that's pertaining to um… you know who."

"Should we consider him archaic," asked Draco, Claudia laughed and elbowed him. Astoria looked as if she was missing something. "You have to meet my mate Perry."

"That's who this shindig is in of honor of, right," asked Claudia.

"Yes, if you'll excuse us," he said to Astoria before leading Claudia away.

(***)

Ginny nervously played with the glass of water in front of her as the lights flashed. She was sitting behind the table across the elevated platform with the first string team. They had just arrived back from the European tour and they were giving their official press conference. In Ginny's opinion and Madame Dubuffet's as well she shouldn't be there. However Darren thought it was a good idea because the reserve team was currently where the interest was.

Being on top of her game has some serious ups and downs. She was offered a _Fit Witch_ spread but the first string seemed to band together in their hatred of her. The entire team knew Comet didn't like her and the rest didn't care either way. That was until she was here stealing their thunder, looking fabulous in a Jeffery Ramble ensemble.

"So Ms. Weasley how does it feel to have kept the home pitch warm while the first string has been abroad?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the entire team look down the table to her. But she kept facing forward, she smiled slightly, "it's been amazing, the rest of the reserve team and I have been having a wonderful time. We're honored to keep the place warm for such an accomplished group of women, we're glad they're home and super excited with their standing in the European tournament." She hoped that would unruffled a few feathers but she couldn't count on miracles.

"So will the entertainment continue?"

"We will continue to do what we have to bring wins."

"Do you know when the reserve team issue of _Quidditch Daily_ will be out?"

"Actually I'm not sure," she answered honestly. That was another problem. A couple days ago the entire reserve team did a shoot for _Quidditch Daily_. They were going to be on the cover, the first reserve team ever to get that honor. Those feathers she hoped to unruffled just got ruffled once again.

"It will be out at the end of February," Darren answered proudly.

(***)

"God they hate me," Ginny whispered to Palmer as she exited the room.

"They're just jealous, you're a star."

"I don't know about all of that," she chuckled as she pushed the door open to the outside.

"GINERVA OVER HERE"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BIGGEST THING IN BRITISH QUIDDITCH"

"HOW'S DRACO MALFOY TAKING YOUR SUDDEN FAME"

"Oh my god," she said under her breath as she smiled. She pulled her shoulders back a bit and walked out into the blinding light. She didn't focus on the paps she focused on the people who were waiting to get autographs. She was excited to greet fans however the Draco prying was not okay. Mainly because she hasn't seen him all week, she has no idea what he's been up to. He was probably in class or spending his morning doing something only rich people have the luxury of doing.

(***)

Draco woke to the sound of a thud on his door. He squeezed his eyes tight and slowly opened one at a time. His room was dark only the light from the hall to softly illuminate the space through the partially open door. He looked down at his bare chest, where there was a slender arm cast across his body. He pushed it off and sat up, he looked to the right and left of him at the two women in his bed. They were fast asleep and he couldn't remember their names. He scooted to the foot of the bed and climbed out. He opened the door and went out into the hall and down to the sitting room.

Perry was asleep on the couch, some woman on top of him and another on the floor. He supposed this would be described as the morning after a top night. He zipped up his fly and fastened his belt buckle on his trousers as he crossed the room. There was an old woman staying across the hall who was snooty and proper. It may be uncivilized for him to be topless but he figure it be even worse with his trousers undone. Besides he figured why not give her a thrill.

He opened the door and bent down to pick up his morning periodicals. He lingered there a moment and thumbed through his copy of the _Financial Times_. The door across the hall opened, he looked up.

The white haired woman's eyes were wide. They were filled with terror as her cheeks turned redder than the rouge that was on them. "Good morning Ms. Collier," he said politely.

"It certainly was until this run in with you," she closed her door. Draco smirked and went back into his room.

"Huh," Perry's head popped up on the couch, causing the woman on top of him to pull her head up.

"Watch it," she complained as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Sorry love, what's with all the commotion," Perry said as the woman climbed off of him and he got into a seated position.

"It's not commotion, I just opened the door," responded Draco as he tossed the papers on the end table. "It's time for you ladies to go," he tapped the one asleep on the floor with his foot.

"You're such a bore," the woman on the couch said as she got up.

"Yeah I know but I've got stuff to do," he crossed the room to get the ones out of his bed. "Rise and shine ladies," he turned on the light and went over to shake them.

"Who are you," the brunette asked groggily.

"I could ask you the same thing but it's time to go home."

"Come on Lorraine," the blonde woman said, "that's Malfoy."

"It's lovely of you to remember now out," he held the door open for them. He watched them climb out of bed and pull on their discarded clothes. He followed them out into the sitting room. "Whose is this," he picked up a bra.

The girl that was asleep on the floor snatched it away from him, "thanks."

"No problem, now go," he shooed them all out of his room and locked the door.

"What's up your ass," asked Perry getting up off the couch. "Or will your girl be making an appearance?"

"No I just have some stuff I have to take care of and I'm not leaving a bunch of strange women in my room," he explained. He hadn't seen Ginny in over a week, well not in person anyway. Ever since she gathered the troops and roused her team to give seat filling performances she's been all over the papers. He knew when he opened the Prophet to the sports section she would be there. He needed to make time to see her he had a bunch of stuff he needed her to attend.

"You're no fun anymore"

"Sorry but I've got issues."

"I've noticed besides I'm leaving in a few hours, we should make the most of it. I'm not going to see you again until our April escapades in Italy."

"True but I've got things to do."

Perry laughed, "like what, I know you've done the completely absurd thing of going to university but you don't have classes today."

"I have a meeting with a professor, a have hair cut appointment, I have to pick up new shoes from Foster and Banks, and then I have to go see my accountant."

"All that really sounds important," Perry rolled his eyes, "you have the schedule of a socialite."

There was a knock on the door, "oh we all can't just do nothing like you," Draco said going to see who was bothering him. "Ginny."

"Why hello lover," she smirked. "Do you always answer the door without a shirt on?"

"I just got up"

She took his wrist to look at his watch, "its 11:15 babe."

"So it is"

"Are you doing to let me in?" He stepped aside to let her, "So to what do I owe this intrusion?"

"Hi Perry," she said ignoring him, "aren't you missing a pair of trouser?"

He chuckled, "that I am."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were in here fooling around," she smirked.

"That's not funny Weasley. Let's leave him to get dressed," he crossed the room to go back to the bedroom. Ginny followed him. She closed the door behind her. "So really what are you doing here?"

"I was in town giving a press conference so I thought I'd come say hello," she took in the room as she took a seat in the chair in the corner. She vaguely remembered it from the night she stumbled out hung over.

"That's so sweet," he began to pull his clothing for the day.

"I thought Perry had already left or I wouldn't have come. Where's he from anyway?"

"He's from Portugal. Well since you're here what are you doing tonight? My professor is being honored at this thing."

"I thought the deal was two week's notice?"

"He just told me yesterday besides you know you're going to say yes."

"Just for that I don't think so."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. Now what do you want?"

"I got my Q.U.A.B.B.L.E dates confirmed," she readjusted herself in the chair and sat on something hard and uncomfortable. "It's at the end of February," she pulled whatever it was out from under her.

"St. Mungo's is hosting a fundraiser on Valentine's day for the new cardiovascular research program," she didn't say anything so he turned to look at her. She was examining a chandelier earring. She placed it on the end table. Then looked up at him, she hadn't realized he was watching her. "That's not mine."

"I figured… it's too cheap for your taste."

"I suppose that is my taste, I chose to pretend to date you." Ginny picked up the earring and threw it at him. "You know how I feel about you love," he smiled.

Ginny couldn't ever recall seeing him do that, it was nice but scary, "anyway, I'll attend the St. Mungo's thing how much are the tickets?"

"Don't worry about it I already got them."

"But what if I wasn't available?"

"Then I probably would have taken my mother or Sophie or something," he shrugged. "But I must be getting ready. I have a bunch of stuff to do today."

"I will get out of your way then, I have a fitting I should be getting to anyway," she hopped up.

"Look at you all glamorous and stuff," he smirked.

"Whatever," she laughed as she crossed the room. She opened the door, "oh my god!"

Perry grinned and turned to look at her, he didn't manage to find his trousers but he did manage to lose his shirt as well. "It's all for you lovely."

Draco appeared in the door behind her, "Perry! Put some fucking clothes on my girls here!"

"It's alright babe, I'll see you tonight," she continued on her way out of the suite. "Have a safe trip home Perry."

"Thanks, nice seeing you again"

(***)

"How come everything you take me to is so stuffy," Ginny whispered to Draco as they made their way through the smoking room at the Freemont Club. The private club was hosting the celebration for Winthrop Firth. Ginny got the extreme displeasure to inhale all the stinky cigar smoke, she knew it was going to take her forever to get that smell out of her hair.

"It's not stuffy you just don't know sophistication," he retorted, looking down at her. She may not know sophistication but she certainly looked it. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a low bun. He looked at the pearl in her ear as he let his gaze fall down her freckled neck.

"If it isn't Mr. Malfoy"

The voice pulled Draco from the trance her neck had him in. He turned around to see who was addressing him, "oh my god what are you doing here," he shook the man's hand. "It's been a long time."

"It has, I'm on the club's board."

"Since when"

"Just a few months," he shrugged.

"I'm being terribly rude, do you know Ginny?" Draco introduced

"Sort of, I believe the only words she's ever said to me involved calling me a poser," he raised an eyebrow.

"Well Zabini, you did seem to have an aptitude for pretending to be a bad boy," she smirked.

Blaise Zabini stood there in front of them, tall and alluring. He was definitely a commander of attention but with a quiet dignity about him. His attire rivaled Malfoy's for style but he seemed a bit less put together, easier, simpler, and it made him seem cooler. Ginny hadn't seen him since school and that was quite alright with her. However the truth was she never spoke to him except when she did call him a poser.

He chuckled, "I never pretended to be a thing but your boy here," he used his drink to indicate to Draco, "seemed to be the one with the propensity for bad situations."

"That's true," she smiled, "He always seemed to fail so I suppose he's the poser."

"Think you're right"

"You know I'm standing right here," Draco defended as they went back and forth about him.

"Of course babe," Ginny touched him tenderly on the arm, "who could forget you're standing in such an elegant _pose_."

"That's very funny, if you'll excuse me I have to go say hello to Mr. Firth," he left them alone.

"So you and Malfoy," Zabini asked taking a sip of his drink. There was a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Me and Malfoy"

"It's just I don't recall you two ever being friendly. In fact the only thing I have ever heard Malfoy say about a Weasley that wasn't cruel, was his inability to deny you were attractive. Then again I suppose that's the only thing he didn't say."

"Things change," she didn't want to say more in case she gave the appearance that their relationship was a sham.

"Apparently so"

"So what have you gotten up to since school?"

"I work in advertising"

"So you spend your days sweet talking and making deals"

He smirked, "I'm a graphic designer. I produce the finish products for those who sweet talk all day."

Her eyes widened a bit, she wasn't really expecting that, "I would have never thought. Have I ever seen anything you've done?"

"Um," he turned to the bar, "sir can I borrow your prophet," he asked the bartender. He handed him the paper he turned back to Ginny and flipped it open to the center where all the ads were. "I did this one," he showed her an ad for nesting cauldrons, "and this one," he turned the page pointed to ad for Cleansweep brooms, "and this one for Lyle Farms Pumpkin Juice."

"You did that, I love the dancing pumpkin," she laughed.

He smiled softly, "good, now I know I did my job properly."

"Glad to help," she caught Draco's eye on the other side of the room, he waved her over, "if you'll excuse me I'm being summoned. It was nice talking to you," she said before walking away.

"Mr. Firth this is my friend Ginny," Draco introduced.

He seemed somewhat happy to introduce her and Ginny was surprised, "it's nice to meet you," she shook his hand. He was a slender man with dark wavy hair with a streak of gray. She would have described him as handsome if it wasn't for the cigar he was having with his brandy.

"You as well, you're such a lovely young woman," Firth told her, "are you studying as well?"

"No unfortunately not I play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Oh wow," he smiled genuinely, "my daughter loves the Harpies!"

"That's what I like to hear I'm only a reserve but if you ever want tickets just let Draco know," she offered.

"Will do," as Draco and Mr. Firth went on Ginny began to drown them out. She felt as if someone was watching her and she couldn't resist the urge to look. She discretely looked over her shoulder back towards the bar. There was Blaise staring at her, she felt her cheeks flush. He held her gaze for a few moments before walking away.

(***)

"When did we get so dull that this is what we spend our Saturday night doing," sighed Dean. He and Ginny were at her place lying head to head on her bed. They said they were going to go out and play it but ear but it was two hours later and they were lazing about. They were tired and warn and although they weren't they were feeling old.

"We're working stiffs now darling," laughed Ginny.

"God… I hate my job."

"Wilford likes you, talk to him about something else," she suggested.

"It's not that simple"

"Hmm"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Soft voice, although I'm not looking at your face I'm sure you're biting your lip in that coy way of yours," he explained.

She was feeling a little lonely. She hadn't been with a man in over a year. That wasn't even the biggest part, she enjoyed sex but she also enjoyed being courted. But if she had to choose she would choose sex. She sighed, "I'm horny as hell."

Dean laughed, "Malfoy's not satisfying you?"

She snorted, "That's not part of our arrangement." It was getting easier to pretend to like Draco but she didn't feel like she was dating him and she sure as hell was never going to sleep with him. "I can see whoever I want but it's going to be hard to find someone who will be discreet."

"Well why don't you go to a muggle pub? Wear a low cut top and let the good times roll."

"That's sketchy"

"Well at least one of us will be getting laid."

Ginny sat up and looked down at Dean. She had a look of shock stretched across her face, "You and Padma haven't slept together?"

"No," Dean closed his eyes as if the thought pained him.

"I'm assuming this is her doing?"

"Of course, I would _love_ to be with her. But Miss. Patil is a virgin so I'm going to have to wait until she's ready. I feel bad about this because I like her but I need to be with her."

"At least you're not one of those guys who dumps a girl because she won't put out."

"Well… the thing is, I love her…"

"Oh my god," Ginny squealed in delight.

Dean rolled his eyes, "it's not a new idea… I loved you."

She smiled, "I remember."

"Then again we've had sex," he laughed as Ginny playfully hit him.

"So is your glumness all about sex?"

She looked away from him, "No, I never thought pretending to be with someone would make me so lonely."

"It's hard to date other people when the entire country knows you're supposed to be with one person."

Ginny climbed off the bed, "Well I could put on that low cut top and we could go out or I can pull out the take out menus and you can run down to the corner and get us booze."

"Or you can do all the second part yourself and I'll continue to lie here," Dean said rolling onto his side to look at her.

"But the bar thing was your idea!"

"Look Gin, I know you have needs but can't you just take a girl friend or something?"

Ginny thought for a moment, she wondered how Ann and Sara would behave in a muggle establishment. She also wondered how she would explain why she was picking up men when she has a boyfriend. She sighed, "So what should we order… then again I she would watch what I eat. I've got my Witch Weekly and Fit Witch shoots coming up," she said as she pulled the menus out of the drawer.

"Gin you look fine"

"I do but I'm trying to not be bloated," she dropped the menus in front of Dean. "I still have that bottle of wine Harry bought me for my birthday somewhere," she said going over to her closer to dig it out.

"Hey perhaps Harry can be the answer to your problems, just shag him."

"I don't think so," she said her head buried in her closet. She finally got to the back and pulled the bottle off the shelf, she hoisted it in the air in triumph, "Although now that you brought him up he's bound to show his face."

"That would upset you?"

"Not really, I would just prefer to not hear his mouth about my life," she hunted for the cork screw.

"He is quite hung up on you isn't he?"

"I'm just so hard to get over," she joked. She found the necessary equipment to get the wine open, she popped open the bottle and got a couple of glasses out of the cabinet. She poured one for herself and Dean and turned to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring at her. "What?"

"You really are hard to get over"

She walked over to him and handed him a glass of wine, "that is so sweet of you to say."

"It's true," he shrugged.

"But you got over me."

He sighed, "That's not true. There are parts of me that aren't over you but… I think I've got the best part."

"What do you mean?"

"We're the best of friends. When we dated we never talked like we do now and I would never know you as well as I do. I love you this way."

She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "thank you… I love you this way too."

"Great now what are we eating?"

(***)

Ginny sat nervously as people fluttered all around her, there were people prodding at her face and pulling at her hair and fiddling with her nails. She was being prepared for her _Witch Weekly_ photo shoot. She had several outfits for a one page spread, but she supposed it was best to have options. She felt odd being pampered as such, what made it weirder was that no one was really talking to her they were all talking around her and to make it worse…

"Hi, Ginevra I'm Carmen from features I'll be doing your interview."

"Please call me Ginny," she said with one eye open because someone was doing her makeup on the other one. "I'd shake your hand but they're kind of being played with."

"That's quite alright. So how does it feel to be playing with the Harpies?"

"It's very exciting, I'm happy that I've been given this opportunity, it's an honor."

"Do you feel it hard to maintain your femininity being so aggressive on the field?"

Ginny wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained, "not at all, the beauty of being a woman is that you can do it all. When I'm playing, lip gloss and hair flicks aren't really relevant."

"Is there a pressure to maintain a certain image even when playing," he persisted.

"Even the slightest bit of notoriety makes you look in the mirror twice before you leave the house. It can be hurtful if someone writes something rude about you but at the same time I try to not worry about it too much so I can stay myself. I live for Quidditch, as a woman people expect me to act like a lady on and off the field. But when the game is on, I don't really think about that. I just play. Besides off the field hundreds of people dress me without me having to move a muscle," she chuckled.

"Close both eyes please," the makeup artist said.

"You're becoming the admiration of many women with the prime list of eligible bachelors you've been dating, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Adrian McGuddle, York Grant, and now Draco Malfoy."

"Well people shouldn't believe everything they hear or read because I have not dated everyone you mentioned."

"But you have admitted to seeing Draco Malfoy."

"I am seeing him and that's all I'm going to say so, next question."

"Is she ready," asked the editor coming over. She looked at her and declared, "She's done," she shooed everyone away. "Alright Miss. Weasley right this way"

Ginny stood and walked very slowly in the 15 centimeter black gladiator heels, she didn't actually see her hair but out of the corner of her eye she could tell her hair was puffed out. The editor helped her to the set, or the stool in front of the brick wall next to the window. She had on a grey halter dress with a plunging neckline and a jeweled belt at the waist, there was a slit all the way up the front of the dress. She felt absolutely ridiculous.

She sat down and the team flocked around her again, she crossed her legs, "I like that," the editor opened the slit over Ginny's very bare legs. "Fabulous and sexy, let's go, take the photo," she stepped out of the way as the light on the camera began to flash.

Ginny had no idea what she was supposed to do, so she mocked people she's seen in magazines. She tasseled her hair and looked directly into the camera. She looked down, she looked over to her shoulder, and she kept her face in profile and looked up, and smiled when she saw Dean standing in the corner. She kept smiling as she looked directly into the camera. She wondered when he had snuck in.

"Next look," the editor shouted, "let's hustle people," she helped Ginny down from the stool. "It's behind the screen, quick change into it."

Ginny disappeared behind the screen. She reached from behind the other side and pulled Dean behind it with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was running errands in the area and I knew you were nervous so I thought I'd come keep you company," he shrugged.

"That's sweet," Ginny said as she took off her heels. She pulled the jeans on under the dress. They were ridiculously tight. "Tell me the truth did I look ridiculous out there?"

"Well you're hair is quite big," he said poking at her big red curly afro.

"Seriously, I feel like a fool, I'm not a fashion model I play Quidditch," she said trying to zip herself into the leather corset.

"You look great," Dean said helping her into the top

"Thanks," she let the top of the dress fall away and then stepped out of the dress completely, "shit, I can't breathe."

"But your ass looks amazing," Dean said staring at it.

She hit him, "Don't let Padma hear you say that," she said as she went back out into all the people.

He followed, "now she has a truly spectacular ass."

"You look great," the editor declared, she looked down, "where are your shoes?"

"There weren't any"

"Eric where are the accessories for this look?" She said rushing away to find the assistant.

Dean rubbed her back comfortingly, "relax, you're great."

"Hello whoever you are," the editor smiled at Dean when she came back, "it's lovely you're here to support your friend but could you go be supportive by the refreshment table." She pulled Ginny away…

Eric tried several bracelets on her, he couldn't decide so he left them all on, he pulled her some gray booties and she slid her feet into them. She hopped back in front of the camera and the flashing began. This time she got off the stool and tried something different, she even sat on the window sill. She stood in the window sill as the photographer got under her to take photos. No one said anything so she kept up the charade.

"Alright!" the editor shouted and then helped her down, "That's a wrap everyone… you were wonderful," she applauded.

Ginny hobbled back over to Dean, "I hope they decide against running it."

Dean laughed, "get changed let's go for a drink."

"You don't have to go back to work?"

"Nope I'm free."

"Cool, I'll be right back."

_Quidditch Talk with Brian Boswick_

"This has been Quidditch Talk with your host Brian Boswick, special thanks to guest Guillaume Chevalier, Chair Wizard of the International Quidditch Association and Ginevra Weasley, reserve seeker of the Holyhead Harpies. This program was produced by Dorothy Osborne, special thanks to head of sports programming Albert Cummings, and tonight's program has been sponsored by Lyle Farms Pumpkin Juice

Ginny quickly got up and hurried from the studio, Draco was coming to pick her up they were going to a Hogwart's Alumni mixer.

"Ms. Weasley," Albert Cumming's called hurrying after her.

"Hello Mr. Cummings, I'm actually in a hurry."

"I'll see you out," he said pushing the button for the lift.

"That's quite nice of you but you don't have to do that," she really just didn't want to have to deal with spurning the advances of a fifty year old man.

"I just want to thank you for appearing on the show tonight," he said as they got onto the lift.

"Oh well, how could I have turned down such a lovely invitation."

"I'm such a huge fan, I enjoyed chatting with you so at Oliver Wood's dinner party all those months ago," he beamed. He looked as if he wanted to eat her.

Draco sat in the back of his carriage waiting for Ginny to come out of the Wizarding Wireless Networks news headquarters. He knew they were off the air and he also knew that Ginny knew they had someplace to be in half an hour. He wished she would hurry up, it was the least she could do after he stopped by her place to pick up her change of clothes.

He huffed and looked out the window. He was thankful for the super tinted windows, so all those people with their cameras and autograph books couldn't see him in there. The lobby of the building was floor to ceiling windows, he saw the lift doors open and Ginny get off with a hefty man. A man who looked as if he wanted to pounce on her, she looked like she was trying to politely get away.

He sighed and opened the door the carriage and climbed out.

"DRACO!"

"WHY ARE YOU MEETING GINEVRA?"

He ignored the questions and the flashing cameras and proceeded inside. Ginny noticed him coming, "sorry darling," she smiled.

"It's alright but we should go," he said walking over to her and taking hold of her hand possessively.

"Mr. Cumming's this is my friend Draco."

"You have quite the beautiful woman here," he kept grinning at Ginny, never actually looking in the direction of Draco.

"I know that's why I made her mine. We must be going," he pulled her on.

"Have a goodnight," she said over her shoulder to Mr. Cummings as Draco pulled her on.

"DRACO, GINNY A QUICK PHOTO PLEASE!"

"GINNY OVER HERE"

Draco ignored all the fuss and went right back to his carriage he opened the door for her and allowed her in. He climbed in after her and slammed the door.

"Heathens"

Ginny laughed, "thank you for rescuing me."

"Well we're going to be late," he said handing her the garment bag he picked up for her.

"It'll be fine… turn around," she said pulling out her clothes.

"Like I really want to see you in your knickers Weasley," he said as he turned his back to her.

_Hogwart's Board of Governors Alumni mixer_

The Tea Room

The dark red room was filled with low light, velvet and tassels everywhere. The 19th century brothel had been converted into an afterhour's eatery that specialized in dessert and tea. They had hordevres and salads but no one came there for that. Tonight it was where the Hogwart's Board of Governors was holding their Alumni mixer.

Ginny and Draco willing posed together for a portrait upon entering the restaurant.

"Don't forget to smile babe," Ginny smiled up at Draco.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

"Please," she pouted, his expression didn't change.

"Oh Gin you know Malfoy can't put on a happy face," Draco looked up at who was talking to them as Ginny turned around. Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets looking smug with Hermione at his side.

Ginny sighed, "Hello Harry… Hermione, no Ron?"

"Well he probably wasn't invited, what has he been doing since school? Stocking shelves," Malfoy sneered.

"As opposed to you who had to flee the country," retorted Harry.

"That's enough," Ginny hissed, "We are not doing this tonight. Come Draco," she took his hand pulled him away. "Oh shit," they made it barely three feet before.

"Ginny"

"What is this my night of nightmare ex's," Ginny sighed as Michael Corner stood in front of her.

"I should be insulted," he pretended to be hurt. "Our few months together were _so_ special."

"Yes they were wonderful," she lied.

"I must say that I was surprised to hear you were dating Malfoy. You wouldn't sleep with me but you'll jump in the sack with him," he pointed an accusing finger at Draco.

"It might have something to do with the fact she wanted a man and not a wanker like you," defended Malfoy.

Ginny wanted to die. You graciously accept an invitation to an event hosted by your alam mater only to be attacked by your past. She didn't even think about who would be there, she at least thought they would behave in public.

"Ginny"

"Oh god," she didn't want to turn around.

"What's going on," Dean stepped up to her side.

"Oh thank god it's you," she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's going on," Dean asked wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"Ginny I can't believe you brought him here," Harry declared storming over to the circle of a scene forming in the center of the room.

"I was invited Potter," Draco spat.

"Oh, your past has come back to haunt you," Dean whispered to her as it began to make sense.

"Yes," she let go of Dean. "It's so wonderful catching up with everyone, it's a shame we haven't stayed close since school but before another unwanted face pops up I'm going to call it an early evening. I have big day tomorrow and I must be rested. So Michael lovely to see you again, Harry grow up, Hermione bye, and Dean I'll owl you later love." Ginny turned and left.

"Well that's my cue," Draco gave a curt nod and followed Ginny out.

(***)

Ginny was hurrying down the stairs out of the restaurant. She wasn't waiting for Draco and or looking where she was going. "Oh fuck," she declared and as she rammed into someone on the stairs and went falling over.

"Shit," the person she ran into said as he fell to the floor as well.

"I'm sorry…" they began at the same time as they looked up at each other.

"Ms. Weasley… we meet again," Blaise climbed to his feet and then extended his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry I was in a hurry and not paying attention," she apologized nervously.

"It's alright same here."

They both stood there staring at each other silently, they didn't really know what to say. They had nothing to say.

"Ginny did you want a lift or did you just plan on leaving me here," Ginny looked up the stairs, at Draco who was making his way towards her.

"Sorry I just wanted to get out of there before things got worse," she explained.

"Understandable and I see you found Blaise," he stopped next to her, "Hey man."

"Hi," they shook hands, "we just had a collision. Is it worth going up there?"

"Probably but since we became a _we_. We're not really welcome any place where our peers congregate," Draco sounded as if he could care less.

Blaise chuckled, "well you two were quite a surprise. Have a good night," he continued up the stairs.

Draco and Ginny continued down to the exit, Draco opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny looked back before she followed him out, Blaise was standing at the top of the stairs staring at her.

(***)

Ginny stood with her arms out stretched as a couple of strangers rubbed her down with oil. They tanned her, put more product then she has ever had in her entire life in her hair to make it slick back perfectly, she was wearing false eyelashes, a sports bra and work out stretch pants that were firming. She actually kind of liked them. They would keep her butt in place wonderfully during her workouts. She wondered if she got to keep the wardrobe.

When they stopped fussing over her she went to the center of the room. They were in an empty industrial space. There were two large silver rings magically suspended in mid air. She took hold of a ring with each hand and pulled herself upward. Every muscle in her arm showing, today on her _Fit Witch_ shoot she was proving just how she manages to do the things she can with a broom.

"Not That into You"


	13. Blush

Chapter 13

"Blush"

"If someone is coming all the way from the other side of the world, you could at least have the courtesy to cancel before they leave. I'm through; I shall never see that man again!" Jeffery complained.

"So what did you do in New York all week," Ginny asked now that he finished his rant.

"Some serious retail therapy, so serious I can only buy necessities for the next two months… I may have also met a gorgeous security guard at the port key when I arrived back… we're having dinner on Thursday."

Ginny laughed, "You're so much fun."

"You're only saying that because it didn't happen to you, oh and I like that dress but you can't wear that to the benefit," Ginny was holding a long straight red dress. They were at Foster and Banks department store to celebrate the opening of their new evening wear space. The decant space was brightly lit with chandeliers, more luxurious seating than clothes and there was complimentary champagne. Guest also got to preview the new season before the public tomorrow. Jeffery had invited Ginny as his plus one. Since they were there, Ginny was having Jeff help her find something to wear to the St. Mungos Valentine's Day Cardiovascular Benefit to raise funds for the new wing. Jeff was filling her in on his latest New York City adventures as they shopped.

"What's wrong with it?" She said examining it.

"It's too tight. You'll probably look really good in it but I think it's a bit too sexy."

"I thought women were supposed to be sexy."

He moved down the rack, "they are but they aren't supposed to look as if they're cage dancers."

Ginny put the dress back, "I didn't think it looked that bad."

"How about this"

She stared at the dressed he held up, there was no way she was going to wear that. "It's pink… bright pink."

"You can wear pink on Valentine's Day and the color's terrific. I bet no one will have anything like it on," he took her by the hand and pulled her towards the changing rooms.

"I don't know," she said apprehensively going with him.

"I have I steered you wrong yet darling," he pulled the curtain open on one of the fitting room and hung the dress inside for.

"No"

"Let me know you have it on," he pushed her inside and closed the curtain.

Ginny began to change into the dress. Jeff had not steered her wrong once, she's been featured on what to wear pages. Complete strangers always complimented her on her style and Rita Skeeter hadn't bashed her looks since that time at the World Cup with Harry. Men notice her no matter what she wears but she has noticed Draco notice. He thinks he's hiding his reactions from her but she can tell when he likes something.

She reached behind her to fasten the clasp at the neck, "Jeff come in and zip me please."

He came around the curtain, "wow," he smiled.

"Really"

"Oh, yeah," he zipped her up.

The dress was a halter pleated from neck to the floor. The neck was jeweled. She turned around and looked over her shoulder to examine the back. "I need a haircut." _Draco will like this dress._

"What about the dress?"

"I'll wear it," she shrugged. She began to pull at her hair. It was getting too close to waist length for her taste. "Serge is coming to do my hair before I go to the theater with Dean on Saturday; I suppose I'll have him take off a few inches."

"What are you wearing to that?"

"Just whatever," she turned her back to him so he could unzip her.

He unzipped her, "change and we're going back out there to find something for you to wear for that as well." He knew if left up to her she would be in something completely inappropriate.

(***)

Draco walked down the hall to Ginny's flat. He had something's he needed to go over with her. Sure he could have just sent her an owl but he figured since he was in the neighborhood, it was only a quick jaunt to Wales. He may as well stop by. When he got close to her door he heard music, so any question as to her being home went out the window. He knocked …

"Hello," some guy with dark hair and bright blue eyes answered the door.

"Who are you?" Draco asked accusingly. Ginny was not his girl and is completely free to see whoever she wishes. He has no right to complain but for reasons beyond him he wanted to. He wanted to know why men were answering her door in the late afternoon.

"I'm an invited guest," Palmer retorted, he turned around, "Gin are you expecting an extremely pale, bleach blonde guy?"

"Does he look mean and judging," Draco heard Ginny's voice say from inside the flat.

"Yup"

"That's just Draco you can let him in."

"Come in," Palmer stepped aside to let him in.

Ginny was sitting in a folding chair in the center of the room with her back to the door. There was some guy doing her hair. Dean was lounging in her arm chair. Draco walked around so he was facing her. "Why hello love, I didn't know I needed an invitation to come over?"

Ginny smirked, "oh that's just Palmer, he's really protective babe. Which reminds me you two never met, Draco, Palmer, Palmer, Draco. Palmer's my manager. This amazing man doing my hair is Serge and you know Dean."

"Nice to meet you all and as always Mudblood, it isn't a pleasure," Draco said as he took a seat at the foot of her bed. Ginny leaned forward and punched Draco in the chest, "OW, Weasley!"

"Don't call him that," she hissed.

Dean snickered, "better watch it there Malfoy or your girl will beat you up."

"It's nice to meet you." Serge said uneasily, Draco didn't really seem that nice to meet at all, "I'd shake your hand but my hands are kind of full," he kept tending to Ginny's hair.

"Sorry man," shrugged Palmer, "if I knew you were the beau I would have let you in right away."

Draco wasn't buying it. He had the distinct impression that this guy didn't like him. He was certain if he's her manager, he's seen them in the papers together. But that didn't matter anyway he wasn't expecting her to have company. This was surely putting a damper on things. He wasn't sure why, it's not as if he enjoyed being alone with her. Sure they talk more than they use to but he wouldn't describe them as friends even at times acquaintances seemed like a stretch.

"So what brings you by," Ginny asked curiously. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I just needed to ask you something… but we can talk about it later," he wasn't going to draw suspicions by plotting in front of her crew.

"If it's personal we can just step into the other room," she had this look on her face as if she knew he wanted to confirm dates.

"No it's fine," he said dismissively, "so what are you getting all dolled up for?"

"Dean and I are going to the opening night of something…"

"Centaurs, Goats, and Fairy Dust," Dean informed.

"How did you manage to get tickets to the opening night of a H. Mulligan play," H. Mulligan is the toast of the wizarding theater world. You had to know somebody who knew somebody just to get tickets for all of opening week.

"You're not the only one with connections," Dean smirked, "at least mine aren't rooted in evil." The truth was Wilford gave them to him. He didn't like H. Mulligan so he was more than thrilled to give his complementary tickets away.

"Please don't start that you two," Ginny sighed, "he got the tickets and we're going. I've never been to the theatre before so I decided to get dolled up for the occasion."

"Yeah that and Jeff refused to have one of his clients showing up inappropriately dressed to a high profile event. It would look bad on his CV," laughed Palmer.

"Thank you Palmer," Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're going to love it," Draco knew she would since she was so taken by the ballet. He looked off to the side and noticed the copy of _Quidditch Daily_ on the bed and picked it up. The Holyhead Harpies reserve team was on the cover. They were all wearing different variation of the same green flowy gowns and their hair blowing in the wind. They didn't look like a sports team at all. It seemed more like an ad for hair products.

"What do you think?"

Draco looked up at Ginny, "well it's definitely _soliciting_ something… something that's not Quidditch."

Ginny shrugged, "I know but at least we're on the cover."

The Harpies antics on the field were getting them some serious attention, their half price matches were selling out. Their team manager Darren actually showed up for their matches and began to refer to them by their names not just one of those reserve players.

The team was proud to be on the cover no matter how demeaning it was. They were proud of their results and glad to let the world know they were hired to sit on the bench for a reason.

Madame Dubuffet however was not pleased. She didn't like her team being turned into a circus but the board and the league did. She complained and tried to reason but it was either do it or be out of a job. She had been in the industry for over twenty years. Lately she's been thinking about retiring.

"Yeah," he flipped through the magazine. Each of the players got their own solo photo. Stats and answers to generic questions next to them. One of the questions was what do they look for in a man. Ginny's said tall, blonde, consistent scowl and a dry sense of humor. He wanted to laugh be he refrained. "I suppose this is supposed to be a description of me?"

She laughed, "I thought it was somewhat accurate."

"I feel that I should be offended."

"Then change"

"Never," he stood up, "I'm going to go. I'll speak to you later," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you guys, _Dean_," he let himself out.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

St. Mungo's Benefit for the new cardiovascular wing

Grand Ballroom Seymour Inn

Ginny had her arms around Draco's neck as they danced. Well swayed, she had two and half glasses of red wine and was feeling good. Draco tried to stop her reminding her of her pledge not to drink. Her response was a little red wine was good for the heart, which was completely appropriate considering they were at an event for the heart.

"Draco," she began staring up at him playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "You live upstairs."

"Yes I do"

"We could retire upstairs."

He looked her directly in the eye, "you know love. I see a pattern developing here. Every time you get drunk you always want to leave with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," their New Year's escapades were going to be lost to her forever.

"I'm not drunk, just a bit tipsy," she smirked. "Besides doesn't wine make you feel all _warm_?"

"Nope, I didn't have any."

"Well then we'll have to order some," she unwrapped herself from him and took him by the hand. She pulled him towards the door.

"Ginny I don't think this is a good idea," he really didn't but he was willingly going with her. Especially since he was getting the perfect view of her back, the low halter back showed her perfect pale freckle covered back. They left the ballroom and went down the hall to the lifts.

"Twelfth floor please," Draco told the lift operator.

"Right away sir," he pushed twelve.

Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist and got closer to him, he removed her hands before she began exploring. He was not about to give the teenage boy a thrill. He kept hold of both her hands until they got off at the twelfth floor.

He led the way down the hall and unlocked his room door, he allowed her in first. He turned on the light and Ginny immediately grabbed him and kissed him. It wasn't the innocent peck they do for the public, her mouth was open and she wanted him in. She pushed his jacket down his shoulders and he took it off, he unclasped the back of her dress and let the top fall down. She tossed her backless cups to the side and pulled him back to her. Draco pulled down the zipper and pushed her dress down, she stepped out of it. He moved his hands down to her bottom and lifted her up. He walked her over to the couch and lay her down, he moved his kisses down her neck towards he chest. "Draco," she said breathlessly. He loved the sound of her saying his name.

"Draco… Draco… Draco, are you there?"

Draco opened his eyes, he looked at the ceiling. He took the book off his chest and sat up. He had fallen asleep studying on the couch in his sitting room.

"Draco!"

He looked over to the fireplace, Ginny's head floating in the flames. "Yeah," he said groggily.

"Is everything alright you were supposed to be here forty minutes ago," she asked.

"Shit, your father's birthday party," he got off the couch. "I fell asleep. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok"

He rushed to his room to freshen up. He wasn't planning on falling asleep. He wasn't planning on dreaming about Ginny. It was just a dream, it meant nothing. There was no way in hell he wanted to be with her in that way. It's just she looked so wonderful when they went to the benefit, it was a surprise.

(***)

The burrow was buzzing for Arthur Weasley's birthday party. His children and his friends were bopping through the house in delight, and there was a spread of Arthur's favorite treats. The bell at the front door rang and Mrs. Weasley excused herself through the guest to answer it.

"Draco, lovely to see you again," she said politely allowing him in.

"You as well"

"Let me take your coat," he adjusted Arthur's gift so he could take it off.

"Where are we putting presents?"

"I'll take that, there's food in the kitchen help yourself," she smiled before walking off.

Draco looked around at all the faces he didn't know. He caught some of Ginny's brothers and there were a few other red heads, who he assumed were family. He never thought Arthur to be this popular; he was also surprised to see the Minister was there. He made his way through the people looking for Ginny.

He stuck his head in the kitchen. There were people in there but no Ginny. Ron was in there stuffing his face as usual. He went upstairs to check her room, he excused himself pass someone who just came out of the bathroom. When he got to her bedroom door he stopped, he heard voices on the other side…

(***)

"I remember when you would barely even look at me," laughed Harry. "That first time I ever came here."

"I was obsessed and flustered. What did you expect? I was a ten year old little girl."

She and Harry were sitting on the window sill in her old bedroom, having a surprisingly pleasant conversation.

"It was cute… I remember when you kissed me standing right there too," he pointed to the spot in front of the window.

"I remember too, it was right after you broke up with me. Right before you left me."

Draco opened the door to the room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the window sill. They both turned to look at him, Harry didn't look pleased. Ginny however smiled and immediately hopped off the sill and made her way to him.

She looked really good. It almost seemed as if she was in slow motion. The clack of the heels on her boots echoed across the floor as she glided towards him. The sound was the only thing to remind him that he was awake.

"Hi"

"Hey," he bent down and kissed her. "Sorry I'm late but I fell asleep studying."

"It's okay, are you hungry? I was waiting for you to eat."

"Yeah"

"It was nice talking to you Harry," she smiled at him before leaving the room with Draco.

"You look nice," Draco told her as they went downstairs.

"Thanks my mother asked why I was dressed for a funeral," she snorted. She was wearing a black sweater dress with, off black tights, and black boots.

Draco thought she looked amazing, "it could possibly be all the black but I like black."

They went into the kitchen. Ginny pushed the food at the end of the table over so there was room for her and Draco to sit.

"Your mother surely out did herself," Draco said taking in the spread.

Ginny shrugged, "it's what she does best," she began passing him things she knew he would eat.

"Draco I took your no red meat into consideration," Mrs. Weasley announced proudly entering the kitchen with an empty tray to be filled with more treats.

"I see thank you."

"Oh Ginny dear don't eat all that," Mrs. Weasley was alarmed by the amount of food on her plate.

"I'm hungry mother," said not bothering to look up from her plate. The way her mother went on about things it's a wonder she doesn't have an eating disorder.

"You're also a lady and nobody likes a pig," she turned her back to Ginny and went back to her treats.

Ginny sighed and put down her fork, "so when's Dale's dinner?"

Draco looked at her and then at her plate, "March 9..." Parents suck. At least it wasn't just his.

"It'll be nice to see her again," she said sullenly.

"She's really quite taken with you," he played with his own food.

"Draco when did you sneak in," asked Mr. Weasley entering the kitchen.

"Not too long ago. Happy Birthday," he said politely.

"Thank you"

"So Daddy, Draco and I are going to a dinner hosted by the artist Dale Collin's." Mrs. Weasley dropped her pan and went ridged. Mr. Weasley went pale. Malfoy looked from his face to his wife's back. Ginny continued, "She mentioned earlier on that you two knew each other."

"Oh that was so long ago," he answered nervously.

Mrs. Weasley turned around to face them. Her face was as red as her hair, her eyes nothing but slits.

"Well she spoke of you fondly. Apparently you two were once hot and heavy. She thought I would be interested in the information of you two shagging high."

"I KNEW IT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "You told me nothing happened!"

"It was before you and I ever got together!" He defended.

Draco looked at Ginny as her parents broke into an argument, she look satisfied. She looked as if she had brought it up on purpose, as if she wanted her mother's feelings hurt. It was cruel and Draco was proud.

"I'll buy you room service," Ginny looked to Draco, "so we don't have to stay for the rest of the fight."

"Ok" they got up from the table and left the kitchen.

"What's going on with them," Percy asked Ginny when she came out of the kitchen. All of the party guests were awkwardly looking at each other as Arthur and Molly's shouting filled the house.

"Apparently mum was not always the apple of our father's eye."

(***)

"I can't believe you have this," Ginny said pulling an album out of a box in Draco's suite, "You like the Pitchforks?"

"You sound surprised, I have excellent taste in music."

"Yeah when you get around all the classical shit," she said crawling over to the record player and putting it on.

"That just proves it, I can get pass the trends of my generation and admit that some music from the dawn of time is good."

They were in Draco's suite waiting for their room service. Ginny took the time to actually take in his space, since this is the most time she's actually spent in his room. He had been there for so long and other than his random stuff lying about, the room was so pristine you thought no one ever stayed in it. Ginny was sitting on the floor going through Draco's music collection or at least what he brought of it out of the three boxes that had some of his belongings from the Manor.

"God I love this song," Ginny said as the music began to play. "They're amazing live. Dean and I saw them when we went to Ruckus."

"You spend a lot of time with him, what's going on there?"

"He's my best friend," she shrugged, "we do everything together."

"As I recall you two seemed to be connected at the mouth back a Hogwarts."

She laughed, "we moved pass that, we've found we're better as friends."

There was a knock on the door, "Room service," someone called from the other side, Draco got up from the couch to answer it. He stepped aside so the young man could bring in the cart, he pulled his wallet out and tipped him, "thank you sir," he nodded, "have a good evening."

"You too"

"Whatever happened with you and Pansy Parkinson?"

"Oh god," Draco rolled his eyes as he brought their covered plates to the coffee table. He sat back down on the couch and Ginny scooted over to the coffee table and tucked her legs under her. "I wish I could forget."

Ginny laughed, "You didn't like her?"

"She's got a nice ass but she's annoying as hell. I broke up with her like five times."

"Why did you keep going back?"

"I didn't, I broke up with her once and she wouldn't listen. I had to jinx her so she'd get the picture," he explained digging into his food.

"She really did have few screws loose didn't she," Ginny said pulling the carrots out of her salad. Draco pushed his plate towards her so she could pile them on.

"That she did."

As she began to eat, she noticed the stacks of books in the corner. "Are all those for school?"

"No"

Ginny looked up at him, "then what are they for?"

"To read"

"I get that but why do you have them?"

"Because I like to read," He said as if it was obvious, "aren't I allowed to have a hobby?"

"Of course but I'm starting to think you're boring," she chuckled.

"I appreciate good literature," he reasoned.

"What's the square root of 62500?"

"250," he answered without hesitation.

She laughed, "I don't know if that's correct but Draco you're a nerd."

"I am not!"

She laughed harder, "Yes you are, you were late because you were studying, you find reading pleasurable and I bet you can tell me the ingredients of living death right off the top of your head."

"I don't see anything wrong with being knowledgeable," he knew exactly what was needed to brew living death but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"There isn't but it just surprises me. You live this rather frivolous life and this completely stunning room, which someone cleans for you every day…"

"That doesn't mean I can't be smart. Just because I'm accustom to a certain lifestyle doesn't make me frivolous, I think the fact that I'm studying in order to have a career squashes that notion."

"Why do you want a career?"

"I want to build something for myself."

"That's cool… this is so good," she said shoveling food into her mouth.

"Why does your mother always pick at you," he asked watching her eat. He knew she liked to eat. She always cleans her plate when they share a meal. She was nowhere near fat and she was an athlete carbs were her power source.

"Because she's a mother that's what they do and it's always worse for a daughter. I'll never be good enough for someone to want me and their sons; no one will ever be good enough for them."

"So you purposely bring up something that could potentially cause a fight," he smirked.

"She can dish it but can she take it? Just because you're a parent doesn't mean you have the right to make your child feel like shit," she picked up her glass.

"I like you"

She smiled, "only because you think I'm wicked."

That was true, he did admire the ruthless side of her but there was something about Ms. Weasley.

"Can I ask you something," Ginny pulled Draco from his thoughts.

"Yes anything," he said working on the food on his own plate.

"This is going to be beyond strange and you should feel free to say no."

"I'm always ready to say no."

"I was just wondering if you would…"

"Just spit it out," he looked up at her.

"… Will you have sex with me?"

Draco's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Did you just ask me to um… have um… sex with you?"

"Yeah your right it's stupid," she stood abruptly, "forget I asked, I should be going." She began to pull on her shoes.

"Weasley get back here?"

"No I'd rather just flee in terror."

"I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to take our faux relationship there," he said confidently hoping she would believe him because he more than anything would have loved to jump in the sack with her. After all he was the one having erotic dreams about her. But those weren't real feelings and he was going to suppress them.

She didn't really think he would say yes but it was worth a try. If anyone found out it wouldn't matter after all she was supposed to be dating him, the entire country already thought they were shagging. She just… had needs. "You're probably right but I should still go anyway."

He stood up, "Ginny this doesn't have to be awkward."

"That's easier for you to say, you're not the one who just got rejected."

"I'm not rejecting you I'm trying to keep our relationship business like. I already said I like you and even if you won't tell me I know you like me too but… we're _friends_?" It was a strain to say, "I think we should stay that way. So stop blushing and finish your dinner."

(***)

Ginny was tired and sore. After practice she had a meeting with Seamus and Palmer, the business side of the Quidditch business was kicking her ass. All she wanted to do was sleep. She unlocked the door to her apartment. Draco was sitting in her chair.

"How did you get in here," she whined closing the door.

"You told me where you hide your spare key that time you asked me to pick up your clothes," he explained casually.

She sighed, "You were supposed to forget after that one time," she dropped her stuff on her bed. "So what are you doing here all dressed up?"

"Dale's dinner"

Ginny closed her eyes, "I forgot, give a few minutes to change."

"Have you looked in a mirror, you're going to need more than a few minutes."

"Be nice or I'll make you go by yourself."

"Well your name was on the invitation as well."

"Oh god, I hate the idea of you and I being on the same invitation," she dragged herself to the bathroom. "People really think we're dating."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Yeah but still…" she spoke loudly so he could hear her, "you're you and I'm me."

""That doesn't mean we can't share an invitation… Gin you're my girl get over it," he rolled his eyes.

She came out of the bathroom, "never use such language around me again," she chuckled as she riffled through her closet. "Now what to wear…"

"Just throw on anything. I don't want to be late."

"It's just dinner"

"But I like Dale and I don't want to be rude."

Ginny pulled a black pant suit out of her closet and went to put it on. It was purchased during a Jeff chaperoned shopping trip and something she actually liked. It was also quick to slip into. She then tied her hair up at the top of her head.

"Let's go," she went over to her bed and dumped the contents out of her bag. She grabbed the few items she would need and put them into her clutch. She looked over to Draco, "are you ready?" He was just staring at her, no opinion clear on his face. She smiled, "do you like my outfit?" She stood up straight.

He looked her up and down. He could kiss whoever was responsible for dressing her. Because god knows she could use the help. She was wearing a black shiny pant suit. It was nicely tailored, showing off her curves. The way the jacket was buttoned up, it seemed as if she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She looked the most sophisticated he's ever seen her and to top it off… sexy.

(***)

"Draco darling," Dale beamed in delight when he and Ginny entered the private dining room where she was hosting her dinner. They were at Chow an expensive Asian fusion restaurant that hovered somewhere over London. The private dining room had black marble floors, black walls with gold inlaid historical magical scenes, and large floor vases in the corners with decorative bamboo and other sticks.

"Hello Dale," he traded kisses with her. "It's so good to see you."

"You too and Ginny, lovely to see you as well"

Ginny awkwardly traded kisses with her, "Yes, thank you for inviting me."

"Of course, you're my favorite patron's girl," she laughed. "I'm just so glad you two made it. Everyone here is such a bore, I've made sure you're seated by me. We're at the end, I just have to say hi to a few more people then I'll be right there," she hurried away.

"Let's find our seats," Ginny led the way through the crowd. There was a long dinner table in the middle of the room, low arrangements and candles all the way down the middle.

Their names were on the places near the head of the table. Draco pulled Ginny's chair out for her, she would never get use to his gentlemanly tendencies when they were in public. He sat down next to her.

"So how was your meeting?" He asked curiously.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you're taking an interest in my work."

"Well I sort of need to be informed of all things you."

She smiled slightly, "that you do… well it alright, invites and possible endorsement opportunities."

"That sounds promising."

"We'll see."

"Would you care for some wine," a waiter came over to them.

"Yes," answered Draco, "I'll have white."

"Very good," he filled Draco's glass, "and for you mademoiselle?"

"Oh no thank you," Ginny said politely.

"Very well… um if you need anything else let me know," he smiled slightly; "I'm a huge fan."

Ginny's face went red and she smiled, "thank you so much." She was flattered. She was excited she had fans. It was an amazing feeling one that she hoped she would never get use to.

"You've got quite the admirer there," Draco said when the waiter walked away.

"It's so surreal," Ginny looked around the room at all the people taking their time making it to the table. She saw Dale towards the other end of the table talking to a tall dark man, his back to her.

"You'll get use to it"

"Huh," Ginny turned her attention back to Draco.

"I said you'd get use it. Being recognized, having a fan base," he picked up his glass of wine.

"If I get use to it then my head will swell and that's something I don't want to happen," she explained.

"Your seat is right here darling," Ginny looked up when she heard Dale's voice next to her. She had shown the dark man she was talking to, to his seat. It was Blaise and the seat was right next to hers.

"So we meet again," Draco said across Ginny to Blaise.

"So it would seem, how are you Draco… Ginny," he asked politely.

"Fine how are you," Ginny asked almost timidly. She was hoping no one noticed how red she went when she saw him.

Only one side of Blaise's lips turned up slightly as he looked at her. "Great thanks. So Malfoy has gotten you into the work of Dale Collin's," he went on ignoring her blush.

"He's trying," she couldn't stand that he noticed but was grateful he didn't mention it.

"As I recall he's quite the collector so he probably has a great deal of pieces to inspire you."

"You're all getting acquainted I see," Dale said taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Actually we all went to school together," Draco explained.

"Oh wow, so this is like a reunion," she smiled as she signaled for the waiter to bring her some wine.

"Perhaps for them but neither one of them could stand me," Ginny laughed.

"Still can't," they both said at the same time.

Ginny chuckled, "apparently nothing has changed."

"Something changed," Dale put her hand on Draco's arm, "he's got eyes for you."

"Do you have eyes for me babe," Ginny asked him.

"Sometimes," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Things have most definitely changed," Blaise commented picking up his wine glass. There was a day if Draco even spoke to a Weasley he would go on about feeling as if he was going to vomit.

Dale sighed, "Once enemies now lovers such a dramatic tale."

Draco hid his face in his wine glass and Ginny decided now was the time to put her napkin in her lap. They were nothing of a sort and didn't like thinking about being with each other in that way. Especially since Ginny made a fool out of herself proposition him. Now the idea of them being lovers made them both feel sick.

"Draco here may be my youngest Patron," Dale went on ignoring their expressions. "Blaise was one of my favorite students."

"Zabini I wasn't aware you had any artistic abilities," Draco put down his wine glass. It was empty so continuing to hold it up to his face would have been silly.

"Not really that's why I needed instruction."

"He's being modest, he's needs to stop with the commercial crap and become a full time fine artist," bragged Dale. She picked up her knife clanged her glass to get everyone's attention. She stood up, "will everyone please take their seats."

Ginny sat there nervously wringing her hands in her lap as Dale welcomed everyone to her soiree. She was there with her fake boyfriend who Dale has yet again made reference to their non-existent sex life. On the other side of her was her fake boyfriend's old school friend who seemed to fine amusement in her coyness… he also had the most amazing eyes.

"Blush"

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is appreciated.


	14. QUABBLE

Chapter Fourteen

"Q.U.A.B.B.L.E"

Dean was leaning against the auditorium wall, his arms were crossed and he had a look on his face that dared his team to mess with him. He was making sure they didn't try to leave the Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its Endeavors annual conference. Everyone in the industry was required to attend and Dean found himself on babysitting duty.

Aidan Lynch stood up and began to excuse himself down the row, "ahem," Dean cleared his throat. Aidan looked up at him. Dean glared and pointed him back to his seat. He let his shoulders fall and returned to his seat.

"Hello Thomas."

"Wilford," Dean stood up straight and shook his hand.

"I see you're keeping your team in check."

He sighed, "They can be quite the handful."

"Where's Mr. Flannery this evening," Wilford asked accusingly.

"He's up in the box," Dean informed.

"At least he's here. I may have some news that will be of interest to you."

"What is it sir?"

"If you're willing to come back to the office, there's an opening in the league. We'll have lunch during the week. I'll have Penny send you an owl." Wilford didn't wait for Dean to respond and walked on to the front of the room.

Dean was beyond thrilled, he would love not having to go to Ireland everyday and love not having to work with Toby Flannery. "Sit down," he hissed at one of the players. He would love not to have to babysit grown men. The boring stuff was almost over. In about twenty minutes they would get to go have food and drinks and get photographed and do the glamorous part of their jobs.

(***)

Comet Rae had ten league cups under her belt, three British and Irish league player of the year awards, player of the year and two time winner of seeker of the year for the International Quidditch Association, she was voted Quidditch Daily's Player to watch, Rookie of the year, and player of the year. She has never been a reserve player in her life. Comet was an enigma among players. She was a member of an elite group. No one could ever deny that Comet was one of the best.

However she hasn't always been lucky. She's never been selected for a world cup team. The last two seasons have been the first time she has ever been benched for another. She's sat out due to injury and being punished for talking smack to the referee but never for the likes of Ginevra Weasley.

The season would be ending in a couple months and she knew her place wasn't safe. She's never shagged an international hero or national wealthy terrorist. Her skills have always kept her on the top. Ginny was good, she had the potential to be great but Comet knew she was better. It's just Ginny was better at other stuff.

(***)

"Hey Gin look it's Todd," Ann whispered to her as she pointed down into the lower auditorium. They were sitting in the balcony of the auditorium like all the other reserve players in the league.

"Oh you know she's not interested, after all her death eater boyfriend scared him off," laughed Sara.

"I wouldn't have been interested either way, he's full of himself," Ginny shrugged.

Ann snorted, "And Draco's not?"

"Oh he completely is," Ginny agreed, "but differently." It was the truth, he was conceded and smug but he was always that way it wasn't as if he made it off the bench and then changed his whole persona like Todd.

"Is he coming tonight?" Asked Sara, "I think you two are adorable"

Ginny looked at her, "I am too old to be adorable."

"Oh sweetie you're not," Ann put her arm around her, "when you get to be my age we can talk. You're still a teenager."

"I'm a grown woman," she pushed Ann's arm off of her.

"Usually people who declare they're grown aren't," Ann folded her arms.

That was arguable she has done some childish things like stage a completely fake relationship for personal gain. "Yes he's coming." Although she was only nineteen she didn't feel that young.

(***)

"My favorite Weasley"

"Oliver," Ginny grinned as he joined her Ann and Sara into the large receiving hall at the auditorium. It had been decorated with glitzy Quidditch décor and a buffet and bar had been set up. "Did you enjoy today's events?"

"No," he smiled, "I'd rather have all my teeth pulled."

"It wasn't that bad, do you know Ann and Sara," she introduced.

"Chaser and Keeper," he shook their hands, "it's nice to meet you ladies, Ginny talks about you two non-stop."

"She doesn't talk about you nearly enough," Ann got into man hunt mode.

Oliver smirked, "I'm sad to hear it, I thought she adored me."

"I do love it's just Ann would eat you alive, let's get a drink. If you'll excuse us," Ginny pulled Oliver away.

"There's really no point, Wilford won't allow them to service alcohol at these things."

"Mr. Wood, Ms. Weasley," a young photographer came up to them. "I'm from _Quidditch World_, would you mind if I take a picture."

"Not at all," Oliver put his arm around Ginny and she leaned into him. Apparently this was an exciting moment because other photographers came over and began taking their photo as well. They kept posing and acting as if they were having the time of their lives. Ginny was sure it had something to do with Oliver's standing as the man who broke her and Harry Potter up. Tomorrows headlines would probably say something about her cheating on Draco.

"You can't live without the spotlight can you?" Comet smirked as she approached Ginny after the band of photographers disappeared.

"Jealous," she smiled.

"Never, unlike you I've built my career myself not based on who I'm sleeping with," Comet smirked.

"Well as I hear it you're sleeping with no one," Oliver chimed in.

"Shut it Wood, we all know you're the biggest publicity whore of us all."

"That explains why _Wizards Fortune_ always names me highest paid player," he took Ginny by the hand and walked off. "Best we not create a scene," he whispered as they walked away.

"Isn't that your general MO."

"Yeah but the people who pay us are here. So we should be on our best behavior," he explained.

The room began to fill with murmurs everyone was looking towards the door. Mary Ryan had entered the room. The mob of photographers surrounded her. She was wearing this fabulous white sparkling robe. She smiled and posed as if this was what she did for a living. When Barry came over to greet her, she received him as if he wasn't a lying cheating husband.

"That's going to be you one day except you'll have a career," Oliver said noticing how captivated Ginny was by her.

"You think?"

"I know"

It was silly to want fame and fortune. They weren't things she morally thought were important but being glamorous was so different than anything she's ever been accustomed to. She liked moving on and changing into something else.

"Ginny," Darren beamed coming over to her. "Someone is dying to meet you."

"Who"

"Conrad Humphrey"

Conrad Humphrey was the owner of the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny had never met him. She's seen him in the top box during matches a couple of times. It was rare for a team member to get to meet him.

"I would love to but…"

"There is no but," Darren cut her off. "You're going to meet him!"

"I will but I'm waiting for my friend to arrive, when he's here we'll come say hello," she turned her back to Darren. She didn't know who that man thought he was. He belittles her hard working coach and decided to only learn Ginny's name when she had something he wanted.

Darren bit his lip and walked away. Normally he would have threatened until he got his way but she was the star of the moment. And he had the distinct impression the friend she was waiting for was once on trial for his involvement with Lord Voldemort and had a notorious mean streak.

"Ginny he's the team owner," Oliver stressed, "have I not taught you nothing?"

"I'll meet him. I just don't want to give Darren the satisfaction."

"DRACO!" Ginny turned to look as her supposed boyfriend entered the room. He stopped and allowed his picture to be taken. It seemed as if he counted to five before he trudged through the mob and made his way over to Ginny and Oliver.

"All this for a conference," he said looking around.

"Yup and we got the extreme pleasure of listening to the new league rules all day," drawled Oliver.

"They mentioned no alcohol during active season after every other rule," laughed Ginny. "Are you for a punch?"

"Is that your way of telling me they're not servicing alcohol," if he knew that, he wouldn't have bothered showing up.

"Yes," he turned to leave she pulled him back, "stop being silly. Let's go meet the owner of the Harpies."

"I don't want to meet the owner of the Harpies."

"Neither do I, so I shouldn't have to do it alone," she took his hand, "Oliver if you'll excuse us."

"So is there something special I'm supposed to say?"

"No, I've never met him…" she pushed her way through the crowd looking for the husky man. She could have found Darren and asked her to introduce her but she felt it better to be bold and do it herself. She spotted him surrounded by a group of people laughing and smiling, probably just to kiss his ass. She straightened her shoulders a bit and approached, still pulling Draco with her. However…

"Ginevra Weasley," Conrad Humphrey, exited his circle of admirers and approached her. He extended his hand.

"Hello Conrad Humphrey," she shook his hand.

"Everyone calls me Mr. Humphrey," he smiled at her, "but for some reason Conrad seems alright coming from you."

She smirked, "I'm flattered. This is my friend Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy"

"Mr. Humphrey," they shook hands.

"Well Ginevra, I have been quite excited to meet you. You are certainly something on a broom…"

"Mr. Humphrey, it's so lovely to see you again," Comet jumped right in front of Ginny.

"Yes Comet it's lovely to see you too," he smiled at her awkwardly, "but I was just speaking to your team mate Ms. Weasley and her friend."

Comet stepped aside and pretended as if she hadn't notice Ginny was there. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't aware you were there. Sharing tales of the bench?"

Ginny just smiled, she could play this a couple ways. Be taken by Comets ribbing or she could act far beyond her years and be mature in front of a man who could fire her.

"She wasn't but now that you're here, how about you share some since that's where you've been sitting lately," or she could allow Draco to do it for her.

"Draco, please," Ginny scolded tenderly, "_Constance_ was just teasing. Quidditch has a long history of good natured ribbing."

"It also has a history of people pointing out when they are better players than others _Ginevra_," Comet said with a sneer.

"Now, now ladies, that's quite enough," Conrad hushed them, "you're both very skilled and I'm proud to have you as harpies; Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy would you care to join me in private for a drink?"

"That would be lovely," answered Ginny.

"Right this way," he extended his arm, "Mr. Malfoy you seem like you'd enjoy a finely aged scotch?"

"That I do" they said walking off. Comet stayed behind red in the face for not being invited.

(***)

There was a private room off the main hall. It was dark and smoky from all the team owners' cigars. The room was quiet, just soft chatter throughout. There was a single guy behind a small bar mixing real drinks and a couple of women servers walking from one small seated area to another.

Conrad chose a grouping of arm chairs in the center of the room. A server immediately came up to them.

"Good evening, what can I get you?"

Conrad indicated for Draco and Ginny to order first, "scotch rocks and a cranberry juice," Draco ordered for both of them.

"I'll have a scotch rocks as well," Conrad told her before turning completely to Ginny. "So what made you decide to get into Quidditch?"

She shrugged, "that's always the question isn't it?" She didn't really have an answer it wasn't really a lifelong dream, "well I thought I was pretty good, I enjoy it and my mate was working for Wilford and got me into tryouts. I didn't really have plans for the future." When she was in her final year of school the only thing she knew for certain was she was going to marry Harry.

"Look how great it turned out. Who do you know in Wilford's office," he asked curiously.

"Dean," Conrad raised a questioning eyebrow, "he was his assistant."

Understanding appeared on his face, "you mean Thomas."

"I probably should have said his full name. Dean Thomas."

"He works for the Krestals now, rumor has it there's a new position for him opening up in the league office," Conrad said as the waitress sat their drinks down on the table in the center of them.

"Look at Dean moving up in the world," drawled Draco sarcastically.

"You don't like him," asked Conrad, "he's Wilford's right hand man."

"No I don't," is all Draco said disappearing into his glass.

"We all went to school together, they never got along," explained Ginny. "But he's my best friend and was nice enough to get me in."

"You're just amazing. Who knew there was all this raw talent sitting right on my bench," Conrad was in complete awe of her. He would be in complete awe of anyone who finally sold out his reserve matches. "The way you work the broomstick…"

Draco choked on his scotch, Ginny shot him a look. He was trying not to laugh, he wasn't sure if the man knew how suggestive he was being.

"It's magnificent," Conrad finished.

"Thank you," Ginny handed Draco a napkin. "You're dripping dear. Well I'm good with the tricks because I taught myself to play by moonlight. I had to steal my brother's brooms when they were sleeping because they would never let me play with them. Let's just say I've had to save myself quite a few times and I've gotten pretty good at it."

"None of them wanted to play professionally?"

"We actually thought my older brother Charlie would, he's a dream player but his heart was elsewhere."

"Yeah with Dragons," added Draco.

"Dragons," Conrad's eyes went wide!

"All of her brothers are a bit kooky," informed Draco. Ginny reached over and punched him in the arm. "Ow love!"

"They are not," she defended.

"They really are the only normal thing about them is their pure hatred of me," he massaged his arm.

"You two are fun," Conrad picked up his scotch.

"You think so," wondered Ginny, "because most people can't stand us." Absolutely no one wanted to see them together. Those who weren't aware of their past generally are confused by their bickering. Well everyone except for Dale who's crazy enough to think its passion.

"No you're great."

"Oh Conrad," Wilford approached, "I see you're entertaining the star of the moment."

"Yes I am," Conrad stood to shake the man's hand. "Do you know Ginevra?"

"Yes I do, how are you Ms. Weasley? I'm happy I haven't had to call you on the carpet again," Wilford smirked.

Ginny blushed, "I am too, I'm quite well and yourself?"

"I'm wonderful and happy that today's festivities went on without a hitch."

They were so boring Ginny didn't think there was anything festive about them. "I'm being terribly rude. This is my friend Draco Malfoy."

"How do you do," Draco stood and shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you…" he looked Draco up and down as if he was comparing the actual man to his known image. Draco was checking Wilford out as well, neither one of them thought the other was as scary as their reputation.

"Will you join us for a drink?" Conrad offered.

"No I can't, I have some business to attend to. You enjoy your evening," Wilford walked away.

"Why are people so scared of him," Draco asked as he and Conrad sat down.

Conrad shrugged, "he's rather large and notorious for ending people's careers. I knew him in university as the king of keg stands so he doesn't really frighten me."

Both Draco and Ginny smiled, they traded looks and kept their laughter to themselves. Conrad had just destroyed Wilford's image. Now every time Ginny saw him, she was going to imagine him dancing around his old eating house acting like a common frat boy.

(***)

Ginny excused herself from Draco and Conrad to run to the loo. She went back out into the lobby full of people. She stayed close to the wall hoping to not call attention to herself, she didn't feel like smiling or having her picture taken. She climbed the stairs to where the balcony entrance was. She knew there was another bathroom up there and she was hoping it would be empty.

She opened the door to the ladies room, she stopped in her tracks. "Sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here," Ginny said to the reflection of Mary Ryan. She was standing at the sinks fixing her makeup in the mirror. The tall slender blonde woman always looks so glamorous and perfect in photos and when Ginny saw her from afar earlier in the evening she looked just as perfect. Now only standing a couple feet away she was exactly what she seemed. Mary Ryan's got it going on.

"It's alright…its Weasley isn't it," she said continuing to fix her lipstick.

"Yes," Ginny was surprised she knew, she thought all the woman did was look pretty. She didn't actually think Mary Ryan queen of Quidditch wives actually followed Quidditch.

"Surprised I know who you are?"

"Yes I am," she answered honestly.

"Well you're very good at what you do."

"Well Dubuffet is a very good coach," she said modestly.

Mary turned from the mirror to look at her. She raised an eyebrow, "that's not what I meant. Dating Harry Potter, making out with Oliver Wood, publicity dates, pulling tricks on your broom, and romantically linking yourself to a wealthy man who's famed for being on trial for terrorism; you've got this world wrapped around your finger."

Ginny would normally pretend to have no idea what she was talking about but there was something about Mary Ryan. She had this presence that demanded truth and attitude that said she didn't care if you were full of shit. She smiled slightly, "I didn't realize I was that transparent."

Mary smiled, "you aren't, and you've got this genuine humbleness about you. It makes you seem shy and innocent and people like it. Like your _boyfriend_," she said as if she didn't believe they were really together. "He saw it in you, that's why he needs you. You make him seem like a better man, make people look pass the little mess he got himself into a couple years ago."

"People say you don't leave Barry because you'll be left with nothing but a twelve year old."

She chuckled, "I'm the envy of every thirty something woman. I'm married, to a wealthy man, I've had a child and my body shows no evidence of that. My life seems so perfect full of unimportant nail appointments and shopping trips in Paris… but Barry cheats on me left and right. Everyone knows it, yet I'm still the envy. I've been with the man since I was fifteen years old and I hate him but I love him too much to leave him." She turned back to the mirror and put her lipstick back in her handbag. She kept her back to Ginny as she spoke, "Weasley this is a hard life, so before you go any further ask yourself what you're willing to sacrifice. If I were you I would keep an eye on that Malfoy character," she turned towards her and headed for the door. "He may turn out to be more than you bargained for."

(***)

When Ginny came out of the bathroom, Draco was leaning on the banister looking down at the party guest. She walked over to him, "what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for you?"

"How did you know I was up here," she leaned on the banister next to him.

"Oliver said he saw you come up here. Conrad, had some business to attend to but he said have a great night and he's sending an invitation for tea."

"You must have charmed him when I was gone," she said softly.

"I doubt it… I think he likes your legs." Ginny lightly elbowed him. "What's wrong with you Weasley?"

She turned to look at him, "we don't quite fool everyone."

He shrugged, "I suppose there's hope for the world yet. There are still a few people who aren't dense enough to buy our little charade."

"That's true but that leaves no hope for us. We're quite ruthless going through all this."

"Not ruthless but ambitious"

"Ambition can be bad"

"Without it you wouldn't be where you are today. Look at this Ginny," he gestured out over the crowd. "This wonderfully fake life is what people work tirelessly to achieve. They want to sparkle and have their photo taken, it's a dream."

"Mary Ryan thinks you may be more than I bargained for," she fully turned to face him.

"Mary Ryan is a daft bint with nothing better to with her life," he stood up straight and faced her.

"You know, I don't think she is… you're not what I expected."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I'm better right?"

"I was thinking more like strange."

"Q.U.A.B.B.L.E"


	15. To Amalfi With Love

Chapter Fifteen

To Amalfi with Love

"No Ginny," Etienne grinned as Draco walked down the dock towards the boat. Well it wasn't actually a boat but a yacht, a 500 foot yacht to be exact. Owned by Gunter father's a corporate attorney from old money. It was bright and sunny in the south of France where they were setting sail for their week of fun in the sun. They were going to drop anchor off the Amalfi coast. Normally they would then travel to the main land and stay in some decant hotel but since they were young they would just stay on the boat. It was their way of camping.

"Nope, she's still on active season," the sunglass clad Draco joined Etienne near the entry. She really was working but he didn't bother to invite her, having his supposed girlfriend around would ruin his fun.

"You're luggage Mr. Malfoy," one of the staff members came up to him to take his bag. Their camping trip came with a complete staff.

"That's a shame. I was so looking forward to seeing her again."

Draco knew he probably wanted her there to grill her. Etienne had this way of politely interrogating people. Since Draco never really had girlfriends, he was sure Ginny sparked his curiosity. "I bet you were."

Etienne was one of those humbly arrogant aristocratic types. He thought he looked good and was the panicle of perfection and if you argued he was not he would right you off as stupid. He knew his place in society and he may be open to the rest of the world but he knew there were lines you did not cross. That was something all his friends had in common. It was one thing to befriend or casually date a Quidditch player but to marry one was a definite no.

Draco wondered how they would react when they found out. A few years ago Gunter was hot and heavy with this German actress. He claimed they split because he was ready for something new. The truth was he wouldn't marry his girlfriend of five and half years. Well given the size of his father's yacht, he would have had a lot to give up.

They turned around as a sound like a gun shot through the air. A carriage appeared out of know where, the driver climbed down and opened the door. A clean cut man climbed out, he reached back and helped out, "Bonjour!" Sophie waved at them.

She spoke with the driver and the staff member who approached them about her luggage before making her way towards them. The man right behind her, "ca va," she asked trading kisses with Draco and then Etienne.

"Ca va bien," Draco responded, "qui est votre ami?"

"Oh my god," she beamed, "I forgot I hadn't told you the news. This is my fiancé Yves Dubois."

"Fiancé!" Etienne's eyes bulged out of his head, "When did this happen? C'est quoi ce bordel!"

Draco was missing something…

"Hey, ne commencez pas à cette merde," Draco and Yves watched as Etienne and Sophie began to swear at each other in French.

"Well Yves, I'm Draco," he introduced himself as the two kept arguing, "this is just a typical day, welcome to the family."

"Thanks," he smiled awkwardly. "Sophie has told me so much about you."

"I can't say the same about you. Then again I'm still sort of getting back into the swing of things. But Dubois any relation to …"

"Henri," Yves cut him off, "Yes, he's my father." Yves Dubois was the son of president de magic Henri Dubois. His family owned the Pelican, Turin Group which owned most of Frances publications and was the country's largest wine manufacture. That's one way to win an election own the controlling interest of the papers writing about the race.

"Baise salope," Etienne muttered and stocked away.

"I'm so sorry darling," Sophie apologized to Yves, "now as I was saying Yves this is Draco and of course you already met that ass Etienne."

"We actually already introduced ourselves," Yves explained.

"HEY!" The three of them looked up. Perry was leaning over the top deck rail. "Are you guys coming or what? Let's get this party started," he did a little dance. "Italy here we come!"

(***)

The anchor was lifted and they began moving towards the Amalfi coast. Everyone began to settle into their cabins. Draco was in his room unpacking when there was a knock on the door that led to the bathroom. The door opened and Gunter stuck his head in, "are you decent?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you opened the door," Draco looked up at him from his suitcase.

He chuckled and fully came through the adjoining bathroom, "I'm right next door." He plopped himself down on Draco's bed. "So where's Ginny?"

"Why is that the first thing everyone asks," he began hanging up his clothes.

"She is your girlfriend and you have left her to go abroad."

"I'll only be gone a week besides she has a job she can't leave."

"Dating a working girl," he chuckled.

"You should know something about that," Draco said with his back to him. Gunter was quiet; he looked over his shoulder at him. He was pretending to be distracted by his nails. "Sorry."

"Hm," he looked up at him as if he hadn't heard him at all.

"Don't play that shit with me," he went over and pulled his bag off the bed.

"Yes I dated someone who was not appropriate," he said exasperated, "although I didn't tell you I know that all of you know we broke up because I wouldn't marry her. I threw five and a half years down the drain! Well fuck me for believing in tradition!"

"I would rather not thank you."

Gunter picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "That's not what I meant… just don't fuck it up, for you or her."

The door burst open and Perry hurried in, "the wheels are in motion, party on the deck at sunset as soon as we dock. Etienne has been mad with planning… well he's got the staff mad with planning. We don't have enough rations to feed an additional hundred people."

"Where the hell does Etienne plan on finding a hundred people," asked Draco taking a seat on the edge of his bed next to Gunter.

"In town," explained Perry, he was hopping about in excitement in front of them. "When we dock the crew is heading to shore for supplies and Etienne to spread the word. He's in the floo now hiring boats to shuttle the people from shore."

"This is in response to the news Yves is Sophie's fiancé," Gunter reasoned. "I'll kill him if he destroys my father's boat."

"So what's the deal with Etienne and that Yves character anyway," asked Draco.

"I don't know, it's not as if he and Sophie have been together in years," said Perry. "But clearly she knew he wouldn't take it well because she waited to tell him."

"How long have you two known?"

"Since November, she flooed me immediately," laughed Gunter, "I can still hear her scream ringing in my ears."

Etienne and Sophie dated for about eight months when they were teenagers. After Sophie laughed in eight year old Draco's face on the beach when he made a pass at her, she struck up a conversation with him. Later she introduced him to Etienne. At first Draco didn't like him. He beat him out for the girl. He was sixteen and his and Sophie's family were on holiday together, they had been together for about four months at the time.

"Yves' alright, he's very respectful of our friendship. He rarely intrudes but I think Sophie wanted him to come," explained Gunter. "Their engagement has only been about six months but they've been together for about three years. It began when you were having your troubles so I suppose that's why she didn't tell you."

"So this is where you all are," Sophie leaned in the doorway, "I suppose you're in here talking about me?"

"No," all three of them said innocently.

She laughed, "Which means you were. But anyway look," she joyous ran to Draco, she extended her left hand so he could see her engagement ring. "What do you think?"

Draco looked at the large square sapphire, "it's beautiful. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you haven't been around much and since I knew you were coming today I thought it would be nice if you two met in person," she explained.

"Was he picked by your parents?"

She laughed, "No I lucked out falling for a parental approved man. I really do love him. My mother is planning this huge wedding, we could get married right now for all I care but since I'm her only child I figured I'd let her have her fun. But of course I get final veto power. She can't stand the dress I designed. The silk is being spun as we speak. She also can't stand my choice of bridesmaids."

"Who did you pick?"

She grinned, "Draco will you be one of my bridesmaids," she asked hopefully.

"Say yes man," Gunter elbowed him, "can't leave Perry and me to stand by her alone."

"Will I have to wear pink taffeta?"

"No," laughed Sophie.

"You are my best girl how could I possibly say no."

"Perfect!" She wrapped her arms around him and plopped down next to him.

The boat suddenly began to speed up throwing them all backwards on the bed and Perry tumbling to the floor. Gunter pulled himself up off the bed and charged to the door, "Etienne! If you destroy my father's boat you're paying for it," he shouted as he set off to find him.

(***)

As the sun set on the water, Etienne's party was beginning to get underway, the champagne had been popped and the deck was swarming with people. There seemed to be a larger number of women than men which was an Etienne's specialty.

His instant party was great, but parties were his specialty. He even managed to round up some Italian rock band.

"We've got company," Sophie came over to Draco and wedged herself between him and the woman who was trying to sink her claws into him. The woman huffed, rolled her eyes and stocked away.

"Thanks Soph," drawled Draco. He thought she had potential.

"Well as I was saying, we've got company and someone back in England may not like you on the cover of the tabloids with other women."

Draco turned around and looked out towards shore. A small row boat was speeding across the water, two men with cameras with extremely long lenses were snapping away. Draco rolled his eyes, "they might be here because of your Ministers son fiancé."

"That's true but you're the one dating a Quidditch player. I know she's only a reserve but she's making quite name for herself. One that apparently is following you," Sophie walked away.

That was the bad thing about pretending to date Ginny the fame. He was an heir not a celebrity although his trial brought him fame but it wasn't Quidditch star fame. Since his relationship with her he's been treated by the press like a celebrity and it was kind of annoying. He moved away from the rail hoping to not be seen.

"Hi Draco"

A young woman got in his way. The golden haired girl his father had been trying to set him up with was standing in front of him, "You're um… Greengrass."

"Yes, Astoria"

"Well Astoria what are you doing here?" He wouldn't put it pass her father to orchestrate her being here at this exact moment. He didn't inform his parents of the trip but it was possible.

"That guy Etienne invited my friend," she explained, "I couldn't let her venture out to some strange boat alone. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Likewise, enjoy the festivities," he said before walking away.

The party had ended and everyone had been kicked off the boat. Well everyone who didn't become a conquest of one of the boats occupants. Draco climbed the stairs to the deck, he expected it to be empty but Astoria was sitting on the couch looking out over the sea.

"What are you still doing here?"

She jumped, startled by his voice. She looked over to him, "I'm waiting for my friend."

"The one who was invited," he walked over to her. That explained who Etienne was downstairs making noise with.

"Yeah… I just didn't want to go back to the hotel alone."

"The Italian Riviera isn't exactly known for its mean streets," he pointed out.

"I know I would just feel more comfortable. But if you would prefer I go…" she stood up quickly.

"It's not my yacht I could care less," he crossed the deck to where the remnants of the buffet were set up. "If you want I'll take you back. You shouldn't have to sit here and wait for your friend to finish shagging." He grabbed a bottle of firewhisky.

"Okay thanks."

"I'll be right back," he disappeared below the deck again and went back to his room. "I won't be joining you," he handed Gunter the whiskey; "I'm going to go take a straggler back to shore."

"How did you get stuck with that job, just call a water taxi?"

"It's a hassle but I know her… sort of."

"_Her_," Gunter raised an eyebrow.

"Yes her," he left the room.

(***)

Astoria and Draco climbed into the small boat suspended from the deck. He began to lower them slowly down to the water. They both sat there silently when they were completely lowered. Astoria helped him untie the boat. With the tap of his wand it began moving steadily towards the shore.

This was an awkward ride. He didn't know what to say to her, their parents wanted them engaged. The way she approached him, he had a feeling that she wanted them engaged too. He could have just had a crew member bring her back but he did feel a little bad. He's been rude to her and all she was doing was what she was breed to do.

As they approached the dock, he reached out and took hold of it. He climbed out. Astoria tossed him the rope so he could secure the boat. He them extended his hand to help her out.

"How far is your hotel?"

"You don't have to take me, it's not too far. This was so nice of you," she said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No it's alright, I'll take you."

"It's just up the street," she began leading the way. They walked down the dock and out onto the quiet cobbled street.

As they walked he took her in from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, she was perfect. She was tall and skinny had the perfect amount of turn in her hips. Stunning long legs, the kind of breasts that were small enough to stay perky without a bra. The kind that would be described as cute, her wavy golden hair smelled of peaches and her blue eyes were dazzling. She looked like a model but the only real women who looked like that were society women.

It was arguable if they could be considered real. He didn't know what was more disappointing that Astoria was the type of woman he generally would choose or that his father knew him so well.

(***)

She unlocked the door to her room, "do you want to come in for a drink?"

"Sure," he followed her inside. She turned on the lights to the colorful living space. He took a seat on the sofa and stared at the large abstract painting hanging above the fireplace.

"What would you like?" She said from the bar behind the sofa.

"Scotch rocks"

She poured him his drink and made herself a white wine spritizer. She walked around the couch and sat down next to him, "here you go."

"Thanks… so what brings you to Italy?"

"My friend and I just decided we wanted to get away for a few days. What better place to come," she shrugged.

"Yeah, it's beautiful here," he took a sip of his drink. "This room is spectacular."

"I think it is too but my friend thinks this room is too bright and there aren't enough shoe stores in town," she giggled.

Draco smiled, "I don't think shoes and holiday go together."

"Is shopping stressful for you?"

He smirked, "no, I meant they're the ultimate symbol of binding."

She looked down at his feet. He was wearing grey boat shoes, "are those comfortable?"

"Very much so"

They both went back to their beverages. This was very uncomfortable.

"Your father didn't send me here," Astoria broke the silence placing her glass on the coffee table.

"I didn't think he did."

"Yes you did," she began to play with her hands. "I know he thinks I'm right for you and my parents strongly agree. I understand that you want to do your own thing but… I um, I do like you despite your efforts to be rude to me."

"You noticed that."

"Yeah, I know I'm not the brightest but I can understand when someone is trying to hurt my feelings."

"Sorry about that, you were just doing what you were taught."

"Yes but I've had a crush on you since I was eleven," he didn't say anything. So she looked up at him, he was staring at her. His mouth open slightly, a confused yet surprised look on his face. "What?"

"How could you have had a crush on me when I just met you?"

"I was in your house, I'm only a couple years younger," she explained.

"Hm," he looked away from her. That sounded vaguely familiar, "That's right, I think Ginny told me that."

"Yes the lovely Ginny Weasley," she picked up her glass again. She took a large gulp before she said, "Your girlfriend, how's that going?"

"One year Saturday," he answered.

"That's nice," she stood up. Draco watched her kick off her shoes, "if you'll excuse me a moment," she crossed the room and went through a door. He knew it was a bedroom, she left the door open.

Draco sighed. It was going to be one year since he began to pretend to date Ginny Weasley. It was his idea and he a good reason to suggest it. It was working out great but it was Weasley. A girl he couldn't stand. She was poor, annoying, and someone he still had trouble admitting to people she was a friend. She was someone he shouldn't be missing, someone he shouldn't be thinking about. He was Draco Malfoy…

Malfoy stood up and went into the bedroom. Astoria was in the corner poking around in the closet. He went over to her grabbed her around the waist and turned her around, "Draco what…" she didn't get a chance to finish as he pressed his lips against hers. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

(***)

"It took you a long time to take that girl back. Breakfast will be ready 20 minutes."

Draco leaned against the railing near Gunter, "I want a girlfriend."

Gunter looked at him oddly. He was fully aware that Draco hasn't had a real girlfriend in the past. He was strictly love em' and leave em' and ignores those who put their daughters in front of him on a silver platter. But Gunter was pretty sure his first girlfriend was back in the UK waiting for him, "don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Then what's Ginny?"

Draco sighed, "Please don't tell anyone," Gunter nodded in understanding, "we're not really together. Our relationship is a charade."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because after my _little incident_ as you guys like to call it, I was blacklisted. I even had trouble getting my hotel room. My little incident wasn't little it was an extreme fuck up," he said seriously. "I kept running into Ginny by pure coincidence, she was trying to get off the bench and I was trying to get into a benefit so I asked her to marry me. I could get her first string and the cute humble poor girl makes me look reformed and into the tangled web of lies we weave."

Gunter stood up straight that was a lot to take in. "I have several questions about what you just said but you're engaged?"

"Technically yes but we're pretending to date first."

"You need to be careful this is going to blow up in your face."

"It already has… I like her. I really like her. Sure we've never liked each other growing up and we've become friendly but Ginny Weasley is someone I would love to date."

"She doesn't feel the same?"

"I'm about 99.9% sure she doesn't."

"But on the bright side your plan worked."

"Yeah but this is a problem," Draco sighed.

"It surely is because you're still acting like your old self. Perry told me what you guys got up to when he was in London and I'm assuming you returned here at sunrise after a shag," Gunter pointed out.

"That's what we do."

"If she does like you or if she ever will she's not going to put up with the philandering."

"We have an agreement"

"The only agreement real relationships have is shag someone else and I'll kill you," Gunter was speaking from experience. "Take it from someone who has girlfriends and not dates."

"That's going to be hard."

Gunter shrugged, "when you're into someone it's not really that hard. That also means no one else will quite due. Since you've arrived back on the boat with this revelation about Ginny I'm assuming that girl was not quite right."

Draco looked away from him. Astoria was great but there was something wrong, "she was empty but she was tight."

Gunter grinned, "really?"

"Oh yeah"

"Nice."

Draco nodded in agreement, he and Gunter stood there staring off in the morning sunlight. It was so beautiful there, something really to marvel at. The honk of a water taxi is what pulled them from the trance of it all.

The cabin door opened and Etienne emerged with the girl he entertained. Gunter and Draco watched as he kissed the busty brunette before helping her climb down onto the taxi. He stood there and waited as it pulled away. He then went over to join the others.

"Morning," he grinned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Did you," Draco knew the man hadn't slept at all.

"I didn't sleep at all… but it felt so good."

Gunter shook his head shamefully and took a sip of his tea.

Draco punched Etienne on the arm, "what was that for?"

"Why did you invite Astoria Greengrass," he huffed.

"That's who you took back to shore," Gunter was surprised.

Etienne laughed, "If I would have known she was your betrothed then I wouldn't have. But I really had no choice in order to get her friend on this boat. Did you see her tits, masterful?"

"That's beside the point and what makes you think we're betrothed?"

"Perry said your father's been making moves," informed Etienne, "Gunter where did you get the tea?"

"Made it myself down in the kitchen but the staff said breakfast in a bit," he went back to enjoying his morning beverage.

"My father's not getting his way on this one," Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's alright. Angry is a normal state for him so he'll get over it," Etienne shrugged, "Unless you marry Ginny."

"That's not going to happen because he shagged Astoria Greengrass," Gunter told Etienne.

"Was she tight," Eitenne asked Gunter as if Draco wasn't there, "she looks like the type to be tight. Those waspy types never let anything in."

"She was tight," Gunter laughed.

"Nice one man," Etienne nudged Draco.

"Do you two realize you just had that conversation without me?" He couldn't believe these idiots were his best friends.

"Uh huh and you love it… but Ginny will never find out," Etienne dismissed it. "But why anyone would ever want to get married is beyond me."

"Is that why you're mad at Sophie," asked Draco.

"No, I just don't like Yves and she knows it. That's why she didn't tell me because she tells me everything," he said through gritted teeth. He wasn't a bad guy but Etienne and Sophie had been friends longer than their short relationship and they were still friends after. He thought his opinion counted. But given she was marrying the bastard it didn't. "I've completely lost it… I agreed to be maid of honor…for the bachelorette party we're going to a gentleman's club and she's not invited!"

"To Amalfi with Love"


	16. She Likes Me She Likes Me Not

Chapter Sixteen

"She Likes Me, She Likes Me Not"

Malfoy in Italy

Draco Malfoy took the Italian Rivera by storm this week. We spotted him on a yacht off the Amalifi coast with friends. The boat seemed to be swarmed with women who were not his girlfriend Ginevra Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies. How will our beloved ginger top take the news of her beau's philandering?

"The Tattler"

Ginny pulled open her door with every intention of rushing out. She was already late. However when she opened the door someone was blocking her way.

"Happy anniversary love," Malfoy smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hurriedly as she finished pulling on her jacket.

"I just wanted to wish you happy one year."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you're kidding right," she began to lock up.

"I think it's important to celebrate going a whole year without killing each other," he reasoned.

"Well you should have told me sooner because I have plans," she walked away to exit the building.

He followed, "what's up?"

She sighed and turned to him, "Malfoy, I have someplace to be like twenty minutes ago. You will not be welcome there. I would rather not have to deal with the headache."

_She likes me not_, he thought, "Is this about those photos from Italy?"

"I actually completely forgot about those but they won't help the situation." She crossed her arms, "I'm going to hang out with old friends and they don't like you."

"Oh"

He looked a bit disappointed, she sighed, "look how about I meet you for a late dinner afterwards."

_She likes me_, he smirked, "how about I come and then I take you for a late dinner?"

"You just want to stir up trouble don't you?"

"Oh you know it."

The Nasty Conundrum

Diagon Alley, London

The Nasty Conundrum was a small seedy bar on a side street of Diagon Alley. Despite its sketchy atmosphere it was extremely popular. It was mainly because of the two for one drink specials all night long.

Ginny had finally accepted Dean's invitation to get back to normal. It's not that she didn't want to see her old friends but she kept finding herself busy. Tonight could have been a happy reunion but with Draco tagging along there was a tossup. Either her friends could act mature and keep their mouths shut or there was going to be a brawl.

"So is Ginny coming," Hermione asked Dean hopefully.

"Yes, she said she was."

"It's going to be so great to see her," Hermione beamed, she was in a great mood and she couldn't wait to share. She and Ginny had never really been best buds but they had shared some moments that had brought them close together. To Hermione's great displeasure Ginny took some strange plunge into darkness a couple years ago and they've never been the same. She was hoping that the excitement would bring them back together.

"Hey," Ginny smiled nervously as she approached Hermione and Dean by the bar.

Hermione's face fell, "Hi," she said less politely then she had hoped. The presence of Draco behind her wasn't what she was expecting.

"Hey Gin," Dean said hugging her, "Malfoy, why don't you two get drinks we've got a table in the back."

Hermione and Dean went back to the others when they were out of ear shot Ginny said, "This is a bad idea."

"This is going to be great… can I get a firewhisky and cranberry juice please," Draco told the bartender.

(***)

"She brought him!" Ron was red in the face.

"Why yes Ronald I did," Ginny said stopping in front of the table. "Hi everyone, you remember Draco." Everyone sort of just grunted and groaned. Neville and Seamus busied themselves with their drinks.

"I believe the invitation was for one," Ron went on, Hermione elbowed him.

"Sorry guys but today's our one year anniversary and we wanted to spend it together," she went on as if she had been aware of the date the whole time. Not that Draco had shown up on her front step fifteen minutes ago and told her just to be annoying. "You won't have to put up with him that much, we have dinner plans later."

"Well I'm happy to see you," Luna stood and went over to her, "it's been too long Ginny."

"It really has," Ginny agreed as she hugged her. "So what have you been up to?"

"Just working at the Quibbler," she shrugged. "You know I've finally seen a purple horn snornack."

"That's great," Ginny lied she had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Hi Draco," Luna extended her hand.

Draco shook it, "still loony I see." Ginny punch him in the arm, "what she is."

"Stop that."

"It's alright," Luna smiled, "Draco never understood much, why should he have changed. There's a seat by me."

Ginny and Draco followed her to the other end of the table. Ginny sat in the only empty seat and patted her lap for Draco to take a seat. "Yeah right," she stood up so he could sit down and then perched herself on his knee. "Comfy?"

"Yes," she giggled.

"Well um, Ron and I have some exciting news," Hermione chirped merrily, even the sight of Ginny with Draco wasn't going to ruin her excitement. She tenderly took hold of his arm and leaned into him as she said, "we're getting married!"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Draco and Ginny nearly choked on their beverages.

"Congratulations guys," smiled Neville. "How long have you two been engaged?"

"About a month," answered Ron. "We wanted to tell you all together, since you are our closest friends with the acceptance of Malfoy down there."

"Does Harry already know since he's missed the announcement," asked Seamus.

"Yes he does," beamed Hermione, "he should be here soon," she shot Ginny a look down the table, "he had to work late."

Ginny sighed and put on a fake smile, "let's see the ring." Hermione extended her left hand across Luna so Ginny could get a look.

"It's there a stone in there," asked Draco.

Ginny hit him on the chest, "stop that! It beautiful Hermione, it really is." She was being honest. It was modest but as much as her brother gets on her nerves, she knows how much Hermione means to him. He probably saved up for months to get it for her. Hermione has always been so smitten with Ron he could have given her a ring from a cereal box she would have thought it was worth millions. "So have you guys set a date?"

"Not yet but I'm thinking maybe in the late fall or early winter," Hermione was going to attack planning her wedding with as much vigor as she does for defending house elves and planning her school schedule. "Luna, Ginny I would love to have you as bridesmaids."

"Of course"

"Yes," Ginny lifted her glass to her lips and wished for something stronger. She was surprised by the engagement but she did think they were too young being only twenty one and all. She couldn't say much because technically she's been engaged since she was eighteen to the man whose lap she's sitting on. A man she doesn't really like that much.

Suddenly the dynamic in the pub changed a bit. Something had caught the attention of many of the patrons. As the crowd opened a bit, it became clear. It wasn't a something but a someone, Harry had arrived. "Hey guys did Ron and Hermione already share the news," he asked happily as he pulled a chair over from another table.

"Yes they did and we should get a bottle of champagne to celebrate on me," Seamus hopped up and headed to the bar.

"You're the first of us to take the plunge," Dean laughed.

"What about you, how's Padma," Ron asked.

"She's great," he grinned, "she's overwhelmed its finals season and all. I'm far too young to think about marriage."

"Well if I didn't act fast Hermione would have run off with a complete tosser," Hermione hit Ron.

"I'm right there with Padma," Hermione agreed ignoring Ron's comment, "but I couldn't pass up seeing you guys. With Ginny…" She trailed off.

Harry's head shot up, he hadn't even noticed her sitting at the other end of the table. She wasn't really paying attention to him. She was sitting up a bit hirer than everyone else. An arm appeared around her waist. Draco who had been leaning back in the chair leaned up into her. It all became clear. His girl was sitting in his arch enemies lap.

Ginny stood up so Draco could get up. As she resumed her seat, she took notice of Harry, "hi Harry," she smiled as if it was nothing.

He pressed his lips closed firmly and awkwardly waved at her. He didn't want to say something that would end up in a fight.

"Excuse me Ms. Weasley," Ginny turned around to see who was talking to her. A young man was standing there was a copy of _Fit Witch_. "May I have your autograph?"

She blushed profusely this was not the best time for this to happen. Harry already thinks she's ruthless attention crazed Harpy. "Yes," she watched as he flipped the magazine open to the part where her spread was and handed her a marker. "What's your name?"

"Sven," he answered.

As Ginny wrote a few kind words she could feel them all watching her. When Draco got back she was going to have to insist they leave right away. "Here you go," she smiled handing him back the magazine.

"Thanks so much," he walked away.

"You are certainly becoming quite the popular little harpy," commented Ron.

"I wouldn't say that," she was hoping this wouldn't turn into something.

"Alright Champagne for all," Seamus announced he awkwardly placed his handful of glasses down.

"I would," Ron ignored Seamus, "autographs, parties, and a despicable boyfriend who spent last week in Italy cheating on you."

"When did you start reading tabloids Ron? I'm so impressed that you've moved on from I can read books," she shot back.

"Ginny he's a death eater and more importantly a two timing bastard," hissed Ron.

"I suppose you're talking about me," Draco said reappearing at the table.

"Yes we were I'd like to know where you get off cheating on my sister!" He jumped to his feet.

"Draco don't answer that," Ginny stood up. "Just because he was photographed standing next to a woman doesn't mean he cheated on me! We aren't going to talk about this!"

"Yes we are because you've become his floozy!"

"Ron you're out of line," Dean warned.

"She's my sister I can say what I want, did you see those photos of her in _Fit Witch_? They've got tramp written all over them," he went on.

"I think she looks great," muttered Seamus, "I'm proud of myself for getting her that gig."

"She's a trollop and now she's gone to shagging Malfoy!"

The next string of action happened so fast. Ginny hadn't even realized that Draco was no longer standing next to her. He tapped Ron on the shoulder, when he turned around Draco punched him in the face. Ron went falling to the ground, "I don't fucking care if she's your sister, if you ever disrespect her again me punching you is the least of your worries!"

Harry jumped Draco from behind and Ron got to his feet. He too jumped onto Malfoy, everyone quickly jumped from around the table as the three of them went falling into it. The table broke and glass and liquid went everywhere.

The three of them were rolling around trying to get a hit in wherever they could. Ron even took to pulling Draco's hair.

"STOP IT!" Ginny shouted as people in the pub began to crowd around. The three idiots ignored her and went on destroying the pub.

Exactly ten minutes later

Outside of the Nasty Conundrum

"Well you see officer this whole thing was just a silly display of testosterone," Ginny explained to the LES officer a few feet away from where Draco, Ron, and Harry were sitting on the curb being questioned by another officer.

"None the less we're going to have to take them in, disturbing the peace and the destruction of private property."

"_Really_," she asked seductively.

The officer smiled, "yes and if I listened to every woman who said _really_ like that then I'd be out of a job."

Ginny shrugged, "well it was worth a try."

"And I enjoyed it you can bail your boyfriend out at headquarters," he walked away.

"Ooo Ginny look what you've done," Dean joked coming up to her.

"Well I suppose I know how to shake things up."

"This was ridiculous, you and Malfoy dating isn't worth this," he said as they watched the LES officers escort them away. "Then again I know the truth."

"Yeah," she sighed, "want to come with me to the Ministry?"

"Nah," he looked at his watch, "it's not that late, I think I'll go surprise Padma with a late night snack. Perhaps she'll be up for a study break."

"You're so sweet."

"I know"

"You two still haven't…"

"No," he finished with a heavy sighed. "But I'm still working on it."

"Clearly, you two celebrate a year around this time too right?"

"February was our one year."

"What did you do?"

"We just had dinner but we're going to Paris at the end of next month."

"That's big"

"Not really it's just for a weekend. We wanted to do it up. But because she's a student it's hard. Now that I no longer have to go to matches on the weekend, we're going to take a four day weekend and just go," he shrugged.

"Sounds good"

"I'm out, I'll owl you tomorrow," he hugged her.

"Bye darling"

(***)

_Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement_, the voice in the lift chimed and Ginny stepped off. She went down the hall and through the double doors that read LES.

"Can I help you," the officer behind the desk asked Ginny.

"I just bailed out Draco Malfoy," she said as she handed the man the receipt she got from the cashiers office.

"It'll be a few minutes, you can take a seat over there," he pointed to the waiting area. There was no one there except a teary eyed young woman, an older couple whispering back and forth about the amount of noise on their block and a scruffy man handcuffed to a chair. Ginny took a seat away from everyone and placed her shopping bag down on the chair next to her.

She shouldn't be surprised that she was bailing Malfoy out of jail. It was bound to happen sooner or later. She just wished she wasn't the cause, she also wished her brother wasn't a jackass. She looked up as the doors to the back office opened. Draco came out escorted by an officer. He was taken over to the desk to sign some paperwork and get his belongings and shoelaces back.

When he turned to her she stood up and went over to him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come bail me out," Draco said as he put his wallet and wand back into their appropriate pockets.

Ginny smiled, "sorry, I didn't realize they'd have your bail set so soon."

"All they had to do was say Malfoy and I'm sure the judge hopped out of bed," he drawled.

"You're probably right but I stopped to pick up a few things," she held up her shopping bag. "I got pain killers, an ice pack, and chocolate frogs. But you can't have chocolate because you've been a bad boy."

He chuckled. _She likes me_ "only for you love."

(***)

"Would you like some tea," Ginny asked as she and Draco settled into her flat.

"Yes thank you," he said taking off his jacket and then going into her bathroom. He turned on the water as he waited for it to warm up he examined his face. His eye was a lovely shade of black and blue and there was a cut on his lower lip. If he kept getting into fights for this woman he was going to be permanently deformed. He lowered his face and splashed water on it.

But it was worth it, even if he was unsure of her feelings for him. She was his girl.

"Okay," Ginny began appearing in the bathroom doorway. She was twisting a blue packet in her hands. "Put this on your eye."

"What is it," he asked as he dried his face.

"An ice pack, it will make the swelling go down."

"That's going to take forever. Don't you know any magic?"

She rolled her eyes, "do you? It's magic Draco. Just put the damn thing on your eye."

He took the pack and followed her out. Draco sat on the edge of her bed and fell back. He closed his eyes and rested the ice pack on his right eye.

"Sit up," Ginny said standing in front of him, "Take these," she handed him two blue pills. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed, she handed him his tea to wash them down. "Drink this," she handed him a small vial with blue potion in it.

He drank it, "yuck," he chased it with tea. "You're not trying to poison me are you?"

"You should have asked that before you took the mysterious blue stuff," she took the vial from him and stood up.

_She likes me not. _He watched her go throw it out and then fix herself a cup of tea, "Some anniversary, huh?"

"Well it's been over for over an hour now," she placed her tea down on the end table. She went around the apartment and began to shut off the lights.

"What are you doing," he yarned.

"You're staying over."

"Oh am I," he was feeling drowsy but he was trying to sound as if he was offended by the implication. _She likes me._

"Yeah the potion is going to knock you out. Please take off your shoes before getting into my bed," she said settling into the arm chair. Only the small light on the table left on. She picked up her play book.

Draco kicked off his shoes and pushed himself all the way back on her bed. His eyes were getting heavier every second. He supposed he was staying over.

(***)

Ginny was engrossed in studying her playbook. You would have thought it was a gripping novel. She was so into watching the X's and O's move about the page demonstrating the plays that the knock on the door scared her. She took a look at the clock on her table. It was after two in the morning. It should scare her.

She got up and quietly went to the door as not to disturb Draco. She pulled the door open a crack slowly to see who it was, "Harry, what are you doing here," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Draco's sleeping.

"He's here!"

"Shh! Yes he is he's my boyfriend. He's been known to visit me," she looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry but I couldn't sleep…"

"So you thought you'd come all the way to Wales and wake me up."

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier," he explained. "I figured sooner was better than later."

"Well you were so great at keeping your mouth shut. I think you should stick with that," she hissed.

Harry sighed he didn't know why he was there why he couldn't just let it go. Let her go. "Ginny… I'm… I'm so frustrated."

Ginny looked over her shoulder to make sure Draco was still asleep. She quietly slipped out of the apartment. "You shouldn't be. I know you don't like Draco but I'm no longer with you so it shouldn't matter. Let it go."

"When I think about you and everything you stand for. I can never understand why you would even consider him even in a friendly way."

"Well I've changed, grew up and so did he." Ginny still thinks bad things about Malfoy but she will admit that he is trying to better himself and she can respect that. "You don't have to understand, I know you already think I'm the scum of the earth. But Harry you are no longer a part of my life, you're the one who saw to that."

Harry scoffed, "I just can't help but to think this is just some huge scheme to get publicity. Because you made it clear that's what you were after, _you_ saw to me no longer being a part of your life." He turned and left.

Ginny watched him walk down the hall and into the stairwell. She didn't know if she was ever going to stop feeling bad about him.

(***)

Draco's mouth was dry, his lips chap but his face was no longer in pain. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around Ginny's sun filled flat, all her clothes and random stuff thrown about. She was curled up in her chair fast asleep.

He climbed out of bed and stretched. He felt as if he had slept for twenty four hours. He crossed the room and went into the bathroom.

When he finished up in the bathroom he sighed as he looked around Ginny's humble flat. It was very her all over the place yet still charming. He liked her but he couldn't stand the mess. He bent down and picked up a pair of her discarded trousers. He looked around for someplace to put them. He turned around and spotted the large basket in the corner near her closet, he pulled off the lid and of course the hamper was basically empty. There was nothing in it but a towel and her knickers. He dropped the trousers in, something came over him and he couldn't help himself. He began to move about the room and picking up her clothes and putting them away.

All the books she had thrown about he put them on her shelf which was completely bare. The ones that didn't fit he stacked neatly next to it, he lined her shoes up against the wall near her closet. He even made her bed which she so graciously let him sleep in the night before. He was feeling pretty good.

Draco went over the kitchen. She had a couple of dirty plates in the sink. He opened her fridge. There were only old take out containers and a bunch of brown bananas. His girl was pathetic.

He stuck his feet into his shoes and quietly crept towards the door. He took her keys out of the bowl she drops stuff in on the chest near the door. He left himself out careful not to wake her.

(***)

Ginny smelled a sweet aroma. It was so pleasant it pulled her from her sleep. She began to yarn and lifted her arms in the air to stretch, "shit!" She fell from her chair to the floor. She had forgotten she fell asleep there.

"Are you alright"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Draco leaning over her. His eye was black but there was no swelling, the cut on his lip had already begun to heal. "No," she used the edge of her bed to pull herself up into a seated position. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room. "Did you clean my flat?"

Her clothes were no longer thrown about the place. Her random odds and ends had places on the shelf. She climbed to her feet. She looked over to her kitchen. Her dirty dishes were gone and there was food, "and you made breakfast?"

"So I put your dirty clothes it the hamper," he shrugged.

"And made eggs," she was surprised. She grabbed a fork and stuck it right into the pan, "really good eggs. Where did you get eggs?"

"I went to the store you don't really have any food. It was the least I can do after you bailed me out of jail and all," he watched her shovel food into her mouth.

"You're right it is the least you can do. I often forget to go to the market," she said with her mouth full.

"Why don't you use a plate," he grabbed a plate and began to load it with food for her.

"How's your face?"

"Feels better"

"It looks better," she took the plate and went back to her chair. "You better show up to your court date so I can get my bail money back."

He sat on the edge of the bed near her, "I will… I'll have to owl my lawyer later."

"You're not going to eat?"

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot…" she should have remembered, the last time they were in a position to have breakfast together it was also the day after he had gotten into a fight with Harry. "So about last night…"

"What about it?"

She put her plate on the end table, "please don't fight for me. I'm not the type of woman who's impressed by male primal acts."

"You should have told me sooner."

"I should have, this is the second time too many," she said seriously.

"So what has Ron thinking you're a tramp," he wondered.

Ginny stood and went over to her shelf, the mess of books and magazine that once cluttered the floor were now neatly put away. She looked for her copy of _Fit Witch_. When she found it she flipped it open to her spread, she crawled across her bed towards Draco. She lay down next to where he was sitting, "what do you think?"

Draco looked down at the images of Ginny in spandex covered in oil. She was swinging around on two magically suspended rings. She was pulling tricks like she did on her broom except she was stretching, elongating, she was hot. She was fit. "Well I see where the tramp idea came from." She punched him on the arm, he laughed. "You don't look like a tramp. You look like a very fit tanned athlete. This is amazing PR."

"Seamus thinks so too," she took the magazine from him, "he's got this poster size in his brand new office space."

"Finnegan's moving up in the world huh?"

"Yup," she climbed off the bed, "now other than me and a snake dancer he's representing some indie band and a couple of actors."

"Good for him," he didn't sound as if he thought it was good at all.

"Well Draco I have some things to take care of before I go work out." It was time to politely kick Draco out. He made her food and tidied up. She thought she should be nice.

"Would you like me to leave?" He stood up and faced her.

"Yes"

(***)

The Quidditch season was coming to a close and Ginny had seen more playing time then she ever imagined. Draco too was being viewed differently by the public. People still think the Malfoy's are up to something but now they were convinced there was hope for Draco.

It was contract season and Ginny wasn't sure if her stunts would land her an offer for first string so she decided to go see someone who always made her stock sky rocket or at least he did that one time.

"I always love our visits"

"Me too Oliver, although generally when I come to your house I end up being single," Ginny smiled, she and Oliver were in his backyard having frozen fruit drinks poolside. They were watching his pool fill for the beginning of the warm season. "I thought we were going to work out?"

Oliver shrugged, "I think this is more fun… it's always good to take a day to relax."

"You never relax when it comes to Quidditch."

"So today is long overdue. I really just don't feel like it and it's about time for me to fill this pool and if I don't do it now then it won't get done."

"Sounds like me and my grocery shopping," Ginny chuckled.

"I need to do that too…"

"What ever happened to that butler guy from your party?"

"He was hired for the night, I'm servant free… well I have a cleaning lady who comes twice a week."

"You're so down to earth Oliver," she joked. They were in the backyard of a very decant home, there was nothing down to earth about him.

"I try," he laughed.

"So have you got your new contract yet?"

"It's straight to business with you."

"I learned from the best."

Oliver chuckled, "I won't be getting a new contract until next year. I have a three year deal."

"Lucky you"

"You're a reserve you don't want a three year deal," he pointed out. "But it's about that time for you. Do you think you're going to be first string?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment. She thought she earned it… well partially. "No"

"You don't think Draco Malfoy secured it for you?"

"We just like seeing each other," she lied.

"You're talking to the master here. I once mooned a bunch of children from the top of Gringotts." Oliver wasn't a fool. Although she never told him and he never asked he knew Ginny Weasley was with Malfoy for gain. She would never date him for the hell of it.

"Weren't you drunk?"

"Was I?" He smirked, "you're not dating him for his personality especially with that whole Harry situation."

"What Harry situation," she asked.

"He hates him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry hates anyone who speaks to me with interest that's not him. He _now_ hates you. But that's irrelevant anyway."

He raised an eyebrow, "Draco speaks to you with interest?"

"No but he pretends to in public," Ginny went back to enjoying her frozen beverage. "Anyway I think people are to use to us."

"Or perhaps they think it's something safe, if you're so comfortable in it. You go out you look lovely and then he goes back to his mansion and deposits his charity case back at your economically acquired living quarters," he took a sip of his drink. "You have to shock people, make them fear you and envy you at the same time. They have to want to be you. Want to have what you have."

"It sounds so childish"

"It is. Remember Gin, people never change they just get older."

Ginny thought for a moment, getting married now would be too soon in her opinion those were the big guns. "I'll have to come up with something..."

"The merging of two lives under one roof has always been an area of interest," he suggested.

Ginny looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Are you suggesting I cohabitate with Draco?"

"Well you have been _together_ for awhile. It is the next logical step."

"I can't even imagine living with him. I can't even imagine having dinner with him but I've done that more times than I can count!"

"Well Gin you put yourself in the situation work it," he climbed up and walked to the other side of the pool to turn off the water.

Ginny wasn't even going to consider that idea. She would come up with something better.

"Do you want to turn our drinks into a public lunch," Oliver called across to her.

"Right now"

"Well we could wait but then it won't be lunch anymore," he spat sarcastically.

"Don't make me push you in the pool Wood."

He laughed, "I'm hungry and I don't have anything to eat."

"So you just want to go somewhere around here?"

"No darling…"

"You want to go somewhere like Bewitched where there's always paparazzi loitering trying to catch the next starlet that goes in." Ginny finished knowingly.

He grinned larger than life, he was so proud, "Why Ginny you've finally got it."

She's at It Again

Ginevra Weasley reserve and ex-flame of Harry Potter and current flame of his arch enemy Draco Malfoy had lunch today at Bewitched with Oliver Wood Keeper for Puddlemere United. One could brush this off as the two Quidditch Players sharing tricks of the trade if it wasn't for one infamous kiss they shared almost two years ago when Ginny was leaving a party a Wood's home. Should Mr. Malfoy be concerned?

"Skeeter Report"

There were two knocks on Ginny's door before it opened, she knew it was Draco. They were getting comfortable with each other and it was scary, they were so comfortable that Draco came over unannounced and entered uninvited. Although Ginny knew the last part was her fault for telling him where she hid her key.

"Should I be concerned?"

"With what," Ginny asked coming out of the bathroom in only sweat pants and a sports bra. She was rubbing cream on this big black and blue swelling on her side.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked dropping his school bag on her bed.

"I fell off my broom no big deal," she said pulling on a t-shirt. "Now what are you supposed to be concerned with?"

"Forget it, did you see a healer?"

"Why Draco, I didn't know you cared," she rolled her eyes.

_She likes me not._ "I don't," he lied, sitting in her chair. "You had lunch with Oliver Wood am I supposed to stop talking to you now and through a big fit?"

"You could or just brush it off as a lunch because that's all it was," Ginny scrunched up her face in pain as she positioned herself on the bed.

Draco found himself suddenly filled with worry, "Ok that's it," he jumped to his feet, "let's go."

"Go where"

"To get someone to look at that bruise"

"I don't think so"

"That's fine if you won't go…"

"Good cause I'm not."

Draco picked her on placed her on her on his shoulder and carried her out of the flat kicking and screaming. "Put me down!"

"I will…" he apparated and they appeared outside of Purge and Dowse, Ltd. He walked through the wall and when they were in the lobby he put her down.

She glared at him, "I'm leaving."

He turned her around and stirred her towards the front desk, "how can I help you?"

"You can't…"

"She fell off her broom," he said holding her there so she couldn't get away. "She's got a huge bruise on her side."

"It's just a scratch," Draco poked her in the side, "OW!"

"Have a seat and fill these out," the receptionist handed her some forms. They went to take a seat in the waiting area.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Draco whispered.

"I don't know, being dragged down to the hospital against my will," she sneered.

"It needed to be done love."

"Don't call me love," she snapped.

"Is that Ginevra Weasley," someone in the waiting area pointed at her.

She smiled, "plus I look like shit and someone recognized me," she whispered sliding down in her chair and holding the clip board in front of her face.

"No more than before," he shrugged.

"I didn't expect anyone would see me."

"Weasley," a nurse called coming out into the waiting area.

"Come with me please," Ginny said standing and pulling on Draco's sleeve.

He stood and went with her, "you're such a baby." _She likes me_

(***)

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath before she knocked on her daughter's door. She didn't even know if she was at home, she was probably out living her shameful life. A couple moments later the door opened and there stood Ginny surprised to see her.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you."

"Ok, come in," Ginny stepped aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry for the surprise but you've never invited me." She looked around the single room home that her daughter had been living in. She noted the men's shoes sticking out from under her bed. She immediately assumed Ginny has been having relations. "Does Draco _visit_ you?"

This had Harry's doing all over it. "Yeah we're kind of in a relationship."

Molly turned to face Ginny, "where is this relationship going? Is there a future? Men like Draco Malfoy only come along once in a life time."

"Why mother, are you growing fond of Draco Malfoy?" She asked somewhat jokingly. She knew her mother wasn't but he was a single wealthy young man. If she wasn't going to have the single heroic wealthy young man why not have the other? Molly was extremely old fashioned.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of," she was playing with the handle on her handbag nervously.

"I can take care of myself."

"It's just… I want to make sure you don't get left in your condition. You have no legal rights with this man…"

"Mum what the hell are you talking about? What condition?" Ginny was completely confused she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

Molly pulled a rolled up paper from her handbag and handed it to Ginny. Ginny unrolled it and read the front cover…

Is Our Hometown Princess a Mum to Be?

Ginevra Weasley Harry Potter's ex flame was at St. Mungo's yesterday with her beau Draco Malfoy. According to an un-named source she was nervous and antsy and the word baby was heard leaving Malfoy's lips. Are the Weasley Malfoy's expecting?

"Skeeter Reporter"

It all began to make sense. Her mother was notorious for believing what she read, she knew it wasn't right but she kind of wanted to ask her how she could be so thick. Ginny was extremely annoyed by this, "you came here because you think I'm pregnant?"

"Well…"

"Mother, I thought you learned long ago to not believe everything you read. I'm a prominent person now, people are going to pry into my life and write ridiculous things about me. You are going to have to ignore them because about most of the time they are going to be false. I don't appreciate you deciding to suddenly back my relationship to make sure I'm taking care of!"

"Ginny its time you start thinking about your future."

"When you say future, you mean married," Ginny crossed her arms. "But I'm 19 the only thing I should be thinking about is having a good time."

"Well if it wasn't for you having a good time pregnancy rumors wouldn't be flying about the country," she hissed.

"If it wasn't for me being good at my job then there wouldn't be those rumors. Quite frankly I would rather be a success than married. If you'll excuse me I'm preparing to go have a good time," she went over and opened the door for her mother.

"Ginny…"

"Mum just go," she sighed.

No Malfoy Weasley Baby

Ginevra Weasley's publicist released a statement that the rumors of a pregnancy are false. Ms. Weasley was at the hospital for an injury gained during Quidditch practice.

"The Daily Prophet"

"She Likes Me, She Likes Me Not"

PLEASE REVIEW! The feedback is greatly appreciated.


	17. The Name of the Game

Chapter Seventeen

"The Name of the Game"

"Alright let's discuss the upcoming season," Darren said from the head of the conference table. The board of the Holyhead Harpies and the coaches had gathered to discuss who was coming back, who was sacked, and who was moving up.

"Annabel is going to Puddlemere United, she dropped a letter of resignation by the office last week," Coach Krassman informed the room.

"Accounting has already tallied up wins and points for the first string. The fifteen percent pay raises will be added to their contracts," Darren said making notes in his book. "Also Mr. Humphrey has expressed interest in the idea of Ginny Weasley being moved to first string."

There was silence in the room. But the silence was a mixture of feelings. Some thought it was a good idea. Attendance was up because of her and filled seats meant money, which secured their jobs. The others liked her and believed that she had the potential to be an amazing first string seeker but not yet. Everyone was staying silent about it because of the woman sitting opposite Darren. At the other end of the table was Coach Dubuffet and everyone knew she didn't like Ginny's stunts.

"We all know when he expresses interest," Darren went on, "it's more than just a suggestion."

Madam Dubuffet spoke, she stared Darren right in the eye. "Conrad has told me of his interest in Ms. Weasley. I have also informed him of her lack appropriate Quidditch skill. Her stats don't come close to those of Comet. So we decided that Ginny will stay a reserve and she will receive first string rotation during home games only." The ambitious man thought he was the only one with a direct line to Conrad Humphrey. She wasn't going to allow him to pull a fast one on her. She knew he was the one who wanted Ginny first string. Conrad adored her and would be satisfied as long as the hot commodity stays part of his team. Darren however wanted to use her until he was head of the league.

(***)

Ginny was wandering around a gallery where artworks that were going to be auctioned off in a few minutes were being displayed. She was there with Draco and Palmer. Draco wanted something and she wanted Palmer and Draco to formally meet. She had tricked him into coming with the promise of cocktails. Draco was getting his paddle and she lost Palmer in the maze.

She wasn't really looking at the art but searching for Palmer, she turned a corner. She entered a small enclosed space. There was one large painting on each of the four walls. The space was completely empty except for one man standing in front of the painting on the far wall.

She was going to leave and continue her search for Palmer. The guy looked over his shoulder casually, when he realized who he saw he turned around completely.

"Hi," Ginny said nervously.

"Hi," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking at this painting," he pointed behind him.

"I meant here at the auction."

"Buying art"

Ginny decided to focus on her feet since all she was doing was asking obvious questions. She began to twist her guidebook in her hands. She didn't know why he was making her so nervous.

"Have you ever seen a Sophia Rinaldi?" She looked up at him and shook her head, he waved her over. Ginny moved over to stand next to him. She looked at the large painting of a little girl cowering in a dark corner. Her shadow was cast across the floor from the light coming from an unseen source. The small space suggesting it was a door. "She's a 17th century painter from Florence."

"Why is it still?" Every other painting in the place had its subjects moving.

"It's not"

"But she's just kneeling there."

"Watch her."

Ginny focused in on the little girl, she didn't appear to be doing much of anything. She looked as if she was praying, Ginny heard Blaise move from beside her. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. The girl in the picture had curly dark brown hair pulled back into two plaits. The edges of her hair frizzy, one of her curls moved slightly. She noticed the brown hairs against the back of her neck stand on end. "She's shivering."

"Much like you," his voice was low and deep, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Except I'm not scared"

He moved around and stood in front of her, "aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

She smirked, "intrigued."

"Really"

"Absolutely, Zabini you've never paid me a shred of attention yet now for some reason you seem to not let me lose your gaze," she explained.

"Well perhaps you intrigue me too," he smiled.

"I don't," she laughed, "anyway are you going to buy the painting?"

"Yes, Sophia Rinaldi was the wife of a distant family member. I've been collecting her paintings," he went back to standing next to her to look at the painting.

"That's amazing you can track your family that far back, I hope you win."

"I will"

"How do you know?"

"I already bought it."

"Of course you did," she shook her head. "I should probably go find my friend."

"You're not here with Draco?" There was a hopeful sound in that question mark.

"I am but a friend came along as well."

"I don't want to keep you."

"It was lovely talking to you," she said before walking away. Before she completely left the space she turned to look back at him. Just as she thought, he was watching her. _God those eyes…_

"There you are," Palmer announced when he rounded the corner and spotted Ginny. "I've been looking all over for you. What are we doing here? I thought we were going for a drink?"

"Draco wanted to come and then we're out."

"Which dusty old piece of art does he want?"

"I'm not sure," she said flipping through the glossy guide of art work. Draco came up to them with a green paddle in hand. "Babe which piece is it that you wanted again?"

"I want the Magenta Comstock on the cover," he said as she closed the book to take a look, "and I want the sculpture on page 14."

"That's the big ticket item tonight isn't it," asked Palmer in regards to the Comstock.

"That it is and it shall be mine," his voice was full of triumph as if he already won.

"Does that mean we have to stay for the whole thing," complained Palmer.

"Nope, it's up first and the sculptures fifth."

"That's not too bad," Ginny tucked her book under her arm. "Let's go find seats."

(***)

"Why am I here," asked Palmer following.

"Because I love you, I wanted you to meet Draco, and how often do you turn down cocktails," pointed out Ginny.

"I don't do cocktails, I do drinks," they settled into the third row. "I could have met Draco anytime, not that you aren't swell and all," Palmer only spoke with Draco a little bit but he mostly thought he was cold and moody.

Draco rolled his eyes, "thank you Palmer, you're just wonderful too."

"That's enough of that you two," Ginny said from her seat between them. "This could be fun, with any luck we'll get to see Draco have a joyous reaction in public."

"No you won't," Draco was tapping his paddle on his leg in anticipation.

Ginny smirked, "Yeah you're not excited at all."

"Quiet Weasley they're getting ready to start…"

"First up we have the portrait of Robert S. Gutermann by the late Magenta Comstock. The oil painting was completed in 1940 while the artist was living in Paris," the announcer addressed the room. "Let's begin the opening bid at 6000 galleons… that's 6000 to the gentleman down front. Do we have 65? We have 65 to the woman in the red hat…." He continued on.

"Aren't you supposed to raise your paddle," Ginny whispered to Draco.

"Yes, now quiet. I'm concentrating."

Ginny wondered what he was concentrating on because he didn't seem to be doing anything but sitting.

"I couldn't stand having one of those in my house," Palmer whispered to Ginny. "It's like its eyes follow you," he moved his head back and forth. The scruffy looking blonde man in the painting followed Palmer's gaze.

"I'd stop that if I were you. The eyes of Magenta's work are known for following you home," she laughed.

"What," he turned to look at her alarm.

"You can be such a muggle Palmer," she shook her head.

"It's 15 to the woman in the red hat," the announcer said, "if there are no more bids… 20 to the young man in the third row. Do I hear 25," he looked around the room. "SOLD," he banged his gavel, "for 20,000 galleons to the young man."

"You just paid 20,000 galleons for a painting," Ginny's eyes went wide. "Shouldn't you have begun earlier to not have to pay so much?"

"I like to make people feel as if they are going to win and then swoop down and steal it right from under them," he smirked.

"You're so mean."

"All's fair in art and war."

"Yeah, yeah, how much longer do we have to be here," Palmer complained.

"How about we go around the corner to the pub and you meet us there," Ginny reasoned.

"Excellent," Palmer jumped to his feet.

"Sit down," the old man sitting behind him hissed.

"That's fine just hurry up and go," he waved them pass him.

(***)

"I'm just saying if someone invites you back to their place the least they could do is have the decency to make their bed and pick their dirty underwear up off the floor," Palmer told Ginny over beer and chips.

"Palmer where do you meet women who leave their underwear on the floor," she wondered.

"You're one to talk. You always leave your clothes all over the place."

"Yeah but not my underwear," they both laughed.

"I always attract the nut cases," he shook his head shamefully.

"That's because you're a nut case yourself. They probably can sense the vibe," she smirked as he disappeared into his cup.

"Success," Draco announced joining them.

"So I suppose you won the sculpture bid as well," asked Palmer.

"That I did," he took the seat next to Ginny.

"Is it over," she asked.

"No but they have my account info so it's over for me," he gave a sigh of relief. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

"Palmer dates women who leave their underwear on the floor," she said nonchalantly.

"Ew," Draco scrunched up his face. "Anyway I saw Blaise as I was leaving."

Ginny kept her face from his and picked at the bowl of nuts on the table instead, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah he mentioned he saw you…"

"I sort of ran into him when I lost Palmer," she filled her mouth.

"Lost is an understatement that maze was huge," Palmer took a large gulp from his pint.

"At least it was a beautiful maze to get lost in. Anyway, we're going to get to together next week," He said as he stood up, "I'm going to get a drink do you guys want anything?"

"I'm good thanks," answered Palmer.

"I'll have a cider," Ginny told him.

"So that's the infamous Draco Malfoy," Palmer said watching him retreat. He watched him squeeze his way in at the bar. How he got the bartenders attention, how he looked like he was charming her, Palmer turned his attention back to Ginny. "He doesn't seem worth infamy. Perhaps arrogant…"

"He's not so bad," what was so bad was this idea of him and Blaise hanging out. They use to be friends it was nice that he was trying to make a connection with someone again but there was something about Blaise Zabini. He made Ginny feel like she's never felt before.

"Are you alright"

Ginny looked up at Palmer, "yes I'm fine, why?"

"You just looked like you went millions of kilometers away," he gestured the distance with his hand.

She smiled softly and turned to look towards the bar, Draco was on his way back to them, "I was just thinking of Draco."

"Here you go love," he placed her drink down in front of her.

"Thanks," she rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, "what's wrong with you?" She just shook her head, "ok, so Palmer do you represent a lot of people?"

"No," he shook his head, "before Ginny I made coffee and tended bar for a living."

Draco stared at him blankly not believing what he was hearing, "Weasley, you hired a barista to be your manager?"

Ginny whined and turned her face into his shoulder, "obviously."

"Hey, I'm excellent at my job," defended Palmer.

"Yes you are," Ginny agreed, "let's hope I get a raise so you can get raise."

"Weasley why on earth, would you do something like that," Draco went on, "you hire someone to manage your career with absolutely no experience. Did you do a background check on this character?"

Ginny sat up, "Draco I've been with Palmer longer than I've been with you. I love him and look how well my career is going and he manages it seamlessly."

"Plus her father already had a background check done and threatened me so the little glaring thing you're doing is unnecessary," Palmer smirked.

An owl circled over the pub, it swooped down and dropped a business envelope in the bowl of nuts. It was so thick the nuts went everywhere and the bowl fell over. Palmer picked it up and shook the crumbs from it. It was addressed to him, he opened it up. It was Ginny's new contract and a note from her agent. "The verdicts in," he handed her the wad of folded paper.

Ginny excitedly took the contract from him. She read the first few lines and slammed the thing down on the table. She quickly got up causing her chair to fall over and stormed to the bar. Draco and Palmer watched her in confusion. Draco reached over and picked up her contract. "She's still a reserve… with first string rotation during home games." He put the contract down and followed her.

He slid onto the barstool next to hers. The bartender came over and placed the fire whiskey she had ordered in front of her. Draco pulled the bottle away from her, "I was going to drink that."

"You can't it will mess up your game."

"It clearly doesn't matter. I didn't get first string they don't care if I get drunk," she sighed.

"There's always next year."

She rolled her eyes, "if everything I've done thus far couldn't get me first string there is no guarantee for next season… I have been enjoying my life too much. I knew it had to be too good to be true. Why should someone like me get to have a good life?" She slammed her head down against the bar.

Draco looked around hoping no one was watching them.

"Why, why, why," she banged her head a couple times.

"Stop that," Draco hissed, "people are staring!"

"It doesn't matter," she lifted her head, "they can stare all they want, it doesn't matter," she hopped off the stool and hurried from the pub.

Draco got up and went back to the table, "it was nice meeting you Palmer," Draco took her contract. "I'm just going to go calm her down."

"Let her know I'll talk to her tomorrow."

(***)

Ginny ran into her apartment, slammed the door got into her bed. She got under her covers and curled up into a ball. A few moments later the door opened, "go away Draco." He didn't say anything he just pulled her covers off, "give those back."

"I don't think so; you're acting like an idiot. You didn't make first string so what."

"So what!" She sat up, "do you think I spend seven days a week working my ass off to sit on the bench? Do you think I pretend to like you for my health? I go through all this shit so I can get what I want and today and I was basically told it was for nothing!"

"Ginny if you know what you want take it. The ink on the contract isn't dry and you haven't signed it yet. Don't settle for anything less than what you deserve."

She stared up at him standing there with his chest out proudly. He thought he was giving a pretty good pep talk, she however thought, "you're full of shit!" She grabbed her blanket from his hands and pulled it over her head.

"Fine wallow… Palmer's going to call on you tomorrow," he said before he let himself out.

(***)

Ginny was sitting on the field stretching. Her legs open in a v position with her upper body down between her legs. She liked the feel of grass on her face.

"Hey," Sara came and sat next to her.

Ginny turned her head towards her but didn't change her position, "Hi," she said glumly.

"Are you alright," Sara asked as she began to stretch.

Everything wasn't alright. She wasn't first string and now she had to put her best foot forward during practice and pretend she was alright with this decision. "I didn't get first string."

"Neither did I but at least you're not fired." Sara Shrugged, "half the Falmouth Falcons got released from their contracts… suppose they didn't do enough bodily harm to other players during the season."

Ginny sighed. She thought being fire would have been less insulting. "That's true…"

"I'm giving it two more years and then I'm retiring. Maybe I'll go to school… become a trainer or something."

"If that's what you want to do," Ginny said sitting up.

"I don't want to be but I have to be realistic."

Ginny loved Sara but she felt since she went beyond the professional Quidditch player call of duty she deserved to be first string over her. It was a terrible thought but people showed up at matches just to see her.

"Ann's being real about the situation," Sara went on, "she's going to Puddlemere."

Ginny turned to look at her, "What!"

"Yeah she's going to be their reserve keeper. They're giving her a generous raise and private grooming and everything."

Something was off about this, Oliver was the first string keeper for Puddlemere and they would never part with him. It seemed like career suicide to take that position. Granted apparently being reserve seeker of the Harpies was career suicide as well.

(***)

Ginny knocked the beat of the new Bent Broomstick song on Draco's door. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at her, "please don't do that," he walked away from the door. She let herself in, "Mrs. Collier is visiting again and she's always on management about me."

"Sorry but put on your shoes we've got plans."

"I can't," he plopped down on the couch and picked up his book.

"What are you doing that's so important?"

"I've got things to do," he shrugged.

"No you don't and I know for a fact you don't have class."

Draco closed his book and looked at her, "what's going on?"

"We're meeting with a realtor."

Draco's eyes widened in terror, "oh no the hell we're not. What makes you think I want to live with you?"

"I don't think you want to live with me. I don't want to live with you either but we're just going to make people think we want to live together. We've got an appointment in 15 minutes so grab your favorite loafers."

"Um," Draco stood up. This idea bothered him greatly, "I can't do this… I'm not ready to even pretend like I'm going to live with you."

Ginny's face fell, "please don't get real now. We're not even going to look at physical homes; we're going to an office."

"Ginny please don't make me do this," he whined.

Weasley and Malfoy Get Serious

Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy were at Wiz Realty. Reportedly the two were meeting with an agent about acquiring a home. Are the two taking the next steps in their relationship? Is the ex future Mrs. Potter getting ready to be Mrs. Malfoy?

"The Skeeter Report"

Ginny put down the paper satisfied with the photos of her and Draco inside of the realty office and the frenzy when they were leaving. She was feeling pretty good when there was a knock on her door. She was still looking at the paper as she went to answer it.

"So I see you've seen the paper," Mrs. Weasley said holding her own copy.

"It's not a paper but a tabloid," Ginny walked away from the door.

"You can't tell me this isn't true, there's photo evidence."

"Yes it's true but it's not what you think," Ginny sighed.

"So you aren't getting ready to move in with a man you aren't married to," asked Mrs. Weasley as she let herself in and closed the door.

"What's with you and marriage…"

"What's with it is it gives you rights. I don't want you in a situation where you find yourself locked out. As women we have to protect ourselves," Mrs. Weasley stressed.

"I am protected, I have a job. I'm not a kept woman or even a house wife."

"I know you think I'm less because of my chosen life…"

"No I don't," Ginny cut her off, "I just think you're wrong for trying to push me down the same road."

"I only want what's best for you."

"I would think having a daughter who can think and take care of herself would be something to be proud. Not a daughter who tries to find someone that meets society's requirements of a good man," Ginny spat. "After all women can do more than bare children and clean."

"I am aware of what women can do…"

"Great, now since this is becoming routine," she said as she went over to the door, "you know the drill," she pointed out the door for her mother to leave, "and I'm not moving in with Malfoy."

(***)

The Harpies home stadium was packed as they played the Wigtown Wanders. The crowd was in a frenzy.

"The Wanders have the quaffle and it's a clean pass and goal! Fifty point's wanders," the announcer cheered. "It's a lovely day for a match. It's the qualifier for the league cup the winner of this match will go on to play Puddlemere United for the title. The festivities even brought out the President of France's son Yves Dubois…"

Yves face appeared on screen he smiled awkwardly and waved his green Holyhead Harpies flag. There was a clear picture of Draco sitting next to him.

This was the final game before the British and Irish league championship. All year the buzz was the Appleby Arrows were going to get it but last night Puddlemere United didn't just beat them but smashed them. It was an excellent match; Oliver had gotten Ginny comp seats so she and Dean went.

"Weasley," Coach Krassman stuck her head in the dugout. "You're up."

Ginny took a deep breath and pick up her broom. She watched as Comet landed and stormed angrily across the field. She pushed that aside and went shooting up into the air.

"WEASLEY, WEASLEY!" The crowd began to cheer as went higher and higher. This was the good life soaring above the crowd. The freeing feeling flying gave her, she quickly jerked around when she saw the flash of gold go by her. The rush went through her as she fought for the snitch.

"Weasley has spotted the snitch!" The commentator cheered, "Right off the bench and right on top of her game. What speed she's got!"

This was going to be a tricky one, it was weaving through players and she followed suit. The rest of the team was busy scoring goals and it was as if the snitch knew they wouldn't be able to get out of her way. But being the ever persistent Weasley she wasn't going to give up.

(***)

"GO GINNY!" Sophie shouted, "She's really good!"

"Yes she is," Draco didn't really appear to care too much but on the inside he was willing her to get the snitch. He was mentally on the edge of his seat. He knew how much she wanted this and he wanted it for her in return.

"She's got this match sealed," commented Yves as Ginny went into a dive, arm out stretched. The Wander's seeker barely able to keep up, she was getting closer and closer to the ground.

"OH!" The announcer shouted as hit the ground. She went one way and her broom went the other. "That looked painful!"

Everyone was on their feet, looking to see the outcome of the Weasley. Draco too joined in with that reaction, however he was the only one probably truly concerned about her safety. He watched mortified but slowly, Ginny pushed herself up on all fours. She climbed to her feet and hoisted her right fist in the air. A close up on the monitor revealed the wings of the snitch between her fingers. Draco sighed in relief.

"WEASLEY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY," the crowd cheered.

"The Harpies are going to the championship!" The announcer shouted, "They will face Puddlemere United for the league cup!"

(***)

After her shower Ginny came out of the changing rooms. Draco was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"I wasn't expecting you," she said walking up to him. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well I came for a couple of reasons. I felt bad about my realty reaction and I un-expectantly had to entertain."

"Yeah I saw Sophie and that guy… where are they," she asked looking around.

"They went back to the hotel to change. If you're up for it, we're going to dinner. I was hoping you'd join us."

"That I will"

"Cool," he extended his hand for hers. She took it and they began down the hall. "There was a bit of a scare there when you didn't get up right away."

Ginny looked over to him, she was going to say something smart but he seemed like he may have really been scared, "it wasn't too bad, I was so close to the ground. It knocked the wind out of me and it took a moment to catch breath," she explained, "I actually caught the snitch before I hit the ground but I didn't pull up soon enough."

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

When they got outside into the night they were immediately swarmed. There was a bunch of people waiting to get autographs. The cameras were flashing, Draco found it very annoying. Ginny was in complete amazement as if it was the first time this ever happened, she still wasn't use to it. Draco took her bag from her so she could sign a few autographs.

(***)

"So what brings you two to town," asked Ginny as the waiter brought Draco his scotch and poured wine for everyone else. Ginny put her hand over her glass to stop him from pouring some for her.

"Looking at shoes"

"You came all the way from France for shoes?"

"Yes," laughed Sophie, "there is this great cobbler on Abbey Row who is designing shoes specifically for Yves' groomsmen."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "You're getting married!"

"Yes," she leaned into Yves, "Draco didn't tell you?"

"Sorry about that, it slipped my mind," said Draco. It wasn't info that screamed run home and tell Ginny.

"What is there marriage in the air or something?"

Sophie laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My brother just announced his engagement… and then Draco punched him," she laughed.

"That's funny."

"So let's see the ring," Sophie extended her hand across the table. They were sitting at the center table at Bewitched. The lighting was low. The candles on the table barely lit the space. "Yves you have lovely taste, it's gorgeous."

"Unfortunately I can't take the credit she designed it," he chuckled.

"So you didn't get to plan and pop the question," Draco asked.

"Not really we just talked about getting married and then we decided to go through with it. She designed her ring and when she finished, she squealed with delight and flooed Gunter," Yves informed.

"Gunter is still talking about the ringing in his ears," Draco picked up his scotch.

"It wasn't that loud," laughed Sophie. "…anyway I was excited but how are you Ginny?"

She looked at her hands that were playing with the napkin in her lap. She was just awful, she wasn't first string. She looked up and smiled, "I'm good. I'm really good."

"You're an amazing Quidditch player," beamed Yves, "you're such a crowd pleaser."

"Thank you, studies show that people like public execution and watching players fall from the brooms is as close as they're going to get." She shrugged.

"That's my girl always looking on the bright side," joked Draco.

She turned to look at him, "I thought that's what you liked about me."

"No," he shook his head. She smiled at him, it seemed real and genuine. That's what he liked about her. "There are a few things I like about you, too bad the things I don't like outweigh them."

Ginny playfully hit him on the arm, "yet you still put up with me."

Draco didn't know if he was going to be able to take this much longer. Ginny was doing something to him, he liked it, he wanted it but she was playing with him, "Always."

Weasley Dines with Presidents Son

Ginevra Weasley reserve seeker of the Holyhead Harpies dined with the President of Frances son and his fiancé last night after her match. Ginevra who caught the snitch securing her team a place in the finals was at Betwitched with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Malfoy and Yves Dubois were in the stands for Ginevra's winning moment.

The Daily Prophet

Draco and Ginny were at a reception for the Drama League. At the Rockmoore Inn, it was this cozy ivy covered inn outside of Manchester that had a cabaret style theatre in the basement. They just watched a rousing selection of scenes from up and coming directors and writers. Draco was busy being schmoozed by the league chairman. They were trying to talk him out of his money. Ginny set off into the crowd…

"We meet again"

Ginny turned around, "Blaise I can't say this is a surprise." His popping up was becoming customary.

"Where's Draco this evening?"

"He's over there talking to… I don't really know who he's talking to," she shrugged. "I suppose they want him to donate or join the board or something."

"That's the point of this event"

"Are you a contributing patron or soon to be board member?"

He smiled, "no, I'm a season ticket holder."

"Every little bit helps. Besides it wouldn't be theatre without an audience."

"That's true… so did you enjoy what you saw tonight?"

"I liked the scene from the "Brazen and the Bold," she chuckled. "I thought it was a nice feminist conversation."

He chuckled right along with her, "that it was."

Ginny liked the way he was looking at her. It was as if he was seeing through her, it felt really good. It was really warming, really…

"Would you care for a drink," Blaise asked her knowingly, a smirk etched on his face.

"That would be lovely thank you."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

He walked off to the bar leaving her alone. She turned to make sure he wasn't watching her before she fanned herself. God he was gorgeous. She removed herself from the center of the room, to find a more secluded spot to have her inappropriate thoughts.

She made sure she had a view of Draco. She was free to flirt with whoever she wanted but she thought it was inappropriate while he was across the room. However that wasn't going to stop her. He was still being entertained.

"Here you go," Blaise handed her, her drink.

"Thanks," she took a sip. It was a champagne cocktail. She probably should have mentioned the no alcohol. She took another sip.

He watched her sipping her drink. Her red painted lips curling over the glass, the light pink of her cheeks. The freckles that dusted her shoulders and fell beyond the sweetheart neck of her black strapless dress, it was a form fitting dress, which she filled out perfectly. Something was happening between him and Ms. Weasley. He was going to try something that may just get him knocked out or hexed. He took a step closer to her and she made no signs of moving away. He lowered his voice, "I'm going to be extremely bold, so feel free to tell me to piss off. Do you want to go somewhere," she just stared at him for a moment before she nodded. "I've got a room, six ten. Wait ten minutes and come up." She nodded. He downed the rest of his drink and put down his glass, then left her there.

(***)

Ginny took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. When he opened the door he filled the space, he had removed his suit jacket. He stood there in his waistcoat and trousers, there was something sexy about a man in a suit or perhaps there was just something sexy about Blaise Zabini.

He stepped aside to let her walked in and looked around the suite. She dropped her handbag on the armchair. Blaise came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. Ginny let her head fall to the side as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She sighed, she needed this.

Ginny turned around in his arms and crushed her lips against his. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue inside. He explored her mouth with his tongue. She hastily undid the buttons of his waistcoat and then his tie. She began in on his shirt buttons as he unzipped the back of her dress. She pushed his shirt down his shoulders, he let go of her for only a moment to let his shirt fall away. He pushed her dress down and it fell to the floor around her ankles. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her heels clamoring to the floor and he carried her into the bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed and got on top of her. She arched her back so he could unhook her bra. His kisses left her mouth and he trailed them along her jaw line. She titled her head back pleased as he moved down her neck to her chest. And down her torso and reaching his final destination between her legs, she stroked his head encouragingly as he worked.

He was really good at this, so good that Ginny was having problems staying still. Blaise moved his hands up her legs to her hips to hold her steady. It was the most intimate sensation she's ever had. She's had some pretty good sex but what he was doing was driving her insane. She was so excited she was going to have the reaction of a teenage boy and cause it, to be over too soon. She closed her eyes, she was going to cum, she could feel it, "_ah_," the force caused her to sit up. "Oh my god," she said breathlessly.

"I'll take that as a complement," Blaise said climbing on top of her.

"It so was," she said running her hands down his chest, she leaned up and kissed him as she moved her hands to his belt buckle and unfastened it. She undid his trousers and slipped her hand down into his boxers, he was already up and she began to stroke him.

He groaned into her mouth, he helped her push his trousers and boxers off. And then he got into position on top of her. He stared down at her and she stared back. She ran her hands down his bare chest, he looked good. She leaned up and kissed him.

(***)

Ginny and Blaise lay there silently, she was relaxed and although she was in an open relationship somehow this seemed a bit wrong. Her date was downstairs having a martini and she was upstairs shagging his old school friend. But she liked it or perhaps she liked what Blaise did to her but now was not the time to think about that, she should head downstairs before Draco wondered where she was.

She sat up and swung her feet to the edge of the bed. She picked up her discarded underwear and pulled it back on. She looked around for her bra. "Have you seen…" she began turning around, Blaise had her bra in his hand. "Thank you," she took it and hastily put it on. She stood up and left the bedroom. She picked her dress up off the sitting room floor and put it back on. She zipped it up as much as she could on her own.

She picked her handbag up off the chair went to the mirror above the writing table. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make it look less like she just had a tussle in the hay. She pulled out her lipstick and refreshed her color. She jumped when Blaise's reflection appeared behind her. "You scared me," she smiled coyly.

He took hold of her zipper and pulled it up the rest of the way, "sorry…can I see you again?"

She stared at him standing behind her. He looked so good without his shirt on. He looked good with it on too. "Owl me," she dropped his gaze. She picked up her bag and left the hotel room.

(***)

"There you are," said Draco when he saw Ginny making her way across the lobby.

"I just had to get out of there, I just went to get some air," she lied as she nervously ran her hand through her hair. She was praying he couldn't tell.

"You ok," he looked at her curiously, "you seem flushed."

"I had champagne and I'm feeling good," she said the first thing that came to her mind. "But are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, it's a bit stuffy in there," he extended his hand for hers. She took it and went with him.

(***)

"How's your wallowing been going," Palmer asked Ginny over lunch.

"I'm pushing through it," she said with a sigh. "But I am curious as to why you asked me to this very lovely lunch."

"Because I wanted to treat you my little star and show you something," Palmer smiled and reached under the table to the empty chair next to him.

"I'm no longer your little starlet," she sort of missed it.

"Nope," he handed her a stack of papers, "you're my star."

She took them, it was a contract, her contract, "oh my god!" She abruptly stood. People in the restaurant looked over to their table.

"You're causing a scene," whispered Palmer. "Sit down."

She sat, "I'm first string…"

"Depending on your performance at training camp," Palmer finished.

She waved a dismissing hand, "that won't be a problem." She put her face in her hands; she couldn't believe it, all her hard work had finally paid off. She was a starting seeker for the Holyhead Harpies.

"I'm proud of you Ginny," Palmer said seriously.

She removed her hands, "thank you… do you have a pen?"

He pulled one from his pocket and handed it to her, "Pack your bags love. You're off to Mexico… in a few weeks."

"The Name of the Game"


End file.
